


The Prince of Darkness

by MackenzieW



Series: Dark Robin Saga [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 107,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5 AU. When the darkness tries to take Regina, Robin takes the dagger and becomes the new Dark One to protect her. As Robin and Regina adjust to the darkness inside him, everyone works together to save their friend and stop the Dark One once and for all. OQ with other ships in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dark One

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr and it seems to be pretty popular. So I’m continuing it as a multi-chapter story. My plan is to have this mirror a half-season on Once, so there will probably be about twelve or thirteen chapters. 
> 
> I also want to get one thing out of the way: I loved the ending scene of the season finale. I loved that it was Emma who sacrificed herself. I loved how it added to the Emma/Regina friendship. This is in no way meant to detract from that. 
> 
> The idea came from the twitter user Imagine_OQ: “Imagine Robin saving Regina from the darkness and he became the new dark one to protect her.” I saw it and decided to run with it. It’s going to be interesting exploring Robin’s dark side. So thank you Imagine_OQ and WoolGrillRegal. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this! Also, if anyone would like to make a story cover for this, I’d be really appreciative. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

### Chapter 1: The Dark One

Robin grabbed Regina's hand, enjoying their moonlight walk. After everything they had gone through--both in this reality and the alternate one--he enjoyed just being with her. Neither said anything for a long time as they strolled through the empty streets of Storybrooke.

"I love this place," she said with a sigh.

He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. "Me too. I hope I never have to cross that town line again."

"I don't think I'd let you. Not after last time." She stopped walking, using his leather jacket to pull him closer. He smirked before she captured his lips in a searing kiss. They stood in the middle of the deserted street, under the glow of a streetlamp and the green tint of the traffic signal. It wasn't the moonlight he had promised but for them, it was perfect.

It was Storybrooke.

Something changed in the winds and Regina pulled away, frowning. Robin watched her, confused and concerned. "What's wrong?"

"There's something in the air."

"Rain?"

"I pray it's only that." Regina sighed, taking Robin's hand again. "But we should head back anyway."

Disappointment washed over him...until he remembered they had many more days to do this again. He wasn't going anywhere this time. Neither was she. They were staying put in Storybrooke and staying together. So he smiled until they turned the corner.

David and Mary Margaret stood in the middle of the street, looking concerned. Emma and Hook ran up and Regina let go of his hand, darting forward. His stomach sank. Couldn't this town have more than a few hours of peace?

"What's going on?" Regina asked.

Emma turned to her, eyes wide. "The Apprentice separated the Dark One from Rumpelstiltskin and now it's loose."

"What?" Regina appeared calm but Robin could hear the panicked tremors in her voice. She looked between the others. "Where is it?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "We don't know. It just flew off."

"No," Emma breathed, eyes darting around. "It's still here, surrounding us."

Hook stepped closer. "What's it waiting for?"

Regina gasped as the black sky reached out for her, enclosing her in darkness. She was pulled away from the group as it swirled around her, her body convulsing as tears ran down her face. The streetlamps around them flickered from the power surge caused by the Dark One.

"What's going on?" Robin demanded. "What's it doing to her?"

Emma's voice was strained as she responded, "It's snuffing out her light."

Robin understood. The darkness was trying to claim Regina completely. After her battle back from evil and her continual fight to be good, Robin wasn't going to let it. He would always be her partner, though she wouldn't ask him, and he'd help her in this battle.

"I won't let it." He ran at the dark cloud but felt like he hit a brick wall instead. A shock ran through his body, making breathing difficult He hit the street hard.

Emma knelt down next to him. "You can't defeat it that way. The Apprentice says we have to do what the Sorcerer did. We have to bind the Dark One to a person."

"Who?" Hook asked.

Robin saw the dagger clutched in Emma's hand and knew what he had to do. Regina had come too far to be dragged back to her dark ways. He was going to do the very thing he had failed to do in Isaac's twisted world--protect her. Grabbing the dagger from Emma, he raced toward the cloud again.

"No!" Regina yelled. "You can't do this. Think of Roland. You're all he has."

"He has you and Henry now along with the Merry Men. Keep him safe for me."

More tears poured down Regina's cheeks as she shook her head. "I won't let you do this."

"You have no choice, milady. And neither do they." Robin motioned to the Charmings behind him. "I'm going to do this."

"Why?"

Robin smiled. "Because I love you. And I trust you to save me."

Before Regina could protest more, Robin thrust the dagger at the darkness. It encircled him as Regina dropped to her knees in the street. Emma and David gathered her up and helped her to safety. Regina looked up at her friend. "Stop him. Please."

Emma nodded, leaving Regina in Mary Margaret's arms before taking back off toward the darkness as it swirled around Robin. Like it had done to him earlier, Emma was repelled and flew back until she hit the street. Hook rushed forward, checking on her.

"It's too late," Mary Margaret said. "The Darkness can't be stopped."

Regina met Robin's eyes. With a small smile, he was fully consumed by the darkness. Powerful winds and a bright light assaulted them before dying down. The dark cloud--and Robin--was gone. All that was left behind was the dagger with a new name written in ornate lettering:

**Robin Hood**  


 

Three months.

Regina stared at the calendar she kept on her desk. It had been three months since Robin had become the new Dark One. There were no clues as to where he had gone, though Regina was certain he hadn't left Storybrooke. It was just a feeling she had.

They had settled into a new routine, her new little family. Roland had finally stopped crying himself to sleep and seemed to accept living with her and Henry. Henry, her not-so-little prince, had really stepped up and helped her keep the boy happy. He taught Roland how to ride a bike and play video games. Now, they were working on his reading skills with Henry helping Roland read a new book each night.

Yet Roland still crawled into her bed at least one a week, curling up against her.

Since Robin's disappearance, Will Scarlet had stepped up as the leader of the Merry Men. Regina and Emma were impressed with how the man had turned himself around and how helpful he had made the Merry Men. They kept searching for Robin and Will confessed to Regina he believed the same as she--Robin was still around.

"I figure he's at war with himself," Will told her, pouring them both generous helpings of alcohol. He handed her one of the glasses.

Regina took a sip. "What do you mean?"

"Well, look at it this way. Robin always strives to be an honorable man." He held out his right hand before his left. "Now he has this darkness inside him. Both sides are warring for dominance, no doubt."

She sighed. "The Darkness is going to win. It's too strong, even for Robin's honor."

"I know," Will said, softly. He took Regina's hand. "But we're going to be stronger than it. I know it."

 

Regina returned home, relieving Henry of babysitting duties. The house was still neat and Roland was already in bed. She kissed her son's forehead, once again noting how he was becoming a man more and more each day. She was proud he was turning out to be a good one like David and Robin.

Choking back a sob at the thought, Regina turned away from Henry. He placed a hand on her arm. "Don't worry, Mom. We'll find him. I don't think he's going to go very far."

She hugged him. "Thank you, Henry."

"Good night, Mom." He kissed her cheek before heading upstairs.

Regina climbed up them after him. She peeked in on Roland, who slept soundly in his bed. Creeping into his room, she kissed his forehead before tiptoeing back out. Time to head to her room and another night of nightmares.

As she entered her room, something felt off. It was dark and the light switch didn't seem to work. Her window was also open, the curtains billowing in the wind. Every fiber of her being was on edge as she crossed to the window, closing it. Breathing heavily, she yelled: "Who's there? Show yourself and I might not incinerate you."

Deep chuckling reached her ears before a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She was pulled flush against a hard body and lips found her neck. "Well now, we both know you wouldn't do that to me," a husky yet familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Robin?" Her voice barely rose above a whisper as her heart beat faster both from fear and excitement. "Is that you?"

"Who else would sneak into your room?"

"You'd be surprised."

He chuckled again. "Who else would sneak into your room and not be trying to kill you?"

"Once again, you'd be surprised."

A growl rumbled from him as his arms tightened around her. Good thrills ran through her. Regina knew she should be frightened and that this wasn't the Robin she knew...but there was still something exciting about how being the Dark One had changed him.

He nibbled her neck and Regina knew she would have a purple mark to hide in the morning. "I think I should show you why you won't be having any more guests in your room...or your bed."

This possessive side unnerved her a bit but she didn't have time to think about it. Robin scooped her up and deposited her on the bed. As she laid there, magic pulsated from him. "What did you do?" she asked.

"Sound proofed the room. Don't want to disturb Henry and Roland."

"You've mastered your magic?"

"No," he admitted, almost sounding like the old Robin. "But I'm working on it."

"I could help you."

"I don't want to hurt you." He kissed her forehead, hands unbuttoning her shirt. She realized that conversation was over.

"Can I turn on the light? It's been so long since I saw you."

Even in the darkness, she could see Robin shake his head. "Not yet. I want you...I want you to picture as me as I was. Can you do that?"

That scared her more than the fact Robin was the Dark One. She tried to reach out to touch him. "What happened?"

"Nothing for you to worry about now." He grabbed her hand and kissed the underside of her wrist. "Now, no more talking."

With a flick of his wrist, Regina's clothing disappeared and she felt his go as well. His lips found her breasts as she leaned back, weaving her fingers through his now longer hair. A part of her knew she should try to let the others know she found Robin, that she should do something to keep him there until they could gather to help him.

But it had been so long since she had felt his lips against her skin. Since his fingers had teased her open and sent pleasure flooding through her. Regina wondered if he was pleased at how wet she already was before he replaced his fingers with his tongue. All rational thought fled from her mind as she gave herself to him.

 

He was gone the next morning.

Regina recalled feeling him kiss her forehead. It had been what had woken her up. But by the time she had opened her eyes, there was no sign of him in her room...except for the open window, sunlight streaming in through it.

She sat up, glancing over at her nightstand. A beautiful purple vase now sat there, holding a single black rose. Her heart sped up as she saw a white piece of paper leaning against it and she picked it up.

_Regina,_

_No amount of darkness will ever stop me loving you. I had to see you last night and I know I'll see you again. But for now, you need to let me come to you. I'm too dangerous right now._

_Thank you for taking care of Roland. Give him a kiss from me and tell him I love him. That no matter what happens, I'll always love him._

_I wait for the day you find out how to help me._

_I love you._

_Robin._

Regina pressed the note to her chest as tears fell down her cheeks. She stood and pulled on her bathrobe, left hanging near her bed by Robin. Crossing to the window, she tried to see if she could spot any sign of Robin out there.

"I love you, too," she whispered. "And I will save you."


	2. Adjusting

### Chapter Two: Adjusting

Three months.

It had been three months since Robin had become the Dark One to save Regina. He didn’t regret his decision one single day. But he was more than aware how long he had been away from her and his son.

He had watched them during that time. Watched as Roland struggled to adjust to a life without him. Robin’s heart broke whenever he saw his son’s red rimmed eyes or watched him sit dejected on the swing at the park. He watched Regina hug Roland, comforting him when he got too sad or fell and scraped his knee. It had taken all of Robin’s self-control then not to run across the street, scoop up his sniffling boy and hold him close.

But his newly gained powers had taken some getting used to. It had taken him weeks to get to the point where he was comfortable not to do something dangerous by accident. Like the time he had scorched a good swath of forest just trying to light his campfire. Or when he sent himself flying through the air, breaking his arm in the process. Robin still didn’t know what he had done to cause that. While he had been able to heal his arm, he realized he had to continue staying away. For now it had been him, but next time it could be Roland or Regina. He couldn’t chance hurting them. So he had to stay away until he could control his magic.

Until he could control himself.

The darkness brought out the worst in him, the parts he tried to keep at bay with his honor code. Anger. Greed. Lust. Jealousy. They swirled around him and battled for dominance within his mind and soul. He felt the darkness licking at him and wondered if (worried that) this was how Regina had felt when she began becoming the Evil Queen.

One night, he lay in the woods thinking about everything that had happened in the past few months. It had started pleasant enough, with memories of the farmhouse and the smoldering tension between him and Regina. He had been tempted to kiss her then, Evil Queen or not. Yet she had run from him and Robin had vowed to get to know her. She was too intriguing to let go.

Robin had set up camp in the same spot where she had kissed him the first time. Maybe part of him had hoped she’d coming looking for him here. But his lips tingled in memory of the evening they shared, just kissing each other as they sat around his fire.

Everything had gone fast after that. Just as he was planning a future with Regina and their sons, Marian appeared at Granny’s. He was overjoyed to see her again…before the implications for his growing relationship with Regina hit him. In the end, he hadn’t been able to stay away from her.

**So why are you doing it now?**

As he thought about Marian, he returned to that tiny apartment in Manhattan. Back to that awful night where he snapped at Regina, where Marian’s dark hair and warm brown eyes gave way to red curls and cold blue eyes. Where he realized the full extent of his actions and how deeply he had betrayed Regina and their love.

He was having a child with the person who wanted to destroy her.

He was having a child with her sister.

She took him back but that was always going to be a cloud hanging over them. He stared at the stars above him, wishing it wasn’t so. In what seemed like a blink of his eyes, he found the stars replaced by a tiled ceiling. Robin sat up, realizing he was in the hospital by the cell Regina was keeping Zelena in. Horror crept upon him as he realized the darkness must’ve taken over and brought him to the witch who wronged him to do…what?

Robin didn’t think he wanted to know the answer.

As he pulled himself up, he realized a protection spell had repelled him. He raised his hand and found he could detect who had cast it. It seemed to be a mixture of Emma’s and Regina’s magic. Robin closed his eyes in relief, glad Regina had been prepared.

He hurried from the hospital, ignoring the strange look from the nurse on duty as he passed her desk. One thought haunted him as he returned to his camp deep in the woods: He had tried to hurt Zelena and in the process, his unborn child. What type of monster was he turning into?

 

One day, he found himself watching Regina and Roland again. Henry was spending the weekend with Emma, so it was just the two of them. Roland helped Regina tend to her garden, happily digging up the dirt so she could plant some new flowers. As she did so, it seemed she was teaching the boy about them as well—as far as Robin could tell from what little he could read of her lips. Red lips he missed kissing…He fought the lust filling up inside him, not wanting to use Regina that way. She was more than just someone to use to scratch an itch.

His train of thought was interrupted as an older man approached Regina. She stood and talked with him, laughing and looking relaxed. Jealousy surged through him and he had to fight that too. He knew who this man was—Henry explained he was Don Quixote, who in his novel was an older man who fancied himself a knight and went on a quest to prove it. There had been something about fighting windmills but Robin wasn’t too sure what they had to do with anything. All that his dark mind could focus on now was the fact that this Don Quixote called his Regina “Dulcinea” and considered her the lady for whom he fought. Robin’s honorable side tried to remind him that Don Quixote was harmless, that Regina loved him.

But after a few days of warring with the darkness, Robin snuck into Regina’s room. With a flick of his wrist, the room was shrouded in darkness. Robin touched the scar on his face, a reminder of the darkness inside him and the danger the magic he still was trying to harness posed. That was why all he planned to do was kiss her goodnight and maybe cuddle her until she fell asleep. He just wanted to feel her.

Her door opened and he heard Regina try the light switch. Pressing himself into a corner of her room, he watched her cross to the window he left open. “Robin?”

It was a whisper but it was as if she had shouted to him. He crossed to her in a few strides, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. The familiar scent of apples and vanilla wafted up and for a few moments, he could forget he was the Dark One. He was just Robin again and he was reunited with the woman he loved.

The darkness took control, though, when she teased him. It was innocent enough on her part but jealousy was not something he could clamp down anymore. So as the image of Don Quixote filled his mind, he lifted her up and almost threw her on the bed. It wasn’t his finest moment, but the fact Regina didn’t protest spurned him on.

He kissed every inch of her skin before wrapping her legs around him. Sliding into her, he groaned into her hair. Everything felt right yet was still all wrong. The darkness still clawed at him, as if still trying to get to her. He pushed it down. _She’s not for you._

Robin roused with the first rays of daylight. She slept on with a smile on her face. Part of him wanted to stay, to watch her wake up. But the other part of him knew it was better if he left now. Then she wouldn’t see what he had become, wouldn’t have to watch him war with the darkness. Wouldn’t subject her to being so close to that darkness again.

Slipping from the bed, Robin groaned as he remembered he had magicked away their clothing. Unfortunately, he had yet to figure out where things he sent away using his magic went. Like most of his powers, Robin was using trial and error. It was time to see if he could conjure himself an outfit. He concentrated on something simple—a blank long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans along with boots—and found himself engulfed in a dark blue cloud. The first time he had seen his magic, he was surprised yet pleased to find it wasn’t green. Everyone associated green with that witch.

Once he was dressed, he conjured a rose (though it was black, not the red he had intended) and a note telling her that he loved her. He left them on her nightstand. Leaning over, Robin took her in one more time before pressing a kiss to her forehead. With another cloud of blue smoke, he left her alone.

He retreated to the woods, battling the shame of having doubted Regina’s loyalty to him. Robin knew she loved him. He knew she wouldn’t stray, even though he was pushing her away. On top of that shame was more shame, this time over how possessive he had been with Regina. After how Leopold had treated her, she didn’t need him to act that way toward her.

 **But she enjoyed it,** the darkness reminded him. **She was shivering in anticipation rather than fear.**

“She isn’t going to be frightened of my darkness. She understands it,” he said, not caring that he was talking to a voice in his head.

**She more than understands it. So stop beating yourself up.**

“I won’t. I love her and she deserves better than that.”

**But you can have her now. Why wait? Why torment yourself?**

“Because of you.”

**You should stop fighting. You did this willingly.**

“To save her.”

**Still. Just give in and you can have everything you want.**

“At what cost?”

The darkness didn’t answer him. It didn’t have to. So Robin vowed to stay away from Regina for as long as he could.

It wasn’t very long.

 

Everything was calm in Storybrooke.

That scared Regina. Storybrooke hadn’t seen such peace since before Henry had brought Emma to town. Not that she blamed any of it on Emma. (Well, okay, maybe a little). She had brought them all here in the first place and the magic used made the town a target for several magical beings who managed to end up in this world as well.

She knew should enjoy this quiet but she couldn’t help but be nervous. Of course, it didn’t help that Robin was still out there, dealing with being the Dark One by himself. Maybe that’s why it was so calm. The only possible villain was her soulmate, who was trying to keep his distance.

Robin still loved her and Regina took solace in that. In the nights they were able to have together, even if she couldn’t get him to stay in the morning. The last time, she had begged him to do so. She begged him to let her help him as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself to him. “You don’t have to do this on your own. It doesn’t matter that you’re the Dark One. I love you.”

“I know,” he said, voice soft. Then came his favorite excuse: “But I’m too dangerous.”

“Robin…”

He kissed her forehead. “Not now, love. You need your sleep. I’m surprised I haven’t tired you out.”

“Well, someone thinks highly of himself.” But her eyelids were growing heavy and she suspected some magic was at play. For a man who had been wary of magic, he had accepted his new powers readily and used them when he could. For now, she was too tired to argue. So she rested her head against his chest, letting him stroke her hair as sleep claimed her.

Then, like usual, he was gone in the morning. Another black rose lay on his pillow.

“Mom? Can we come in?” Henry interrupted her musing as he peeked his head in as he opened the door to her office a bit. “Or are you busy?”

Regina shook her head, smiling. “I’m never too busy for you two. Come on in.”

Henry swung open the door and Roland raced in, hopping onto Regina’s lap. He was dressed in swim trunks and a white t-shirt. “Is it time for my swim lessons?” he asked.

“Yes, it is. Are you excited?” Regina picked up her purse and her car keys. She set Roland on his feet before standing as well.

He nodded excitedly, taking her hand. But as they walked out, he grew sad. “I just wish Papa were here.”

Regina’s heart lurched. They had spent the past few months avoiding telling Roland the exact reason why his Papa had to go. She had settled for explaining that something had happened to him and he had to go away for a while to get better. It hadn’t fully satisfied Roland but at least he had stopped asking questions.

“I know, sweetie. I wish he was here too.” Regina squeezed his hand. “But it’s important to remember he loves us and he’s trying to get better. We need to leave him alone.”

Roland stopped short and looked up at Regina with watery eyes. “Is Papa evil now?”

Her stomach turned, unsure how to answer his question. “What makes you say that, Roland?”

“I heard people talking at Granny’s. They said Mr. Gold was no longer the Dark One and that Papa was. So does that mean he’s evil?”

She gave Henry a look and he walked away, making an excuse about getting them drinks to bring to the pool. Regina picked up Roland and settled him back on her lap. It was time to have an overdue conversation with the young boy. “It’s true that your Papa is the new Dark One. He did it to protect me.”

“So he’s a hero?”

“Yes, he is,” Regina said. “And he’s fighting to stay one.”

Roland leaned his head against her shoulder. “Is that why he’s staying away?”

“Yes, sweetie. He doesn’t want to hurt us.”

“Will he ever come home?”

Regina smiled. “We are going to make sure he does. Okay?”

Roland nodded, hopping off her lap. He held out his hand to her. “Can we go to my swimming lessons now?”

 

The three of them arrived at the pool, where other children were gathered for the lesson. Roland shrank back, clutching Regina’s pant leg. She placed a comforting hand on his head. “Is something wrong?”

“What if they don’t like me?” His voice sounded small and it shook.

Regina knelt down next to him. “You just be yourself and they will like you. Trust me.”

She kissed his cheek and walked him over to the instructor, a young woman in a bright red one piece. The teacher smiled as she bent down to look Roland in the eyes. “And who are you?” she asked.

He glanced up at Regina, who nodded. Taking a deep breath, Roland looked back at the instructor. “Roland,” he said.

“Nice to meet you, Roland. You ready to meet the others?” She held out her hand to him. Roland took her hand and nodded. “Good. And don’t worry. Mom’s going to be on the sidelines, watching. Right, Mom?”

Regina’s stomach fluttered at being called Roland’s mother. She nodded, though she was ready to correct the instructor when Roland smiled. “Great, Mom!” he chirped.

As Roland walked away, tears filled Regina’s eyes. Henry approached her, frowning. “Mom? Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. For right now, everything’s fine.” She wrapped her arms around Henry’s shoulders, once again noting how tall he was getting. “Let’s go get a good spot. One where Roland will see us.”

Henry nodded and they found a good spot that gave them a good view of the pool. Roland sat at the edge of the pool, practicing kicking with the other children. He had a big smile on his face, enjoying the splashing. “It’s good to see him smile,” she said, mostly to herself.

“Yes, it is,” Henry agreed.

Regina wrapped her arm around her son. “You know, you don’t have to come here. You’re a teenager. Go and have fun with your friends.”

“I’m fine, Mom. Besides, no one’s really caught up with me aging wise. Not many teens around here,” Henry said. He looked over at Roland. “At least Roland will be able to make friends.”

She grimaced. “I’m sorry, Henry. You should be able to have friends.”

“Well, I think by the time we save Robin someone should’ve caught up to my age. I’ll start then.” Henry smiled.

“You should start now. Robin’s my concern.”

“Mom, Robin…” He frowned, squinting his eyes. “I think Robin’s across the street.”

She followed his line of sight. A hooded figure peeked out from behind a tree, watching the pool. Namely Roland as he got in the water to practice the arm movements with the instructor.

Regina would recognize him anywhere. It was Robin, spying on them. Robin, unable to stay away yet again.

“Henry, stay here. I’ll be right back.” She rose from her seat.

He caught her arm. “Mom, are you sure?”

Regina took his chin in her hand. “Yes. He’s not going to hurt me.”

She shuffled out of the row and hurried across the park toward where Robin had been standing. Parents and other park goers though kept crossing her path, forcing her to weave around them. Regina missed the days when crowds would part before her, everyone afraid to get in her way.

When Regina made it to the spot she had seen Robin, he was gone. He had been there though—a black rose rested against the tree. She picked it up and held it close, leaning against rough bark as she fought back her tears.

It took a few minutes for her to get her emotions under control. She tried to scan for any sign of Robin, hoping he hadn’t gone too far. But it was all in vain and she returned to the pool deck, trying not show her dejection on her face.

Roland was bouncing, water flying off his curls. “Did you see me, Mom?”

“Yes, I did.” Joy filled through her again. “You swam very well.”

“Can we get some ice cream to celebrate?” Roland looked up at her, using his brown eyes and dimples to his full advantage.  
Regina smiled. “Yes, we can. Let’s go get some now.”

“Yay!” Roland let her put on his t-shirt again and tie his shoes before they headed toward the ice cream parlor.  
Henry knelt down in front of the boy. “You want a piggyback ride?”

Nodding, Roland jumped onto the older boy’s back. Henry shifted him to accommodate his added weight and continued walking down the sidewalk with him.

“Wait! Henry, turn around.” Regina pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the two boys. She set it as her background before smiling at them. “Alright, time for ice cream.”

 

Emma flopped down on her bed back at the loft. It had been quiet lately in town, which allowed her to put most of her energy in trying to find Merlin. Once they did that, they could free Robin and put Regina’s happy ending back on track. She had promised it to Regina after all. And since Regina was the closest thing she had to a best friend (even with her rebuilding her relationship with Lily), Emma desperately wanted to keep her promise.

“Emma? Is that you?” Mary Margaret’s voice drifted up the stairs. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Mom. Just tired.” Emma sat up, rubbing her face. She went downstairs, where her parents were waiting.

David frowned as he looked over his daughter. “Did you get any sleep last night?”

“I just had a long day, Dad.” Emma sat down, slumping over the counter. “Do we have any coffee?”

Mary Margaret started a pot as a knock came to the door. David headed to answer it. “That’s probably Henry.”

Emma groaned. “I forgot I have him this weekend.”

“Don’t worry. Just smile and he’ll never know.” Mary Margaret handed her daughter a mug of steaming coffee.

The door closed and Henry took the seat next to Emma. He tilted his head. “Are you okay, Mom?”

“Yeah, kid. Just had a long day.” Emma took a sip of her coffee and took a deep breath. “So how’s Regina?”

Henry shrugged. “She’s okay. Roland had his first day of swimming lessons, so that kept her distracted. He even called her Mom. She looked like she could walk on air.”

Mary Margaret smiled. “I bet she did.”

“How do you feel?” Emma asked. “You okay with Roland calling her ‘mom’?”

“Yeah, of course. Since Mom gave him the potion erasing his memories of Zelena-as-Marian, she is the only mother figure he knows now. Besides, I like having a little brother.” Henry smiled.

Emma hugged him. “As long as you’re okay with it. And I guess it’s good practice for when we free Robin. No doubt he’ll marry your mother.”

“Yeah,” Henry said, growing serious. “About Robin…”

When his pause continued on for too long, Emma frowned. “What is it?”

“Well, we thought we saw Robin today. He hid on the edge of the park, watching Roland. Mom went after him but he was gone by the time she got there.”

The adults exchanged looks before David ventured: “Alone?”

Henry nodded. “She felt safe.”

“Well, it was a public place,” Mary Margaret said.

“I think it’s more than that.” Henry hesitated before continuing on. “I think Robin’s been visiting Mom at night.”

The three started and Emma found herself wide awake now. “Why do you think that, Henry?”

“It’s just…things sometimes get weird at night. Like, all the lights suddenly stop working but then everything is fine the next day. And Mom’s been getting these black roses she keeps in a vase. Every time she looks at them, she smiles. The one she gets when she looks at or thinks of Robin.”

Emma exchanged looks with her parents before turning back to her son. “Thank you, Henry. I’m glad you told us this. Now, Mom, is dinner ready? I’m starving!”

After dinner, the small family watched some movies before Emma sent her son off to bed. She watched and waited until she was certain he couldn’t hear them any more before settling back on the couch with her parents. “Why do you think Regina didn’t tell us about Robin?”

“She probably knew we’d disapprove of her being along with him,” David replied. “Especially since we don’t know how dangerous he is.”

Mary Margaret sighed. “Regina trusts him. And we trust her. So shouldn’t we trust him for her sake?”

“I don’t think Robin will hurt Regina on purpose. But it’s the accidents I’m worried about. Regina may not be thinking clearly.” Emma rubbed her forehead. “We’ll have to talk to her about it in the morning.”

Though she was bone tired, Emma found herself wide awake in her room. She worried for Robin and for Regina. Her gut told her that Regina was playing with fire and the queen known for hurling her share of fireballs was going to get burned. Emma didn’t want to see that—both for Regina’s sake as well as Henry’s. She prayed Regina would be able to see reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to thank everyone for their response to chapter one! Both here and originally on tumblr, it was overwhelming yet exciting to see everyone like this story. I hope you continue to do so! 
> 
> I’ve decided to post this every other week, so I’m not rushing the chapters. So next chapter should be out on July 10th! 
> 
> See everyone in two weeks!
> 
> \--Mac


	3. Interlude: The Author

### Interlude: The Author

David and Emma were too trusting, leaving the sheriff’s office empty for the night. Of course, he doubted they expected their only prisoner would manage to break out.

Or that he would be breaking in.

Robin stood in front of the door, knowing no one was out to see him. Still he wore only dark clothing and kept his hood up, despite the early summer heat still clinging to the night air. He was an expert at this and the door opened, letting him slip inside.

He took a seat by Emma’s desk and watched the prison’s only occupant. The prisoner was asleep on the small cot in his cell. He had an arm thrown over his eyes though there wasn’t much light in the room.

Isaac Heller twitched in his sleep, moving his arm from his eyes. Robin watched as he opened his eyes, frowning before he sat up. Once his eyes had adjusted, he sighed. “I’ve been expecting you. Seems everyone in this town has had their turn yelling at me. Why not the new Dark One?”

“Do you think you should be so cavalier right now?” Robin let some of the darkness into his voice. It was dangerous—give it an inch and it could swallow him whole.

But it did its job. Isaac tensed up, shrinking back. “No, of course not. So…what do you want to know? I mean, of all the heroes, you fared the best in my story. You still had your claim to fame, your skills, your men and you were getting married.”

“To Zelena.”

“Does that really matter? You’re having a child with her.” Isaac’s eyes bulged out and he opened his mouth a few times as if trying to say something. Nothing came out. He raised his hands to his neck, as if trying to pull something from it.

Robin realized the man was choking…and he was doing it. The darkness fueling him receded as Isaac dropped to his knees, sucking in noisy gulps of air. Robin knew he should apologize but the darkness stopped him. **Don’t show him that weakness. Get your answers while he is afraid.**

 _Fear can be quite an effective tool,_ Regina once told him. The farmhouse seemed like a lifetime ago.

“Can you speak?” he asked. When Isaac nodded, Robin crossed his arms. “Good. Now you can tell me why Zelena.”

Isaac shrugged. “I couldn’t bring back the dead. So no Marian.”

“And no Roland.” Robin frowned. “You wrote my son out of existence and separated me from Regina.”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

“You still haven’t really told me why Zelena. Why not some random woman?”

“Because it was her happy ending.”

That surprised Robin. “I’m her happy ending?”

“You? Please,” Isaac scoffed. “Her happy ending was Regina not getting one. You were just part of that.”

He was throwing Regina’s words back at Robin. Anger flared up in him and the darkness clawed at him, begging him to release it. Robin swallowed it all down—his anger, the darkness and how sick he felt. “She told me she didn’t belong in those woods. You knew her happy ending was belonging. You took that away.”

“I told you. No hero would get a happy ending in my story.”

Robin stepped closer. “So you consider Regina a hero? Or did Rumpelstiltskin?”

“Despite the fact Regina left him to die, the imp still had a soft spot for Regina. But he had made a promise to Zelena.” Isaac clutched the bars, getting closer to Robin. “And I was more than willing to honor that promise.”

Robin closed the gap between them. “What did Regina do to you?”

“She made her choice in that hospital cell. Regina chose to be a hero.”

“And no hero gets a happy ending,” Robin parroted back.

Isaac let go of the bars and held out his arms. “Do you have your answers now? Can I back to sleep now?”

“No.” Robin grabbed his shirt and pulled him against the bars. “You killed Regina.”

He shook his head. “That was Rumpelstiltskin.”

“It was your book.”

“Henry changed it,” Isaac said. “Regina lived in my original ending. She was captured by Snow as she tried to board Blackbeard’s ship but she made it to the end of the book. I hadn’t yet decided her fate for the sequel.”

“You’re going to blame her son?” Robin tightened his grip. “I was there. You gloated over her death.”

“I was happy because they hadn’t undone everything. I still had my happy ending.”

“At the cost of Regina’s life.”

“That wasn’t my intention. I had planned for Henry to die but Rumpelstiltskin did what he had….” Isaac was cut off as his face was smashed against the metal bars.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t sink any lower. He’s a child,” Robin spat out in disgust.

“He was a means to an end.”

Robin growled. “I could kill you.”

“Then I’ve never been more grateful for these iron bars.”

Laughing, Robin let go of him. “You think these bars will protect you? Even if I weren’t a master thief, I’m the Dark One. I have magic.”

“I know your story. You’re not a big fan of magic. Makes it interesting that the Evil Queen is your soulmate.” Isaac was taunting him now.

That was the wrong thing to do. Robin raised his hand and with one motion, slid the door open. He stepped inside and closed it again. “Looks like I’m a bigger fan than you realized.”

Isaac backed up until he hit the cement wall. He held up his hands. “Don’t do something you’ll regret later. Something you wouldn’t want Roland or Regina finding out about.”

“How dare you invoke the name of two of three people you wronged the most with your little story.” Robin took a page from Emma’s book—landing a right hook on Isaac’s face.

He slid down the wall, curling up on the floor. Robin gave him a kick for good measure. “There. Nothing I’ll regret anyone hearing about and you get some pain in return. Though know that it’s not even an iota of the pain you inflicted on me and Regina.”

Robin disappeared from the cell in a cloud of dark blue smoke. He reappeared in front of Regina’s mansion. Though it was the middle of the night, a few lights were on. Robin snuck closer, wanting to make sure nothing was wrong.

He found them in a window facing the backyard, a room he had learned know belonged to Roland. Regina sat on his boy’s bed, rocking Roland. He looked like he had been crying and Robin closed his eyes, pain filling through him.

**Go to him. Comfort him. Comfort them both.**

_No. That magic in the sheriff’s station—that was all you. I can’t do that of my own accord yet._

**Of course you can. You just have to let me take control a bit more.**

_Absolutely not. When you took control, you nearly killed Isaac._

**Like he’d be some big loss. We would’ve done everyone a favor and you would’ve gotten justice.**

_Don’t pretend that would be justice. That would be vengeance. I will not fall into your trap._

As sinister laughter echoed around his head, Robin glanced up again at the window. The light was still on but he could see Regina was lying next to Roland now. He fought the urge to go up there and hold them both as they slept.

Heart heavy, Robin walked away from the house and started to roam the streets. It was going to be another sleepless night for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! (Unless you follow me on tumblr then it’s not so much a surprise). But I got this idea after I wrote chapter two, which is where it would’ve fit the best. So I wrote this little interlude instead. For those wondering, this takes place during the three months Robin was gone.
> 
> For my American readers, I hope everyone has a great 4th of July tomorrow! For my non-American readers, I hope you have a great Saturday!
> 
> Chapter Three will up next Friday! And Chapter 30 of All That Was Me should be up on Sunday! So keep your eyes peeled!
> 
> \--Mac


	4. Warnings

### Chapter 3: Warnings 

Robin wandered the woods, unable to sleep. He had had a close call with Regina that afternoon but he was unable to resist the urge to see his son learn to swim. Roland looked so happy and he appeared to be making friends. Living with Regina was doing him good.

He stopped, finding himself outside Regina’s vault. His late night walks often brought him here. Sometimes she was there, most times she wasn’t. No matter which, Robin would bask in the memories before moving on.

Tonight, candlelight glowed from inside. Regina was there. And this time, he descended the stairs into her private retreat.

Regina stood at the end of the main room, holding his dagger. He had never asked but always assumed she had been the one to take the dagger. Like Rumpelstiltskin before him, he only trusted it in the hands of the woman he loved.

Why did she have it out now? He frowned, wondering if she was going to summon him and force him to do something. Robin doubted it. From what he knew about Regina—both from what she told him and what he read in the book—she was used to someone controlling her her whole life. She also told him about how she tried to control Henry when he started to pull away and how that backfired on her. Regina wouldn’t do that to him.

He noticed the hand holding the dagger was shaking. Why?

**Because she can feel the power, feel the temptation. She knows how easily the darkness can take over.**

_No. I’m putting up with you to protect her. Leave her alone._ Robin crossed the room, laying his hand over Regina’s arm. “Put it down, Regina. Please.”

She released her grip on the dagger and he put it down in her safe. As he did so, she turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and began rocking her.

“I wasn’t going to use it. I don’t know why I even had it.” Her voice was muffled by his shirt. “But it just called to me.”

“It still wants you. Even after giving myself to it.” Robin closed his eyes, kissing the top of her head. “I’m sorry I’m not doing a better job of protecting you from it.”

Regina fisted his shirt. “It’s not your job.”

“Of course it is.” He kissed the top of her head again. “Promise me you won’t touch the dagger again. Let someone—anyone else—do it. Got it?”

She nodded and started to look up. Robin held her head close to his chest. “No, wait,” he said. “Do you mind if I blindfold you?”

“Robin, I don’t care what you look like.”

“I know you don’t. I just…I care what I look like. Please?”

She sighed. “Fine. There should be something behind me. I’ll keep my eyes closed until then. Promise.”

Regina stepped away, her eyes screwed shut. He glanced around and spotted something green amongst her books. It was one of his scarves and he smirked to know Regina had kept it. Now, it seemed fitting that it was what he used to blindfold her. “There.”

“Happy now?” Her lips twitched and he knew she was fighting the urge to smile.

“Very.” He took her hand. “Shall we dance?”

Even though she was blindfolded, he knew her eyebrows rose up in surprise. “What? Why?”

“Because I’ve wanted to dance with you for a long time, milady, and I’m tired of waiting for the perfect moment. We need to make our own.”

He snapped his fingers and music began to play. It was a soft ballad and he pulled her closer, swaying in time to the music. She melted into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. As the music continued on, Robin let himself enjoy the experience. It was almost normal.

**You can have this. I keep telling you this. You can have Regina and Roland. Now you have the power to prevent anyone from separating you again. Just tap into it. Grab your happy ending.**

_Leave us alone. Let me have this night._

“I saw you at the park,” Regina said, head still resting on his shoulder. “You were watching us.”

“I was. Roland looked so happy today. And he picked up swimming really well. I think he was the best one there.” Pride swelled in his chest.

Regina let out a small chuckle. “Of course you do. You’re his father.”

“You didn’t think he was the best there?”

“Oh, of course he was. He put those other kids to shame.” She paused a bit before saying softly: “He called me ‘mom’ today.”

Joy filled him, though he also felt a twinge of sorrow over the loss of Marian. He never did properly grieve her second loss, he realized.

**You could’ve had revenge. You still can avenge her and get justice. We can take down Regina’s protection spell and get to Zelena.**

_No. And what have I told you about using the word justice? You don’t know the meaning of the word._

“Robin? Is something wrong?” Regina lifted her head from his chest, frowning. “If you don’t want Roland calling me ‘mom,’ I can have a talk with him.”

“No, that’s not it. I’m fine with Roland calling you that. After all, you are pretty much his mother now.” He cupped her cheek as she smiled. Warmth spread through him and he felt himself smile. “So where is my son tonight?”

Regina motioned toward her backroom. “I have him there under a sleeping curse.”

“Regina…” His lips twitched though he tried to remain stern.

She laughed, a glorious sound that raised his spirits even more. “He’s camping with the Merry Men for the night. They’ve been taking him a bit more now that the weather is cooperating. I think it’s comforting for him.”

“He’s known them his entire life. It’s normal.” Robin sighed. “Nothing is normal now.”

“Then we’ll make a new one.” She raised up and tried to kiss him. When he turned his head, she frowned against his cheek. “Robin, what’s wrong?”

“True love’s kiss. I know it can’t destroy the darkness but it can send it from me, right?”

“How do you know that?”

He hesitated before answering. “I’ve been nicking books from the library. One time, I overheard Henry and Belle talking. She said she tried to use it on Rumpelstiltskin and it almost worked.”

“It did,” Regina confirmed. “But true love’s kiss has its own rules I don’t always understand. Not every kiss qualifies as it, even when the couple is true love. Pretty much I believe that if you don’t want the kiss to work, it won’t.”

Robin pressed his forehead to hers. “I didn’t want to kiss you because I want to be the last Dark One. The only way the darkness is leaving me is when we find Merlin and get him to destroy it.”

“You do realize that True Love’s Kiss doesn’t have to be on the lips? Both Emma and I only kissed Henry’s forehead and broke both Dark Curses. Any of our kisses could’ve triggered True Love’s Kiss.”

“Oh.” He smirked, kissing her. It was like finding an oasis in the middle of the desert. Judging by the intensity with which Regina returned the kissed, it was clear she felt the same.

They broke the kiss only due to their need for air. As Robin held her close, he smirked. “Any of our kisses, you said?”

“Yes.”

“So, like this?” He kissed her forehead. “Or this?” Robin kissed her neck.

She melted into his arms as he found a sensitive spot and sucked. He popped each button on her blue silk shirt until he could push it off her. Robin trailed kisses down to her shoulder, murmuring “Or this?” each time.

Robin slid his hands down her body until they rested on her ass. He gave a squeeze, eliciting a moan from her that went straight to his cock along with all the blood in his body. It strained against his pants but would have to wait. He was focused on Regina now, not his own pleasure.

He slid the zipper of the skirt down, fingers brushing against the lace she wore underneath it. With a few tugs, the skirt pooled at her feet and she kicked it away as her tongue dipped into his mouth for the first time in far too long. Her skin was warm and soft under his hands. Robin could caress her all night.

Yet they didn’t have the time. He wished they did, but soon the morning would come and so would the others. They would only be more people he could hurt and so he would have to resume his solitary lifestyle.

**Quit being a fucking martyr.**

_Quit being._

**Nice comeback.**

“Robin? Is something wrong?” Regina frowned, her hands reaching for him. He hadn’t noticed he had pulled away from her while arguing with the darkness.

He pulled her closer. “I was just admiring the view.”

“Well, it’s about to get a bit better.” She smirked as she reached up, undoing the clasp of her bra. It fell away as she brought his hands up to cup her breasts. “How’s that?”

“Very good, milady.” Robin kissed her. Leaving one hand to massage a breast, he brought the other to the small of her back. He used it to support her as he back her up to rest against one of the tables in her vault.

Trailing kisses down her abdomen, Robin knelt down in front of her. He took her underwear in his teeth and he heard her gasp. Making a mental note, Robin pulled the garment down her legs before kissing his way back up. He felt her tremble as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

He moved his thumb and replaced it with his tongue. Robin loved this, focusing only on her pleasure. She hadn’t had lovers who had done that before, wanting only to take rather than give. He made sure then to make sure that never happened again, honored that she trusted him so much to give herself to him. Even now, even with the darkness inside him.

As he sucked and licked her, he realized she was awfully quiet. There was no need for that here. So he wanted to hear her, have her moaning and screaming.

Opening his eyes, desire coursed through him as he took her in. She was leaning against the table, a hand braced against its edge. Her back was arched and her head thrown back as she used the other hand to toy with one of her nipples. Regina’s tongue darted out between her lips, wetting them. She was close and he knew how to get her to make some noise.

He inserted a finger in her, curling it until he found the right spot. She let out a breathy moan. Things were going in the right direction so he added a second finger. Her moans grew louder and he felt her quiver. She was close.

“Robin!” She tightened around his fingers and he let her ride out her orgasm until her knees buckled. He guided her down as she sunk into his arms. Wrapping hers around his neck, she kissed him, no doubting tasting herself on his tongue.

Regina tugged on his shirt and he raised his arms to let her pull it off him. She pushed him until he was lying down—which of them had conjured the blankets and pillows, he wasn’t sure—and she trailed wet kisses down his chest. His jeans and boxers were pulled off together, releasing his cock. Regina took it in her mouth, her tongue alone unraveling him.

It was short-lived as she resumed pulling off his pants. He didn’t say anything, didn’t order her. She could do whatever she wanted to him.

She straddled him, giving him a wonderful view of her. Robin groaned, bringing his hands up to her hips. “What sweet torture is this, milady?”

“Torture? Am I doing that to you?” Her tone was taunting.

**Has the Evil Queen come out to play?**

_You’re not._

Robin caressed her skin and he felt her shiver with his touch. “Yes, indeed. Every moment I am not in you grows painful.”

“Then I guess I should remedy that.” She sank down on his cock, filling herself with him. “Is that better?”

He moaned, tightening his grip on her. “It’s an improvement, yes. But still…”

“You want more?”

“If it pleases my lady.”

She smiled, moving up and down. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the friction the movement caused. It curled low inside him, gathering for his release. But he clamped down, determined not to go over the edge unless she went with him.

He opened his eyes to watch her. She had picked up her pace, moaning his name every so often. Her hands were braced against his shoulders and he ran his hands down her arms. One hand then cupped a breast, thumb flicking over her nipple. It drew a shuddering moan from her and he smiled.

“Gods, Regina,” he moaned. “You don’t know what you do to me.”

“Then tell me.” Her voice was breathy.

“I don’t think I can.” Robin slid his other hand to where their bodies became one. He pressed his thumb against her clit again and she gasped. “But I think I can make you feel it.”

Regina’s breathing grew shallow as her cries grew louder. He rubbed circles into her clit, going faster in time with her. Her fingers tightened on his shoulder, nails digging into his skin. She came with another cry of his name. As she rode out her second orgasm, he spilled into her. His own cry of ecstasy was swallowed by her kiss.

Coming down from their highs, Robin them onto their sides. He kept his arms wrapped around her as she nestled her head under his chin. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too.”

“Then stay. At least for breakfast.”

**Oh, let’s. Maybe we can have more fun in the morning.**

_This is not up for a vote. You do not get a say in my love life._

**Please. Nothing of your life is just yours. Get used to it. Let me in.**

“Robin? Are you still awake?”

“Yes,” he said, kissing her forehead. “Sorry, I got a little distracted.”

“So will you stay for breakfast?”

He shook his head, even though she couldn’t see him. “The darkness still wants you. Even lying here now with you is dangerous.”

Regina didn’t answer and he guessed she wouldn’t press it anymore. Instead they laid there and he held her until she fell asleep. He ran his hands up and down her spine, memorizing every contour of her body until his own eyes finally closed for the night.

 

She awoke in her own bed the next morning, dressed in a simple nightgown. Regina turned her head, though she knew Robin wouldn’t be there. Only the customary black rose lay against the pillow, wrapped in the scarf he had used to blindfold her the night before.

Regina returned her gaze to the ceiling. She made a note to let Robin blindfold her more often during sex. Not being able to see anything had heightened every sensation as did just trusting Robin. He was the only one she’d ever be able to that with. And he still let her take control as well, not afraid to do so. How did she luck out and end up with such a man?

Though she was reluctant, Regina slid out of bed and headed for her bathroom. She turned on her shower, pulling her nightgown over her head. It was time to start another day without Robin.

Once her shower was done, Regina sat in her kitchen with her breakfast and the black rose. The house felt so empty without her boys. She smiled at the memory of Roland calling her “mom.” She considered him a son and she was glad he thought her his mother. Her family was growing. All she needed to make it complete was Robin.

 _Ding dong._ She lifted her head, frowning. The Charmings had Henry for the entire weekend and Little John had said he would drop Roland home later that afternoon. For a minute, she wondered if Robin had come back until she remembered he would’ve just let himself in as usual.

Regina opened the door, biting back her groan when she found Emma Swan on her doorstep. “Shouldn’t you be spending time with our son?”

“Henry’s off on a boys’ only fishing trip with my father and Hook,” Emma said. She shifted from foot to foot. “Can I come in?”

“Sure, why not.” Regina stepped aside and Emma entered into the mansion.

Emma faced her. “Did you have breakfast? Want to grab something at Granny’s?”

“I made something,” Regina snapped. She reeled in her temper, remembering that Emma was a friend. Of sorts. “But would you like something? Coffee, maybe?”

“Coffee sounds good.” Emma followed her into the kitchen.

As Regina made the coffee, she kept an eye on the other woman. Emma was snooping and doing a poor job of hiding it. The question was—what was she looking for?

Emma picked up the black rose and Regina’s heart sank. She watched as the blonde frowned and turned to her. “Where did you get this?”

“I grew it,” Regina lied.

The other woman saw through it and Regina cursed her so-called superpower. Emma stepped closer to the counter. “Henry thinks these are tokens left by Robin after he’s visited you.”

Regina closed her eyes. Of course Henry would pick up on what was going on. He was always a very perceptive boy. She had no choice but to come clean. The Charmings were nothing but persistent. Even if Emma backed off, soon Mary Margaret would come around demanding the truth.

“Fine,” she said. “Yes, they are from Robin.”

“Is he spending the night?”

“Yes.” Regina threw up her hands. “I’m fucking the Dark One. Are you happy now?”

“Regina…” Emma sighed. “We both know it’s more than that. Robin loves you and you love him. That’s not what this is about.”

“So what is this about?” Regina fixed Emma with her best Evil Queen glare.

Unfortunately, it no longer had any effect on the Savior. Emma just stepped forward to be closer to Regina. “It’s about your safety. Robin loves you and wouldn’t…physically…hurt you. But the Dark One is a wild card.”

“So you think I shouldn’t be alone with him.”

Emma nodded. “It would be better if you had back up to help you.”

“I can handle my soulmate. Even if he is hosting the greatest darkness ever inside him.” Regina crossed her arms again. “I don’t need the Charming softball team chaperoning every date I have.”

“Regina, that’s not what we want…”

But Regina was on a roll. “And another thing, my motives may not be entirely selfless, but I have a reason for doing this.”

“Then tell me.”

“I’m trying to gain Robin’s trust.”

Emma frowned. “He doesn’t trust you?”

“He doesn’t trust himself around anyone,” Regina clarified. “So I’m trying to show him that he can trust himself with me. Once I can get him to stay past the morning, then I have a better chance of helping him.”

“You mean help him get rid of the darkness?”

“Ultimately,” Regina agreed. “But right now, I’m worried that he’s trying to learn how to use his magic without being taught. It can be done, but it’s very dangerous. It’s better to have a teacher, like how I had Rumpelstiltskin…”

“And I had you,” Emma added.

Regina nodded. “I wish Robin would let me teach him.”

“But he thinks he’s too dangerous.”

“So if I get him to realize he’s not, he’ll let me help him. And then he’ll let the rest of you.”

“Oh.” Emma sounded properly chastised.

Regina nodded. “Oh is right. So you can go home and tell everyone else that so they can stop worrying.”

“We won’t stop worrying but I’ll them.” Emma took the travel mug Regina held out for her. “Thanks for the coffee. I’ll clean this out and return it with Henry tomorrow night.”

The two women walked to the front door. Before Emma left, she paused and looked back at Regina. “Can you promise me something? Please?”

“What?”

“If Robin does hurt you, intentionally or not, or you feel threatened by him, you’ll tell us? That you’ll let us help you?” Emma was almost pleading with her.

Regina’s body language and eyes softened as she nodded. “I will tell you the moment I feel in danger.”

“I’m going to hold you to it. Especially since you don’t have a great track record.”

“Well,” Regina said, “I guess I have a few more reasons to make sure I get out of things alive.”

Emma nodded and left. Regina closed the door behind her, leaning against it as she closed her eyes. She prayed that she didn’t have to keep her promise to Emma, that she could get Robin to stay longer than a night and get him to trust himself around people. Then she could make sure he wasn’t dangerous.

 

Regina arranged her growing collection of black roses in the beautiful purple vase Robin had left for her after that first night together. She sensed the magical aspect of the roses—they would never die, she realized. These roses would be in her house forever, no matter what happened with Robin and his darkness, she decided.

 _Ding dong._ This time, she smiled at the sound of the doorbell. She knew it was Little John, bringing Roland home. It was getting too quiet without the boy around the house.

She opened the door and Roland threw his arms around her waist. “Mom!”

“Hey, sweetie. Did you have a good night with the Merry Men?” Regina hugged him back, relishing it. Roland nodded as he let go of her. She smiled at him. “Good. Why don’t you go put your things in your room, okay?”

Roland bounded up the stairs as Regina turned back, surprised to find Will instead of Little John on her doorstep. “Hi.”

“Hullo.” Will clasped his hands behind his back, looking a bit uncomfortable. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Regina stepped aside and led him into the parlor.

Will pointed to the black roses. “What are those?”

“Well, I’m sure everyone probably knows by now because Snow can’t keep secrets that aren’t her own,” Regina said with a sigh. “They’re from Robin. He sometimes visits me at night.”

He perked up at this. “You’ve seen Robin? How is he?”

“I wouldn’t say I’ve seen him. Something’s happened to him and he doesn’t want me to see him. So he plunges the room into darkness or blindfolds me.”

“And you’re okay with it?”

Regina nodded. “I trust Robin.”

“I know you do,” Will said. “Does he trust himself?”

“Not fully, not yet.” Regina sat down on the couch with a sigh.

Will sat down next to her. “But he’s coming ‘round, yeah?”

“I’d like to think so.”

“Good. Because I think I’m getting close to finding his camp. It’s deep in the woods but still accessible. I don’t want the Dark One taking off my head.”

She smiled. “He wouldn’t do that.”

“Maybe.” Will shrugged. “I didn’t have a great track record with the last Dark One and Robin and me…we have history already. Robin may have put it behind him but the Dark One…”

“If there’s one thing darkness likes, it’s a grudge.” Regina sighed. “Be careful, Will.”

He nodded. “You too.”

They heard the patter of Roland’s feet as he raced from his bedroom back to Regina’s parlor. He skidded to a stop in front of her. “Mom, can we start making dinner? I’m starving.”

“Starving?” Will asked, shocked. “You just had ice cream almost an hour ago!”

“I’m hungry for _real_ food now,” Roland said.

Will looked at Regina with a betrayed look on his face. “I thought the Evil Queen was gone but you brought him to the dark side. He doesn’t think ice cream is real food!”

Roland let out a laugh as he hugged Will. “Don’t be silly, Uncle Will.”

“Roland, why don’t you go wait in the kitchen while I see your Uncle Will out?” Regina kissed the boy’s cheek before give him a little push out of the room.

Will stood, smiling as he watched Roland leave. “You’re doing a great job with him, Regina.”

“Thanks,” she said, standing. “How was he last night? Really?”

“He was great. We told him stories about his dad and I think he really appreciate it. And no nightmares, so that’s an improvement.”

Regina nodded, walking Will to the door. They stepped out onto the stoop and she hugged him. “Thank you. I don’t think I’d ever imagine us being friends but…”

“Well, the situation is a bit cocked up, ain’t it?” He smiled, letting her go. “If you need anything, let me know.”

“Will do. You be safe.”

He nodded before walking away. Regina closed the door and headed toward the kitchen. “Okay, Roland, what do you want for dinner?”

 

Emma entered the library, letting the smell of leather and printed paper wash over her. She approached Belle’s desk and the brunette looked up with a smile. “He’s settled at a table a few aisles over. Only kid in here, you can’t miss him.”

“Thank you.” Emma walked over to the table where her teenage son sat with several large tomes in front of him.

Sliding across from him, she crossed her arms. “You know, all work and no play make for a very dull day.”

“Isn’t the saying ‘make Jack a very dull boy’?” Henry lifted his head, fixing her with a look that reminded her of Regina.

“The last thing anyone would accuse you of is being dull.” Emma straightened up and looked around the table. “But seriously, kid, what the hell?”

“I played. Had a great time on the fishing trip with Grandpa and Hook despite the fact we caught zero fish between us. Now, I’m focusing on Operation Lionheart.”

Emma raised her eyebrow. “Operation Lionheart? Is that what you’re calling it?”

“Yep. But it’s not going too well.” Henry closed the book he was reading and pushed it aside. Pulling over his storybook, he patted the cover. “There are many mentions of Camelot in several books but none in mine.”

Emma frowned. “Did you check the mansion? Perhaps there are more books there? Maybe one of them has information about Camelot?”

“I checked. The books were all blank.” Henry let out a frustrated groan.

“Hey now, kid.” Emma took her son’s hand. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. We’ll figure this out.”

Henry squeezed her hand. “Thanks.”

“Now let’s clean this mess up for Belle and go pick up dinner at Granny’s. How’s that?”

“Sounds great. I’m starving.” Henry stood, piling up the books. He paused, though, looking at Emma. “Did you talk to Mom about my suspicions?”

Emma nodded. “You were right. Regina admitted that Robin’s been making some late night visits.”

“So what do we do about it?”

“For now? Nothing.” She looked Henry in the eyes. “She has a plan and we need to trust her.”

Henry nodded. “Okay. But is there anything else I can do?”

“Regina would say you’re doing too much as it is…but you’re also the one out of all of us who is with her the most. And given Regina’s tendency to err against self-preservation…”

“You want me to watch her, make sure she’s not putting herself in danger,” Henry said. “Done.”

Emma wrapped her arm around her son’s shoulders, noting that he was almost taller than her. “You’re a great kid, you know that?”

“I do.” He smiled at her. “It’s in my blood.”

Laughing, the two said goodbye to Belle and headed over to Granny’s as Henry told Emma all about the fishing trip that morning.

 

Will took the now familiar path through the woods back to where the Merry Men had set up camp. They hadn’t moved in months, hoping Robin would wander back in and everything would go back to normal. Until then, he did his best with Little John to keep the men together and to make sure they kept themselves busy. A group of idle thieves was a headache no one needed right now.

It felt odd being the leader. He was used to doing his own thing or letting others lead. Robin, Alice, Ana…A lump formed in his throat at the thought of his blonde queen. But he needed to focus on Robin. He could help him now. Then maybe…just maybe…they could turn their attentions to finding Ana.

Strong hands pushed him up against a nearby tree. White lights exploded in front of Will’s eyes and once they died down, he saw his attacker. It was starting to get dark in the woods and the man in front of him had his hood pulled up, shrouding his face. He recalled what Regina had said, about Robin being self-conscious about his appearance. Squinting, Will was able to discern some of the man’s features but not Robin’s familiar bright blue eyes. Instead, black ones stared back at him from a scarred face. “Robin?”

“What were you doing with Regina?” The voice was lower than Robin’s, more gravelly, but Will knew it was him nonetheless.

“I was dropping Roland off.”

“You were inside for a long time.”

Will’s brow furrowed. “Bloody hell, Robin. Were you spying on us?”

“I prefer the term guarding.” Robin’s grip on his shoulder tightened. “What were you doing with her?”

“We were just talking.”

“About?”

“You. We’re all concerned for you, Robin.”

He chuckled. “Is that all that brought you there? Concern for me?”

“Of course. What else would there be?”

“I saw the hug…”

Will’s shoulder was starting to hurt but he didn’t let his discomfort show. “We’re friends now, Robin. Friends hug.”

“Looked a bit more than friends.”

“That’s the darkness talking, Robin. You know Regina would never cheat on you.”

“Regina’s not the one I’m worried about!” Robin snapped. “I know you, Will Scarlet. And I know you’re not to be trusted.”

Will grabbed the man’s arm, trying to pry his hand off. “You need to fight the darkness, Robin. You know I would never hurt you or Regina like that. I’ve done a lot of things, but I’ve never cuckolded anyone.”

Robin let go of him and Will thought he had gotten through to him. Until he punched Will right in the face.

“Bloody hell!” Will bent over, clutching his nose. When he pulled his hand away, blood coated his fingers. “What are you doing, Robin?”

“Making sure you don’t hurt Regina.” Robin lifted Will by his shirt, slamming the man against the tree. The lights exploded again and he started to worry about possible head injuries.

Robin landed a punch to Will’s stomach, letting him slide down the tree in pain before kicking him in the ribs. Breathing grew difficult and Will figured he now had a head injury and several broken ribs along with a possible broken nose.

“Not going to fight back?” Robin growled, delivering one more kick. “What a pity.”

Will struggled to his feet, wavering slightly once he was upright. But he managed to land a punch of his own, sending Robin’s hood flying back. The man turned from him, clutching his face with one hand while the other searched for the hood again. With him distracted, Will managed to trip him and send him sprawling into the dirt. “You like this better?”

Robin’s hood back up, he rolled over and grinned. “Much. Now it’s a more even fight. Beating you will be honorable at least.”

“You’ve twisted Robin’s code of honor into something that doesn’t even know what honor is.” Will spat at him. “Let Robin go.”

“He chose this. And he doesn’t want to let me go. Thinks he’s protecting everybody, the valiant fool.”

Robin grabbed Will’s ankle, sending him to the floor. It was one blow too many to Will’s head and darkness crept up into his vision. Now on his feet, Robin stared down at him with something that seemed to be glee.

He crouched down next to Will, grinning like a madman. “And I didn’t even need to use my magic. Took you down the old-fashioned way.

“Stay away from Regina,” he growled. “Next time, I will use my magic and I promise you will not survive it.”

Will tried to say something but the darkness over took him, sending him into the blissful numbness of oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did everyone enjoy the surprise chapter last week? The idea jumped out at me and I just had to write it.
> 
> Anyway, I recently discovered my other fanfic “All That Was Me” had its own hashtag on Twitter. I haven’t checked to see if this has one…mostly because I don’t want to see what else might be tagged “The Prince of Darkness.” Maybe we should come up with a different tag—for both twitter and tumblr, so I can keep up with all of you? Does #DarkRobinSaga work?
> 
> So, I’m nearing the end of “All That Was Me.” I figured I’ll do a Q+A to…I don’t know, celebrate? Commemorate? But the questions don’t have to be just about that story. You can ask about any of my OQ stories. I just don’t know if I should do the Q+A on tumblr or twitter (or both). Please go vote in my poll, either on my Fanfiction.net or using the link on my tumblr. You have until next Sunday (July 19th).
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, left kudos, bookmarked, voted for or whatever to this story! See everyone on July 24th!
> 
> \--Mac


	5. Questions

### Chapter 4: Questions

The last wisps of her dream slipped away and Regina struggled to hold onto them. She wanted to keep the image of Robin sitting at her kitchen table, Roland on his knee, as he helped Henry with his homework. Regina stood at the island, cutting up a pie for them to share for dessert. It was perfect.

It was gone.

Regina opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the sunlight streaming into her room. She rolled over to find Roland still asleep beside her. He had fallen asleep on her the night before as they watched movies after dinner. Regina had carried him to his room but he had tightened his grip when she tried to put him down. She had been a mother long enough to know she should put him to bed, to encourage him to stay there. But it had been so long since a child wanted to cuddle with her. She used her magic to change him into his pajamas and she tucked them in together.

He was still asleep, one hand balled up by his fist while his other arm was wrapped around his beloved stuffed monkey. His dark lashes fluttered as he dreamed, good ones she hoped.

She kissed his forehead before slipping into the bathroom for a quick shower. When she got out, Roland was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Regina smiled. “Good morning, sweetie. Sleep well?”

“Uh huh.” He held his monkey closer. “Can we have pancakes?”

“Of course we can. Just let me get changed, okay?”

Roland nodded, lying back down as he played with his monkey. She pulled out a quick outfit to change into, slipping into the bathroom to pull on her jeans and red cotton shirt. Regina towel dried her hair, choosing to pull it back into a bun rather than brush it.

“You ready?” She stepped out of the bathroom. Roland jumped up, holding out his hands to her. She picked him up, even though he was getting too heavy and tall for her to do it. But his father had often carried him and she was certain he missed that contact.

Regina carried him downstairs as Roland babbled on about the movies they had watched last night as if she hadn’t been sitting next to him. “Can we watch more after breakfast, Mom?”

“I think we should go outside and do something.” Regina set him down at one of the bar stools by the island. “It’s a beautiful day.”

He perked up. “Can we go swimming? So I can practice?”

“If that’s what you want.” Regina smiled as she handed him the cup of flour. “Dump that into the bowl.”

Roland did as she instructed with each ingredient she handed him—milk, eggs, vanilla. She handed him the whisk. “You think you can stir this without getting it everywhere?”

He bit his lower lip in a motion that reminded her so much of his father it almost made her cry before nodded. “I think I can.”

“Good. While you do that, I’m going to see if the paper came.” She kissed his forehead as he began to whisk the ingredients together.

Regina opened her front door and squatted down to pick up the day’s edition of the Storybrooke Mirror. She paused, though, spotting a black rose tied to it. Confused, she scanned her property for any sign of Robin. He only left the roses when he was near her, when they had seen each other. Never had he just left her a rose.

With no sign of Robin, she picked up the paper and closed the door. She dropped the paper onto a table as she pulled out the rose. A small note was attached to it. When she unrolled it, she saw Robin’s familiar handwriting. There was just one sentence on it:

_I’m sorry._

Regina frowned, not knowing what he was apologizing for. She carried the rose into the kitchen, paper forgotten, to check on Roland’s progress. He smiled up at her, holding out the bowl for her inspection. “Did I do a good job, Mom?”

“Yes, you did. Let me just give it a few more whisks for good measure and then we’ll start cooking these.”

They sat at the table, plates piled high with pancakes in front of them. Roland drowned his in syrup and it left him a sticky mess as he ate his breakfast. She watched him with a smile even as she realized his pajamas were going to have to be washed. Regina sipped her orange juice as the phone rang.

“You finish eating while I get that, okay?” Regina stood from the table as Roland nodded. She pointed to his juice. “And make sure you drink all of that.”

She answered the phone as Roland gulped down his juice. “Hello?”

“Regina? It’s Emma.”

“I have caller ID. What do you want?”

“Did you see the morning paper?”

Regina glanced at the table in her foyer where the paper still sat, waiting to be read. “Not yet. Why?”

“You need to get to the hospital.”

“Is everyone okay? Is it Henry?” Panic coursed through her and she felt cold at the thought of her son injured or sick.

“No, no. Henry’s fine,” Emma reassured her. “It’s Will.”

Regina frowned. “What happened?”

“Just come to the hospital when you can and we’ll explain it all then. Okay?”

Ending the call, Regina sat down next to Roland. “Change of plans, sweetie. I have to run an errand and then we can do whatever you want.”

He nodded, hopping down to go get dressed. With Roland busy, Regina grabbed the newspaper. The front page showed a picture of Will under the headline “Merry Man Found Beaten in Woods.” Regina’s blood froze as she realized what Robin’s note had meant.

He had beaten up Will.

 

Regina left Roland with Dr. Hopper, the only person she could find to babysit last minute, before rushing over to the hospital. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts as she tried to make sense of everything. Why had Robin beaten up Will? What reason would even the Dark One have in this body for harming the man?

The elevator doors opened and Regina found a crowd hanging around Will’s room. Emma and David stood outside the room, talking in soft tones, while Hook sat in a chair across from them. Little John also lurked nearby, pacing the waiting area.

“How is he?” She strode forward, approaching Emma.

The blonde sighed. “He’s pretty beaten up. A few broken ribs, a few bruised ones and they had to reset his nose. Whale’s monitoring him for a concussion and possible brain swelling.”

“Is someone in there with him?” Regina tried to peer into the room, but all she saw was the empty second bed.

David nodded. “Belle is. Apparently she convinced him to put her down as his emergency contact so she’s making the medical decisions for him.”

“So, what happened?” Regina asked as Little John walked over.

“Some of the men and I grew concerned when he didn’t come by nightfall,” he explained. “So we went looking for him as the woods can be a dangerous place at night. Found him unconscious and bloody at the base of a tree. I rushed him here.”

“We were then called in,” Emma said. “But he was still unresponsive. We just have to wait to see what he says when he wakes up. Hopefully the head injury won’t affect his memory.”

Regina reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out the note Robin had left her. She held it out to Emma. “I got this along with a black rose. I think this might explain something.”

Emma took the letter and David read it over his daughter’s shoulder. Both frowned and she looked up at Regina. “You think Robin did this?”

“I think the Dark One did,” Regina said.

David tilted his head. “You see them as two separate entities.”

“You don’t?” She looked between the two of them, neither who made eye contact. “You just see the Dark One when you think of Robin.”

“He is the Dark One, Regina,” David said. “And he’s dangerous.”

Regina backed up a bit. “Not with me. Robin would never hurt me.”

“Regina,” David started. Emma put her arm up in front of her father, stopping him. He stepped back as she stepped forward.

She took a deep breath. “Regina, do you feel threatened by Robin?”

Regina shook her head. “Despite the darkness, I still feel safe with him.”

“You remember your promise?”

“Yes,” Regina replied, annoyed. “I will tell you when I no longer do. I have to think about Henry and Roland. They need me.”

Emma nodded. “Then that’s good enough for me.”

“Thank you.” Regina went to straight out her jacket when she recalled she wasn’t in one of her suits. So she smoothed down her shirt instead. “Can I go in and see Will now?”

Everyone nodded and she stepped into his hospital room. He lay in the middle of the white sheets, wires running from him to a few monitors around him. One let out a steady beep, indicating his heart was still going strong. White bandages were taped over his nose and one eye was just black.

Belle looked up as she approached the bed, looking sad and tired. It was just another bedside for her to sit next to, Regina realized, with Gold still in his coma. She sat down next to the brunette. “Do you need a break?” she asked.

“No,” Belle said softly. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I can stay with him.”

She nodded. “Thank you anyway.”

They lapsed into silence, watching as Will struggled for breath against his sore and broken ribs. Regina looked away, unable to handle it. She had tortured countless people, had inflicted worse pain, but this…this broke her heart.

“It’s difficult loving the Dark One,” Belle said, “especially when you have to see what he does.”

“You know Robin did this?”

Belle nodded. “The Dark One can be quite possessive sometimes. Especially over the ones he loves.”

“You think he did this to Will…because of me?” Regina let out a soft laugh. “I don’t think even the Dark One would think Will and I were an item.”

Belle didn’t press the issue any more and the two sat there, each holding Will’s hand as he slept on.

 

Henry sat in Granny’s with his grandmother as she tended to a fussy Neal. “Are you sure there’s nothing I can do?” he asked.

“No, we’ve got it,” Mary Margaret assured him. She smiled. “But thank you anyway.”

He nodded before looking down at the table. Mary Margaret reached out to pat his hand. “What’s wrong?”

“I feel kinda…useless,” he admitted, feeling relieved to finally say it out loud. He often felt like he had to be strong for his mother, even it meant pretending. “I can’t find anything on Camelot or to help Robin.”

“You’re not useless. I know Regina finds you a big help with Roland.”

“He’s a good kid,” Henry said with a shrug.

Mary Margaret adjusted Neal in her arms before looking back at her grandson. “Henry, how do you feel about Robin and your mother? Outside of the whole being the Dark One situation? I don’t know if anyone’s ever spoken to you about it.”

“Mom touched on it but then things got a little crazy,” Henry said. “As for Robin, I like him. He’s good to Mom, aside from the whole Zelena masquerading as Marian episode. But he makes her happy. That’s all I want. And I kinda think it would be cool to have Robin Hood as a dad.”

“You do? And you’re okay with possibly having a new dad?”

Henry nodded. “Yeah. I know neither Robin nor Hook would ever try to replace my real dad, but it’d be nice to have a father-figure to go to. And I think Robin would be a great one. Plus, he could totally teach me archery.”

“I could totally teach your archery,” Mary Margaret reminded him. “I am just as skilled an archer as he.”

“I know. But it’s kinda cooler to say you were taught by Robin Hood himself.”

His grandmother laughed as Regina entered the diner. She came over to their booth and Henry slid over to make room for her. He leaned closer to her. “How’s Will?”

“He’s in a medically induced coma while Whale assesses the extent of his injuries,” Regina said. “Robin did a number on him.”

“Robin?” Grandmother and grandson were in perfect unison but a bit too loud for the baby’s taste.

As Neal began fussing again, Henry turned to his mother. “Are you sure?”

“Sure? Not really, not until Will can wake up and tell us more.” But Regina glanced down, growing serious. “However, he seems the most likely candidate.”

Henry frowned. “Was it Robin? Or the Dark One?”

“No one seems to want to differentiate between the two.”

“But there is a difference,” he insisted. “Right?”

Regina looked up into her son’s eyes before pulling him close. “Of course there is. We just need to remember that so Robin does as well.”

She paused before continuing. “Henry, about Robin’s visits…Does knowing he might be in the house make you uncomfortable?”  
Henry paused before saying: “I don’t know.”

“Well, if it does, let me know.” She pulled away, cupping his chin as she looked in his eyes again. “You and Roland come first, before Robin. If you don’t feel safe or comfortable, then that’s it. Robin won’t be allowed in the house.”

He nodded and Regina let him go, smiling. “Now, Roland wants to go to the pool to practice swimming. Do you want to join us?”

“Yeah! I just need to grab my suit.”

Regina smiled. “I kinda thought you’d say yes, so I packed you one.”

“Great.” Henry glanced over at Mary Margaret. “Do you mind, Grandma?”

“Of course not. Go and have fun,” she replied, motioning to Neal. “I need to get this one home for his nap anyway.”

Regina nodded. “I’ll have Henry back for dinner. I won’t cheat Emma out of that.”

“I didn’t think you would. You and Roland are more than welcome to stay and eat with us.”

Stepmother and stepdaughter shared a smile as Regina nodded. “I think that would be great. Thank you.”

She and Henry stood, saying goodbye to Mary Margaret. They walked out of Granny’s with Regina’s arm around her son, off to fetch her other one.

 

That night, sleep eluded Henry. He was tired as Roland had worn him out playing in the pool. It had taken an ice cream bribe from their mother to finally get the boy out of the water so they could go to dinner. Henry had fought nodding off at the table as everyone ate and talked, only noticed by Regina, who had made their excuses to get him home and into bed.

He rolled over as he tried to figure out what was keeping him up. Was it Operation Lionheart and how slow he was progressing with it?

It hit him then. Robin himself was the reason why he was still awake. His mother’s question from earlier haunted him—did knowing Robin might be in the house on any given night make him uncomfortable?

His feelings about the outlaw had been up and down the past few months, though for the most part he always liked the man. It had been difficult to see how Marian’s return had affected his mother, to see her close herself off from everyone. But he had gotten through her defenses just as Robin seemed to come to his senses. For a few moments, Henry had seen himself having a proper family at last—a mother, a father and a little brother.

When Robin had to leave to save Marian, those dreams had shattered again. But he felt he couldn’t tell his mother that as it would just add to her pain. So he threw himself into Operation Mongoose and the chance to give her her happy ending—whether it was Robin or not.

But he hadn’t had time to process everything that had happened since his mother returned to Storybrooke with Robin, Roland…and Zelena. The wicked witch had been masquerading as Marian and almost succeeded in destroying Regina’s happiness. There was a chance she might still do it, considering she was having Robin’s baby. He had put his sense of honor over Regina before and Henry wasn’t sure there was a chance he wouldn’t do it again once they freed him from the darkness.

He slid out of bed, opening his bedroom door to peek down the hall. The light in his mother’s room was still on and he padded toward it, careful not to wake Roland. Henry found his mother in bed, reading with her black-rimmed glasses perched on her nose. She looked up when he tapped on her door, frowning. “Is something wrong?”

“Can we talk?”

“Of course.” She scooted over to give Henry room to climb into bed next to her. Once he was settled under the covers, she took off her glasses and smiled at him. “What’s on your mind?”

“Robin.”

Her smile fell away and she nodded, setting her book aside. “Okay. What about him?”

“You asked me if I was uncomfortable with Robin visiting the house and I said I don’t know.” Henry took a breath. “I think I know now.”

“Oh?”

“I’m okay with it, but I want to talk with him.”

Regina frowned. “About what?”

“His intentions.”

She let out a laugh. “You’re an old man trapped in a teenager’s body, you know that? And you don’t have to do that.”

“Sure I do. You’re my mom. I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“Oh, Henry.” Regina hugged Henry, rubbing his back. “Thank you. But I can’t even get Robin to stay for breakfast. I don’t know if I can get him to stay and talk with you.”

“Can you promise to ask him at least?”

Regina nodded as Roland appeared in her doorway. She frowned. “Is something wrong?”

“You’re having fun without me.” The five years-old pouted and Regina had to bite her cheek to keep from smiling.

“You’re supposed to be asleep.”

Roland leapt onto her bed, crawling on her other side. “And now I’m up. Can I stay with you and Henry?”

“Why don’t I go get my storybook and Mom can read us a story before we go back to bed?” Henry suggested, one foot already on the floor. At Roland’s excited nod, he hopped out and ran down to his room to grab the book.

When he returned, he paused at the door. Roland was leaning against his mother as she carded her fingers through his curls. He chatted away about their day at the pool—again—and Regina nodded, looking excited as if this was the first time she was hearing these stories. A pang of regret filled Henry at the thought of the year he spent pushing his mother away. It was time and memories he’d never get back.

“Henry? Is something wrong?” Regina frowned as she looked up at him.

He shook his head as he climbed back into bed. “Just wishing I had a camera.”

She kissed his forehead as she took the book. “Which story should I read tonight?”

“The one where Aunt Mary Margaret and Uncle David defeat the trolls!” Roland exclaimed, bouncing.

Henry leaned against his mother put on her glasses to find the right spot. Her voice was soothing as she read the story, lulling Roland back to sleep as Henry fought it himself long enough to get back to bed.

 

Belle dropped her purse down beside her front door as she closed it. She kicked off her shoes and collapsed onto her couch. It had been another long day by Will’s bedside. His doctors were taking him out of his coma and waiting for him to wake up to finish evaluating the extent of his injuries. They were optimistic and believed he would wake up any day now.

At least the doctors could give her an idea about Will. No one knew when her husband would wake up. Regina had tried to guess but was unable to accurately read the Apprentice’s magic. “If he was taught by Merlin, then it’s pretty powerful magic indeed,” she had said, standing over Rumple’s sleeping form.

So all Belle could do was wait and try to run both his store as well as the library. It wasn’t easy but Henry sometimes stopped by to help her with the store while Hook helped with the library. Their help relieved some of Belle’s burden, but no one was there for these moments. For when she came home to their silent house, ate alone and could just watch him sleep until she fell asleep herself.

Belle pried herself off the couch and wandered into the kitchen. Whale, Emma and Regina had insisted she go home to eat. Regina even offered to take her to Granny’s to pick something up, but Belle just wanted to go home. It still struck her as odd that she was getting friendly with the woman who had imprisoned her for almost three decades, but Regina was changing. And if Belle could see the good in Rumple, then she had to see the good in the former Evil Queen.

After throwing some leftover grilled chicken into a salad drowned in ranch dressing (one of her favorite things about this world), she ate in silence as she thought about Regina. They now had something in common. Both understood the danger of loving the Dark One and the pain associated with it. She, though, had met Rumple years after he had embraced the Darkness. What would it have been like to watch him become the Dark One, like Regina had to do with Robin? Could she have been as strong as Regina? As confident in Rumple’s inherent goodness as Regina believed in Robin’s?

She cleaned out her bowl and went to check on Rumple before turning in herself. He laid in their bed, the rise and fall of his chest the only movement he made. Belle sat down next to him and took his hand. “Good news, Rumple. Will should be waking up soon. Then hopefully we can figure out what happened between him and Robin.

“I hope you wake up soon. These conversations are better when you can participate.” She let out a watery chuckle. “But you take as much time as you need. I love you.”

She stood, leaning over to kiss Rumple’s forehead like she did every night. But this time…this time he squeezed her hand as she did so. Belle froze and glanced down at him. His eyelids began to flutter and she held her breath, praying this was the moment they finally opened.

“Belle?” His voice was hoarse from not being used.

She nearly cried as she tripped over her own feet in her rush to the bathroom to get him a cup of water. Returning to his side, she handed it to him. “Drink this.”

He sipped the water, Belle helping to keep it steady. Their eyes remained fixed on each other and she couldn’t believe he was finally awake. She was ashamed she had almost given up hope of this ever happening.

“Welcome back,” she said. “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know. What happened?” His eyes were still a bit unfocused and he looked confused.

Belle cupped his cheek with her hand. “Your heart was almost gone and so I got help. The Apprentice was able to separate you from the Dark One. He put you under a spell to give your body time to heal and adjust to your purified heart.”

She slid her hand to his chest, holding it over his heart. He pressed his own hand there as well before frowning. “I’m no longer the Dark One?”

“No.”

“Then what happened to it?”

“The Apprentice tried to trap it in the hat but it was too strong for it. It tried to take over the Apprentice but he rejected it, at the cost of his own life.” Belle paused before continuing. “The Darkness took off and from what I understand, it tried to claim Regina. But another took the dagger and became the Dark One in her stead.”

“Who?” Rumple demanded. “Who would willing take on the Dark One like that?”

Belle hesitated before whispering: “Robin Hood.”

 

Robin took up his now familiar hiding spot across from the hospital. It gave him a clear view of the front entrance and he watched everyone’s comings and goings, waiting for Will to be discharged.

He had been disoriented when he woke in his camp, hands sore and covered in dried blood. Robin washed it away in the stream as he tried to figure out what had happened the night before.

**Do you really want to know?**

_Oh Gods, what did you make me do?_

**Follow me and you’ll see.**

The darkness led him through the woods to a spot near the road, by a path he and his Merry Men often took when they wanted to go into Storybrooke. He spotted his men gathered around a tree, all looking concerned. When Tuck moved aside, Robin’s stomach plummeted when their lanterns illuminated a bruised and bloodied Will Scarlet lying unconscious in the middle of their circle.

**He won’t be bothering our Queen any time soon.**

Robin stumbled off, throwing up. The Dark One had taken over him and beaten up a man he considered a friend due to some perceived threat to his relationship with Regina. You had no right.

**Someone had to do something.**

_There was nothing that needed to be done._

Guilt consumed him and he sent an apology to Regina, knowing she would be horrified when she saw what he had done as it was now splashed on the front page. She wouldn’t miss it. He then positioned himself in front of the hospital, waiting for the day Will would walk out of it.

Every time Regina walked into the hospital, he had to squash the anger the darkness tried to rise in him. _She has every right to visit whoever she wants._

**But do you trust him around her?**

Almost two weeks after his attack on Will, it finally happened. Robin straightened up as he saw Belle wheel Will out of the hospital. There were a few bandages on his face and some discolored remnants of the bruises Robin had given him. Will also looked tired still, but he was smiling as he talked with Regina beside him. Robin clamped down on the darkness as Regina and Belle helped his friend into Regina’s car.

Once they drove away, Robin used his magic to travel to the town line. He stared over it, into the world without magic. Many times over the past few months he had done this, contemplating leaving Storybrooke. The Dark One wouldn’t vanish but he believed it would be easier to suppress it out there.

But every time, he couldn’t bring himself to cross the line. He couldn’t leave Regina and Roland like that, even though he had a note written to explain his reasoning. And he also figured it would be easier for them to save him if he stuck around Storybrooke. One wild goose chase was all they would need this time.

**Admit it. You’re starting to like me.**

Robin ignored the voice as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to find Regina’s face on his screen. She had often called him during the first few months and he would just stare at her picture until the call went to voicemail. After that, he’d replay her messages over and over just to hear her voice.

His phone beeped, indicating he had a new voicemail. Retrieving it, he pressed the phone to his ear and let Regina’s voice wash over him.

“Robin, it’s Regina. Look, I know you’re probably beating yourself up over what happened with Will. And I’m not going to lie, there are a lot of people here who want answers—myself included. They’re talking about using the dagger, Robin, and I don’t want it to come to that.

“But above all…I miss you. I know I spent three months away from you but now even two weeks seems like torture. Please, please come see me. Tonight, after ten. The boys will be asleep. I hope I will see you there. I love you, Robin.”

 

At five minutes after ten, Robin appeared in Regina’s room in a cloud of smoke. It was dark but his eyes adjusted quickly. He found Regina sitting on her bed in nothing but her bra and panties…and his green scarf tied around her eyes.

She must’ve sensed his presence for she smiled. “Are you ready?”

Oh, yes. He was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all breathe a sigh of relief—Will’s fine. For now.
> 
> I’ve been busy writing for OQ Week. You can read my entries on my tumblr or in my collection of one shots, “A Thief and a Queen.”
> 
> So last week, I found out there will be a Once Upon a Time panel at the D23 convention next month. My family and I are going to it and my mom’s on board to go to it with me. It’ll be Lana Parrilla, Ginnifer Goodwin, Adam Horowitz and Eddy Katsis. I’m so excited!
> 
> For those who follow “All That Was Me,” this will be a familiar request: I can’t draw. Or use photoshop that well. So if anyone wants to do artwork associated with this story, be my guest. Just message me first please so I know to expect it.
> 
> Since I didn’t update “All That Was Me” last week, the poll is still on about where I should have my Q+A until tomorrow (Saturday). Go ahead and vote!
> 
> Also, I’ve decided that if you want to talk about this fanfic on Twitter, you can use the hashtag #DarkRobinSaga.
> 
> Hope everyone has a good weekend!
> 
> \--Mac


	6. Trust

### Chapter 5: Trust

When Will had woken up, his memories of the attack had been hazy. He was able to identify Robin as his attacker but was unable to recall the reason. “Maybe there wasn’t one,” he said. “Maybe the Dark One just doesn’t like me, no matter who he is, yeah?”

Emma shook her head. “There was a motive. We just need to figure out what it was.”

“How?” Belle asked.

“We talk to Robin.” Emma looked at Regina. “You need to get him to stay.”

Regina crossed her arms. “How? He’s been keeping his distance again after this.”

“Then we go to your vault and use the dagger to summon him,” Emma said.

“No!” Regina paused to regain her composure. “I will not let you force him to show himself. Who knows how the darkness in him will react if we back him into a corner?”

David stepped forward. “Then what do you suggest we do?”

“I’ll see if I can get him to visit me and then I’ll go from there. Got it?” Regina pulled out some of the Evil Queen in her as she glared at him.

He glared right back. “Fine. But if it doesn’t work, we will use the dagger.”

 

Regina planned everything about this night down to the last detail. She left Robin a voicemail and waited until the boys went to bed, though she did have to hurry Henry there. He seemed suspicious but willingly went into his room at his mother’s pleading look.

She closed her bedroom door and soundproofed the room, just in case. Pulling off her clothes, she changed into a different bra and panties than the ones she had been wearing. These were lacier and would match her only accessory—Robin’s green scarf tied around her eyes. Regina sat on the edge of her bed and waited for him.

He didn’t keep her waiting long. She felt his magic as he used it to get into her room. “Are you ready?” she asked him.

“Yes,” he growled. She felt him place his hand against her cheek before kissing her. It sent fire racing through her and when she reached out for him, her hand came in contact with bare skin. She slid a hand down his chest, wrapping it around his cock.

He was definitely ready.

Robin cupped her head as her back hit the mattress. She felt him hovering over her. “Is it okay if you stay on the bottom tonight, lovely?” he asked, nipping at her ear.

“Yes,” she gasped out. “Whatever you want.”

This was going well. If he remained on top, he’d be too focused on pleasuring her to notice when she reached over for the pin containing the sleeping spell she had borrowed from Maleficent. Her friend had helped her measure the right amount so that Robin would wake hours after administration, not years. By then, she would be able to gather Emma and David so they could get their answers.

She just prayed Robin forgave her for her role in the ambush and that the Dark One didn’t do anything dangerous after being cornered.

“Regina? Is something wrong?” His lips had left her neck and he stroked her hair. “You seem so far away.”

“Sorry. I guess I just have a lot on my mind.”

He sighed and she felt him roll over. “This is about Will, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“I wasn’t in control, Regina. The Dark One…it took over and did that to Will.” His voice was thick with remorse and she believed he was choking back a sob. “When it showed me what it had done, I was sick.”

Regina rolled over, placing her palm over his heart as she kissed his chest. “I figured as much.”

“How is he?”

“Will? He’s recovering. Belle and I tried to convince him to come home with one of us, but with Gold awake, he didn’t want to go to her house. I’m not sure why he didn’t want to come home with me, though.”

“That’s because the Dark One beat him up over you. It can be quite possessive and lash out even when there’s no need to.”

Regina frowned. “That’s what Belle said.”

“She probably understands the Dark One almost as well as Rumple.”

“Did the Dark One think I would be unfaithful?”

“No, it trusts you. It didn’t trust Will.” He sighed and she felt his fingers carding through her hair. “I think it loves you as much as I do—if it’s capable of love.”

She pushed herself up, kissing him. “I love you. And I’m yours, for better or for worse.”

He kissed her back, rolling them over so he was on top again. One of his hands found her breast, her bra gone, before his mouth found the other. Regina moaned as she gripped the pillow behind her. The dosed pin flashed in her mind but she pushed it away for now. She could always administer it to him after sex.

Robin tugged at her blindfold. “There’s no need for this, lovely. The room is sufficiently dark.”

She stilled his hand. “No, leave it. I like having sex with it on.”

“Is that so?” His voice dropped back into the low, growly tones that sent flames shooting through her and made her writhe in anticipation. “What else do you like?”

“A girl can’t reveal all her bedroom secrets. Where’s the fun in that?”

Robin chuckled, raising her arms over her head. “What if I can guess? Figure out what you like?”

“Then you win the grand prize.” She rolled her hips against him and he groaned into her shoulder.

He then started sucking and nipping and she knew she’d have to cover up a hickey in the morning. But it was worth it now as she groaned, feeling herself grow wetter with each passing second. Robin hadn’t even touched her there yet.

“I wonder what else my Queen likes,” he growled in her ear before kissing behind it. He released her hands and started to trail kisses down her chest.

Regina tried to move her hand to his hair but it was stuck. She struggled before realizing her hands were bound. It grew difficult to breathe and she felt a cold sweat break out as she felt she was having an out of body experience. No longer in her bed with Robin, she was back in her childhood home at the mercy of her mother. Once again she was trapped by her mother’s magic after failing to live up to Cora’s expectations.

A whimper escaped her mouth. “No, Mother,” she pleaded. “I’ll be good. I promise. Please.”

“Shit.” Robin’s voice cut through her panic as her arms fell limp on the mattress. “Shit, I’m sorry, Regina. I let my guard down and it came out. Gods, I am so sorry.”

He gathered her in his arms and cradled her against his chest, alternating kissing her forehead and apologizing. She felt cotton pajamas clothe her as he held her in bed. “I’ll go,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“No.” She clutched onto his arm. “Don’t leave me. Please.”

Easing back down, Robin held her close. As he ran his fingers through her hair, he began to hum a soft lullaby before singing along. She closed her eyes as she felt the blindfold fall away, Robin kissing her cheek as she drifted off to sleep.

 

Sunlight woke her up the next morning and she was surprised to find Robin still in her bed. He had changed into black pajama bottoms but no shirt, letting her study his torso. His skin was paler than usual and she thought it had almost a silvery glow to it. Small scars littered his chest, more than she remembered from his misadventures as the Prince of Thieves. What had he been up to as the Dark One?

Tilting her head, she saw Robin’s face for the first time in months. His blond hair had gotten lighter to the point she would’ve actually called it silver, though his scruff still was the dark blond she remembered. Robin’s bright blue eyes had darkened, now almost a navy color. A scar ran across his right eye, nose and ended on his left cheek.

Regina raised her hand toward it but his caught hers. He glanced down at her, kissing the underside of her wrist. “I didn’t know you were awake.”

“Good morning.” She leaned up to kiss him but he turned away. Not deterred, she kissed his cheek. “I don’t care.”

“You don’t care that I reopened wounds caused by your mother?” He closed his eyes, swallowing. “I was so careless.”

She should’ve known he wouldn’t think she was talking about his appearance, not with his guilt eating at him. Regina sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. “Last night didn’t go the way I wanted, true. But I don’t want you to beat yourself up over it.”

“I hurt you, Regina. I’m supposed to keep you safe.”

“Says who?”

“Me.” Robin sat up as well. “I know you can protect yourself well enough. But I vowed to protect your heart and to protect you from yourself. You have demons, mostly from your mother and that imp, and I am not making them better. Especially like this.”

She frowned. “This sounds like a break up speech.”

“Maybe it would be better.”

“Do you really want that?” Regina turned to him, brown eyes boring into him. She prayed for the power to see into his soul, to see what he really wanted.

He shook his head. “But I want you to be safe.”

“I am safe,” Regina insisted. “And I will be the one to tell when I’m not. Got it?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” He smirked, eyes sparkling.

She let out a huff. “Now you finally get it right?”

He chuckled before sliding out of bed. Regina knelt up, reaching for him. “Don’t go. Please.”

“I have to,” he replied, kissing her forehead.

She tried to find something to keep him there when it burst through the door. “Mom!” Roland yelled. “Henry was talking about something called French toast. Can we…”

He stopped talking as father and son stared at each other. Roland launched himself at Robin, who caught him and held him close. He cupped his son’s head as he kissed him over and over again. “Oh, my boy. It’s so good to see you.”

“I missed you, Papa,” Roland said, voice muffled. “You’ve been gone too long.”

“I know. But I had my reasons. I’m sure Re…Mom…explained them to you.”

Her heart skipped a beat hearing the name fall from Robin’s lips. It made it seem more official—she was Roland’s mother.

Roland nodded. “But can’t you stay now? Please?”

Conflict warred in Robin’s eyes. But between the two pairs of brown eyes pleading with him to stay, he soon sighed. “Yes, I can stay for breakfast.”

She breathed out in relief as Roland cheered. Regina hopped out of bed and pulled her robe around her. “I think I heard a request for French toast?”

“Yes!” Roland clapped. “Henry said it’s really good.”

“Mom’s French toast is the best.” Henry appeared in the doorway. He and Robin exchanged a look before the boy nodded. Robin held out his hand and Henry shook it before putting his arm around Robin.

Regina stood there, taking in the scene of her three men together. She smiled and took Henry’s hand. “So, who’s ready for breakfast?”

 

Roland sat on his father’s lap, chattering away about everything that had happened since he last saw his father. Robin knew most of it from his time watching his loved ones, but it still seemed like new information when coming from the boy’s mouth. Every so often, his eyes would flicker toward Henry, who sat across from them. The older boy was studying him and Robin wondered what he was looking for. Was he trying to determine if Robin was still good enough for his mother? Was Robin passing?

“Do you want to go swimming with me today? So I can show how good I am?” Roland looked up at his father with wide, pleading eyes.

Robin felt a pang of regret go through him. He wanted to go, to make his son happy, but he knew he couldn’t. **Oh, please. A little water isn’t going to hurt us.**

_Go away. How dare you show up after what you did to Regina last night._

**I got carried away. I won’t hurt her again.**

_I don’t trust you._

“Papa?” Roland frowned. “You don’t want to go to the pool?”

Robin sighed, shaking his head. “Maybe another time.”

“Is it because everyone thinks you’re evil now?”

Everyone else held their breaths, unsure how to answer. Regina recovered first, placing a plate in front of Roland. “Time to eat.”

Robin slid his son into another seat as he stood. “Do you want some milk, Roland?”

“Regina usually gives me juice,” Roland said.

Henry smiled. “Vitamin C in the morning, calcium at night,” he parroted.

“Okay, then I’ll get you some juice.” Robin kissed his son’s forehead before heading toward the refrigerator.

As he poured everyone some juice, Regina sidled up to him. “Are you okay?” she whispered.

“Not really,” he admitted, softly. “But I think it’ll get better.”

She took his hand and squeezed it. “I’m right here.”

He kissed her cheek before turning back to the table, carrying the glasses. Robin placed one down in front of every seat before taking his seat between Henry and Roland again. Regina joined them a few seconds later and the family dove into their breakfast together.

**You can have this.**

 

After breakfast, Henry took Roland upstairs so they could get changed. Roland looked up at him, eyes wide. “Is Papa going to stay now?”

“I don’t know, Roland,” Henry replied, truthfully. “You’ll have to ask him.”

Roland nodded, solemn. “I hope he stays.”

“Me too,” Henry said.

He changed into regular clothes and raced downstairs, finding Robin reading the newspaper at the table. While he still wore a black t-shirt, he had changed his pajama pants into dark blue jeans. He glanced up as Henry entered the kitchen again. “Do you need something?”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Henry replied. “Do you think we can go someplace private?”

Robin nodded, standing. “Lead the way.”

Henry led Robin to his mother’s study, closing the door behind them. As he took a seat, he felt his heart beating. He was the one about to do the interrogation, yet he felt like it was him who was in the hot seat.

Robin tilted his head. “Let me guess. You want to talk about my intentions with your mother.”

“Did she tell you?”

He shook his head. “I just guessed. So ask what you want to know.”

“Mom hasn’t really told me what happened in New York, but I know Zelena was masquerading as Marian and now she’s pregnant.”

“Unfortunately.” Robin’s jaw tensed and he balled his hands into fists. “She tricked me and used my own honor code against me.”

“About that honor code…What’s going to happen when the baby comes?”

Robin nodded. “I see.”

“Well?”

“I’m not going to lie, Henry. I’ve realized my honor code needs some updating. Lots of things have made me realize that life isn’t as black and white as I’ve tried to make it.”

Robin rolled himself closer to Henry, eyes widening a bit until he stopped himself. “I know one thing. Once I am free of this darkness, I will never leave your mother’s side again. I want us to be a family, if you want to be.”

“I’d like that,” Henry said, nodding. “But what about the baby?”

“The baby is innocent. And I am certainly not leaving him or her with that Witch. I will be a father to the child and I think your mother wants to help me raise the child. As far as I’m concerned, Zelena is nothing to me and my child.” Robin leaned back. “Is that it?”

“Not yet. What about being the Dark One?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific, Henry.”

Henry nodded. “Then I guess…Are we safe with you in the house?”

“Honestly? No.” Robin leaned forward again, looking Henry right in the eye. “I do my best every day to keep the darkness inside, to make sure it doesn’t hurt anyone else. But it does get out. And innocent people like Will pay the price. So if you want me to leave, I will do it to protect you.”

Smiling, Henry leaned back. “You can stay.”

“Pardon?” Robin blinked a few times.

“Right now, I feel safe with you. And Mom feels safe. But make no mistake, the minute we don’t, we’ll ask you to leave.” Henry tilted his head. “But I get the feeling you’d probably leave on your own.”

Robin nodded, then held out his hand. “You’re already a good man, Henry Mills.”

“You still are a good one yourself, Robin Hood.” Henry shook his hand. “Shall we go back out there?”

Standing, Robin wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders. “Do you want to go learn how to properly shoot an arrow?”

“I thought you’d never offer.” Henry opened the door to find his mother standing there, hand raised to knock. “Hi, Mom.”

“Just checking on you two. Everything squared away?” Regina looked right at her son.

Henry nodded. “We’re good. And now Robin’s going to start teaching me archery.”

“Can I come?” Roland ran down the hall, attaching himself to his father’s legs. “Please?”

Robin placed his hand on his son’s head. “You have to ask Henry.”

Looking up, Roland made his eyes as wide as possible and he stuck out his lower lip. “Please, Henry?”

“Of course you can come.” Henry held out his hand and Roland took it, letting the older boy lead him downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Roland stopped Henry. “Is my papa now your papa too? Like Mom is both our moms?”

“Uhh…” Henry had to think about it. While he did view Robin as a potential father figure, he wasn’t sure he was ready to make the leap just yet. “I think he wants to be, but I don’t think I’m ready to call him dad yet.”

Roland frowned. “Is it because of your other dad?”

“No. He’s with your Mama, watching us,” Henry said. “And I think he’d be okay with me calling Robin ‘dad’ if I wanted to.”

“Right,” Roland said with a nod. “But I meant your other, other dad.”

Henry frowned. “Roland, I only have one dad.”

“What about Hook?”

“Oh,” Henry said. “He’s not my dad. He’s just…dating my other mom.”

Roland frowned and Henry knew the boy was confused. “It’s all complicated, but right now, if anyone feels like a dad, it’s your Papa. Hook is more like…a cool uncle.”

“Like Uncle Will and Uncle John?”

“Yes, just like them.”

Though his face was still scrunched up, Roland nodded. “If you want to share my Papa, though, I’m okay with it.”

“Thanks, Roland.” Henry hugged the boy before kneeling down in front of him. “Want another piggyback ride?”

Roland cheered as he jumped on the boy’s back, the two laughing as they raced out to the backyard to wait for Robin.

 

Emma was caught between sleep and waking, a comfortable place. She was wrapped in warm arms and sure fingers carded through her long blonde hair. A satisfied moan escaped her lips and her human pillow chuckled. “I take it you like this, luv?”

“I’m not complaining.” She opened her eyes, looking into his smiling ones. “How about you? You enjoying this?”

“Oh, definitely.” Killian’s hand stilled, cupping her head. “We haven’t had a peaceful moment like this to ourselves in a long time.”

Emma sighed. “I know it’s difficult dating the Savior and I…”

“Don’t even finish that thought,” he told her. “I wouldn’t change a thing about our relationship.”

“Nothing? Not the canceled dates? The interrupted ones? The times your life has been threatened?”

“My life was constantly threatened before I met you. I’m used to it.” He chuckled until he saw she was still serious. Softening his features, he dropped his hand to her cheek. “I knew what I was getting into. Being with you, Emma Swan, is anything but dull and ordinary.”

Emma smiled again, settling back down against his chest. She toyed with his necklace before asking, “Do you think Regina knows what she’s gotten herself into?”

It was something that had haunted her since Regina admitted to seeing Robin on a regular basis. She knew if anyone understood the darkness lurking inside him, it was the former Evil Queen. Emma wanted to believe that for that reason alone, Regina was going into this with her eyes wide open. But she also knew that Regina and Robin had had a lot of struggles in their short time together. After spending so much time apart, Emma had to wonder if Regina was a bit blinded by her desire to be with Robin.

“I think Regina is a grown woman who hates people doubting her decisions.” Killian resumed carding his fingers through her hair. “And I also think that if I was in that situation, I wouldn’t care. I’d take every moment I could with you.”

“I almost did it,” Emma whispered. “I was about to use the dagger to become the new Dark One when Robin took it.”

“To save Regina?”

“Yes. And my parents, my brother, Henry, you.” She lifted her head. “I would’ve done anything to keep you all safe.”

He nodded. “Of course, because that’s you who you are. But I am glad you didn’t.”

“Me too.”

She leaned closer, their noses brushing as their lips almost touched. Emma’s phone, though, ruined the moment. “Don’t answer it,” he breathed.

For a moment, she considered it. But she knew it could be important—her parents, Henry, Lily—and she had to know. “Let me just check the caller ID.”

He sighed as she grabbed her phone, seeing Regina’s name pop up. She answered it. “What’s wrong? Is it Henry?”

“No, he’s fine. It’s Robin,” Regina said. “He’s here. I got him to stay past the night.”

Emma jumped up, reaching for her jacket. “Great. I’ll call my dad and we’ll be right there.”

“Wait! Don’t come.”

“What? Regina, we need to talk to him.” Emma felt annoyance surge through her, though there was an undercurrent of concern. She prayed Regina wasn’t going to do something, feeling she had to protect Robin. All Emma and David wanted to do was figure out what had happened, nothing more.

“Everything’s going well. I don’t want the Dark One to feel cornered and take over Robin. It might scare him away again.”

Emma closed her eyes, counting to ten. “We need to talk to him, Regina.”

“I know. And Robin does want to answer them. He feels guilty about what happened. Just…let him come to you. I got him to stay, I think I can do that.”

When Emma still hesitated, Regina’s voice softened. “Please, Emma. I’m so close…”

“Regina…” But something about Regina’s voice gave Emma pause. She wondered if this was the Regina her mother remembered and had hoped would come back. If this was the young woman who did not hesitate to rescue a little girl on a runaway horse, the one who still believed in true love.

Emma nodded. “Okay, you have a week to convince him. Got it?”

“Thank you, Emma. I really mean…” A crash echoed in the distance and when Regina next spoke, yelling away from the phone, she sounded like herself again. “What was that?”

As muffled voices assured Regina it was nothing, Emma chuckled. “Need to go deal with a situation?”

“I think so. I don’t trust the three of them together.”

Emma disconnected the call and settled back into Killian’ arms. “Duty does not call.”

He chuckled, kissing her head. “While I’m glad, don’t you think you’re being too soft with Regina?”

“I promised her her happy ending,” Emma whispered. “Robin’s part of that.”

“Just be careful, luv. I knew Rumple before and after the darkness and can see what it can do. It makes anyone dangerous, even an honorable man such as Robin.”

She nodded. “If it comes to that, then I’ll be tough on Regina.”

“You sure?”

“Well, if I’m not, promise me you’ll make me be. For everyone’s good.”

“I do,” Killian said, kissing her.

Emma laced her fingers with his, moving to straddle him. She rested her forehead against his as a wicked smile grew. “Well, we have the house all to ourselves for the evening, why don’t we make the most of it?”

“I like the way you think, Swan,” Killian replied, pulling her back down onto the couch.

 

Regina finished drying the wine glasses and put them back in her cabinet, reluctant to go to bed. This day had been perfect and she was afraid it would all end come the next morning. She feared she was tempting fate with Robin.

But she was losing the battle to keep her eyes open and her bed seemed so appealing. She climbed the stairs, hearing the sounds of Roland playing in the bathtub. When she peaked in, Regina bit back a laugh for she didn’t know who was wetter—father or son. Perhaps, though, it was her floor. Yet the smiles on Robin’s and Roland’s faces prevented her from intruding on their moment.

Regina knocked on Henry’s door, waiting for him to give her permission to enter. She opened the door enough to lean in. He was reclining on his bed, comic book in hand. “Not too late,” she told him.

“Okay, Mom.” Henry nodded before turning back to his comic.

She closed the door and slipped into her room. Black rose petals covered the bed and she picked one up, feeling the silkiness under her fingers. A coy smile graced her features and she shed her clothes, a new energy filling her.

“Don’t worry, Regina. I mopped up the water Roland spilled from the tub. Everything is…” Robin’s voice died when he saw her lying on the bed, some of the petals now covering her.

Regina raised an eyebrow. “You just going to stand there or you coming to bed?”

With one fluid motion, Robin peeled off his wet t-shirt and let it fall to the floor. He kicked off his pants and boxers before jumping onto the bed, crawling until he hovered over her. Though hunger filled his blue eyes, sending a hot thrill coursing through her, he still hesitated. “Are you sure? After last night…”

“I trust you,” she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You have to trust yourself.”

Regina closed the gap between them, kissing him as his hands slid to her back. They fell back onto the bed together, their kisses growing more heated with each passing one. He began to trail kisses down her body, tongue dipping into her navel. Regina squirmed, but did not stop him as she knew his final destination. She opened her legs up wider, bending her knees as Robin’s tongue began to pay attention to her clit.

Her breathing hitched as she let out a soft gasp, fingers reaching for the pillow under her heard. They tightened on it as her back began to arch from the pleasure Robin was giving her. “More,” she whined.

Robin chuckled, the vibration nearly sending her toppling over the edge. He inserted a finger and she moaned his name as he moved inside her with a steady yet fast rhythm. Her body began to quake in anticipation, ready for her release.

When he pulled out his finger rather than adding another one like she anticipated, Regina frowned. As his tongue left her, she looked up. He was sitting up, fisting himself as he then rubbed his thumb over her clit, returning the flood of pleasure to her.

“I can’t wait,” he said, sheepish as if she had caught him doing something wrong. “I need to feel you, to be inside…”

She nodded. “I need it too.”

Ready, he pressed his tip to her opening. As their eyes met, he entered her slowly—to drive her mad, she decided as pleas for him fell from her lip. Once he was inside, he kissed her as he found his previous rhythm.

Between passionate kisses, Robin whispered his worship of her as her fingers pulled at his hair. One hand traveled down to his back, her nails digging into the flesh there. He groaned in pleasure and he adjusted her leg to give him a better angle to find the spot that had her screaming his name.

After a few more thrusts, he came himself as he sagged against her. He rolled them to their sides, holding her close. She burrowed herself in his arms, letting his warmth pull her into the sweet embrace of sleep.

When she awoke in the morning, she found another black rose…between his teeth. She let out a laugh, both at the image he presented and out of relief that he was still there.

Perhaps her plan had worked after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make sure this was up early today because I have a coworker’s wedding tonight. So enjoy this while I’m trying not to look like a fool on the dance floor in front of my boss! 
> 
> For those of you who also read “All That Was Me” and read that I was going to post the next chapter of “The Life and Times of the Wicked Queen” on Wednesday, you’ll notice I didn’t. As I explained on tumblr, I went to edit it for posting and realized it needed a lot of reworking. A LOT. So that’s delayed for now.
> 
> As for the next chapter of this story, I am aiming to still post on August 21st. But I am going on vacation on Thursday, so I’m not too sure. If it’s not upon the twenty-first, then I’ll post it on August 28th instead. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> \--Mac


	7. Public

### Chapter 6: Public

Belle carried in a tray, smiling when she saw Rumple sitting at the table she set up in their room. “You got out of bed,” she said.

“It seemed pointless to stay in it.” He rubbed his leg.

She took his hand. “Whale said exercise will help with the pain.”

“Magic would help better,” he growled.

Belle crouched down in front of him. “I know this will take some getting used to, but maybe it’s for the better? Magic created more problems for you rather than solved them.”

“I guess. It’s just…I’ve had it for so long.”

“I know,” Belle said. “But I’ll help you. For better or for worse, right?”

He nodded before gazing toward the window. “But is that thief really the new Dark One?”

“Yes. I saw the dagger with his name on it.”

Rumple turned back to her, eyes shining. “You’ve seen the dagger? You know where it is?”

“No. I purposefully told them not to tell me where it is.” Belle stood, crossing her arms. “And I did it for this reason. I knew you would attempt something like this.”

“Like what?”

“I’m not the naïve girl who walked into your castle, Rumpelstiltskin. I’ve done a lot of living and a lot of loving. And I figured it would be difficult for you to stop being the Dark One, that you might try something like this.”

He rubbed his leg again. “I hate feeling weak.”

“You’re not weak,” Belle said. “You’re stronger than you know. You just have to find that strength without your magic and the Dark One.”

“And you’ll help?”

She nodded, taking his hand. “Of course.”

Letting go, Belle placed the bowl of soup in front of him. “Now, eat up. You need your strength.”

“Yes, I do,” he said, picking up the spoon. “I want to go to Regina’s later.”

Belle frowned. “To see Robin?”

“To talk to Regina,” he answered.

And Belle knew it was the truth. Perhaps he could get Regina to understand everything Belle had been trying to tell her.

 

Emma nibbled on a pop tart as she reviewed some of the reports for the last week. A few disorderly conduct arrests, a person needing to sleep off a night at the Rabbit Hole and Lily accidentally setting fire to a car while practicing how to be “a scary dragon bitch” with her mother. For Storybrooke, that was actually a pretty quiet week.

Their only major open case was Will’s attack. Emma sighed, hoping she had done the right thing and that Hook wasn’t right about her coddling Regina. She felt guilt that her former foe was in this situation, even when common sense told her to blame Merlin for starting all this Dark One nonsense.

“Coffee?” David held out a cup and Emma took it with a smile. He stirred his own as he looked over the papers on her desk. “Anything good?”

Emma shook her head. “Not until Regina makes good on her promise to get Robin to come in.”

“You think she’ll be able to? He’s been like a ghost for a while now.”

“She said she got him to stay past the morning on Saturday. Maybe she can do it again,” Emma said.

The door opened and David looked up to greet the person. “Can I help…”

When his voice died away, Emma looked up as well. It took her a few seconds to realize the man standing in the sheriff’s office was Robin Hood. Regina had told her that he admitted his appearance had changed as the Dark One but Emma hadn’t expected something like this. One part of her mind—the sarcastic side—wondered how he hadn’t burned just walking outside given how pale he was now.

His hand tightened around Regina’s and Emma watched as she whispered something to him—reassurances no doubt. Robin closed his eyes, nodding, before opening them again. “I’m here to answer your questions about what I did to Will.”

“Right, of course. Have a seat.” Emma pulled up a chair, watching as Robin took it. “This shouldn’t take too long.”

Robin nodded and Regina sat down next to him. “I’ll be right here, don’t worry.”

“We’re not going to hurt him,” David insisted. But he backed out when both Regina and Emma glared at him.

“So, Robin, can you tell me what happened?” Emma asked, pulling out a notepad.

Robin sighed, admitting his memory wasn’t the greatest. “The Dark One took over. Whatever I know is what it’s showed me and what I’ve been able to piece together.”

“Well, tell me what you know and we’ll go from there.”

“It started when I was watching Regina’s house. I do…did….that often, just to make sure everything was okay for her and Roland. And to see them, to be honest.” Emma nodded and Robin continued. “Will dropped off Roland and he was inside for a while. When he came out, he and Regina hugged. That’s when I blacked out.”

He continued to explain what he could about the attack as Emma took notes. “So,” she said when he finished, “you think the attack was because the Dark One was jealous?”

“Not jealous. Protective…possessive.” Robin nodded. “Yes, I would call it possessive. It didn’t want Will around Regina because it wants her to itself.”

Emma raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead, she closed her notepad. “Well, I guess that’s it. You can go.”

“Wait, that’s it?” Robin’s brows furrowed in confusion. “You’re not going to lock me up? I admitted to putting a guy in the hospital.”

“Everywhere else, yes, you’d be arrested for assault.” Emma sighed. “But this is Storybrooke and you’re currently possessed by a great evil. So, yes, you’re free to go.”

Robin still looked confused as Regina thanked Emma and pulled him out of the station. Emma tossed her notepad on her desk and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You okay?” David patted her back. “You want to knock off early? I’ve got things covered here.”

Emma shook her head. “If anyone should get out of here early, it’s you. You have a wife and a child to get back to.”

“I think your mother and brother will understand.” David perched himself on the edge of the desk. “Want to talk about it? Why you didn’t lock up Robin?”

“How could I? Yes, his body was the one that beat up Will but he wasn’t the one controlling it. And that’s the thing about Storybrooke—I can’t apply the same laws here because the town is several shades of fucked up.”

“Language, Emma,” David chided, though with a smile on his face.

She returned it before letting it fall again. “I could lock him up for a day just to make him feel better. But I feel he’s already punished himself enough for it. And he’s in a prison of sorts.”

“True.” David sighed. “Why don’t we just lock up and head out for the night?”

Isaac sat up in his cell. “Wait, what about me? Don’t I get a meal?”

“Oh, right.” Emma pulled out a pop tart from her desk and tossed it at him. “Enjoy.”

He held it up, scowling. “I’m not expecting French cuisine, but I think I should get something more than this.”

“Take it up with my boss, the mayor,” Emma said, picking up her keys. “But something tells me she’s not going to care very much.”

Isaac sat back down, nibbling his pop tart as the two locked up the sheriff’s office for the night.

 

Robin clutched his son’s hand tighter as they entered the pool deck. Roland didn’t seem to notice, letting his arms swing as he held both his father’s and Regina’s hands. He beamed as his instructor approached. “This is my papa,” he said, proud.

It didn’t escape Robin’s notice that her smile faltered a bit when she saw him. But she held out her hand and he shook it. “Nice to meet you,” she chirped.

She then crouched down to look Roland in the eyes. “You ready for another day of fun in the pool?”

Excited, Roland took her hand and turned to his parents. “See you later, Papa! Mom!”

“Have fun, sweetie!” Regina called out, waving to him. She then took Robin’s hand. “Let’s go get our seats, okay?”

He hesitated. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. I…I don’t think I’m ready yet.”

“Okay,” Regina said, holding his hands as she faced him. “You can go home if you want. Roland and I will meet you there when he’s done.”

Robin glanced over at the pool, where Roland was splashing around with his new friends. He had been so excited when Robin had agreed to go to swim lessons with Regina. Could he crush his son’s heart again?

“Robin?” Regina turned his head back toward her, understanding in her eyes. “I can explain it to him.”

“No. I told him I’d watch him and I’m going to do that. No more hiding.” Robin laced his fingers with hers.

She led him over to the stands and they took their seats. He could feel people watching him and hear their whispers. Instead, he tried to focus on Regina’s head on his shoulder and the feel of her body pressed beside him. Focused on Roland as he swam in the pool, looking more like a fish than a little boy.

“He’s really having fun,” he murmured.

Regina hummed in response before lifting her head. She frowned as they watched Roland get out of the pool and head to the diving board. “What’s he doing?”

“I think he’s going to jump in, love,” Robin replied.

“He’s not ready for that.” She straightened up, craning her neck as she tried to get the instructor’s attention. “It’s too dangerous…He’s sometimes too adventurous for his own good.”

Robin laughed. “It seems safe enough to me. And the instructor is right there. She’ll be able to make sure he stays safe.”

“He takes after you, doesn’t he? You were just like him as a child, weren’t you?” Regina glared at him, making him laugh harder.

“Yes, I was,” Robin said. “I’ll confess to a few misadventures as a boy that may have given my mother some gray hairs before her time.”

She shook her head as Roland jumped in. He felt her grip tighten on his hand and how she held her breath until he resurfaced, smiling and looking quite proud of himself. Robin kissed the side of her head. “See? He’s fine.”

“You sound so proud. Wait until he breaks something,” she muttered.

He tilted her head up to look into her eyes. “Then you or the doctors will heal him. It happens. I broke my leg falling out of a tree.”

“I broke my arm when I fell off my horse,” she confessed.

“And did you get back on it?”

She nodded before sighing. “I get it. Children are going to explore and be adventurous and they may get hurt. Doesn’t mean I can’t worry about him.”

“Of course. I worry about him too. But I also have to let him try new things,” Robin said, kissing her forehead. “And as I said, he was perfectly safe.”

“I know…I’m a mother.”

He nodded. “A very good mother.”

Roland waved to them as he climbed out of the pool to dry off. Beside him, Regina stood. “You up for another stop? I usually take him out for ice cream after his lessons.”

“I can always go for ice cream,” he said with a smile. Robin stood, leaning close to press his lips to her ear. “And later I can show you how my adventurous side has…evolved.”

She gave him a coy smile as her eyes brightened. “I look forward to it.”

Wrapped in his towel, Roland walked as fast as he could without breaking the “no running” rule toward his parents. He looked up at his father with shining eyes. “Did you see me, Papa? Did you see how I jumped in all by myself?”

“Yes, I did, my boy.” Robin picked him up, kissing his cheek. “You were very good out there. And now Mom says it’s time for ice cream.”

As Roland cheered, Robin took Regina’s hand and they walked out of the pool area. He smiled as she called Henry, inviting her boy to join them at the ice cream parlor. For a few precious hours, Robin forgot he was the Dark One and could pretend he was just himself.

 

Regina stood at the window, watching as her boys played in the yard. Once again, Robin was helping Henry with his archery skills. He was confident and certain as he corrected the teen’s posture and gave pointers every so often. She watched as Henry let an arrow fly and let out a cheer when it hit the center of the target Robin had conjured up.

It was almost a week. Robin had stayed for almost a week. She still felt a rush of panic before she opened her eyes every morning, afraid that this would be the day that she would find Robin had left again. But she would find him lying there beside her every time. He knew, she believed, because even though he was awake before her, he never got out of bed until she did.

He was also starting to get more comfortable being back around people though she knew the stares affected him. If she was honest, they affected her as well. She had to use all her will power to not incinerate the fools who gawked and whispered, like just the night before when ice cream had also included dinner at Granny’s.

The Charming clan (and Regina realized she was starting to lump Hook with them more and more) came with Henry and the large party settled into a table at Granny’s. The waitress assigned their table brightened up when she saw them, no doubt anticipating a big tip. She took their orders, chatting with everyone. Even Robin, telling him that he had raised a sweet child as she smiled at Roland. At that moment, Regina swore the waitress had already earned her tip.

As everyone ate, they fell into light and easy conversations. The heaviest matter was the food provided to the prisoners. “He’s saying it’s severely lacking,” Emma said. “What’s so wrong with pop tarts?”

“Besides the fact that they have little to no nutritional value?” Regina sighed. “But I’m not increasing your budget for _him_. So, just find something a bit more nourishing but just as inexpensive.”

Emma sighed. “Fine. I hate shopping though.”

Regina rolled her eyes as the bell above Granny’s door tinkled to let them know another customer had entered. It was a small family and the father’s eyes scanned the diner before landing on their table. He put out his hand, keeping his wife and child behind him. “We should go somewhere else,” he declared, loudly. “It’s not safe here.”

She tensed up, certain they were talking about her. But her anger flared up when she realized he was staring directly at Robin. Her hand immediately went to his and she squeezed as she felt him shrink back.

“Maybe you should go,” David said, standing. “But you don’t have to announce it like that.”

The father wasn’t about to back down though, pointing to Robin. “Do you know who he is?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re asking me to leave?”

“You’re the one who said it.” Emma stood next to her father, arms crossed. “So are you going to make good on it?”

His wife tugged on his arm. “Come on. There are other places like you said.”

“No. It’s now the principle of the matter.” The man stood his ground, glaring at the two sheriffs as if he had forgotten he was confronting a prince and the Savior.

Perhaps he had. Well, he wasn’t going to forget he was talking to the Evil Queen, Regina decided as she rose from her chair. Robin stood as well, catching her arm. “You don’t have to anything,” he said, voice low. “Not for me. I can just leave and meet you at home.”

“No need to do that, mate.” Using his hook, the captain applied enough pressure on Robin’s shoulder to get the man to sit back down but not puncture him.

Regina walked over to the angry patron, ice in her eyes as it flooded her veins. She felt her Mayor Mills mask slip on as she gave him a cold smile. “Sir, you are causing a public disruption. Please leave before I have our sheriffs escort you out. I’m sure you don’t want your child to see that.”

The man glanced at his family before stepping closer to Regina. “You two deserve each other. The Evil Queen and the Dark One. It’s a match made in hell.”

“Sheriff Swan, Sheriff Nolan, please see this gentleman out.” She could feel the Evil Queen coming out, itching to make the fool suffer for his words. Her right hand twitched, eager to conjure a fireball.

Henry took her hand. “Come on, Mom. Roland wants you to cut up his food. He says Robin is doing it all wrong.”

She didn’t move until Emma and David escorted the man out of the diner, his wife and child following. Then she let Henry lead her back to the table, where they settled back into their dinner.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her, disturbing her thoughts. “Penny for your thoughts, milady?” Robin whispered.

“You don’t want to know them,” she whispered back.

He hummed. “Thinking about that man from yesterday?”

“Kinda,” she admitted. “I was thinking more about me yesterday.”

“What about you? You handled him well.”

“I almost didn’t. The Evil Queen almost came out and flambéed him.”

Robin turned her in his arms, kissing her forehead. “But you didn’t. You resisted.”

“But she could’ve come out.”

“I know how terrifying that is. Now more than ever,” he said, eyes fixed on hers. “But every day you prove stronger than the darkness and so you are my role model.”

Touched, she kissed him, stepping closer to him. She broke the kiss but remained in his embrace, head resting against his shoulder. “You know, you never got to show me your adventurous side last night.”

He chuckled. “Don’t worry. I have something special planned for tomorrow night.”

“Why tomorrow night?”

“Because the Merry Men are taking the boys camping tomorrow night.”

Regina pulled away, smiling. “You saw them?”

He shook his head. “I ran into Little John when Roland and I went on our walk to the harbor this morning. He invited me back to camp but…I still can’t go. Not when they are expecting their leader, not the Dark One.”

“They’re your friends. I’m sure they’ll accept you no matter what.”

“And then there’s Will,” Robin said. “I…I can’t face him yet.”

She nodded before dropping her voice. “So, what are we going to do tomorrow night?”

“That, milady, is a surprise.” He smiled, pulling her close again to kiss her.

 

After dinner, Regina had planned for a family movie night. Just a quiet night in, lounging on the couch with her boys and a bucket of popcorn. Unfortunately, they got to the video games before she could suggest it. The three of them crowded onto her couch, jostling for controllers and yelling at each other as they played. Robin and Henry both had competitive streaks but Roland’s presence seemed to keep their fights friendly.

Henry did look at up at one point with a sheepish smile as he held out his controller to Regina. “Do you want to play, Mom?”

“No, that’s okay. You boys have fun.” Regina dropped kisses onto each of their heads, though Roland had to stand to get his. “I’m going to go get some work done.”

“Don’t work too hard. We’ll still have a family movie night after this,” Robin said, looking up at her with a smile.

She returned it, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Okay, but you all better not fall asleep on me.”

“We won’t,” Henry said as Roland nodded beside him. They turned their attentions back to their game as Regina slid from the room.

She knew that Roland would conk out within minutes of the movie starting, no doubt sprawling across all three of them as they sat together on the couch. Henry would put up a fight but succumb about halfway through, no doubt with his head on her shoulder. The only wild card was Robin, though she wouldn’t be surprised if she lost him before the end credits.

Knocking interrupted her trip up to her study and Regina frowned, wondering who would be visiting them so late. It then turned into worry and a fear that their days of quiet had finally come to an end at last. She prepared to find one of the Charmings at her door as she opened it.

Instead, Rumpelstilskin stood on her stoop as he leaned heavily on his cane again. “Good evening, dearie. I hope it’s not too late for a visit?”

“No, of course not. Please, come in.” Regina stood aside, letting Rumple stagger into her house. She closed the door behind him, smiling. “Belle told us you woke up but I didn’t think you’d be out of the house so soon.”

“She didn’t think I should leave yet either, but I wanted to come and see you.”

Regina nodded. “I’m guessing you’ve heard then?”

“That your thief is the new Dark One? Yes.”

“If you’ve come here to harm him anyway, I will not hesitate to hurt you,” she said, stepping closer to him.

He held up his hand. “I am not here to see or hurt him, dearie. I’m here to see you.”

“Me?” She pulled back, frowning. “Why?”

Rumple glanced around. “Is there a chair, please?”

Regina nodded, pulling out a chair for him to sit down on. He eased down, rubbing his leg. “It hurts worse now. Not even when I was out there with no magic did it hurt this much.”

“Have you seen Whale?”

He chuckled. “And what good would he do?”

“This world has some marvelous advances on pain management.” She crossed her arms. “Is that why you’re here? You’re hoping for a magical solution to your pain?”

“No, no. Not yet anyway. I’m here because of Robin.”

She tensed again. “I thought you were here for me?”

“I am here for you…because of Robin,” Rumple clarified. “Your soulmate’s now the Dark One. That’s quite an adjustment.”

“He’s already made that adjustment. You’re four months late for that talk.”

Rumple smiled. “You think he’s done? It’s a process, becoming the Dark One. First, it takes its measure of you and lets you believe that you can control it. Then it starts to twist your desires and what makes you you but you don’t realize it. You think they are your own decisions, your own wants. And then one day, you wake up and realize you can’t find where you end and it begins. You’re one. You’re the Dark One.”

During his speech, Regina found her legs had gone weak and she collapsed into a nearby chair. Her body shook—though she wasn’t sure if it was fear for what was to come for Robin or anger at Rumpelstiltskin. He had played her their entire relationship, manipulating her into becoming the Evil Queen so she could cast the Dark Curse. What if he was doing something now to make her turn Robin over to him so he could become the Dark One again?

“Get out,” she hissed. “Just get out of my house now.”

His face fell and he did seem to feel bad. “I’m sorry, Regina. But I want you to go into this with both eyes open. Not with some rose-colored filter from Snow’s constant hope speeches.”

“If you think I would be led astray by one of those, you were in the coma too long.” Regina stood, pointing to the door. “Now, seriously, get the fuck out of my house.”

Rumple stood, shaking his head. “Be careful. Little ears all around now.”

“Mom? Are you okay? We heard shouting.” Henry appeared in the doorway, his eyes widening as he saw his grandfather there.

She took a few deep breaths. “I’m fine. Mr. Gold was just leaving.”

“If you need anything, Regina. You know where to find me.” Rumpelstiltskin nodded before startling to hobble out of the house. As he passed by Robin and Roland, the boy hid his face in his father’s leg while Robin glared at the man.

Once he left, Robin rushed forward and she collapsed into his arms. Her body was still shaking and she found his embrace both warming and steadying. “Did he hurt you?” he asked, voice almost a growl in her ear.

She shook her head. “He just was trying to play mind games again. I wouldn’t let him.”

“Are you sure? It seems he’s rattled you.” Robin held her face in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

Love and concern shone there and Regina relaxed. Rumpelstiltskin was trying to manipulate things to suit his own purpose, she knew. The darkness wasn’t going to take over Robin. Not completely and not while she could do something about it.

She smiled, reaching up to run her hands along his bare arms. “I’m fine. All I need is movie night and a good cuddle.”

“I can do that!” Roland piped up, latching onto her waist as he stood on his tiptoes. She laughed, cupping his head as Robin’s hands left her face.

Henry wrapped his arm around his mother. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, Henry. Now, why don’t you go pop some popcorn with Robin while Roland and I pick out a movie?” She patted his cheek before taking Roland’s hand. As she walked off, she felt Robin’s eyes on her.

When he returned with Henry and their bowl of popcorn, he settled next to her and pulled her close to him. Roland had to adjust his position so he was cuddling with her again but didn’t complain. Henry settled into his spot and they started the movie.

Her eyes started to droop and she recognized Robin’s now familiar magical signature too late to stop him. Regina felt her head roll against him as he carded his fingers through her hair, letting sleep carry her away.

 

Rumpelstiltskin returned to his shop the following the day, despite Belle’s insistence that he stay home and rest. “You shouldn’t have gone out to see Regina last night,” she admonished him. “I could’ve brought her here.”

“It was better I went over there. And I am fine. The sooner I return to my normal routine, the better,” he insisted, limping toward the door.

She let him go and he sat in his store, surrounded by all the knick-knacks and trinkets he had collected over the years. All had stories behind them and he had collected all of them for various reasons, all for their inherent magical qualities.

What was he to do now? His magic had fled with the darkness, now residing in Robin Hood’s body. The thought alone made him sneer, knowing such power would be lost on the archer. What would he do? Steal mere trinkets? Not likely, as it seemed he had gone straight for Regina. Or rather, Regina had created a place where Robin didn’t need to steal—all before even knowing who her true love was.

Rumple paused as he felt a shift in the air, a chill suddenly descending upon him despite the summer heat outside. He smiled without turning around. “I was wondering when we would speak,” he said. “Come for advice?”

“What did you say to Regina? She was upset last night.”

Sighing, Rumpelstiltskin turned around to face the man leaning against his countertop. He paused, taking in the physical changes Robin Hood had undergone as the Dark One. “Nasty scar. Can’t heal it or won’t?” he asked.

“Won’t,” Robin replied, “but do not change the subject. You were going to tell me what you did to upset Regina last night.”

“I was just trying to tell her the truth. She didn’t want to hear it.”

“The truth about what?”

“You. And what you will become.” Rumple tilted his head. “What you may already be.”

Robin straightened up, tensing. “I am not a monster.”

“Not yet. But I bet you already feel the transformation starting. Tell me—does it still talk to you?”

Narrowing his eyes, Robin pushed away from the counter to point at Rumpelstiltskin. “Stay away from Regina. I won’t have you hurting her.”

Rumple laughed. “We both know if anyone hurts her, it’ll be you.”

“Never,” Robin vowed.

Oh, how he remembered when he thought he’d never hurt those he loved with his darkness. Yet Baelfire had gone to a land without magic just to escape what he had become. And Belle had to banish him to keep him from hurting her and others. Rumple believed there might come a day when Regina would have to do the same to Robin.

He believed more though that Storybrooke would see the Evil Queen again.

“You can’t make that promise,” Rumple said. “And you know it. You can’t stop it. All you can do now is stay away from her. For her sake.”

Robin growled before Rumple flew back against one of his cases. He slumped to the floor, clutching the back of his head. A lump already started to form as Robin stood over him. “You need to stay away from her. She is not yours to control anymore, Imp.”

As a cloud of dark blue smoke took Robin from his shop, Rumple started to chuckle.

 

Regina’s phone buzzed as her alarm went off. She silenced it with a smile, closing her folder for the day. It was time for her date night with Robin and nothing was going to keep her from it.

Her door opened as she stood from her chair, watching as Robin stepped into her office. He wore a nice green shirt, this time wearing short sleeves so she could see his tattoo, paired with dark pants. A bouquet of black roses was clutched in his hand and he held them out as she approached. “For you, milady.”

She ignored the flowers, grabbing him by the nape of his neck and pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss. He wrapped his free hand around her, laying it flat on her back as he pressed her closer. As he rocked her, he let out a content hum.

They broke apart but he nuzzled her hair. “Well, that was quite the welcome,” he murmured.

“I missed you,” she said. “You weren’t in bed this morning.”

Regina fought back residuals of the panic she had felt that morning when she had awakened to find his side of the bed empty. It hadn’t receded until she found his note under her favorite mug, saying he had left to run some errands and that he’d see her for their date that night.

“Sorry to worry you, love. But I thought you needed your sleep. I dropped the boys off with Little John and then got ready for tonight.”

She hummed. “Yes, we’re going to have to talk about you using your magic to put me to sleep when you think I need rest.”

“I know you, Regina. You’ll push yourself when you shouldn’t,” he said, running a hand through her hair. “So now I found something useful to do with my magic. Take care of you when you won’t.”

He kissed her before taking her hand. “And now, we need to go if we’re going to make our reservations.”

“Reservations?” Regina raised her eyebrow as Robin led her from her office. “You’re going all out tonight.”

“I do have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

“You don’t have to make up for anything.”

He stopped, pulling her close. “I have every intention of wooing you properly, milady, whether I am the Dark One or not. You are a queen and deserve it.”

“Well, then,” Regina started, her smile growing wider, “woo away.”

“My pleasure.” Robin wrapped his arm around her waist this time as they continued their walk to Tony’s.

 

Night had long fallen by the time Regina and Robin left Tony’s, where they had been given a private booth in a far corner of the restaurant. While it had been nice to have some privacy, Regina knew it was because of who Robin had become. She tried to feel indignant but it had been hard with Robin’s lips sucking on just the right spot on her neck. Instead, she had melted into him and they spent their dinner giggling and kissing like two teenagers.

She leaned closer to him as he wrapped an arm around her. “Cold?” he asked.

“No,” she replied. “Everything is perfect.”

“Well, we finally get to finish that walk in the moonlight. And this time, nothing will happen.”

“Don’t tempt fate,” she said, half-teasing and half-serious.

He kissed her head. “I’m the only evil in town right now. I don’t think we have much to worry about.”

“Don’t joke about it,” Regina said, stopping. She hugged herself, fighting the dread as she recalled Rumpelstiltskin’s words. “You’re not evil. As long as you are you, you can never be evil.”

Robin wrapped her back in his embrace, letting her rest her head against his chest. “Sorry. I won’t speak of it anymore tonight.”

She knew they would have to talk about it soon, but she could accept his promise for this night. Regina pulled back, smiling. “So what else do you have planned?”

“I promised to show you my adventurous side,” Robin said, smiling. “Time to make good on that.”

He stepped away from her, approaching a locked gate. Regina took notice of their surroundings, frowning. “The pool? That’s where you’re going to show me your adventurous side?”

“Yes.” He put something back in his pocket as the gate swung open, the lock dangling from his fingers. “You coming?”

“You want us to trespass?”

“Is it really trespassing if it’s public property? Especially when you’re the mayor?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Yes, it is.”

“Come on. Be adventurous,” he said with a wink.

Regina sighed, letting him pull her inside the pool deck. “I don’t see how breaking into the pool is adventurous.”

“This is just the start. Next, we go swimming.”

“Oh,” she said, realization hitting her. She smiled, turning her back to him. “Care to unzip me then?”

He did so, chuckling as he leaned close so that his breath hit the back of her neck, warming it. “And here I thought I was going to have to convince you to do this.”

“You’re not the only one with an adventurous side.” She leaned back, pressing her lips to his as her dress pooled at her feet.

Regina swayed her hips as she walked toward the pool, submerging herself as slowly as she could. His dark eyes followed her every movement until she was treading water in front of him. She tilted her head. “Well? You coming?”

He shed his clothing, leaving it in a trail on the pool deck’s concrete floor as he hurried toward the diving board. She watched him climb, confused. “What are you doing?”

“Diving in.” Robin curled his toes around the edge of the diving board. He bounced a few times before pushing off, body arching as he dove head first into the water. She followed his dark form under the water until he emerged in front of her. “I’ve been waiting a long time to show off for you.”

“You don’t have to do anything to impress me.” She wrapped her arms around his neck as they floated together.

He pouted. “You know how to wound a man’s pride.”

“Let me fix it then.” She kissed him, slow yet passionate. As she pulled away, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. “Did it work?”

“Oh, yes,” he breathed, eyes closed.

Laughing, she swam away and he gave chase. They took turns catching the other, crossing the pool several times as the night wore on. Every time they wrapped arms around each other, they shared kisses that grew more heated with each lap.

Regina wrapped her legs around Robin, letting him hold both their weights as they floated in the water. “Is this the extent of your adventurous side?”

“Of course not,” he said, pushing her wet hair from her face. “I just didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Right. That’s it.”

Robin lifted her out of the pool before hoisting himself out of the water. He gave Regina a sheepish look. “Do you think you could conjure up some towels? I don’t think I can do it just yet.”

“Why don’t I teach you?”

He hesitated. “I don’t know. My magic…I could still hurt you.”

“I doubt it.” She pulled him over to a nearby chair. “Go ahead. Concentrate on two large, fluffy towels. When you’ve got the picture clear in your mind, wave your hand at the chair.”

Robin sighed, closing his eyes. She stood close to him, running her hand down his arm. “Do you have the image?”

“Not really. All I can see is you.”

She laughed. “Do you want me to step away then?”

“No. I think I can do this.” Robin smiled, waving his hand.

Regina felt a tug in her stomach, as if someone had lassoed her. She was pulled forward as dark blue smoke swirled around her, depositing her in a laying position on the chair. Grabbing the armrests, she stared at Robin with wide eyes. “What just happened?”

“Well, I didn’t conjure up anything but I did manage to transport another person for the first time.” He smirked as climbed over her, heat radiating off his body. “So let me thank you.”

His knee slid between her legs, opening them until she was almost straddling the lounge chair. She gripped the armrests again and her toes curled against the ground as his tongue flicked over her clit. Her head rolled back as her mouth parted to let out a soft gasp.

Regina slid a hand down his back, running her nails along his shoulders as his muscles flexed with his every move. As he sucked and licked her, she rubbed against the plastic strips of the lounge chair. The friction created between her legs tried to overpower the one building against her back, but the pain was too much for even the pleasure.

“Robin, stop,” she groaned, tightening her grip on his hair. “I need you to stop. Please.”

He pulled back, frowning. “Is something wrong?”

“My back…” she said, peeling herself off it.

As she sat up, Robin was able to look at the red splotches on her back and pulled her close to him. “So sorry, lovely. Why don’t you take us back to your room?”

She shook her head, pushing him away. “Just let me stand and I’ll make it more comfortable. Then you can go back to…thanking me.”

He chuckled as she waved her hand over the chair, covering it with a soft white towel. Robin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his bare front. His erection pressed against her ass and a wicked smile formed as she got an idea.

“Take me like this,” she whispered.

Robin had been trailing kisses down her neck but he paused, frowning against her skin before lifting his head. “Are you sure?”

She nodded. “I trust you, Robin.”

“Okay, but you can change your mind at any time. I won’t mind.”

Regina leaned back, craning her neck to kiss Robin on the lips before kneeling on the lounge chair. He ran a hand along her ass, humming in approval. “You’re so beautiful,” he told her.

“Now is not the time for flowery sentiments,” she said, huffing. “Shut up and fuck me.”

He chuckled. “Yes, my queen.”

She sucked in air as his finger ghosted down her stomach, finding her clit. Her arms went taut as pleasure crashed down over her again, already keyed up from his tongue. She knew she was wet enough, could feel herself dripping. But Robin knew how to draw the most from her.

His thumb kept rubbing as his cock poked at her entrance before he inched himself in. Her arms shook from all the sensations swirling in her, fingers digging into the plastic edging. A moan passed her lips as her breathing quickened in time to his thrusts.

Robin’s hot breath hit her neck in puffs as her hair stuck to her neck. She raised a shaking arm to move some hair stuck to her face. Through her hazy vision, she thought she saw someone at the metal fence, watching. Stars though filled her eyes as he groaned her name, spilling into her. Regina careened over the edge, shouting his name.

They collapsed onto the towel, Robin’s arms tight around her, panting as they came down off their respective highs. She snuggled closer to him, letting his warmth wash over her as looked to where she thought she saw their spectator. No one was there. Maybe she had just imagined it.

The night air grew chilled, causing bumps to rise on her skin. “We should go someplace warmer,” she said.

He nuzzled her. “Can you? I don’t think I can transport both of us.”

“Okay, but we’re going to work on that. You’re starting magic lessons in the morning.”

“Morning?”

She chuckled. “Okay, maybe the afternoon.”

“Much better.” Robin turned her in his arms, making sure to keep her close as she transported them back to their room. They collapsed onto the bed, limbs tangled together, and fell asleep in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back from vacation! And I must say, I really am glad to be so. We squeezed way too much in the first days, running between Disneyland and the D23 expo. I did go to the Once Upon a Time panel, which was awesome. Lana, Ginny and Josh were so sweet and funny. Adam and Eddy were funny too, especially as they seemed to realize they weren’t revealing a whole lot about next season. But it was a lot of fun and now I really want a curse that causes everyone to burst into song.
> 
> I also saw Lana last week on Space Mountain. So that happened and it was cool, even if I feel I may have seemed a bit of a creeper. Her rocket arrived at the unloading station just I was getting into my rocket, so I was watching it as I did so.
> 
> I’m not moving the update day to Sundays, I just really didn’t want to get my schedule knocked off. So I’m posting this now and Chapter 7 should go up on September 4th.
> 
> Also, for fans of my story “All That Was Me,” I had an announcement before I went on vacation and when I came back. First, the sequel will start to be posted on September 6th. Second, it won’t be called “Once Upon a Time” anymore. Now it’ll be called “The Land Without Magic” and will focus on the years leading up to Emma’s 28th birthday rather than jumping to the events of the series.
> 
> You can keep track of what’s happening with the sequel on Twitter with #AllThatWasMe. And you can keep track of this story on Twitter with #DarkRobinSaga.
> 
> Okay, I’ll shut up now.
> 
> \--Mac


	8. Challenge

### Chapter 7: Challenge

“Could we take a vacation? Before school starts?”

Regina looked up at her son as he stood over her desk. She put her pen down and sighed. “And where would we go? How would we get there? More importantly, how would we get back?”

“Ingrid’s scroll. You still have it, right?” Henry rolled out a map of the state of Maine. “There’s a little town nearby. We could go for a long weekend. It’s got a lot of history, plenty of shopping, swimming for Roland and a forest for Robin.”

She smiled. “You want all four of us to go?”

“Of course.” Henry looked like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Regina sighed. “I’ll think about it. A trip would require a lot of planning.”

Henry’s face fell and Regina stood, coming around her desk to hug him. “That’s not a no. I think a family trip would be lovely.”

“Great!” He squeezed her back. “You’re the best.”

Knocking interrupted them. Regina raised her head from her son’s shoulder. “Come in!”

Emma opened the door, smiling when she saw the two. “Oh good. I can kill two birds with one stone.”

“What do you mean?” Henry asked.

“I was hoping we could grab lunch,” Emma replied, throwing her arm over his shoulders before pointing to Regina. “And I need to talk to you.”

Regina frowned. “About what?”

“Official town business.”

Henry threw up his hands. “Guess that’s my cue to leave. See you outside, Mom?”

Emma nodded, watching as he kissed Regina’s cheek. “I’ll be out in a minute, she told him.

Once the door closed, Regina sighed. “What now? Our prisoner still not happy with his food?”

“I think he just likes to complain. And yes, Madam Mayor, I have been varying his meals.”

“Good.” Regina sat down. “So what is it?”

Emma sat down as well, smirking. “Well, the pool staff has reported that though they lock up at night, there’s been a few nights where they find the lock undone and everything open. Now, nothing’s been reporting missing, but they checked the footage anyway…”

Regina froze, knowing what they found. She cursed herself for not being more careful. Why hadn’t she remembered the security cameras earlier and wiped them? Why hadn’t they locked back up after sneaking in? Both of them had magic to teleport themselves out of there. For that matter, they could’ve used magic to get in. Why had Robin insisted on picking the lock each time?

She did her best to keep her face passive. “And what did you discover, Sheriff?”

“That our mayor is an exhibitionist,” Emma replied, eyes shining. “I must say, I didn’t know you and Robin were that…flexible.”

Regina closed her eyes, counting to ten. “Is that your official business? To tease me?”

“Who is teasing? I’m impressed.”

Rubbing her face, Regina sighed. “Do you want some tips, Miss Swan?”

“No, I think Hook and I are good for now.” Emma sighed. “Just try to be more careful. We don’t want to have explain this to Henry. Or my parents.”

“Oh gods.” Regina buried her head in her hands. “I can see Snow’s scandalized face.”

“I once walked in on my parents,” Emma confessed, cheeks turning pink. “Still scarring even when you’re an adult and you weren’t raised by them.”

Regina didn’t know how to respond—jokingly as Emma’s friend or with sympathy as the woman who deprived her of a childhood with loving parents. She decided on the former, finding it safer. “Well, I’d probably be scarred for life too.”

Emma returned the smile before shifting in her chair. “Do you want to come with us for lunch?”

“No, you and Henry enjoy yourselves.” Regina checked her watch. “Besides, I have to go get Robin. Zelena has an ultrasound today.”

“How is that? Has Robin seen her since…?”

Regina shook her head. “He hasn’t trusted himself before now.”

“Trusted himself?”

“To not hurt Zelena. Or more importantly, the baby.”

Nodding, Emma stood. “Good luck, though I think you need to worry more about Zelena than Robin.”

Regina closed her eyes. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Do you want me to keep Henry tonight? Just in case things don’t go well with the Wicked Witch?”

“Thanks, but I don’t think that will be necessary.” Regina paused. “At least, I hope so.”

 

“Robin? Are you here?” Regina called as she entered the house. Frowning, she called for him again as she closed the door.

Where was he? She had told him to be ready by a quarter after one. It gave them plenty of time to make Zelena’s two o’clock appointment.

Had he gotten nervous? Run off to avoid seeing Zelena? Or had something happened? Was he hurt? Was Roland?

Panic rising in her, Regina tried to think if she had any spare tracking potion as she checked the first floor rooms. “Robin?”

“Yes?” He stepped in, looking like he just came from her backyard. “Is something wrong?”

She pressed her hand to her chest, as if it could calm her racing heart. “You gave me a fright. I thought something had happened.”

Robin glanced at the clock before crossing over to her, gathering her in his arms. “Sorry, milady. I’m afraid I lost track of time.”

“Part of me wants to kill you for that but it’s not as strong as the part relieved it wasn’t anything worse. So be grateful.”

He chuckled, the sound vibrating against her ear. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good.” She pulled away, looking him over. “Are you ready? I’d rather get this over with.”

“Let me just change my shirt. This one was drenched in sweat.”

Regina grimaced as he went upstairs. “And you hugged me?”

“I would think you were used to my sweat.”

She could hear his smirk and rolled her eyes. “Well, since you went there, we may not be able to look anyone on the pool deck in the eyes again.”

“Why?” Robin came back down, buttoning his dark green shirt.

“There were cameras.”

Robin paused. “So there are…?”

“Videos of our trysts at the pool? Yes.”

A smile tugged at his lips and his eyes shone. “I fail to see the problem.”

“Robin!”

“What?” He rested his hands on her hips, fingertips grazing her ass. “That was the thrill of having sex in public—the chance of getting caught.”

“I know. But there’s a difference between someone peeking on us like that first night and video that could be leaked out.” Regina paused, her face pale. “What if Henry ever sees it?”

He slid his hands to her back, pulling her close. “Then we’d have an adult conversation with him about being in love. Henry’s very mature, an old soul. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

She nodded, resting her head against his chest again as he rubbed her back. After a few seconds, his hand stilled. “Wait, someone was watching us that first night?”

“I think so. I was little preoccupied at the time.”

He chuckled. “It was probably just someone wandering by, stopped to see what was happening and hurried away embarrassed when he realized what he saw.”

“You’re probably right. And hopefully the fact we’re the Evil Queen and the Dark One will keep him quiet.” She checked her watch. “And now we’re falling behind. Come on.”

“Zelena’s not going anywhere. You made certain of that.” But he let her drag him out to the car, offering no resistance.

Once in the car, Robin took her hand as he gave her a sly smile. “We can vary where we explore our adventurous side. How about we sneak into Granny’s next time?”

 

A nurse escorted them to the examination room where Zelena was already prepared for the ultrasound. She wore a paper thin blue exam gown, arranged to reveal her slightly swollen stomach while a curtain covered her lower half. As they entered, Zelena smiled. “There’s the daddy. And the aunt-to-be. Hello, sis.”

He felt Regina tense up beside him and he tightened his grip on her hand as the technician’s eyes flickered between the three people in the room. “Maybe we should limit it to just the parents.”

Zelena’s smile turned triumphant as she stared at Regina, making Robin’s blood boil. “Sorry, sister dear. Looks like you’ll have to go wait outside. We’ll tell you all about this magic moment. Seeing the new life we created, crying as we hear the heartbeat and how we feel close in a way you’ll never be. Too…”

Her voice died off as he crouched next to her, lowering his voice and adding dark growls for emphasis. “You really want to be alone with me? I’m not that lost lovesick puppy—those were your words, right?—that you can manipulate because you cut me off from those who truly cared about me. I’m now more dangerous than even you.”

“Oh, please. You would hurt an innocent baby?”

The darkness licked at him, making him cold and hard. “Do you want to try me?”

“Robin.” Regina placed her hand on his shoulder as Zelena shrunk back, telling the technician that Regina should stay.

“But she’s just the aunt,” the tech replied.

Robin stood, taking Regina’s hands in his. “She’s the mother as well.”

The technician’s eyebrow rose but she just sighed. “Okay, why don’t we get this over with? Are you ready, uh, Mommy?”

Zelena nodded, wincing as the tech spread the cool gel over her exposed abdomen. As the wand touched her skin, an image crackled to life on the screen. Shapes took form and soon, Robin saw a head and a little hand belonging to his unborn child. The darkness receded and tears filled his eyes at the sight. He squeezed Regina’s hand, leaning over to whisper: “Look at our child.”

She squeezed back as the tech asked if they were ready to hear the heartbeat. Robin took a deep breath and nodded. “That sounds great.”

Within seconds, a steady beating sound filled the room and his own heart stopped. Closing his eyes, he just let the sound wash over him. That was the heartbeat of his child, the heart that would one day beat in time with his and Regina’s.

Everything would be perfect if Zelena wasn’t there.

 

He held onto the sonogram the entire ride home, staring at the little person starting to form. Beside him, Regina was silent as she navigated the street of Storybrooke. Robin vacillated between awe at his unborn child and concern for the women he considered its true mother.

Once inside their home, he set the picture down and took Regina’s hands in his. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head but he wasn’t fooled. Cupping her cheek, he urged her to look him right in the eyes. “Is it because of how I reacted to Zelena? Because I almost let the Dark One out?”

“No, no. I think Zelena needed that scare,” she said, a little smile lighting her face for a moment. It fell as she sighed. “Besides, I know how easily she can get under your skin.”

“So it’s about what she said in the room.”

Regina nodded. “Why don’t we change into something more comfortable? I think we need to have a talk.”

She headed upstairs but Robin remained rooted to the spot, blue eyes following her form until she disappeared down the hall. Was this it? Was this the moment she told him she couldn’t handle raising the baby? Couldn’t handle having Zelena constantly in her life? Couldn’t handle the fact he hurt her and tethered that witch to them?

Was this the moment he finally lost her for good?

**It doesn’t have to be. Just get rid of the things that are hurting her.**

She came back down in a plain shirt and jeans, frowning when she saw him in the same spot where she had left him. “Do you want to stay like that?”

“What?” He glanced down and shrugged. “It seems fine to me.”

“Okay. Do you want anything to drink?”

“Whiskey is fine,” he replied, following her into the living room.

They settled on the couch, glasses in hand. Despite sitting next to each other, he felt a chasm between them. _Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me._

Regina took a gulp of her whiskey before putting her glass down. “Zelena is right. I’ll never have that magic.”

“What magic?” Robin’s brow knitted.

“The magic of carrying a child, of having those moments.” Regina’s voice cracked and she took a moment to compose herself. “We’ll never see our child on that screen or hear his or her heartbeat.”

It took a moment, but the meaning of her words—and her statement at the bar back in New York City—sunk in. He glanced down at his whiskey before saying softly: “You’re telling me you can’t have children naturally.”

“Yes,” she whispered before she let out a harsh laugh. “And I did it to myself, thinking I was spiting my mother.”

He set his drink down, pulling her close. “Did you think I would care about that?”

“Well, no. I don’t know.” Regina fisted his shirt as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. “I just knew you deserved to know.”

“I’m glad you told me.” He kissed her forehead, shifting her so that he could cradle her. “I’m sorry you’ve had to bear that pain, but you don’t anymore. You’re a mother to Henry and Roland, blood or not.”

She didn’t respond except for a few sniffles. He conjured a handkerchief and handed it to her, rocking her as she cried. “So what that Zelena has that? It’s only going to last for a few more months,” he said. “After that, you get the lifetime of magic that will come with being a mother. Just like you’re getting with our boys.”

“Being with the boys is better than magic.”

He chuckled. “Now that I’ve experienced magic of my own, I agree.”

She sat up and he brushed away a few stray tears from her eyes. He smiled. “Besides, I was holding your hand the entire time. You were the only one I wanted by my side.”

Regina took his face in her hands. “Every day after I got Henry, I wondered why I deserved to have such an amazing person in my life after everything I had done. Now I also wonder why fate allowed me to have you and Roland as well.”

“I think it’s because you and I are more stubborn than fate. Besides, she’s kinda screwed us over a few times. I think she owes us.”

She chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, she does. Though it’s good we decided to take control of our own destinies, just in case.”

He nodded, covering her hands with his. “I could list all the reasons I don’t deserve you, if you want.”

“I want you to kiss me senseless.”

“That I can do.” He leaned closer, capturing her lips with his.

 

Henry entered the library, letting the air conditioning wash over him. He smiled at Belle as he approached her. “Good morning. How are you?”

“I’m good. But shouldn’t you be out enjoying the last few weeks of summer?”

“But then I’ll be too focused on homework to work on Operation Lionheart.”

Belle covered the hand he had resting on the counter with one of her own. “You aren’t the entirety of Operation Lionheart.”

“I know, it’s just…” Henry trailed off, hesitating.

She urged him with a squeeze of his hand. “What is it?”

“What if I hadn’t snapped the quill? Maybe I could’ve undone this.”

“Oh, Henry.” Belle shook her head. “This isn’t your fault. And chances are you wouldn’t be able to write the darkness out of Robin.”

“I know. But maybe I could’ve written a way to find Camelot.” He sighed, shoulders sagging.

She nodded, sympathetic. “Maybe you should talk to your grandfather? If anyone knows about magical portals, it’s him.”

“I guess.” Henry paused. “How is he?”

“He’s struggling but he’s getting there. I think seeing you would cheer him up.” She smiled at him.

He smiled back before it faltered. “Yeah, I should go, though last time I saw him, he was upsetting Mom.”

“How?” Belle asked, frowning.

“They were talking but I don’t know what about. I have a feeling it was about Robin, though, judging by her reaction.”

Belle nodded. “We’re just concerned about her, Henry.”

“Because of Robin?”

Belle nodded. “I don’t think your mother is fully prepared for loving the Dark One. I know Regina and I haven’t had a good past but I don’t want her to get hurt.”

“I don’t think Robin is going to hurt her.”

“Not intentionally,” Belle said. “Everything Rumple did, he tried to justify that he was doing it for me, for us. But he was just being selfish and innocent people, myself included, got hurt.”

“Robin’s not a selfish person.”

“Not by his nature. But the darkness…”

“Won’t get him if we keep believing in him,” Henry said, adjusting his backpack. “I’ll be at my usual table.”

“Henry…” Belle sighed. “I’ll make sure Rumple doesn’t talk about Robin and your mother when you visit. Just…please come?”

“I’ll think about it and let you know. Okay?”

She nodded. “Thank you. It’ll mean the world to him if you visit.”

He settled at his table with a sigh. Belle’s concerns weren’t unfounded but she also wasn’t living with Robin. Henry watched the man every day, looking for any sign they should be worried. So far, he hadn’t seen one…except that when angered, Robin was a force to be reckoned with. But it had never been directed at him or his mother or Roland. Instead, it was always at people who Robin believed had hurt them. Robin managed to pull himself back before he could do something serious and the episodes were sporadic. So Henry still felt safe around him.

With a determined look, Henry dove in for another day of research. He was going to find something… _anything_ …about Camelot if it was the last thing he did.

 

Mary Margaret strode into Regina’s office, bouncing Neal as she did so. “Are you busy?”

“Just a bit,” Regina replied, not looking up from her paperwork. “Is this important?”

“Someone wanted to say hi to his Aunt Regina,” Mary Margaret replied.

That got Regina to look up and she smiled at the baby boy. “So I’m Aunt Regina?”

“Unless you prefer Grandma or some variation of that?”

Regina feigned being indignant. “Don’t you dare.”

“Okay. Besides, it would probably be too weird to explain why his nephew calls you ‘Mom’ instead of ‘Grandma.’” Mary Margaret held Neal out. “Do you want to hold him?”

Nodding, Regina took the boy and started bouncing with him. “Aren’t you a sweetheart? I’ll always have time for you.”

Mary Margaret sat down, watching the woman with a smile. “I was also hoping to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Whatever you want. Henry, Robin, Zelena?”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “He’s fine, so’s he and she’s locked up but still knocked up. Not much else to say.”

“Come on, Regina. There has to be more than that.”

“But there really isn’t,” Regina replied. “Everything is really good right now.”

“And that has you nervous.” It wasn’t a question.

Regina sat down, rocking Neal as he fought off sleep. She smiled at him before looking up at his mother. “Yes,” she admitted softly.

“I’m worried, too,” Mary Margaret said. “It just doesn’t happen in Storybrooke. Something is bound to go wrong.”

Regina nodded. “Well, it wasn’t always like that. Then someone’s daughter went and broke my curse…”

“Are you blaming Emma?”

“Of course not. I’m just having fun.”

“Sorry. Given your past with Emma and all…”

Regina looked hurt. “I thought we were past that.”

“We are. It’s just…” Mary Margaret didn’t know how to explain it. She did trust Regina. She had told her the dark secret she and David had kept for nearly three decades. And Regina had risked a lot to go undercover for them and to protect Emma. But still…

“I get it,” Regina said, softly. “The pain I inflicted on you isn’t going to disappear overnight.”

“No, but we’re both getting past the pain we’ve experienced, one day at a time.” Mary Margaret reached over, placing a hand on Regina’s knee.

Regina held out a sleeping Neal. “Here. I’m sure you want to get him home.”

“He looks comfortable in your arms.” The younger woman smiled. “Besides, I’m not done talking yet.”

“Okay. How are things between you and David, then?”

Mary Margaret smiled. “Good. Even if I found him sleeping standing up while cooking dinner the other day. I woke him up before the smoke detector could.”

“Were you able to salvage it?”

“Just barely but yes. Emma didn’t seem to mind…too much.”

Regina chuckled. “Poor thing. At least this one didn’t have to suffer through that.”

“He’s the cause though. Been teething and won’t give us a moment’s rest. Emma’s really going on about getting her own place.”

“I don’t blame her.” Regina smiled down at the sleeping baby. “But you can’t help it, can you? You’re in pain and you’re expressing yourself the only way you know how.”

Mary Margaret’s smile softened. “You are a good mother, Regina.”

“For the first time in a long time…actually, ever…I really believe it.”

“Regina, we’ve never really talked about…well…”

“Zelena’s baby?” Regina supplied. At Mary Margaret’s nod, she sighed. “What about him or her?”

“Well, we’ve all assumed you’ll raise him or her with Robin…”

“And this time you’ve assumed correctly.”

“So you’re okay with everything?”

“Honestly?” Regina asked with a sigh. “No. But it’s getting better. Now when I think of the baby, it’s with excitement rather than pain more and more. And Robin and I had a really good talk the other day.”

“You still sound apprehensive,” Mary Margaret said. “Is it Zelena?”

Regina nodded. “My sister is such a wild card. Robin and I could impose the strictest limits on her but we can’t deny her access to her own child. I can’t do that to another person, no matter how much I know my sister shouldn’t be around a baby. So she’s still going to be in my life and I know she’s going to pop in whenever she knows it’ll annoy me the most.”

“Maybe she’ll want nothing to do with the child?”

“After her little show at the ultrasound, I doubt it,” Regina muttered.

Mary Margaret frowned. “What happened there?”

“Oh, she was trying to freeze me out and pretend she and Robin were some lovey-dovey couple.”

“How did he take it?”

“Robin gave her a glimpse of the Dark One,” Regina replied. “I saw my sister be genuinely afraid for the first time.”

“Zelena knows she doesn’t have the upper hand anymore. That you and Robin now have the power,” Mary Margaret said. “The questions is…how are you going to use it?”

Regina nodded as the door opened. The two women turned to find Robin peeking in. “Am I interrupting?” he asked.

“No, you can come in,” Mary Margaret said, smiling. “It’s good to see you.”

“You’re one of the few people who can say that with sincerity these days,” Robin replied. He glanced down at the black rose in his hand and the baby in Regina’s arms. “I guess I’ll hold onto this a bit longer for you, milady.”

She smiled before glancing down at Neal. “Not much longer. I think this one is hungry now.”

“What do you…Oh.” Mary Margaret’s eyes widened as she realized her soon was rooting against Regina’s chest. “Yeah, I should get him home. Thank you, Regina.”

“No, thank you, Snow,” she replied, softly, as she handed Neal back to his mother.

Mary Margaret settled Neal into his stroller, nodding to Robin. “Good to see you. Hopefully it’ll be longer next time.”

“I look forward to it,” he replied, sitting down next to Regina.

When she glanced back, she saw Regina was now leaning against him as she spun the black rose between her fingers. He had his arm wrapped around her, kissing her head as they spoke in hushed tones. Mary Margaret smiled, glad something was working out for her stepmother at last.

 

It was hot in town hall despite having all the windows open and fans going. Regina watched several residents fan themselves with the agenda and she could feel her own hair sticking to the back of her neck. “I know it’s hot and everyone would rather be outside, but if you bear with me for a few more minutes, we’re almost done,” she said.

Muttering broke out in the hall but Regina ignored them as she reviewed everything. “I think we’ve covered everything for the new school year and the damages caused by that runaway troll. Yes, we’re still trying to find where it came from and we’ll let you know when we do. So I guess the only thing to do is open the floor for any concerns.”

She scanned the room but most people started to rise, figuring the meeting was over. Regina sighed, ready to end it when someone pushed his way forward. Her heart sped up and she looked annoyed as he stood in front of her. “District Attorney Spencer, to what do we owe the pleasure?” she asked.

“I thought Granny killed him after he tried to frame Ruby,” Leroy whispered.

Granny’s face darkened. “I wanted to. Archie talked me out of it.”

Regina banged her gavel. “Please, Albert, we’re hot and tired. Make this quick.”

“I’ll do my best, Madam Mayor, but I suggest you pay special attention. This does concern you,” he replied, turning to face the crowd. He held up a folder as her stomach plummeted. What was he up to?

“I have here in my hands proof that our mayor has been breaking laws, trespassing onto both public and private properties in order to conduct herself in a manner unbecoming the office of the Mayor with her evil paramour.” Albert pointed to Robin where he sat in the back, glowering at the man.

Leroy stood. “What are you yammering on about?”

“I’ll simplify it for those who may not be able to comprehend this,” Albert replied, glaring at Leroy. “Regina Mills and Robin Hood have been breaking into places to have sex.”

Shocked gasps rose from the crowd and people began talking amongst each other. Regina once again looked up at Robin, who was being held in his seat by Little John’s strong hand. But she saw his eyes darken and knew the Dark One was clawing to come out. She needed to try and put an end to this. “What is your point?” she asked Albert.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Albert responded before turning back to the people. “Are we going to be led by a woman who holds herself above the laws she makes us obey? A woman who has essentially established a dictatorship over this town?”

People began mutter amongst themselves and Regina felt her anger rising. She clamped down on it as she glared at him. “No one seems to have had any issue with how I run this town before. And as for your allegations…”

“They are a bit more than allegations. I do have proof.” Albert leaned closer. “I also saw you with my own eyes.”

She felt the color drain from her face. “You were the person I saw that night. The one watching us by the fence.”

“Yes, I was,” he confirmed. Louder, he told those gathered: “I saw our so-called esteemed mayor kneeling on a lounge chair, letting the new Dark One fuck her like animals. Like the bitch in heat she is.”

Regina would’ve launched herself over the table and strangled him had David and Archie not held her back. Fire coursed through her and she felt her fingers itch to let it out, charring the king-turned-district-attorney. “How dare you,” she spat at him.

“What?” Albert feigned innocence. “All I’ve done is expose a mayor who is abusing her power.”

He stepped away, pointing to Regina. “Look at that. The Evil Queen is alive and well. Don’t let her fool you with her lies about redemption.”

A commotion from the back diverted her attention. Little John had Robin in a bear hug as the man struggled against his companion’s grasp while the other Merry Men tried to calm him down. She hoped they would take him outside before the darkness in him took over and he inadvertently did something to make the situation worse.

Or before he witnessed her do the same.

David’s grip tightened on Regina’s arm. “Don’t give him the satisfaction, Regina. You have changed.”

Emma stepped closer to Albert and crossed her arms, looking the man up and down. “What’s your endgame?”

“I just think we should have a mayor who follows the laws rather than breaks them. And protects us from evil rather than cavorts with it.”

“And that would be you?” Emma asked.

Albert shrugged. “If the people of Storybrooke want it, yes. All I want know is a recall election and to let them have their say. Shall we have a vote?”

“I suggest we put it off a few days,” Granny suggested, standing. “Give everyone time to cool down and to ensure we make a rational decision. Who’s with me?”

Agreement was murmured from the people of Storybrooke and the meeting was adjourned. People streamed out of town hall while Regina continued to glare at Albert until Emma escorted him out as well.

Little John released Robin and he sprinted to the front of the room, gathering Regina into his arms. She melted into his embrace. “Get me out of here before I do something I regret,” she murmured to him.

“Of course.” Robin nodded to everyone. “See you in the morning?”

David nodded back. “Just make sure we also see Spencer in the morning as well, yeah?”

She didn’t know who that was directed toward and at this moment, it probably didn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you all know who was watching Robin and Regina last chapter. And he’s definitely causing some trouble for Regina. Will she lose her position as mayor? Will she and Robin be able to keep their darkness at bay? Find out next time! 
> 
> On Sunday, I’ll post the first chapter for the sequel to “All That Was Me,” “The Land Without Magic.” I hope you check it out! 
> 
> I hope everyone has a good weekend! I have a three day one as an American, though I can’t believe it’s already Labor Day. Where did the summer go? 
> 
> The good thing is that Once is back in a few weeks! 
> 
> \--Mac


	9. Recall

### Chapter 8: Recall

Robin laid awake in the dark living room, Albert Spencer’s words replaying in his head. Had the Merry Men not restrained him, he didn’t doubt he would’ve torn the man from limb to limb. What right had he to debase what Regina and he had? To shame them for expressing their love? To shame her for it? And to use it against her, to question her ability to govern?

**That fool will regret hurting our queen.**

She laid curled up against his chest, eyes staring ahead blinking. Her energy had been spent unleashing her anger at Spencer on their living room. Robin was glad their boys were elsewhere for the night—Henry with Emma, Roland with the Merry Men—so they didn’t witness their mother’s fury. He had only stood out of her way, waiting for her to let it all out. When she collapsed, he caught her before she hit the floor and cradled her close.

He had put the living room back together from the couch, feeling drained himself from the energy he used to so with his magic. There were still a few things he needed to fix the old-fashioned way but they could wait until morning. For now, he needed to focus his remaining energy on Regina.

“I want to kill him,” she said, voice hoarse from screaming.

“Line forms behind me, lovely. I believe you’ll also have to wait until Emma and Mary Margaret are finished with him.”

She laughed and he breathed out in relief. “Do you want to go to bed?” he asked.

“Yes, but I have no energy to climb the stairs.”

“I can remedy that.” He sat up, hooking his arm under her legs. When he stood, he held her bridal-style and he carried her up to their bedroom like that.

He realized this was the first time he had ever carried her. She was willing more and more to let him hold her, to let him give her comfort, but he had never once carried her like this. Not with her arms around his neck and her head against his chest as she closed her eyes, relaxing into his embrace.

This felt more intimate than anything they had done. Maybe it was because he knew he was one of the precious few who got to see Regina Mills like this—mask off, armor gone, and her emotions on display. That this strong woman was letting him help her, letting him support her, was a true honor.

He laid her on the bed and she kept her arms around his neck. “We have the house to ourselves,” she said, voice low and sultry.

Robin chuckled, relieved Spencer hadn’t robbed them of this. He cupped her cheek, shaking his head though. “You need sleep.”

“I need you,” she replied with a pout, sending heat coursing through him.

“Just close your eyes for a few hours. Then you can have your way with me in every room of the house, if you want.”

She pouted more and all he wanted to do was kissing those plump, red lips. But then she sighed, snuggling into the bed. “Fine. I guess I can wait a few hours.”

Chuckling, he kissed her forehead as he buttoned her shirt and slid it off her. She laid still as he next removed her pants, leaving her in her black bra and panties. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was evening out, meaning she was almost asleep.

Deciding against pajamas, he shucked his clothing until he was in his underwear as well. He pulled the blankets over them as he settled down for the night. Regina had fallen asleep and her peaceful expression was the last thing he saw before sleep overtook him.

 

Regina returned to consciousness, feeling warm and content. She was surrounded by the familiar smell of pine and wood, something that never seemed to fade from Robin. It was also a smell now imprinted on her life.

She didn’t mind one bit.

Beside her, she felt Robin shift and she opened her eyes. He continued to sleep, one hand splayed on his stomach and the other tucked under his pillow. She rolled over, noting that the darkness of the night had receded but not yet surrendered to the brightness of the new morning.

Her clock read 5:30 AM. She had gotten a few hours of sleep, just like Robin wanted, and there were still plenty of hours left before their boys came home. Sitting up, she took in Robin’s form again and seized her chance. Ever since Robin had allowed her to see what he had become, Regina had wanted to kiss every scar on his body. He always stopped her when she tried, ashamed of them. But he had no reason to be, she believed, and she was going to show him that as she pressed a feather-light kiss to one.

He twitched but remained asleep. Emboldened, Regina kept kissing every scar she was able to see until she arrived at the waistband of his boxers. She rolled it down, freeing his half-hard member. Regina ran her hand down the shaft and back up, flicking the tip with her thumb. He moaned, eyelids starting to flutter. She kissed his tip before taking him into her mouth.

His hand tanged in her hair as she continued her ministrations, moving up and down at a languid and sensual pace. “Fuck, Regina,” he moaned.

She chuckled, feeling his hips buck at the vibration. Picking up her speed, she pushed her damp panties aside so her finger could tease her clit. Her own pleasure started to grow as she brought Robin closer to his release.

“Regina…fuck, I’m too close. You need to…” His words were garbled by his strangled moan. She hummed, knowing the vibrations would send him over the edge. He toppled over it, shouting her name as she swallowed everything he gave her.

Once he was done, she let him go before pulling herself flush against her body. She pulled off her panties and tossed them aside. Her fingers easily undid the clasp of her bra and she shimmied out of it, his eyes following her every movement. Once she had sent it over the edge of the bed to join their other clothing, she laid her head on his chest and listened to his racing heart. “Did you enjoy your wakeup call?”

“Oh, yes. Though what about you?”

She hummed. “We have plenty of time for me.”

“And where would you like to spend that time?”

“The bathroom,” she purred. “I think a nice bubble bath is in order.”

Regina stood, pushing him back down when he tried to sit up. “You wait. I have to get everything ready.”

“Don’t take too long or I might fall asleep again,” he warned, tucking his hands under his head again.

She smiled as she entered the bathroom, turning on the tap and letting her tub fill up. Pulling out her favorite bubble bath soap, she poured in a generous helping. Bubbles began to form as the smell of lavender filled the air.

Regina leaned against the doorframe, watching Robin as he dozed. “Did you fall asleep on me?”

“Just resting my eyes,” he replied. Opening an eye, he smiled. “Can I come in now?”

“You may.” She beckoned him with her finger.

He jumped up from the bed, wrapping his arm around her waist as he passed her. She laughed as they closed the door behind them and let him help her into the tub. Regina settled herself between his legs, back pressed to his back. “This feels so good.”

“Mhmm,” Robin agreed, nuzzling her hair. “We should do this more often.”

“Agreed.”

The warmth of the water and his body lulled her back into a sleepy state and she closed her eyes as they relaxed together. He ran his fingers up and down her arms as she hummed in contentment. The cares of the outside world and the ugly words of Albert Spencer were far away. For now, it was him and her and the love they shared.

Behind her, Robin shifted and she frowned as he moved. “What are you doing?”

“Just grabbing the shampoo.” His fingers began to massage the cool gel into her hair and scalp. “How does that feel?”

“Wonderful,” she purred. “Don’t you dare stop.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

He poured water over her head, washing out the suds as he continued to massage her scalp. When he was done, she tried to turn around. “Let me return the favor.”

“No,” he said, stilling her and keeping her pressed to him. “This is all about you, milady. You’ve done your work for now.”

Thrills ran up her spine as she settled herself again, letting him run the face cloth over every inch of her body. Anticipation grew low in her core as his hands kept inching toward her clit. But each time, he didn’t touch her and it kept growing, aching for release.

She slid her hand up, bringing his head down to her neck. Robin began placing wet kisses along it as his fingers finally slipped between her folds. He rubbed lazy circles against her clit but she was so keyed up from his intimate caresses, it felt like electricity running through her.

Leaning her head back, she kissed him as he picked up his speed. Her hips rose out of the water as the pleasure built up, pooling deep inside her. She panted when her lips weren’t on his, soft moans escaping every now and then. “Faster,” she said.

“As you wish,” he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck as he obeyed. He also inserted a finger into her and she moaned louder.

Water splashed over the edge of the tub as her body rocked in sync with his rhythm. She gripped the sides, her hands slipping a bit. “Robin…please…”

“Just little more, lovely.” He nipped at her neck as he inserted another finger.

Her scream echoed around the bathroom as he helped her ride out her orgasm. More water splashed onto the floor. She submerged herself in the remaining cool water as her head lolled against him. “Amazing,” she sighed.

“Yes, you are,” he whispered. Robin kissed the side of her head before easing himself from the tub.

She pouted. “What are you doing?”

“Getting towels. We can’t stay in the bath all day,” Robin said, pulling out two large towels.

“Why not?”

He chuckled. “Because it’ll be more comfortable to spend it all day in bed?”

“Well, I guess I can’t argue that.” Regina pushed herself up, letting Robin help her out of the tub so she didn’t slip in their little flood.

He wrapped her in a towel, holding her close. “I love you. And that man had no business making it seem like something dirty, something wrong. Because it’s not.”

“I know,” she replied. “But let’s not talk about him anymore. Just take me back to bed and love me.”

Robin picked her up and she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her back to their bed. They curled up together under the covers, keeping the outside world out of their own little one for a few more hours.

 

Will stood outside 108 Mifflin Avenue, debating whether or not to ring the doorbell. He had heard about the town meeting the night before and wanted to see how Regina was doing. But he knew that Robin was living with her now and a run in with the Dark One was not on his list of things to do.

He had returned to the Merry Men’s camp once Whale cleared him of any lasting brain injuries from the attack. His arm had still been in a sling but they weren’t doing anything that required him to have two working arms. The men had turned to manual labor, helping to repair anything Storybrooke needed. A few them still went around nicking things here or there, but they were all still thieves at heart. No one had come to investigate yet so there was no need to clamp down on them, not yet.

Little John told him that Robin was seen more and more in town and Regina confirmed that he was living with her. “He’s finally trusting himself again,” she told him when she visited him.

“Glad to hear it,” Will said between bites of the food she brought. “You look happy.”

She nodded before growing serious. “He’s sorry, you know. I know it probably doesn’t mean anything coming from me instead of him, but he feels bad that the Dark One beat you up.”

“I’m sure he does. And I’m sure he’ll apologize when he’s ready,” Will replied.

But as days turned to weeks, Will realized the apology wasn’t coming and that surprised him. It wasn’t like Robin to avoid someone he had wronged. He always apologized as soon as he was able to. So the only thing Will could imagine was that the Dark One had a stronger hold on Robin than Regina wanted to admit.

Taking a deep breath, he marched up to the door. He and Regina were friends and the Dark One was just going to have to accept that. Knocking on the door, though, he still prayed it was Regina who answered.

His prayers were answered as she opened the door, dressed in jeans and a loose t-shirt. Regina’s dark hair was pulled back but he could see it was wet. She smiled. “Will! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?”

“I heard what happened last night and wanted to check on you.” Will glanced inside. “Is Robin here?”

“He is. If you want to talk out here, I understand.”

Will shook his head. “I’ll come in. We’re friends, right?”

She nodded, standing aside to let him in. Will looked around, but still didn’t see Robin. As if reading his mind, Regina said, “He’s upstairs in the shower. We had…a situation in the kitchen over breakfast.”

“A situation?” Will raised an eyebrow. “Do I want to know the details?”

“Probably not, though District Attorney Spencer thinks my sex life is up for public debate,” Regina snapped.

Will cleared his throat. “Right, yeah, about that. I was going to ask how you were, but I can see you’re pissed.”

“Damn right I am. It took everything in me not to incinerate him on the spot. And trust me when I say I still might do it.” She huffed, hands on her hips.

“I don’t think anyone’s going to blame you, though,” he said. “Seems to me the git deserves it.”

“I hope we’re talking about Albert Spencer and not me.” Robin came down the stairs, hair dark from his shower. He was barefoot but he had changed into a t-shirt and jeans like Regina. As he hit the bottom step, he finished putting on a green button down shirt over his t-shirt.

Will tensed up as he faced Robin, hoping the surprise of his friend’s new looks didn’t show on his face. He had heard whispers of Robin’s changed appearance, but nothing definitive. Now that he took in the pale silvery skin and platinum hair as well as the scar running across Robin’s face, the whispers did nothing to prepare him for this.

Regina looked between the two and her stance softened. “I’m going to give you two some privacy. I think you need to talk.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Will replied.

“I’ll be in the kitchen if either of you need me,” she said, before kissing Robin’s cheek. She then kissed Will’s as well. “Play nice.”

Once they were alone, awkward silence descended upon the two men. Robin kept staring at him as Will stuffed his hands in his pockets. He found himself regretting that he agreed with Regina and that he let her leave him alone with Robin.

Robin stepped forward and he found himself flinching, which stopped the other man. “I’m sorry, Will,” he said softly.

“For what exactly?” Will asked. “The pounding or the silence?”

“Both. You didn’t deserve either.”

Will nodded. “You know Regina and I are just friends, yeah?”

“Of course. And I’m doing my best to keep the darkness at bay, I swear.”

“You better.” Will shifted. “You know, you can come back anytime. As far as I’m concerned, you are still the leader of the Merry Men.”

Robin nodded. “Thank you, but I don’t think I should come back until the darkness is gone. And as the men saw last night, that’s not happening any time soon. But you’re doing a great job, Will, and I know they are in good hands.”

“Thanks, mate. That does mean a lot coming from you.”

Robin smiled, now stuffing his own hands in his pockets. “Can I get you anything? I think Regina and I still have some coffee left if you want.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Will followed Robin into the kitchen, where they found Regina scrubbing a counter.

She raised an eyebrow as they entered. “Everything squared away between you two?”

Will and Robin exchanged looks and Will nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Good,” Regina replied as she watched her lover pour a cup of coffee. “Anyway, Will, are you busy this afternoon? I’m gathering everyone I trust so I can strategize about what to do about Spencer.”

“And you want me there?” Will asked, taking the mug from Robin.

Regina nodded as Robin wrapped his arm around her waist. “I trust you.”

“Then I’m honored and will be there,” Will said smiling. He took a sip of his coffee as something caught his eyes. Frowning, he glanced back at the happy couple. “Please, please tell me that’s whipped cream on the ceiling.”

 

Henry threw himself into his mother’s arms once he arrived at her office. “I heard what happened. Are you okay?”

“I’m a little shaken and very angry,” Regina replied, honestly. “But otherwise, I’m fine.”

“I wish I had known. I would’ve come home last night.”

She shook her head. “It was best that you stayed with Emma. We even sent Roland to stay with the Merry Men. I was in no state last night but Robin helped me through it.”

Henry turned and hugged Robin. After a moment, Robin wrapped his arms around the boy as well. Regina smiled to see her men like that and had to turn away to regain her composure.

“Okay, so let’s take this bastard down,” Emma said, clapping her hands as she entered the office. “Where do we begin?”

Robin chuckled as he sat down next to Regina on her couch, Henry taking her other side. The boy frowned. “Can Spencer do that? Recall mom?”

“According to the town charter, yes.” Emma dropped the binder on the table. It landed with a thud and bounced a bit. “Gold’s right, sometimes it’s good to read the charter every now and then.”

“Clearly Spencer has,” David said, arms crossed. He looked at his daughter. “So, what does the town charter say?”

Emma opened up the binder. “It says that any citizen can request a recall vote but only after getting one thousand signatures on a petition.”

“Are there that many people in this one-horse town?” Lily asked.

“Yes, there are,” Regina replied. “And who invited you?”

Maleficent leaned forward. “I did.”

“And so did I,” Emma replied. “Lily’s lived outside of Storybrooke her whole life and I think she’ll be able to offer some fresh insight.”

Regina nodded, leaning back against the couch. “Fine. When’s the next town council meeting?”

“Spencer’s called for an emergency one in three days’ time,” David said.

Will frowned from his spot on the wall. “Does he really think he can get one thousand signatures in such a short amount of time?”

“He might be able to,” David replied. “He’s pretty ruthless. So he might be able to bully some people into signing the petition.”

“Would they still be valid?” Henry asked.

Regina nodded. “Unless someone came forward to say he threatened them, we couldn’t prove otherwise. Besides, the people will then have their say at the polls and the town charter does provide for making sure candidates can’t buy votes or intimidating people to vote a certain way.”

“When was the last time this town even had an election?” Lily asked.

“A few years ago,” Mary Margaret replied, looking toward Emma. “We had to elect a new sheriff.”

Leaning back against Robin’s arm as his other hand rubbed her thigh, Regina sighed. “I guess the best thing to do now is wait to see what happens at the meeting and then go from there.”

“And if it comes to it, you have your campaign committee right here.” Mary Margaret smiled as she leaned over to pat Regina’s hand.

Regina smiled back at her stepdaughter. Looking around the room, it amazed her to have such support. Only a year or so ago, these same people would’ve helped Spencer throw her out on her ass. Now they were willing to help her and support her.

“Thank you, so much. It does mean a lot to me.” She smiled as Robin took her hand.

The others nodded and Emma looked at her. “Just a word of advice, keep it in your bedroom for now. Please?”

Regina felt her cheeks heat up as she nodded. “We will. Don’t worry.”

One by one, the others trickled out of her office until only Robin and Henry remained. Her son turned to her, frowning. “What are they talking about?”

Her cheeks grew hotter as she realized no one had told Henry the reason why Albert Spencer was demanding her recall. As she cleared her throat, Robin leaned over. “We’ll tell you at home, Henry.”

 

Henry squirmed in his seat in the dining room, his mug of hot chocolate forgotten as he gaped at his mother and Robin. “You two…were having…you know…in public?”

“Yes,” Robin said, cheeks pink. Henry wasn’t sure if it was because of what he had been doing or that he had to explain it to his girlfriend’s teenage son. He leaned toward the latter reason.

Regina cleared her throat again, taking her son’s hand. “Do you have any other questions?”

“A few,” Henry admitted, trying to decide what to ask first. “I guess…Why?”

His mother sighed. “I guess with darkness comes some inhibitions that allow for one to indulge in a wild side.”

“So, you were doing it for fun?” Henry clarified.

The two looked at each other before shrugging. “I guess so,” Robin replied. “There’s a thrill about possibly getting caught.”

“And so Albert Spencer is using that against you two?”

Robin frowned. “More like he’s using it against your mother. And he’s using me against her as well.”

“Because you’re the Dark One?” Henry asked. Robin nodded and he scowled. “That’s not fair.”

“Things aren’t always fair, especially when it comes to politics in this town,” Regina replied.

“I realized that back when Emma ran for sheriff.” The words had slipped out before Henry could stop him and he froze, worried he had upset his mother even more.

Regret filled her eyes and she nodded. “You know there are things in my past that I’m not proud of.”

“Mom, I know…”

“And maybe this is payback for what I tried to do to Emma,” Regina finished, mostly to herself.

“No!” Both Henry and Robin reached for her hands. “I doubt this is the same thing, love,” Robin added.

“It is, though,” Regina said, looking at him. “I had Emma’s juvie records unsealed and splashed it across the front page of the paper.”

Robin rubbed her hands. “You were a different person then.”

“Does that excuse what I did? Who I hurt?” Regina looked at Henry, tears running down her face. “I’m so sorry, my little prince.”

Henry jumped up, racing to hug his mother. “It’s okay. I’ve forgiven you for what you did.”

“You needed a hero and Emma was that hero. I tried to take her away from you,” Regina sobbed. “I thought I was acting in your best interest but I was acting in mine.”

“Mom, I forgive you. I have forgiven you. It’s okay,” Henry tried to plead with her but his mother was too far gone. All he could was hug her but even that seemed to make her cry harder.

Robin’s hand landed on his shoulder and he guided Henry away from Regina. They didn’t stop until they were out of the dining room. With a wave of Robin’s hand, the door closed. “You’re upsetting her,” he said, voice sounding more menacing than Henry had ever heard it.

“I didn’t mean to. I didn’t want…” Henry winced as Robin’s grip on his shoulder grew stronger and pain erupted in his joint. “Please, Robin, let me go.”

The blackness shrouding Robin’s eyes receded as he let go of Henry. He took a few steps back, no longer meeting the boy’s eyes. “Sorry…I think it’s best, though, if you give your mother some space. I’ll calm her down and then come get you. Okay?”

Henry nodded, watching as Robin slipped back into the dining room. Once the door clicked closed again, he collapsed onto the stairs. For the first time, he had seen the Dark One in Robin. He knew Robin didn’t mean to hurt him and the pain was already receding but Belle’s words came back to haunt him. Maybe Robin was losing the battle after all.

After calming himself down, Henry hurried up to his room. He needed to step up his research and find a way to Camelot. Merlin needed to be found before they lost Robin to the darkness for good.

He wasn’t going to lose any part of his family. Not now, not again.

 

Regina sat in the audience, watching as David prepared to lead the town council meeting. Since the meeting was all about recalling her, she wasn’t allowed to participate. All she could do was sit and watch as everyone else debated her ability to lead Storybrooke. Mary Margaret sat on one side of her while Robin sat on the other, his hand holding hers.

David banged her gavel a few times and the murmuring in the hall stopped. He cleared his throat. “We’re to discuss recalling Regina Mills as mayor based on a motion made by District Attorney Albert Spencer. In accordance with the town charter, we will now open up the floor for public debate. Please try to keep it civil and brief.”

Regina held her breath, waiting to see who would be the first person to speak. Emma pushed back her chair and stood. “Okay, I’ll go first. As many of you know, the mayor and I did not get on when I first arrived in Storybrooke. She pretty much did everything in her power to run me out and I found I wanted to take her down a few pegs.

“But since then, she’s become someone I can call a friend. And I hope she can call me one too. Has she always been perfect? No. But really, who amongst us are? Has she done everything in her power to keep this town safe when things get weird and frightening? Absolutely. And if that’s not a good leader, then I don’t know what else is.”

Emma took her seat as she met Regina’s eyes. The two shared a smile before the next person stood to speak. Regina frowned as she recognized the man from the diner earlier in the summer and she felt Robin squeeze her hand tighter.

“The District Attorney is right,” he started. “The Evil Queen is not gone. She’s lurking behind a mask sculpted to fool us all into thinking she’s reformed. Then, when we’re least expecting it because we believe her ruse, she’ll emerge and treat us to the same terror she put us through back in the Enchanted Forest. I say we strip her of her power before she can do that and rule us with her evil consort.”

He returned to his seat, never making eye contact with her or Robin. Archie passed him, coming to stand next in the front of the room. He smiled at Regina before addressing the crowd. “If we’re debating whether or not Regina has changed, I know she has. She’s done everything she can to be a better person for Henry. But I thought we were debating whether or not Regina is fit to govern. And I say she is. Storybrooke runs like a well-oiled machine under her guidance and manages to bounce back no matter what gets thrown at it. I think that says a lot, don’t you?”

“And who here can say that they’re perfect? I know I can’t,” Marco said, standing in his seat. “I’ve seen a different side to the Queen and I trust her.”

Tears pricked Regina’s eyes, touched that Marco would still say that even after she took his son from him and allowed Rumpelstiltskin to turn him back into August. She pulled out a tissue and dabbed her eyes as the next person got up to speak, though not in her favor.

One by one, it seemed everyone in Storybrooke had their say. Some were favorable to her but most weren’t. At this moment, she had never been so glad for Cora’s strict upbringing. She managed to hold her head high and keep her shoulders straight as a litany of her crimes, sins and failings was read. Inside, though, all she wanted to do was flee to her vault with Robin, Henry and Roland and never leave again.

With each person who up to speak, the lights flickered in the hall and she made a mental note to have someone fix it, even if it ended up being her last act as mayor, as David stood. “Is there anyone else who wants to say something?”

“Yes, I do.” Lily strode down the aisle. “Look, I know I’m new to town. But I think that gives me a point of view the rest of you don’t have. Do you know how amazing Storybrooke is? If people knew about it, they would be clamoring to move here and not because of the magic but because of the gas prices. Nowhere else has seen prices that low in years. Everything is well maintained and your crime rate is almost nonexistent. This place is practically perfect.

“So what that your mayor was sneaking into places to have sex? It was with a man she’s in a committed relationship with. As far as sex scandals go, that’s so innocent other politicians would pray to have a ‘scandal’ like that. And if you want to keep punishing her for what she did years ago, I think you all need to do some soul searching and ask if you’d want your past sins constantly thrown in your face. I know I wouldn’t.”

Silence reigned in the hall as Lily returned to her seat. Regina followed her, noting the pride on Maleficent’s face she as she watched her daughter. The two friends shared a smile before Regina returned her attention to the front of the room.

“Okay,” David said. “I think we’ve been here long enough. Madame Mayor, it seems only fair that you get to say something before we begin the voting process. The floor is yours.”

Robin kissed her cheek and whispered word of encouragement before she stood. She turned, facing her people once again. “I want to apologize for breaking into places. It was wrong and it won’t happen again. But I won’t apologize for having sex because as Ms. Page noted, Robin and I are in a relationship. We love each other and people who love each other express that.”

She shared a smile with Robin before looking at everyone again. “I don’t know what else you want from me. I have tried since Henry changed my whole worldview to be a better person. Yes, I stumble. And I’ve probably been given more second chances than I deserve. But I love being your mayor. I love Storybrooke. This is my home and I want to keep doing everything I can to keep it the best place to live. Thank you.”

“Thank you, Regina,” David said. “Now, I’m afraid I have to ask you to leave.”

“I know. I can’t be in here for the vote.” She walked down the aisle toward the door, the clicking of her heels the only sound in the room. Pushing open the door, she exited out into the even quieter hallway. Regina took a seat and waited for her fate.

As she waited, she noticed the lights kept flickering. Her brows furrowed as she tried to figure out what it could be. Especially as the time spent in darkness got longer and longer until the light no longer came back on. She heard murmurs and excited whispers coming from the auditorium as she conjured a fireball for light.

The door opened and she saw Emma come out, holding her keyring flashlight. It bathed her face in an eerie white glow that made her look paler than she was. “Regina, we need you,” Emma said.

“What’s wrong?” Regina frowned as she stood.

“It’s Robin,” Emma said. “The Dark One has been unleashed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cue the dramatic music*
> 
> So it looks like Albert’s plan had some undesired results. What will happen? Can Regina and the others help Robin? Will Henry ever find Camelot? 
> 
> Find out! 
> 
> \--Mac


	10. Darkness

### Chapter 9: Darkness

Regina followed Emma into the auditorium. People were crouching behind chairs or shielding their loved ones from Robin. No, Regina amended, from the Dark One.

The lights had been flickering due to Robin’s magic, she realized. He had to have been growing angrier and angrier with each person who spoke out against her, fueling his darkness. Regina guessed the vote hadn’t been going her way and the Dark One took over, unleashing Robin’s anger on the people of Storybrooke.

A few people lay on the floor and Regina gasped. Emma glanced down and then back at the mayor. “They’re just unconscious, Regina, knocked out by the wave of dark magic Robin let out.”

“Will they be okay?”

Emma shrugged. “We haven’t been able to check them. But for now, be vigilant. Robin is very good at not being seen.”

“Well, he’s an expert thief. It comes with the territory.” Regina glanced around, trying to spot her lover in the shadows. “Robin! It’s me. Come out. Please?”

“Are you insane?” Albert appeared by her side, frowning. “We don’t want that madman to do anymore damage, do we?”

Regina glared at him. “No, we don’t. So let me talk to him.”

“And do what? Encourage him to do more damage? Is this all your evil plot, _Your Majesty_?” He spat out the title.

Regina bit back her anger and clamped down on the urge to throttle the man. She did get closer to him, standing almost nose-to-nose. “This is no time for grandstanding, Albert. I am trying to help this town.”

“Like hell you are!”

She heard the arrow’s whistle as it flew through the air. Before she could react, Emma beat her to it. The sheriff tackled her to the ground as she felt the breeze from the arrow blow past her. A dull pain filled Regina’s arm from its rough contact with the tiled floor but she still was able to push Emma off her. “You fool! Robin wouldn’t hurt me,” she yelled at Emma.

“I think the phrase you’re looking for is ‘thank you.’” Emma sat up. “So where did the arrow end up?”

Regina grabbed Emma’s discarded and turned on the flashlight, aiming it toward the chairs. It illuminated Albert Spencer’s pale face and lifeless eyes as he laid against some collapsed chairs. An arrow protruded from his chest, lodged in his heart.

“Shit,” Emma replied as Regina shook her head. “Robin means business.”

“Does anyone else dare challenge the Queen?” His voice was all growls now and Regina’s heart felt like it was squeezing it as his words echoed around the silent hall.

Regina turned to find him standing on the dais, bow loaded with an arrow. His black eyes scanned the hall, waiting for the next fool to challenge him. She noticed that he no longer wore the dark t-shirt and black jeans he had put on earlier. Instead, he was back into something closer to his old Enchanted Forest clothing. A beige linen shirt was tucked under a black leather vest and paired with black leather pants. She guessed he was wearing black boots but they disappeared into the shadows. His black cloak hung around his shoulders, falling against his back.

She stood, approaching his perch with hands open. “Robin, please. You don’t have to do this.”

“None of these idiots appreciate you.”

“I know,” she replied, softly, playing along. She reached up for him. “But you don’t have to kill them.”

He knelt down, bringing his lips close to her ear. “Fear can be quite an effective tool, milady.”

Her breath hitched as he threw her own words back her. She reached up, cupping his cheek as she slid her Evil Queen mask into place. “Yes, it is. And they are afraid. No need to kill someone else.”

“For now, milady.” He stood and gazed out at the crowd. “But if anyone thinks of hurting my queen again, I swear it will be the last you do.”

Robin held out his hand to her. “Milady? Shall we?”

“Shall we what?”

“Leave these fools behind and go someplace more private?”

“Regina, no!” Emma shouted behind her.

But Regina slid her hand into his, letting him help her onto the stage. He wrapped her up in his dark cloak, pulling her close to him. “Let’s give them something to talk about,” he whispered.

He pressed his lips to hers before she could ask what he meant. She felt a familiar tug at her navel, indicating that he was transporting them. Regina wondered where he would take her but as his tongue entered her mouth, she leaned into the kiss rather than pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and forgot for a moment that he was the Dark One, not Robin.

 

She broke the kiss for want of air, staggering back a bit. “Well, that was certainly an exit,” she said.

They stood in the middle of her office, lights off. Robin waved his hand and a fire burst to life in her fireplace. Two wine glasses appeared in his hands and he held one out to Regina. “For you, milady.”

“Thank you,” she replied. “But what is the occasion?”

“Your victory. You still have your power, my queen.”

She wanted to say it wasn’t a victory but a loss. Robin was lost to the darkness and that all the power in the world couldn’t fix how much that hurt. But she had to be smart, to keep the Dark One away from her loved ones long enough for them to come up with a plan. They were heroes, it was what they did. And she knew her little prince wouldn’t rest until he found his answers.

“Yes, I do.” She clinked her glass against his. “Thank you.”

They drank before Regina set her glass on her desk. “What are our next steps?”

“You continue ruling your people and I continue to make sure no one can hurt you again,” Robin said, putting his down next to hers. “Starting with me.”

Robin reached into his own chest and a chill swept through her as he pulled out his heart. It still glowed red though black veins crisscrossed its surface, snuffing out some of the light. He lifted her hand and placed it in it.

She looked up at him. “What is going on?”

“I hurt you, milady. I left you alone and I slept with your sister.”

“That wasn’t your fault. Zelena tricked all of us. You thought it was Marian.”

“But still,” Robin said, folding her fingers over his heart. “I promised to protect your heart and I crushed it, figuratively. It is only right that you should literally crush mine.”

He was taking a big risk, she knew, and she wondered if he was testing her in some way. Perhaps he was seeing how easy it would be to make the Evil Queen come out. But she wasn’t going to lose Robin, not again. But she would play along as the Evil Queen, an idea forming in her head.

“You killed for me. I do not doubt your loyalty and dedication to me.” She placed his heart back in his chest, but didn’t release it. Instead, she squeezed, bringing Robin to his knees as she let the Evil Queen return for a moment. “But if you go after Henry, I will not hesitate to crush it. Understand?”

“Of course, milady,” he gasped out. She let go of his heart and stepped away, looking out over Storybrooke. Were people panicking? Preparing to rise up against Robin and her in a futile clash? Or were they running to their homes to hide until the Charmings made everything right again, like they always did?

And what of her sons? Had Emma told Henry what had happened? What had they told Roland? Was he with them or had the Merry Men fled with him to the woods? She was glad they were far away but wished she could be with them, to comfort them.

Robin wrapped his arms around her middle, kissing her neck. He seemed to read her mind when he said: “We will get our sons and then no one can hurt our family again. We can be together, forever.”

“Are we going to stay here forever? In my office?”

“No, of course not,” he replied. “This seemed to be the safest place to go. But I will go and create the palace you deserve.”

Regina whirled on him, anger coursing through her. “I don’t want another gilded cage.”

“It won’t be a cage. You will have every freedom you want. I am but your humble servant.” He kissed her forehead.

“I don’t want a servant. I’ve had servants. They just ‘yes’ you and do their best to stay out of your way,” Regina said. “I want a partner.”

Robin cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing across it. “I understand. But I hope you won’t mind if I go and make us a new home while you get some rest. You’ve had a long day.”

“I have,” she agreed, fatigue setting in. “But why do we need a new home? What’s wrong with our old one?”

“It isn’t safe. Anyone who wants to hurt you can get in. I need to fortify it. You go lie down on the couch and I’ll come back for you.”

“And that’s all you’ll do? You won’t go after someone else who has hurt me?” Regina asked.

Robin’s eyes narrowed. “Why not?”

“Because it wouldn’t do to go on a killing spree now,” Regina reasoned. “And there are those I want to hurt more than others. Death would be too good for them.”

He nodded, kissing her forehead. “Of course. I won’t do anything without you. Partners, right?”

“Partners,” she whispered before giving him a little push. “Now go. I can’t sleep on the couch all night. Then you’ll really see how evil the Queen can be.”

Robin smiled, bowing. “Then my queen will have a soft bed soon enough.”

A cloud of blue smoke took Robin from the office and Regina’s posture sagged. She staggered over to the couch, collapsing on it. Holding a pillow close, she started to cry gut-wrenching sobs as her heart hurt and her lungs burned.

She had failed Robin.

Again.

 

Emma strode past the nurse that kept constant vigil over whoever Regina decided to toss into these cells and opened the door to the only occupied one. She stepped in as Zelena barely registered her presence. She continued to sit on her cot, reading a magazine.

“You know, sis, this is the second time I’ve read this dreck. Couldn’t you get some better reading material for me? Maybe that bookworm can scare up something decent from her library,” Zelena said without looking up.

“I’m not Regina.”

Zelena glanced up, frowning. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Sheriff?”

“There’s been an incident,” Emma explained. “I’m taking you someplace else, some place safer.”

The redhead frowned. “Incident? What kind of incident? And where’s Regina? Why isn’t she telling me about this so-called incident?”

“I’ll tell you as we go. We don’t have much time.”

“Not until you give me a good reason.” Zelena crossed her arms. “Not until I know you aren’t taking me some place where I’m going to end up dead.”

Emma pinched her nose as she let out a shaky breath. “Fine. Robin has fully become the Dark One and has gone off to who-knows-where with Regina. We think they’re still here in Storybrooke but the only thing we’re certain of is that he’s going after everyone he’s believed has hurt Regina. Guess who’s probably at the top of his list?”

“I thought you and Regina placed several protection spells around this place so that he couldn’t get to me?” Zelena asked, face pale.

“We have. But Robin is the Dark One. I don’t need to remind you how powerful that makes him now.”

Zelena nodded. “And how do you think moving me will help? He can use his magic to find me.”

“Gold’s helping us with stronger spells and the fairies have agreed to help me.”

“The fairies?” Zelena let out a laugh. “They’re willing to help me?”

“They’re helping because I asked,” Emma clarified. “Now, are you coming?”

Zelena glanced around. “Let me just pack my things. Shouldn’t take too long since my dear sister won’t let me own too much.”

“Just be quick. We don’t know how long Robin is going to lie low.”

“Well, I guess however long it takes him to pleasure my dear sister, if rumors are to be believed.” Zelena shouldered her bag. “Okay, I guess I’m ready. I hope my new accommodations are a bit more luxurious than this.”

Emma rolled her eyes as she grabbed the Wicked Witch’s arm and almost dragged her toward the elevator. She pressed the button for the fourth floor and saw Zelena’s frown reflected in the metallic surface of the doors. Emma sighed. “What?”

“Shouldn’t we be going to lobby?”

“We have one more stop to make,” Emma said, curt. She was operating on two cups of coffee and they were starting to wear off. But she couldn’t crash yet. Not until they at least knew everyone—including Regina—was safe for the moment.

The doors opened and Emma dragged Zelena into another room where she found her father waiting. “Did the ME start the autopsy yet?” Emma asked.

David shook his head. “He’s on his way now. Why?”

“I have someone who needs to see it,” Emma said, pushing Zelena forward to view the body on the cot. Albert Spencer’s colorless and unmoving form, eyes glassy and fixed as if fascinated on some point on the ceiling. The arrow with green and red feathers still protruded from his chest, not yet removed.

Zelena went lax in Emma’s grip and the sheriff knew she wasn’t going to put up much more of a fight. The witch turned to look at her. “Robin did this?”

“Yes. Do you get it now?” Emma asked her. When Zelena nodded, Emma let out a sigh. “Good. Then let’s go.”

“How do we know he’s not waiting for me to leave this place?” Zelena’s eyes darted about as if she expected him to appear.

Emma sighed. “We’re going to be quick but I’ll do my best to counter any magic he may throw your way.”

“It’s not his magic I’m worried about,” Zelena replied, eyeing the arrow again. “He never misses.”

Father and daughter nodded as David took her other arm. Emma sighed. “I guess we have to pray that it takes him a long time to pleasure your sister,” she said, spitting Zelena’s words back at her. The witch shrank back a bit.

“Come on, Emma. The others are waiting,” David said, softly. He glanced back once more at the man he had been forced to call “Father” before they headed out of the hospital and to the safe house.

 

Henry didn’t get much sleep that night. Not when he was in a strange bed in a strange house without his mother and Robin. He should’ve warned her about Robin’s slip the other day, told her that he suspected Belle and his grandfather might’ve been right about Robin losing the battle against the darkness. Maybe they would’ve been more cautious around him. Maybe they would’ve been able to do something to prevent what had happened the night before.

When Emma had come to him, pale and panicked, he knew something bad had happened. “Mom lost the election?” he asked.

“Technically,” Emma said, “but that pales to what she really lost.”

“Robin?” Henry felt the color drain from my face. “Is he…?”

Emma nodded. “I need you to go upstairs and pack a bag for you and a bag for Roland as quickly as possible. Got it?”

Henry didn’t move, looking over her shoulder. “Where’s Mom?”

“I’ll tell you later, Henry. We just need to get out of here, understand?”

“The Dark One has her, doesn’t he?” At Emma’s nod, he began to panic. “Then we need to find her and get her away from him. Let’s go!”

Hook stepped forward, putting his hand on Henry’s shoulder. “Calm down. We can’t just go running in without a plan. Robin’s armed and dangerous.”

“Killian’s right,” Emma said. “And he may come back here. So let’s get you and Roland someplace safe. That’s what your mom would want.”

Once he had bags packed for him and Roland (and he packed one for his mother, just in case), Emma and Hook ushered him into the sheriff’s car. Emma drove without the headlights, hoping to use the cover of darkness to their advantage as she drove out of town and toward the mysterious mansion in the woods. “It seems the best place for now,” she explained.

Will and Little John met them inside as Roland raced into Henry’s arms. “Where’s Mom?” he asked the older boy.

Henry took a deep breath. “She’s not coming tonight. She’s with your Papa, trying to help him.”

“Is Papa still a hero?” Roland’s eyes were wide and shining with unshed tears.

Pausing, Henry sought the right words that would be the truth and still comfort the boy he saw as a brother. “Mom’s trying to remind him of that and we need to help find a way to get rid of the darkness.”

Roland nodded, clinging to Henry as Will and John argued over whether or not he should stay with them or stay in the house. The boy loudly proclaimed that he wasn’t going to leave Henry and squeezed his waist tighter. So everyone agreed to leave Roland with the Charmings and Emma for the night at least.

Henry glanced down, finding Roland still curled up next to him in the bed. Belle had tried to put Roland down in a separate room but he had crept into Henry’s shortly after, tears running down his face. Henry let him into the bed and told Roland the story about the Thief and the Queen until he fell asleep.

Sighing, Henry stared at the ceiling and thought about his mother. He knew she was safe—no matter how dark Robin had gotten, he was still in love with her and still wanted to protect her. The way he was going about it was wrong and against everything Robin stood for but that was the darkness, he knew.

There had to be information about Camelot somewhere. Maybe he had overlooked over it. He decided another sweep of the hidden library in this place was worthwhile.

He pried Roland’s fingers from the t-shirt he had worn to bed and slipped from under the blankets. But as he changed into jeans, he heard Roland shift on the bed. When he turned back, the boy was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Where are you going, Henry?”

“To the library. You go back to sleep.”

Roland shook his head and hopped out of bed. “I wanna help Mom and Papa too.”

“Okay,” Henry said as he held out his hand. “Come on, let’s go see what we can find.”

 

They settled in the library, Roland sitting on a table as he watched Henry pull out book after book. He flipped through them, finding nothing but blank pages yet again. But he continued to do it, hoping that the next book would have something that could help him. He had heard that insanity was doing the same thing over and over and hoping for a different result. Maybe he had gone insane.

“Henry? Is there anything I can do?” Roland asked.

Glancing around, Henry shrugged. “You can start stocking the books so we can put them back when we’re done.”

Roland hopped off the table, happy with his task. Henry kept an eye on him as he picked up book after book, putting them in small piles around the floor.

He picked up one book and a soft light emitted from his hands as winds blew his curls back. Roland dropped the book, looking wide-eyed at Henry. “What was that?”

“I don’t know.” Henry knelt down and picked up the book. It now had a crest emblazoned on the cover—a lion roaring against a black shield.

“That’s Papa’s tattoo!” Roland said, tracing it with his fingers. “Why is it on this book?”

Henry stood, moving to the table as Roland followed. He opened it and words now filled the pages. “I think your father has something to do with Camelot,” Henry said. “I just don’t know how.”

Roland hopped on Henry’s lap as he sat down and together, the two of them pored through the book.

 

Will snuck into the house, careful to make sure no one followed him though he felt a magical barrier tickle him as he approached. He went through the back door and slumped into one of the seats, deciding to collect himself before he found the others.

The other Merry Men did not take the news about Robin well. Most were angry and Will noticed several arrows lodged in the trees surrounding their camp when he woke this morning. He didn’t know who their anger was directed at—Merlin for creating the dark legacy that had swallowed Robin; Regina for not being able to rescue him; Robin for sacrificing himself when so many needed him; or themselves for not being there for him in his darkest hours. A few, though, were determined to still be there for him and Will had promised to find out how they could help.

But the one thing they all had in common was a concern for Roland. They were less than happy to hear that Roland had chosen to stay with Henry rather than the men who had had as big a role as his father in raising him. Will assured them that it was better for Roland to stay in the manor house and promised to check on the boy first thing.

Will pressed the heels of hands into his eyes. Sleep hadn’t come easy during the night and it was often fleeting as he recalled Robin plunging the room into darkness and threatening the people of Storybrooke. The image of Albert Spencer with an arrow protruding from his chest was burned into his mind.

He wanted Robin free of the darkness as much as anyone but he worried about how Robin would react to the things he had done afterwards. They were going to have to support him as much then as they had to do now.

“Uncle Will!” Roland raced into the room and hopped onto his lap. He hugged the man and Will held him tighter, enjoying his only connection now to Robin.

Henry walked into the room, holding a book. “Will!” he exclaimed, happy. “You know a lot about Robin, right?”

“I know a fair bit, yeah. Why?”

Sitting down, Henry slid the book over to Will and pointed to the emblem on the cover. “Look familiar?”

“It’s Robin’s tattoo. But what’s it doing on this book?”

“It’s from Camelot,” Henry explained. “I think Robin’s tied to it. So I need you to tell me everything you know about them.”

 

Mary Margaret paced the study with Neal as she held a cold teething ring against his sore gums. But it didn’t provide any relief to the baby. Or perhaps he picked up on everyone’s tension and couldn’t calm down until they did.

The door slid open and David slipped inside the room. Dark circles lined his eyes and he still looked exhausted. “Let me hold him. You get some rest,” he said, holding out his arms.

“You look like you need the rest more. I’ll be fine.”

“Mary Margaret, please…”

“I can take him,” Emma offered, entering the room with Hook. “Give you both a chance to rest.”

Mary Margaret shook her head, looking her daughter. “Did you get any sleep?”

“I think we all look like death warmed over,” Hook said. “And I don’t think any of us are going to get any rest until we get some answers.”

“I have some. Or I think I do.” Henry entered the room, a book tucked under one arm while he held Roland’s hand. Will followed them, keeping to the edge of the room.

Emma’s eyes widened and she looked more alert. Mary Margaret felt the same as hope flooded her. She smiled at her grandson. “You’ve found something?”

“I think so,” Henry replied. “I’ve gone over it with Will. I think we might be able to get to Camelot.”

Everyone looked at each other before Emma asked: “How?”

“That’s a very good question,” Rumple said as he limped in, holding Belle’s arm. “You’ve discovered something, Henry?”

Henry put down the book he had been holding as Belle took Roland aside, giving him some crayons to distract him. “This book reacted to being Roland’s hands, suddenly filled with information about Camelot. Look at the emblem on the cover. It’s Robin’s tattoo.”

“What does that mean?” David asked. He looked up at Will. “Why does Robin have this tattoo?”

“The tattoo is one every man in Robin’s family has gotten. He himself didn’t know the meaning behind it as it had been lost to the ages,” Will replied.

David frowned. “So is he connected to Camelot?”

“I think so,” Henry replied, opening the book. “I think Robin’s descended from Sir Gawain, one of Arthur’s knights. In many legends, he’s described as the perfect knight but over time, other knights like Lancelot or Percival supplanted him.”

“Yes,” Belle agreed, standing up from the table. “In the end, Sir Gawain was deemed not worthy to find the Grail.”

Henry nodded. “But there’s a reason why. According to this, Arthur and Merlin chose him to house the darkness in hopes that his virtues would keep it contained until they could destroy it. But like we saw with Robin, it devoured him and he became the first Dark One.”

“But Sir Gawain was slain by Lancelot on the battlefield. Why hadn’t Lancelot then become the new Dark One?” Belle asked.

“Because Lancelot didn’t kill Sir Gawain. It was a lie created to cover up the truth.” Henry flipped through some pages before pushing the book toward her. “When the darkness overtook Gawain, Arthur and Merlin agreed it was best to banish him from Camelot.”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. “So he was sent to the Enchanted Forest, still only a baby compared to Camelot. And he clearly changed his name.”

“What do you mean?” Belle asked.

“I studied every Dark One who came before me after I killed Zoso and took the dagger,” Rumple said. “And I tracked it all the way back to a Gwalchmei who settled with a family in the north, where Sherwood would be now.”

Belle’s eyes widened. “Gwalchmei? That was another name given to Gawain.”

“So it was Gawain,” Rumple said with a nod.

Will frowned stepping forward. “The Dark One powers can only be destroyed if the previous Dark One is killed. So who killed Gwalchmei?”

“His son,” Rumple explained. “He wanted the power and the immortality. In turn, he was ultimately killed by one of his sons. And so it went on for several generations until one of Gwalchmei’s descendants rejected magic and the evil he felt it brought. Someone else, not a relative, came seeking the power and he let the man take it. Then the line of unrelated Dark Ones began.”

Crossing his arms, Will nodded. “It makes sense. Robin was raised with a healthy dislike for magic but he never really got any straight answers from his father as to why. He came up with his own reasons to dislike it though he tended to turn to it when necessary.”

“Robin was probably given that healthy fear of magic when he started to exhibit his own powers. I bet he was no older than his boy here.” Rumple pointed to Roland.

Everyone stared at each other before Emma ventured to say what was on their minds: “But Robin doesn’t have magic.”

“We all thought that because he had been taught to suppress it without realizing it,” Rumple replied. “But it still manifested itself. After all, his arrows never missed.”

Silence descended upon the room as the implications sunk in. Will moved to Roland’s side, rubbing the boy’s back. “What about Roland?” he asked.

“The book reacted only when it was Roland’s hands,” Henry said, looking at his grandfather.

Rumple shrugged. “It could be that Roland’s blood connection to Gawain activated it, it could be his own magic or a combination of the two. Best to keep an eye on the lad, see what happens over the next few weeks or so.”

“Does any of this help us get to Camelot, though? To rescue Robin?” Mary Margaret asked. She looked at everyone’s faces, knowing they were processing the same information and coming to the same conclusion she was. “There has to be significance to the fact that Robin is descended from the very first Dark One.”

“I think there is. I need to go back to my shop and look at a few things, but I do think we’re on the right path to helping Robin and rescuing Regina,” Rumple said. “Excuse me.”

Emma blocked him. “I can’t let you go alone.”

“I assure you I’m harmless, Miss Swan.”

“Yes, you are,” Emma agreed. “Robin isn’t. And he’s going after people who have hurt Regina.”

Rumple nodded as Belle took his hand. “Then I guess I have no choice but to accept your escort.”

Belle hugged her husband before he followed Emma out of the study. Mary Margaret walked up to her, giving her a reassuring smile. “Emma will keep him safe.”

“I know. But I still worry. No one is safe and it’s scary to think that it’s Robin on the other end of the bow,” Belle said.

Mary Margaret nodded. “But Henry’s shown us where to look and Gold thinks he has something that can provide answers. So we have to have hope that this will be over soon.”

Belle smiled and Mary Margaret turned to look at her grandson, who was also beaming. She reached out to hold his hand. “We’ll rescue your mother and free Robin. I know it.”

“I know,” he replied, pulling Roland closer to him. “Everything is going to end well. I can feel it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Robin’s connected to Camelot! I hit on this a few weeks ago and have been building up to it. It also works for the sequel I may write.
> 
> Once again, I won’t be posting a new chapter of “The Land Without Magic” on Sunday. I was supposed to be coming back from a family function but with Joaquin heading toward the East Coast, my dad and I have decided to stay home instead. But I don't have Chapter 5 ready anyway, so still no new chapter.
> 
> Here’s to Sunday’s episode and all the romance we’ve been promised. I’m hoping for some good Outlaw Queen moments. Throw my ship a bone, Adam and Eddy, please.
> 
> Have a good weekend! And stay safe if you’re in Joaquin’s path!
> 
> \--Mac


	11. Portals

### Chapter 10: Portal

Regina woke in her bed, lying under a black sheet and a red cover. She sat up to find a black lace curtain around her bed and she pushed it back to see what other changes Robin had made to her bedroom. It still looked the same, though there were a few more candles around the room than she remembered. And several vases holding the black roses she had treasured from Robin. She pulled one from the vase resting on her nightstand and held it close.

Climbing out of bed, she realized Robin had changed her into a black lacy negligee rather than one of her nightshirts. Regina raised an eyebrow and wondered what he had planned.

A cool breeze hit her neck right before she felt Robin wrap his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her hair. “I see my queen has awakened,” he said.

“Did you come to bed at all?” she asked, folding her hands over his.

“I don’t need sleep anymore, lovely. I’m afraid it’s a side effect of being the Dark One.”

Regina frowned. That now left about eight hours when she wouldn’t be able to watch him, when he could go out and hurt someone before she could intervene. She had to warn the others somehow.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, arms loosening.

She turned in his arm, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Just upset that I won’t get to fall asleep and wake up in your arms.”

“Ahh,” he said, smiling. “Well, I can promise that you’ll always fall asleep in my arms. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“So what have you been doing while I was asleep?” she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

He rocked her gently. “Fortified the house. Did a little redecorating. Got some things out of your vault.”

“My vault?” She pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Like what?”

“Somethings I thought we’d need—a bunch of books, some potions, and your mirror.”

She smiled. “You brought my mirror?”

“Yes,” he said. “I thought we could use it to spy on our enemies.”

“Such a deliciously devious mind,” she said, running her fingers through his hair. “Your queen is pleased.”

He nuzzled her neck before sucking her pressure point. Regina’s eyelids fluttered closed as she felt his teeth against her skin, marking her as his. “Maybe…Maybe you should take me back to bed,” she suggested.

“I could take you anywhere you want, milady,” he said, nipping at her ear. “Just name the place.”

“The bed sounds fi…” Her words died as Robin knelt, his mouth finding her clit as he pushed up her negligee. She leaned back against her vanity for support as he sucked and lapped at her.

Regina tugged at his hair as her legs began to quiver and her toes curled. She threw her head back, just missing the mirror behind her, as she moaned his name. It was often said that Dark Ones were selfish creatures and Rumpelstiltskin certainly had been. But right now with Robin between her legs, his hands pushing her thighs further apart to better pleasure her, it was clear he was still the same unselfish lover.

He pulled back, kissing her inner thigh as she let out a whine. She was so close and she grabbed his hair again, trying to guide him back to finish. He chuckled. “I like it when you get rough,” he said.

“I like it when you let me come,” she shot back.

Robin chuckled as he stood, wrapping his hands around her wrists. It wasn’t enough to make her feel tied up, just to make sure she didn’t try to touch herself she realized. He trailed kisses along her jaw until his lips were against her ear again. “Do you want to?”

“Yes,” she said, breathless. “Please.”

“You are quite intoxicating. I think we’ll have some fun today and let the people worry themselves for now.”

“What does that mean?”

He pressed a finger to her lips, shaking his head. “It means you’ll have to wait, my queen.”

“Wait?” She pushed him back a little, giving him a hard look. “Do I look like a woman who waits?”

“No, you don’t.” Robin reached down, stroking her. Already on edge, Regina’s body began to hum again in anticipation of the release of pleasure building up inside her. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, pressing her cheek to his.

He pulled his hand back as her breathing grew shallower and her fingers gripped his arm as she neared her orgasm. Robin smirked as he said: “But you’re going to have to wait now. I’ll decide when. And to make sure you don’t take matters into your own hands…”

A cold sensation filled her fingers as he brushed his hands over hers. She held them up as pins and needles continued to run through her digits and she frowned. “What did you do?”

“I’ll show you.” He took her right hand and guided it down until it slipped between her slick folds. But though she saw her finger pressing on her clit, she felt nothing. Not the familiar tingle from simulating the bundle of nerves nor even any pressure against it. She wouldn’t be able to give herself a release and would have to wait until Robin chose to do it.

He titled her head up, kissing her. “Let the game begin.”

Regina watched as he slipped from the room and collapsed on her chair, nerves on edge. She wasn’t sure she was going to like this game. Perhaps she had been too hasty to declare this dark Robin an unselfish lover.

 

Emma and Hook pulled up to what had been Regina’s mansion, their mouths hanging open. “Looks like Robin’s been busy,” Hook said.

Regina’s once white residence was now black and had at least two towers they could see. Her door was now metal and had spikes coming out of it and the windows had bars on them. Robin had certainly fortified the place and Emma expected to find several booby traps in the yard.

Though first they had to get past the wrought-iron gates that now surrounded the property, stretching up toward the sky. Hook played with the lock on them but shook his head. “Robin certainly doesn’t want anyone getting in.”

“Then I guess we need to hope that Regina can get out,” Emma said, scanning the yard for any sign of her friend.

She caught sight of something black streaking from the house and heading toward the gate. Emma tugged on Hook’s sleeve, pointing to a spot a little ways from the entrance. They crept toward it and Regina appeared between the bars, wearing a long black cloak. “Wardrobe makeover?” Emma asked.

“Do you think we really have time to discuss what I’m wearing?” Regina snapped at her.

Emma frowned. “Are you okay? Is Robin hurting you?”

“No. But we don’t have much time so can we hurry this up?” Regina crossed her arms.

“We’d love to, but we are worried about you,” Hook said. “Surprising, I know. But you seem tense. What’s wrong?”

Regina turned to Emma but kept glancing at Hook. Nodding, Emma gave him a little push. “Why don’t you wait by the car? I’ll be there shortly.”

Hook walked away and Emma stepped closer to the gate. “Okay, Regina, what’s wrong?”

“Before you think it, Robin hasn’t hurt me in any way. It’s just…” Regina hesitated before sighing. “He’s playing a sex game with me and won’t let me have an orgasm yet, okay? So I’m a little on edge.”

Emma blinked a few times. She had expected Regina to deny being scared or possibly being in danger—that was just Regina. But the last thing she thought she’d find was a sexually frustrated queen. It was different and a bit anticlimactic, if Emma was honest with herself.

Regina’s hand emerged from under her dark cape and she held out a compact to Emma. “Take this. We can use it to communicate, just like in Neverland.”

“And you have the other one?” Emma asked.

“I have my mirror,” Regina replied. “Robin’s brought a lot of my things from my vault.”

Emma nodded. “We went there this morning. He has the dagger.”

“He didn’t say anything about it.” Regina took a deep breath before glancing back at the house. She pushed Emma away. “You best be going. It’s been a while since he’s played with me and I’m sure he’s going to be looking.”

“Regina, don’t think you have to do something you don’t want to protect us. Okay?”

She gave the blonde a soft smile. “I know, Emma.”

“And if you need to get out of here…”

“I’ll let you know,” Regina promised, tapping the mirror in Emma’s hand. She then glanced toward the house. “He’s looking for me. I can feel it. Go!”

Emma climbed back into her bug and drove away. Hook waited until they were around the corner before asking: “Is she okay?”

“I think so,” she replied. “But you know Regina. We’re not going to be able to save her unless she wants it and she’s not going to admit she needs saving because of her pride.”

Hook nodded. “So what do we do now?”

“Continue on our quest to save Robin. It might be the only way to save Regina.”

 

Henry jumped at his mother the moment she entered the mansion. “Did you see her? Is she okay?” he asked her.

“Woah, kid. Give me a minute to catch my breath.” Emma pulled off her red jacket and gave it to Hook to hang up. Henry watched her, waiting for her answer as best as he could.

Emma pulled him to her, hugging him. “She’s okay, kid. Robin hasn’t hurt her and she doesn’t seem to be a prisoner.”

“Did you bring Mom back?” Roland asked, hopping down the stairs to stand next to Henry. He looked up at Emma with hopeful eyes.

She knelt down as she placed her hands on his shoulders. “No, Roland. She’s staying with your Papa for now.”

“To help him become good again?” Roland asked.

“Yeah, buddy,” Henry said, pulling him close. “To help him be good again.”

Hook held out his good hand to the boy. “I think I smell cookies in the kitchen. Why don’t we go check?”

Roland took his hand, leaving Emma and Henry alone. Henry turned to his mother again. “She really is okay?”

“Yes, Henry, she is,” Emma said, pulling out the mirror. “She gave us this so we can talk with her.”

His eyes lit up as he snatched the mirror, remembering how happy he had been the moment he was able to see both his mothers and grandmother back in Neverland. “Can we talk to her now?” he asked.

“I’d wait for her to call us,” Emma said. “It might be dangerous to try and contact her with Robin around.”

“Okay.” Henry’s voice dripped with disappointment but he knew that his mother was right. They didn’t want to put his other mother into danger.

Emma hugged Henry close. “Have you and Gold made any more progress in finding the way to Camelot?”

“I think so,” Henry said. “Grandpa’s resting for now on Belle’s orders, but I think after dinner we can share our findings.”

“Great. And Henry? Regina is going to be so proud of you when she hears about all the hard work you’ve done. I know I am.” Emma smiled at her son.

He smiled back. “Thanks, Mom. Saving people seems to be the family business, huh?”

“Yeah, kid. I guess it is,” Emma said, slinging her arm around his shoulders. “Come on. Let’s go see if Will and Roland spared us any cookies.”

 

After dinner, everyone gathered in the parlor to hear what Rumple and Henry had found. Henry deferred to his grandfather. “He discovered most of this, after all,” he said by way of explanation.

Belle helped Rumple stand and he leaned on his cane as he limped to the middle of the room. “I’ve gathered all the books I had on Camelot and my own research of the Dark One. I think I’ve found the way in.”

“Is it here? In Storybrooke?” David asked from his place next to Mary Margaret on the couch.

“Yes,” Rumple said. “Robin would’ve unconsciously created it when he came to Storybrooke.”

“Why?” Mary Margaret asked.

Rumple sighed. “Gawain worked to create a portal back to Camelot but Merlin cast a spell to prevent any Dark One from opening it. Even though they no longer had any desire to return to Camelot, I believe the ability to create the door still exists inside each male in Robin’s family tree.”

“How do they do that? And how do we know Robin’ done it?” Hook asked. “Even unconsciously, as you said.”

“Because the portal is created by an outburst of intense emotion. I’d daresay Robin Hood has experienced that a few times over since arriving in Storybrooke, eh?” He grinned before pacing a bit. “The problem will be trying to figure out where he created it though. We’re going to need to talk to Regina.”

Mary Margaret nodded. “Most of his intense moments probably involved her. We need her to tell us some places that are special to them.”

“What if it’s the house?” Henry asked, frowning. “We were just starting to become a family in it. I’m sure that had to let out some intense feelings?”

Rumple nodded. “When we talk to Regina, we can ask her to scan the house for any indication of a door. But we’ll need a few more places, just to cover our bases.”

“Once we find the door, how do we open it?” Henry asked, mind already thinking ahead and trying to put together a plan.

Emma put her hand on her son’s arm. “Let’s take this one step at a time. Once we know where the door is, we can figure out how best to open it.”

Henry nodded, saying goodnight to everyone. Climbing the stairs, he returned to the room he now shared with Roland. The boy still refused to sleep anywhere but with him. He laid curled up in the bed, clutching the stuffed monkey Regina had made for him over a year ago. Roland liked to tell him the story, the flying monkey getting bigger with each retelling and Regina’s fight growing longer and more heroic.

After changing into his t-shirt and pajama bottoms, Henry slid into bed. Roland began to whimper, rolling closer to him. Henry rubbed the boy’s back until his whimpers subsided. His eyes opened, revealing big brown eyes. “Are Mom and Papa still gone?” he asked, sleepily.

“Yes, they are.”

“Oh,” Roland said, disappointed. “I guess it was just a dream.”

Henry sighed before gathering all the hope he had left. “Don’t worry, Roland. Soon it won’t be just a dream. We’ll all be together.”

“Promise, Henry?”

“I promise,” he said. “If I’ve learned one thing, it’s that good always wins.”

Satisfied, Roland nodded and drifted back off to sleep. Henry laid on his back, staring at the ceiling as he prayed that he hadn’t just lied to his little brother.

 

Robin laid in bed next to Regina, watching her sleep. Only a thin black sheet covered her nude body and she clutched it to her chest with one hand. It rose and fell with every breath she took, her lips slightly parted as her eyelashes fluttered with a dream. He brushed a few strands of hair back from her face, still slick with sweat, and she let out a soft sigh that pleased him.

Their little game had ended quite well, if he said so himself. Regina had managed to make it until nightfall, letting him tease her often enough to keep her keyed up throughout the day. He could see it in how her arm would shake when she reached for something, how the littlest thing would cause her to jump…but most important of all, how dark her brown eyes kept getting as her lust and desire grew.

Her stamina impressed him. She hadn’t begged for release or threaten him—he had expected at least one fireball—but had gone along with the game willingly, even becoming an active participant. They would’ve still been playing but his willpower had crumbled first when Regina stepped up her seduction of him. She had come down to dinner in one of the new outfits he had conjured for her, a long black lace dress that barely concealed her more private areas. Her long black hair tumbled down her back in loose curls and she had painted her lips a deep red color he found irresistible. As she drank her wine and watched him with hooded eyes, his own desire spun out of control.

Before he could stop himself, Robin pulled Regina from the chair and kissed her hard. He held her close as he transported them to their bedroom, losing their clothes so that they landed in bed with nothing separating them. Regina’s nails clawed at his back as he entered her, her breath stolen for a few moments. He had frozen as he hovered over her, watching as her eyes closed and her back arched as he filled her.

It lasted but a moment before he was thrusting into her, her screams of pleasure echoing still in his head. She had hit the release he had denied her for hours within minutes, going limp in his arms. He had stilled to make sure she was still with him, pleased with the dreamy but alert expression in her eyes.

Regina had urged him on, tugging on his hair to get him to continue with his rhythm. Her hips began to buck in time with him as her fog cleared away and she regained her senses. She pushed him onto his back, taking the lead for a bit until he decided to reclaim dominance.

They fought as their passions continued to burn, each taking control at different times before they toppled over the edge—both of pleasure and the bed—together. Robin cushioned her fall, clutching her close to his chest. Her hot breath came in pants, heating his skin for a few moments, before evening out.

He kissed her cheek now, waving a hand over the one she had clutching the sheet. A black rose appeared in her fingers and he smiled as he slipped out of their bed.

She was his queen, the one he had been waiting for through countless fools who had claimed the Dark One’s power for their own. Most had been brought down in the end by their own weaknesses and it was usually the same—they could never find people who understood the pull of the darkness, only ones who wanted to save them from it.

Regina understood that pull and he knew she felt it every day. Yes, she was trying to be good and he had seen her talking with the so-called Savior at the fence earlier. He had let the transgression slide because she had still returned to his side, to his kisses and caresses. She had the opportunity to run but she wasn’t taking it. Her own darkness was keeping her here, even if she didn’t know it yet.

The Evil Queen was closer to coming out and he eagerly awaited her reappearance. Once she gave back into her own dark desires, they would be a united force no one would be able to stop. Those heroes out there would be squashed underfoot and he would easily reclaim his son, her son—their sons. Roland was still young and impressionable, so swaying him to the darkness would be easy.

Henry, though, would be more of a problem, as he was too good still and set in his ways. Regina had threatened Robin not to hurt the boy and he didn’t want to. So it would take a lot of work, but he’d bring Henry to their side. Robin had time to figure out the best way to do it. For now, though, he needed Henry to play the hero and find the entrance to Camelot.

With a wave of his hands, the doors to the balcony he added to Regina’s room opened. A cloud of smoke engulfed him, leaving him dressed in a loose dark green shirt, laces undone to leave his chest bared to the crisp air, and black leather pants. He studied Storybrooke as the town continued to sleep on, no doubt afraid of his next move. Their fear brought a smile to his face.

But Storybrooke was just a stepping stone to his bigger plan. The Dark One had shown him his family tree, going all the way back to Sir Gawain. Once Henry opened the door to Camelot, Robin would destroy the town and finally return to the land of his ancestors. He would finally do what Gawain failed to—he’d usurp Arthur, destroy Merlin and claim Excalibur as his own. He would rule the realms with Regina, Henry and Roland—and no one would be able to stop or destroy them.

He just had to be patient until then.

 

Moving was a bit difficult, Regina discovered when she shifted in her sleep and the dull throbbing woke her. The sex hadn’t seemed rough the night before but then again, she wasn’t particularly paying attention to what they were doing. Most times, she was only acting on a primal instinct rather than making love.

Regina sat on the edge of her bed, the black rose falling from her fingers to the floor. She clutched the blanket closer to her body as she stared off into the distance. Over the years, Regina had gotten used to sex as a tool, as a weapon, as a means to an end. She had been used by men who only sought their own pleasure, she had used men only to seek her own, and she hadn’t made any significant connections with those who warmed her bed.

(Though Graham had come the closest and her heart still hurt at the memory of what her selfish need to hurt Emma had cost).

Then Robin had come along and it wasn’t just sex anymore. He had shown her what it meant to love someone in that way, to share pleasure rather than just take. To feel something so deep, it had reached down to her soul. She had finally found someone to connect with and now, that connection was severed.

She had to admit the sex was still great and being the Dark One had…enhanced…some of Robin’s abilities in bed. But under the desire, lust, passion and raw need, there was nothing else on his part. Gone was his warmth, tenderness, adoration and love. It was buried and she knew she could never get it back until they freed Robin from the darkness.

A drop of water landed on her hand. She raised it to her cheek, finding it wet. When had she started crying? Was she already going numb? No, she decided, or else she wouldn’t be crying. She just needed to clear her head.

Shaking her head, Regina headed to the bathroom. Robin had made some modifications in there, giving her a bigger sink that was lined with several soaps and perfumes as well as soft, plush towels. The larger tub did not escape her notice and she only imagined what he had planned for her in there. The obsidian motif Robin used throughout the house was starting to get to her, reminding her too much of the Winter Palace she had called home in then Enchanted Forest.

As the basin filled with cool water, Regina splashed her face with it. The fog faded away and she felt more alert. She needed her sense and wits about her around this man who looked like her Robin but acted nothing like him. He wasn’t dangerous yet but she also got the feeling he hadn’t revealed his hand yet. That he had a bigger plan for her. And it scared her.

Regina pushed that thought aside as she returned to her bedroom, going through her new wardrobe. She chose one of the more modest dresses, a black silk gown with long sheer sleeves. A thick collar went around her neck like a choker, holding up the lace that covered her breasts. With a wave of her hand, her dark hair was pulled into a bun that rested on top of her head and her makeup was done. Satisfied with her appearance, Regina went in search of her mirror.

She found it hanging in a spatial room she definitely knew was a recent addition to her mansion. It seemed to stretch the length of at least two rooms and had a crimson velvet carpet running from the door to a dais. Two large obsidian thrones sat on it and her heart hammered at the sight. Robin really did mean for her to become queen again.

Ignoring the thrones, she focused on the mirror just behind them. Regina stood in front of it and through of her boys. Within seconds, the glass rippled like a lake that had a stone tossed into it. Roland’s face appeared and his eyes lit up. “Mom!”

Muffled exclamations echoed around him and Henry appeared next to Roland, looking relieved. “Mom, you’re okay.”

“Of course I am,” she replied, smiling. “How are you?”

“Good,” Henry said.

Roland placed his hand against the glass. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” She placed her hand against his, sad she only felt cold glass rather than the warmth of human touch.

Henry helped Roland down so Emma and Mary Margaret could crowd the mirror. “Dark Robin certainly has interesting fashion tastes,” Emma said.

Mary Margaret nodded. “Despite the similar color scheme, definitely different from your Evil Queen wardrobe.”

“It’s not bad but I’m still not here to discuss my wardrobe.” Regina lowered her voice. “Have you found anything more on Camelot?”

“A lot, actually,” Henry said. “Robin seems to be the key.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Really? How so?”

“It’s too long to explain. We need to know places here in Storybrooke with strong emotional connections to Robin,” Emma said.

“Well, I guess this house,” Regina said, rattling off the locations she could think of. “The woods by the Merry Men camp, where we had our first kiss. Granny’s, where he was reunited with who he thought was Marian. The town line where we said goodbye. And my vault for…well…reasons.”

Emma raised her eyebrows but didn’t say anything. Instead, she asked: “Do you want to know why we need to know this?”

“If we weren’t pressed for time, yes.” Regina sighed. “But now…whatever helps, I’ll do.”

“We need you to search your house for a door,” Rumple yelled, out of sight.

Regina frowned. “A door to Camelot? Is that how Robin is the key?”

“Part of it.” Henry sighed. “I wish you were here.”

“I do too. Could you get Roland again? I want to talk to both of you.”

Henry disappeared for a few moments as he pulled the younger boy into his lap. Roland frowned. “Do you have to go, Mom?”

“I’m afraid so, Roland. But we can talk with these mirrors so we don’t have to miss each other so bad.”

“Okay, Mom,” Roland said, though he was still disappointed. “I can’t wait to see you again.”

As Regina smiled, fighting back tears, Roland’s and Henry’s eyes went wide. She barely had time to wonder why when she felt a cold hand on her waist. Turning her head, she found Robin standing next to her. He stretched out his arm, fingers tracing his son’s features along the glass. “My boy,” he murmured.

“Papa?” Roland asked, leaning forward.

Robin nodded. “I miss you,” he said.

“I miss you too, Papa. When can we go home?” Roland asked him.

“We’ll be together soon.” She watched his eyes flicker toward Henry as well. “All of us.”

Regina smiled, placing her hand on the glass again. “You two be good. Okay? I love you.”

“We love you too, Mom,” Henry said before she waved their image away.

A sob escaped her and she sank down to the floor, Robin cradling her as she went down. He held her close and rocked her. “I meant it, Regina. We will all be together soon. They can’t keep us from our boys forever and will pay for doing so now.”

It only made her sob harder, now out of fear for her friends…her family. Robin didn’t know she was keeping them from their sons, not the Charmings. That she didn’t trust him around the boys, not with how dark he was now. And she was too afraid to do so. But would her cowardice cost everyone dearly?

 

They decided it was best to split up and cover Regina’s list at once so Robin didn’t catch on to what they were doing. It was difficult to find enough purveyors of magic in order to do so. Even though they were loathed to do it, they had no choice but to use Zelena. Emma had wanted to stay close to her just in case, but it was best to send her with David to check out Granny’s. Maleficent agreed to help, going with Belle to check out the town line. Will and Emma were going to check out just outside the Merry Men camp before rounding back to visit Regina’s vault.

“I’ll can meet you there once I drop this one back here,” David said, giving Zelena’s arm a little tug. As she rolled her eyes, he continued: “That is, if we need to check it out.”

“No, I think Killian and I will be fine.” Emma turned to Killian. “And you’re okay with watching the vault? Making sure Robin doesn’t find out and beat us there?”

“Of course, love.” He kissed her cheek. “Good luck.”

She hugged Henry before she left. “We’ll find the door. Don’t worry.”

“Can’t I come? Please?” he pleaded.

“I know you want to come, but we need you to stay here with Roland. He needs you more.”

Henry nodded. “Okay. But you’ll tell me everything? It’s kinda my job to record it.”

Emma laughed. “I will. Promise.”

 

Granny’s patrons tensed up as David entered with Zelena. Leroy straightened up, frowning as he took in the two. “What’s she doing here?” he asked.

“We’re doing some important work. I’m going to have take off her cuff for a bit,” David said, looking around. “If you want to leave, leave.”

Most of the patrons left, leaving only Granny and Leroy behind. Granny locked her door, nodding to David. “We’ll be closed until you’re done,” she said.

“Thank you,” David said.

Zelena smiled at Leroy. “Well, someone’s feeling braver than his size.”

“I’m not leaving David with you,” Leroy said. “For Snow’s sake.”

“How touching,” Zelena sneered.

David gave her a shake. “You need to be on your best behavior, got it? Or we might just leave you giftwrapped for Robin.”

Zelena shrank back, sullen. She held out her wrist as David took off the cuff. He watched as she rubbed her wrist, smiling. “Oh, I missed the feeling of magic coursing through my veins. It feels so good.”

“Don’t get any ideas.” Granny raised her crossbow at the witch.

Sighing, Zelena stood in the middle of the diner. “Fine. Let’s get this over with. The sooner I do this, the sooner I can leave before the awful smell of fried grease makes my baby sick.”

“How about doing it without the commentary?” Granny suggested.

Zelena held up her hands and closed her eyes. Green light emitted from her open palms and she slowly spun to scan all of Granny’s dinner. When she completed her circle, she lowered her hands and opened her eyes. She shook her head. “Nothing here.”

“You better be telling the truth,” David said, approaching her with the cuff. “We’re not going to be pleasant if you’re lying.”

“Believe it or not, I have every reason to get you to Camelot as well,” Zelena said, watching as he secured black device around her wrist again.

David tilted his head. “Really? And why’s that?”

“Because it’s bad enough knowing that when I give birth, my sister and Robin will take my baby from me and monitor any time I have with him or her. But if Robin’s good, at least I have that. With this evil Robin, he’d probably kill me the moment the child is out of my womb.” Zelena’s voice hardened. “I’d rather live.”

“Well, I guess I can understand that,” David said. He took her arm. “Come on, let’s get you back.”

 

The smoke died down, leaving Maleficent and Belle at the town line. Maleficent walked closer, careful not to step over it. “So this is where he broke Regina’s heart?” she asked.

“And his own,” Belle added. “He does love her.”

“I know. Which is why we need to get the darkness out of him. After all these years, Regina finally deserves a chance at love.” Maleficent turned to the brunette. “Why are you helping Regina? She locked you up for almost thirty years.”

“She did the same to you,” Belle replied. “And you’re helping her.”

Maleficent smiled. “True. But unlike you, Regina and I were friends before she did that. I look at her and still see the determined, angry, sad and neglected queen who found me at one of my low points and helped me find my fire again. Who do you see?”

Belle paused for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. For a long time, she only saw the Evil Queen. She saw the woman who used her to try and destroy Rumpelstiltskin, who locked her up for years and who turned her into wild-child Lacey. But things had changed, Regina had changed. She had watched her help Snow, the woman the Queen had once vowed to destroy, and how she worked to save them all several times over.

“I see Regina,” she said at last. “And right now, I see Regina in a situation I am all too familiar with.”

Maleficent nodded. “Well then, let’s see if there’s anything here that can help her.”

Standing back, Belle watched Maleficent work. The witch raised her hands, a soft light pulsating from them as she scanned the area where Zelena’s deception had forced Robin and Regina to say goodbye for what had appeared to be forever.

“What are you looking for?” Belle asked, curious.

“A tear in the barrier between this world and the others. Now hush. I need to concentrate.”

Belle nodded, remaining silent until Maleficent opened her eyes and dropped her hands. “Nothing?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Maleficent confirmed. She sighed. “Best let the others know. Hopefully they’ll have better luck than us.”

She raised her hand, flickering her wrist to engulf them in smoke once more as she teleported them back to the mansion.

 

Will chose to stay with the Merry Men once he and Emma had been unsuccessful at finding a door to Camelot. All they found was the remains of Robin’s probable camp site while he had been fighting the darkness. “He had been so close,” Will said sadly. “And yet still hid from us.”

Emma wanted to remind him that Robin had stayed away and that there wouldn’t have been anything they could’ve done but she knew he knew that. It wouldn’t comfort him. So she bid him farewell and promised to keep him updated before heading back to her car. The sun was starting to set as she drove toward Regina’s vault to check in with Hook.

Her cellphone lit up and she took the chance to glance at the screen as the phone sat on her passenger seat. It was a text from Henry, saying the other two teams had been unsuccessful. Unless Regina found the door at the house, their only hope was her vault.

As she turned off her yellow bug, Hook approached the vehicle. “I’m guessing the others didn’t have much luck?” he asked, kissing her cheek.

“No, though we haven’t heard from Regina yet,” Emma replied.

“I’m not so sure about that.” Hook pointed to a black bird resting by Regina’s vault. “That raven arrived a few minutes ago and has a note tied to his leg. He won’t let me take it off, so I think she gave him specific instructions to deliver it to you.”

Emma nodded and approached the bird, holding out a tentative hand. When the bird stayed still, she untied the note attached to its leg. It took off back toward the skies and Emma unrolled the tiny scroll. She sighed and shook her head. “Looks like we have to check the vault. She didn’t find anything at the house.”

She and Hook approached the vault, taking the narrow staircase down to Regina’s not-very-secret-any-more lair. He glanced around, studying the place. “You know, she explained why the other places would be important to Robin but not this one. Why d’you suppose that is?”

“If Regina didn’t want to tell us, than it’s probably really private and important to her,” Emma replied. “We should respect that.”

She had already had a good idea why this place was important to Regina and Robin, guessing that they had made love for the first time here. It wasn’t Emma’s idea of romantic but if they hadn’t wanted to be disturbed, it was the best place.

Emma closed her eyes, raising her hands. She felt the power radiate from her hands and she scanned for an opening to another world, scanning every inch of the vault. Unlike in the woods, she felt something and it pulled her further inside. As she walked toward the back of the vault, Hook gasped. “Swan, something’s happening.”

Opening her eyes, Emma found a door materializing in the entrance to one of Regina’s rooms. It was black with gold embellishments and the roaring lion from Robin’s tattoo was carved in the center. “We found it,” she said, breathless.

“Aye,” he replied. “We should go back and tell the others.”

 

In his throne room, Robin smiled as he waved his hand to dismiss the image of the pirate and the savior. The door to Camelot had been found. He knew the man who had hosted the Dark One before him would figure out how to open it. It was only a matter of time before he was back home.

He wandered from the room, searching for his queen. Regina was lounging on a couch in front of a fire as she read. Two untouched glasses of wine sat on the table by her, meaning she had been waiting for him.

Robin slid next to her, kissing her neck. She gave him a little push. “Not tonight, Robin. I’m still sore from our game.”

“Sorry, my queen,” he said, nipping at her. “You can rest for tonight as you are going to need all your strength.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Why? What do you have planned?”

“You’ll see.” He smiled, pulling her closer. “It’s going to be glorious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re almost at Camelot! I’m not sure if my take on Arthur will be as shady as the show’s so we’ll see once I start writing him.
> 
> I hope everyone has a great weekend!
> 
> \--Mac


	12. Entrance

### Chapter 11: Entrance

Everyone regrouped in the mansion’s parlor, eager to plan the next part in their quest to save Robin. Henry felt like he was vibrating with anticipation and wanted to bounce off the walls, but he had a sleeping Roland curled on his lap. So he had to stay put, though still ready to participate in the conversation.

“The door is in Regina’s vault,” Emma said. “How do we open it?”

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. “We need someone with Gawain’s blood to open it.”

“So we need Robin?” Hook asked. “That seems counterintuitive.”

Rumple banged his cane on the floor in irritation. “Not Robin. Weren’t you listening? No one with the Dark One in him can open the door, to keep it from returning to Camelot.”

It began to dawn on Henry who his grandfather meant and he held Roland closer. “He’s too young.”

“He’s the only one with Gawain’s blood running through him,” Rumple explained. “And it won’t hurt him. I promise.”

Henry still hesitated. “What if his magic hasn’t come in?”

“We may not need it. All we may need is the fact he is from Gawain’s bloodline.”

Mary Margaret sat down next to her grandson, resting her hand on his shoulder. “You’re being a good brother, Henry, and of course you’ll be right there with him. He’ll be perfectly safe.”

“Okay,” Henry said, nodding. “But what happens once Roland opens the door?”

David stepped forward from where he had been lurking in the corner. “We’ll need to send in a party to find Merlin. Nothing too big, though. We don’t want to spook Arthur and make him think we’re invading.”

“I’ll go,” Emma volunteered.

Hook sighed. “We all already know I go where she does.”

“And I’ll go,” David said. “I have more experience dealing with royal courts.”

Henry glanced down at his sleeping brother. Part of him wanted to stay with Roland, to protect and comfort him. But another part was pulled toward Camelot. It felt like he had to go, that he had to be part of helping free Robin.

“I want to go,” he announced.

Everyone looked at him and Mary Margaret squeezed his shoulder. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Henry. You should probably stay here.”

“No,” Henry said, voice firm. “I feel like I need to go. Like this is an adventure I have to be a part of.”

“Henry, I understand, but you need to stay here,” Emma said, kneeling in front of her son. “Stay with Roland and maybe help with your mother.”

“I can help in Camelot. I’ve already lost my father. I’m not going to lose one of my father figures!” Henry pleaded with his mother, his eyes locked on hers.

Emma sighed. “Regina is going to kill me for this, but okay.”

“Thanks, Mom!” Henry wrapped his arms around her, trying his best not to disturb Roland in the process.

Mary Margaret sighed next. “So what do the rest of us do?”

“Try and keep Storybrooke safe, I imagine,” Belle replied. “And try to save Regina.”

“She doesn’t think she’s in trouble,” Maleficent pointed out.

Belle met her gaze. “Doesn’t mean she’s not.”

Maleficent nodded, giving Belle a small smile. “Well, we’re certainly a ragtag group, aren’t we?”

“That’s Storybrooke,” Henry said, with a grin. “Where heroes and villains work side-by side to save the day.”

Emma smiled. “Great way to put it, kid. Now, let’s go save Robin.”

 

Regina stretched out under her warm blankets, keeping her eyes closed in a desperate attempt to stave off waking up. She reached out, feeling for Robin but once again his side of the bed was empty and cold. He had kept his promise, letting her fall asleep in his arms. But he must’ve slipped out once she was in a deep sleep.

She sat up, running a hand through her hair as she surveyed the room. She half-expected to find Robin watching her from the shadows but the room was empty except for her. Falling back onto her pillows, Regina tried to figure out where Robin was.

“I’m right here, lovely.” Dark blue smoke died away, revealing a naked Robin as he lounged on his side of the bed. “Good morning.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Someone’s feeling confident this morning.”

“I feel confident every day,” he said, kissing her neck. “Are you still sore?”

“No. I’m feeling fine,” she admitted. “I just don’t think I should be at the mercy of your every sexual whim.”

He chuckled. “You’re the one who made this sexual, lovely.”

“Really? You pop into bed naked and it’s not for sex?”

“Not this time.” The unbridled lust in his dark eyes told her that there would be plenty of sex later, though.

“Then what is it about this time?”

“I’ve ran a nice hot bath for us,” he said, fingers ghosting over her bared arms. “To relax before we begin the day.”

“I usually take one to unwind after a day.”

He hummed, his lips finding her neck again. “I can drain it then and we can go with your suggestion of sex instead.”

“Then I’d need a bath anyway. So might as well just go straight there.” She stood, stretching her body.

Robin’s eyes roamed over her body, hunger and desire in them. “Are you then suggesting sex and a bath?”

“I’m agreeing to the bath,” Regina said. “We’ll see what happens after that.”

Even though Regina had decided to try and avoid having sex with Robin if she could because it no longer felt the same, her resolve crumbled quickly. She found herself straddling and grinding against him as one of his hands kneaded an ass cheek while his tongue lavished attention on her nipple. Regina buried her nose in his hair, still able to smell hints of the forest. It allowed her to pretend that this was her Robin as she moved his mouth to her neck, her back arched as she let out a guttural sound.

She rolled her hips as Robin shifted to hit just the right spot on her next thrust. Her release flooded through her and her breathy exclamation of his name echoed around the bathroom. Regina rode out her orgasm as Robin shuddered, releasing inside her with a throaty groan.

Regina sank back down into the water, curling against Robin’s chest. His heart still beat under her ear and she brought a hand up to stroke the skin over it. For now, her reverie that this was Robin free of his darkness was able to continue.

He massaged her shampoo into her hair and scalp and she was a bit embarrassed when she let out a purr. Robin chuckled, washing out the suds in her hair before turning his attention to her body. She tensed up, wondering if he was going to prepare her for a second round but relaxed when all he did was wash her.

When he finished, he held her close and let her just soak. He kissed her forehead. “You feeling better? I know you were upset last night.”

“I just miss them so much,” Regina admitted, her voice cracking with emotion.

“I miss them too. But I meant it. We will get our boys back. And then my other child when she’s born.”

Regina frowned, sitting up. “It’s a girl? I thought Zelena purposefully chose not to find out the sex to drive us insane.”

“She did,” Robin confirmed. “But I sensed the baby with my magic at the last ultrasound. It’s a girl.”

“Are you okay with that?”

He brushed some hair from her face. “The only thing I’m not okay with about my future daughter is her mother. But that will easily be rectified.”

“What do you mean?” Regina frowned, wrapping her arms around his neck to look in his eyes. “Robin, what are you planning to do with Zelena?”

“She’s going to be out of our lives and can never hurt you again. That I can promise you.”

His promise was tempting. She’d never have to worry about Zelena using someone else in her petty plans for retribution. It would give her some peace of mind.

“There, I can see it in your eyes.” Robin cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing right under her eye. “My Evil Queen is pleased.”

He helped her from the tub and brought her back to their room to change, telling her that they were going out. “Can’t let the fools who live in this town get complacent, can we?” he said.

“Of course not,” Regina replied, kissing him. “You did leave me some of my pantsuits, right?”

He pointed to the back of the closet. “Fear not, lovely. I love you in those as much as the other outfits I picked out for you.”

Robin excused himself, leaving Regina to change alone. She pulled on a black suit that she paired with a silk red shirt. Taking a seat at her vanity, she began brushing out her wet hair before flicking her wrist to dry it. It fell in loose waves around her face and she smiled as she set about doing her makeup for the day.

She thought about Robin’s promise to rid them of Zelena for good. It was tempting and she allowed herself to imagine life without her sister haunting her. A life where she and Robin could raise their family without worrying about Zelena’s next plan to ruin her life or experiencing the sick feeling she got every time Zelena tried to pretend to be mushy with Robin. They would be free of her and her violation of Robin.

Regina caught sight of herself in the mirror. She recognized the coldness in her eyes and the sneer on her lips. The Evil Queen was staring back at her, ready to destroy more lives. Fear clutched at her and she shook it off, her eyes softening. She had to be careful around Robin or else her own darkness would come back.

 

Will hurried through Storybrooke, hoping to get the last supplies Operation Lionheart needed for their quest to Camelot. Belle and Gold had given him a list to retrieve from the store, with a firm warning not to touch anything not on the list. “I find one thing missing, I will take the cuff off Zelena and let her at you,” Gold threatened him, voice low so Belle wouldn’t overhear.

It seemed some things didn’t change.

He rounded the corner, careful to avoid the brave souls who walked the streets despite the threat of Robin hanging over their heads. No one met his eyes though and he wondered if people thought he was working for Robin since he was a Merry Man.

Will arrived at Gold’s shop and quickly picked the lock. He slipped inside and did his best to navigate in the dim lighting. Gold had said the items were in the backroom and Will hopped the counter, heading there.

He found everything relatively easily and he stored them in his pouch before sneaking back out of the store. Closing the door, Will turned and jumped a little. “Regina! You scared me,” he said, clutching his chest.

“Sorry, Will,” she said, sighing. She glanced at the door and raised an eyebrow. “Dare I ask what you were doing?”

“I had Gold’s permission, I swear.” Will held up his hands.

She gave him a soft smile. “I believe you. It’s a bit difficult, but I do. What did he send you in there for?”

“We found the door to Camelot and there’s a search party going in soon. There were a few things in there Gold thought might help them find him.”

“You found the door?” Regina smiled as they headed out into the street. “So, who’s going?”

“Uh…Emma, Hook and David,” Will said, omitting the one name he knew would set Regina off.

She nodded. “So the usual suspects? I’m surprised Mary Margaret isn’t going.”

“She didn’t want to leave the boys unattended,” Will replied. “Nor you, if we’re honest.”

“I’m fine.” Regina gave him a pointed look.

Will sighed. “Robin’s not and you’re with him. We can’t protect you there.”

“I don’t need protection, Will Scarlet. I am perfectly fine in that house.” Her eyes flashed danger.

He ignored the warning, reaching for her arm. An intense heat hit him and he felt a strong wind propel him off his feet, hurling him through the air. Will tried to brace himself, but he still landed like a rag doll on the ground.

The wind was knocked from him and he struggled to regain his breath. He felt blood trickle down the side of his face and was pretty certain he had at least one broken bone. But he tried to sit up, making sure Regina wasn’t hurt.

She was unharmed, clutching the arm of the Dark One. He was glaring at Will, blackness in his eyes as power continued to radiate off him. “You leave her alone,” he bellowed. “In fact, I believe I promised to destroy you if touched her again.”

Will forced himself to his knees. “Fine, mate. Do it.”

Robin raised his hand but Regina caught it. She whispered something in his ear and Robin lowered his arm, smirking. “As you wish, my queen,” he said.

“You’ve been spared for now, Will Scarlet,” Robin told him. “I’d cherish your borrowed time.”

At Regina’s pleading glance, Will pulled himself into a standing position. He kept his eyes locked on Robin. “I ain’t givin’ up on you. That’s not what friends do.”

“Who said we ever friends?” Robin let out a cold laugh that froze Will’s blood. It haunted him as he headed back out of town, repeating the mantra that it was just the darkness talking the entire way.

 

Robin guided Regina toward Granny’s, knowing it was the one place anyone in this town would brave going out for. If he was honest, he was also craving one of her burgers. And a shot of whiskey for Regina wouldn’t hurt either. She was shaking after their encounter with Will and he could only imagine what that snake had said to her. He had only spared the man because she said they could do something with him later, something they would both enjoy—but only once the heroes had gone to Camelot.

“My queen,” he said, bowing as he opened the door.

She walked inside as the place grew quiet. Everyone stared at them and Robin relished their fear. He guided Regina toward a booth and settled them down, waiting for a waitress to come with menus.

It seemed though that the wait staff was giving them a wide berth. Robin frowned and started to get up. “I’ll go see what’s taking so long.”

“No, wait.” Regina grabbed his hand. “I’ll go.”

He narrowed his eyes, sensing she was still battling the darkness—both her own and his. She was still afraid and he would have to be patient. “I won’t hurt anyone this time, my queen,” he assured her.

Robin took a deep breath as he approached a quaking waitress, resolving to deal with Regina’s heroic streak later. He scowled at the young woman. “We’ve been waiting.”

“That—That’s not my booth,” she said. “It’s…”

“I don’t care whose booth it is! Someone bring us over some menus. Now,” Robin growled at the girl.

She nodded, following him back to the booth with menus. Regina took hers with a smile while Robin yanked it from her hand. “Come back in about five minutes. Got it?” he told her.

“Y-Yes,” she stuttered, running from the table.

Regina glared at him. “You know, it’s unwise to make enemies with the people who make your food.”

“She’s terrified. She won’t do anything.”

“She might not, but her friend in the kitchen might,” Regina replied. “I made a lot of enemies as the Evil Queen, Robin. I learned to never trust that fear alone will keep them from attempting something…stupid.”

He tilted his head. “Stupid? How so?”

“Do you know how many times I was almost poisoned?”

“I don’t think I want to,” Robin replied with a frown.

Regina sighed. “Well, it was enough times that I had to start checking my food at every meal. I lost a few good chefs that way.”

In the past, Robin would’ve been afraid that someone would try to hurt Regina again. Now, though, he was angry all the time. Angry at the people who had hurt his queen in the past, angry at the thought people might do so again. Every day it grew and grew, inching toward the day when he unleased the fire burning in his veins on this town. Once Roland and Henry were safe…

He took her hand. “I won’t let anyone try to hurt you. It will be the last thing they do, I assure you.”

“I know,” she said, voice soft. And he saw in her eyes that she meant it, but there was still a sadness in them. “I just hope you don’t have to.”

“If the idiots in this town know what’s best for them, they won’t give me a reason,” he replied, tensing as he sensed danger approaching. It seemed the idiots didn’t know what was best.

Three men approached the table, trying to look more confident than they felt but failing. He gave them cold, calculated looks. “I’d suggest moving on,” he suggested. “I’m not in the mood for stupidity.”

“We’re not in the mood to have you in this establishment and we’re going to do everything to remove you from it,” the largest man said, eyes flashing. “Or you could do the smart thing and leave on your own.”

Robin started to slide out of the booth but Regina stopped him. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if she was going soft on him again. “I’ll handle it,” she said.

Before he could protest, she stood and reached into the man’s chest. When she pulled her arm out, a red heart beat in her grip. Pride filled Robin as she smiled at the man as he began to panic. “What will you do to have this back?” she asked him.

“Please,” he gasped. “Give it back to me. I’m sorry.”

“Ask on your knees,” Regina replied. When the man shook his head, she brought the heart up to her lips. “On. Your. Knees.”

The man fell to his knees as if someone had forced him to them. He continued to tremble as he stared up at Regina. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for his apology. When she raised his heart to her lips again, it spilled from his lips. “I apologize, Your Majesty. Please may I have my heart back?”

“Much better,” Regina purred. His heart disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. “And no. I might have use for it later.”

His friends helped him to his feet and dragged him off as Robin stood. Wrapping his arm around Regina’s waist, he glanced over at the waitress who was now shaking in the corner. “We’ll take two burgers to go. And make it quick. My queen and I have plans.”

“Oh?” She leaned closer. “And what are those?”

Robin whispered in her ear: “Ones that involve you being naked and blindfolded in our throne room.”

She bit her lower lip before looking at the waitress. “Don’t even bother with those burgers. We’ll have something at home.”

“An excellent call,” he replied, pulling her closer as his familiar dark blue cloud of magic swirled around them. He concentrated on getting them home, landing on the throne he had made for her. She had conjured a black silk blindfold and was tying it around her eyes as she straddled him.

Robin trailed hot kisses up her neck as his hands pulled her blouse free from her pants. “Shall we?” he asked, voice husky.

She smirked, fingers digging into his hair. “Oh, yes.”

 

“Word is Robin and Regina have retreated back to her house and he has plans for her,” David entered the parlor. “I think we all know what that means.”

“Eww,” Henry replied, scrunching up his nose. Emma seemed to have the same reaction.

Mary Margaret nodded, turning to the small group. “Team Camelot, do you have everything you think you’ll need?”

“I think so,” David replied, glancing at his grandson. “Henry, are you comfortable with that sword?”

Henry placed his hand on the sword tied around his waist and shrugged. “I think I can manage. Though right now I’m wishing our lessons hadn’t ended.”

“Yeah, me too,” David said, sighing. He turned to Will. “Can you get Roland? We’re ready to head out.”

Will nodded, slipping out of the room while Rumple approached his grandson. He clapped Henry on the shoulder. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” he asked.

“I think so,” Henry said, trying to feel confident and failing. “I’m scared.”

Rumple nodded. “That’s understandable. And I’ve learned over the years that being afraid isn’t a bad thing. It’s how you respond to that fear. I know you, Henry. You’ll overcome it because you’re a hero and that’s what heroes do.”

“Thanks, Grandpa.” Henry smiled. “Maybe when I get back, we can get to know each other outside of you being the Dark One?”

“I’d like that.” Rumple smiled back before hugging his grandson. “Good luck, Henry.”

Henry took a deep breath as Roland ran into the room, grabbing the older boy’s hand. “Are we going to help Mom and Papa?” he asked.

“Yes, we are,” Henry replied before kneeling down. “I’m going to have to go away for a bit to do so.”

“Can I come?” Roland asked.

Henry shook his head. “It’s too dangerous. You need to stay here with my grandmother and your Uncle Will for now.”

“But I want to help!”

“I know you do.” Henry knelt down, placing his hands on Roland’s shoulders. “But you can help me by staying here and keeping an eye on the town. I’ll need you to tell me everything when I get back so I can write it down.”

Roland nodded, solemn. “I can do that.”

“You’re the best, Roland,” Henry replied before pulling the boy in for a hug. He knew he had to go to Camelot—had to see Operation Lionheart to the very end—but for the first time, he hesitated. Roland had been through so much and needed him as much as their parents.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the understanding green eyes of his mother. “Come on, kid. We’re ready to go.”

 

Everyone filed into Regina’s vault single file, except for Henry and Roland who still held hands. Emma led them past the books and potions Robin had left behind, toward a secret bedroom Regina had set up under her father’s crypt. She tried not to shudder at the thought.

The door to Camelot loomed before them, the golden lion glittering in the candlelight. Rumpelstiltskin looked around at them. “Best to say goodbyes now. I don’t know what will happen once we open this door.”

Emma was engulfed in a hug by her mother, who held her close. “Be careful,” Mary Margaret whispered.

“I will, Mom. I promise,” Emma whispered back. She pulled away, letting Mary Margaret move onto David and Henry.

Belle approached her, hugging her. “You will find Merlin. We have the utmost faith in you four.”

“Thanks. It means a lot.” Emma pulled away and held Belle’s hands. “And you’ll watch everyone here for me?”

“Of course. You don’t have to worry about us.” Belle gave her hands a squeeze before stepping to stand with Rumple and a scared Roland.

Belle leaned down to look Roland in the eyes. “Okay, Roland, we need you to do everything Mr. Gold tells you. Can you do that?”

“I think so,” Roland replied, giving Rumple a wary glance. “As long as it won’t hurt anyone.”

Henry shook his head. “No one is going to get hurt. This is a good thing, Roland.”

“Okay.” Roland looked up at Rumple, waiting for his first instruction.

Rumple smiled and softened his voice when he addressed the boy. “I need you to go up to the door and just touch the knob. Can you do that?”

Nodding, Roland stepped toward the door. He had to stand on his tiptoes and stretch his arm, but his little hand clasped the handle. A white light filled the room and Emma felt Hook pull her toward him, letting her shield her eyes with his chest.

The light died down and they found Roland huddled close to Henry, clutching his hand as he whimpered. Emma’s heart sped up as she asked: “Is he hurt?”

“No,” Henry replied as Belle checked Roland’s hand. “Looks like he was just spooked more than anything.”

“What did the light mean?” Hook asked. “Was it a good sign?”

Rumple nodded. “It means Roland can open the door. When he’s ready, of course.”

Belle smiled at Roland. “Are you up to opening the door?”

“What about the bright light?” Roland asked. “It hurt my eyes.”

Emma conjured up a pair of sunglasses, putting them on Roland with a smile. “There. That should protect your eyes.”

Roland smiled at her. “Thank you, Miss Emma.”

“Okay, you ready to open the door now?” Belle asked.

He nodded before looking up at Rumple. “Do I have to just open the door?”

“You should say Camelot out loud, just in case,” Rumple advised. “But yes, otherwise, you just have to open the door.”

Roland held his chin up. “I’m ready then.”

“Here, I’ll walk you over to the door.” Henry held out his hand and Roland took it.

They walked up to the door and Roland took a deep breath before reaching out to touch the handle. As the white light engulfed him again, they heard his little voice say: “Camelot!”

Emma lowered her hand as the light died down, the door open to reveal a green field and several trees. Blue skies stretched beyond the door and a cloud floated by. “Looks like we found Camelot,” she said.

Henry hugged Roland one more time. “I’ll be back before you know it and we’ll save your Papa,” he said.

Roland nodded, stepping back to take Belle’s hand. Emma smiled at her mother one more time before taking Hook’s hand. “We ready to go?” she asked.

“You don’t have much time,” Rumple said. “The door won’t stay open for too long.”

“Good luck,” Belle added, holding Roland close.

Emma swung her arm around her son’s shoulders. “Let’s go find Merlin,” she said.

 

Robin banged his fist on the wall by the mirror as he watched the door to Camelot close. He waved his hand to dismiss the image before running it through his hair, cursing Henry’s heroic streak. The boy was only supposed to help find the door and open it, not go through it. Now he would have to scour Camelot for his queen’s son rather than scoop him and Roland up at the same time.

He took a deep breath. This was only a minor setback. Once he got his son, they would all go to Camelot and he’d find Henry easily. The hard part was going to be telling Regina that her son had gone to Camelot. He doubted she was going to be pleased about that, but he could work with her anger when the time came to storm the heroes.

For now, he had time. Regina was asleep in her room, spent after their afternoon activities. He left the throne room and headed toward another room he had added to her mansion, one he had kept hidden from her. Closing the door behind him, he approached his work bench. Books were spread out over its surface, his notes mixed amongst them on loose pieces of parchment. A potion boiled in a cauldron as he distilled the essence of the ingredients inside. He smiled, pleased at the progress. It would soon be ready for his queen.

And then they could set about creating the perfect child of darkness together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I’m sorry this is about a day late. But I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> We will definitely see Camelot next chapter. It may not go well for our heroes at first, though. But I don’t think Arthur will be as shady as he is in the show.
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their support! You are all amazing and I appreciate every one of you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> \--Mac


	13. Camelot

### Chapter 12: Camelot

They heard the door click closed behind them and when Henry turned, he didn’t see it anymore. His heart sped up. “How are we supposed to get back?” he asked.

“We probably should’ve thought of that before we left Storybrooke.” Emma frowned. “I guess we have to find Merlin to get home.”

“How bloody wonderful,” Hook muttered under his breath.

David shouldered his pack. “Come on. Standing around here won’t bring us any closer to Merlin.”

They walked away from where the door had been, hoping they were going in the right direction. Henry took in their surroundings, amazed. Trees stretched up to the blue sky, their green leaves providing them shade from the warm sun. Grass and dirt crunched under their shoes as they sought out anyone who could help them.

He noticed his grandfather and mother pull ahead and frowned, falling in step with Hook. “Is something wrong?”

“Dunno,” Hook replied. “Your grandfather said he wanted a word with Emma and then they left me here.”

“I’m sure they’ll tell us if it was something really bad. Right?”

Hook nodded. “Sure. They’re probably just plotting a course for us.”

“Wouldn’t you be helpful for that?”

“Probably not,” Hook admitted. “I can navigate the sea, lad. Not so great on land.”

Emma doubled back, her smile too bright to be genuine. Henry grew suspicious and beside him, Hook tensed up. “What’s wrong, love?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she said, too quickly.

Henry narrowed his eyes. “I’m not a little kid, Mom. You can tell me.”

“Fine,” Emma replied, sighing. “David was telling me that people were saying Regina pulled out someone’s heart at Granny’.”

Cold gripped Henry and he found it difficult to breathe. “Was…Was she with Robin?”

Emma nodded. “We think she was probably just putting on a show for his sake.”

“Or she could be reverting back to the Evil Queen,” Hook added.

She glared at him but Henry knew there was truth in Hook’s words. “So what are we standing around for?” he asked. “We need to save Robin and my mom from the darkness.”

“Well spoken, lad,” Hook said, taking Emma’s hand as they hurried to join David where he stood, having found a road.

 

Robin had found ways to keep himself occupied at night while Regina slept. For a long time, he had been focused on figuring out which potion she had made to cause her to be barren. When he had discovered it in one of her books, he then set about determining to best undo it. It had taken him a few nights but he had unlocked the right combination to make a new potion for her to take. With how receptive she was to him, Robin had no doubt she would be carrying his child very shortly.

Now, though, he had to find a new way to entertain himself. So he had conjured up a guitar and started to pluck at the strings. Alan had given him a few lessons here or there back during quiet moments in the Enchanted Forest. He started to create some melodies now on his own, humming along with his tune as he sat on the balcony railing.

“That sounds lovely,” Regina said. She leaned against the double doors, a silk nightgown clinging to her body.

He put down the guitar, frowning. “Did I wake you?”

“No,” she replied, stepping closer. “I woke up on my own and heard you playing. Will you play for me?”

“Of course. Name the place and time, my queen.”

She nuzzled him, kissing his cheek. “In our bed. Now.”

“As you wish,” he said, flicking his wrist to deposit them in bed together. He sat up against the headrest, holding the guitar close. Regina curled up next to him, pulling her blankets around her. He began strumming and started to make up nonsense lyrics to make her laugh.

She placed a hand on his hand, stilling his playing. He turned to her, frowning. “My song doesn’t please you, my queen?”

“It does more than please me,” she purred, kissing his neck. He sent the guitar to its new place in the corner of the room to allow Regina to undress him.

She trailed kisses down his chest, her tongue laving attention on every curve of his body. He placed his hands behind his head, watching her as she continued further south. She glanced up, meeting his eyes as she took his cock into her mouth.

“Fuck, Regina!” he cried out. “Don’t stop.”

Her response was to hum, the vibrations sending good shivers throughout him. The blood flowed south as her tongue swirled around his tip. Sparks started to fire in his brain as a fire ignited in his stomach. Oh, the things this evil queen could do to him…

Spots began to dance in front of his eyes and he felt his release near with every move of her mouth and tongue. He was breathing in shallow breaths, moaning her name with every exhale. “So close,” he said, finally reaching out to give her a gentle tug. “Stop.”

Releasing him, she gave him a confused look. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“I want to make it last a bit longer,” he replied. “Let you play with me a little.”

Her eyes lit up and an evil smile graced her features. “I like the sound of that. Do you have anything in mind?”

“Tie me up.”

“What?” She hesitated, growing a bit pale.

He cupped her cheek, remembering the terror her mother inflicted on her and wanting to assure her this was different. “It won’t hurt me. And I’ll enjoy it, I promise you.”

“You’ll let me know the minute you want out?” Regina asked.

Robin nodded, stretching his arms out toward her bedposts. “Go ahead, lovely. I trust you.”

She flicked her wrist and black silk bound his hands to the posts. He gave her a nod and she leaned down to kiss him. Regina then trailed kisses down to his chest, taking a nipple between her teeth and he hissed from pain and pleasure. Her tongue teased it before she moved to its mate. Robin let out a heady moan, encouraging her south.

But she sat up, smirking. “You know, I do like you like this. You’re at my mercy and I can finally get some answers.”

“Answers?” He gulped, wondering what kind of animal he had unleashed in her. “What kind of answers?”

She pressed her ass against his cock and it twitched in anticipation, bringing a smirk to her face. “What do you do while I’m asleep?”

“I play the guitar,” he answered.

“Is that all?” She pressed against him again.

He hissed. “No. I also patrol the grounds, making sure no one is stupid enough to sneak in. Sometimes I use your mirror to spy on the heroes, but mostly to watch our boys sleep.”

“Anything else?”

“I watch you sleep,” he admitted, now feeling how wet she was and longing to slip inside her folds. Especially before she unraveled his willpower and he revealed his secret project. That was to remain a surprise.

She leaned down, kissing him. “Thank you. I was just wondering.”

“Don’t worry, lovely, I’m not causing chaos and destruction without you,” he told her.

“Good,” she whispered, nipping at his ear. She sat up, smiling. “Now, I think I’ve kept you waiting long enough.”

She positioned herself, sliding his cock into her. His head fell back against the pillows, using his bindings to pull himself up as she began thrusting against him. “So good,” he said.

“You like this?” she purred.

He grunted. “Yes.”

She shifted slightly, letting him sink deeper into her. Heat and wetness surrounded him and he gripped the silk ribbons tighter. Regina raked her nails down his chest, thumbs flicking over his nipples. “And that?”

“Fuck yes.”

Regina picked up speed, letting out low moans of her own. He lifted his head, glancing at her as she rode him, her fingers teasing her clit and her breasts bouncing. The sight made his fingers itch to touch her and the desire flowed down to his cock, bringing him closer to his own release.

“I’m close, lovely,” he gasped out. “So close.”

She hummed. “Then let go.”

He did, releasing into her as his body arched off the bed and his hands strained against the bindings. Lights danced before his eyes and he was pretty certain he yelled her name loud enough for all of Storybrooke to hear.

As he sagged onto the bed, spent and satisfied. His arms flopped onto the mattress, no longer tied to the bedposts. Robin grew confused as Regina laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest. “Lovely, I’m pretty sure you haven’t finished,” he said.

“I haven’t,” she confirmed. “But I’m not doing all the work. So when you’ve recovered…”

He cut her off, kissing her. “I have enough energy. Just lie back and enjoy, my love.”

 

They had walked along the road for several hours by David’s reckoning. He took in the setting sun and frowned. “We’ll need to make camp soon,” he said to Emma.

“But where? In the woods?” Emma glanced at the shadows growing between the trees.

David nodded. “It may be our only choice.”

“What’s our only choice?” Henry bound up to them, still giddy over being on his first real adventure.

Emma gave him a small smile. “How do you feel about camping out?”

“Sounds cool,” Henry replied. “Do we have supplies?”

Hook nodded. “Your mother and I made a run to the camping and hunting store before we left Storybrooke. We should be good.”

“Then let’s get off the road and see if we can find a good space to set up camp. Keep an eye out for firewood as well,” David ordered. He led them back into the forest.

After several minutes of walking—twenty minutes according to Henry’s watch—they found an open space by a creek. David stopped, dropping the wood he had found on their trek. “This is where we’ll make camp for tonight.”

Emma and Hook pulled out the tent they had purchased, bickering while they set it up. David watched as he lit the fire, still unsure about the pirate dating his only daughter. He knew Emma was a grown woman who was capable of making her own decisions but though he was denied the chance to raise her, he still felt protective of her. And he only wanted the best for her.

Hook, though, was proving himself. David had come to rely on the fact that no matter what happened, the pirate would be by Emma’s side. He had gone to great lengths to get there and stay there, after all, and David had to respect that. Now, even as they sniped at each other, he could see the love and affection behind their words and their eyes. It appeared Hook was going to be a fixture in Emma’s life—and by extension, his.

“Hey, Gramps,” Henry said, plopping down next to David. “Is something wrong?”

David shook his head. “Why do you ask?”

“You look like you were thinking hard about something.”

“Oh.” David paused. “I was thinking about your mother and Hook.”

Henry hummed in response and David turned his attention to his grandson. “What do you think about them?”

“I’m getting more and more comfortable with it, I guess.” Henry shrugged. “He makes Mom happy.”

David nodded. “I’m starting to get that as well. How do you feel about calling Captain Hook ‘dad’?”

“I’m not doing that anytime soon,” Henry said.

“Yeah.” David took a deep breath. “What about Robin? Back in Storybrooke, you called him a father figure.”

Henry nodded. “I do see him as one. But I’m not ready to call him ‘Dad.’ Not with the darkness in him and maybe not even after we get it out of him. We’re still a family though—him, Mom, Roland and me.”

David smiled, rubbing his grandson’s shoulder. “We’ll save Robin.”

“I know,” Henry said. “Good always wins.”

Chuckling, David nodded and stood. “Come on, let’s go see what rations your grandmother packed for us. I’m starving.”

They settled down with some meats, eating around the fire as it grew darker around them. After Henry’s fifth yawn, Emma sent her son to bed. He kissed her cheek before saying goodnight to David and Hook.

Once he was certain the boy was asleep, David turned to Hook and Emma. “Okay, we should rotate keeping watch. Who wants to go first?”

“I will,” Emma volunteered. “I don’t think I can sleep right away.”

“Okay. Then Hook, you take the next shift and I’ll take the third. Two hours each?” David raised his watch to set the alarm as the other two nodded. “Good. Emma, if you need anything…”

“I’ll let you know. Good night, you two,” she said, settling in for her watch.

While David stood, Hook stayed in place. “I think I’ll keep her company for a bit before turning in. Night, David,” he said.

“Okay. Well, have a good night,” David replied. He walked over to the tent and paused, looking back over his shoulder. “You two behave yourselves.”

At Emma’s indignant “Dad!” he ducked into the tent, chuckling. Henry, already sound asleep, rolled over as David climbed into the sleeping bag next to him. Within seconds, he joined his grandson in sleep.

 

Regina went through her closet, trying to decide what to wear. She needed to go into the office and handle some paperwork that would be due soon. It was going to require long periods of sitting behind her desk, so she was leaning toward something comfortable. After all, no one was going to visit her with the threat of the Dark One hanging over them. She could get some work done in peace and quiet for once.

“Must you go, lovely?” Robin asked. He lounged on the bed, still naked himself. It was a tempting sight.

She nodded. “There’s more to running a town than just scaring people, love. And it needs to be done.”

A blast of chilled air hit her own nude form and she knew Robin was standing behind her. She leaned back as he wrapped his arms around her, nipping at her ear. “I’m sure we could find more worthwhile things to do here.”

“You are insatiable, Robin Hood,” Regina said, laughing. “But I’m afraid there are deadlines and I can’t say I missed them because I was too busy having sex with my lover.”

He chuckled, fingers grazing her skin as he changed subjects. “You know, there are times I wonder what you would look like with a tattoo of your own.”

“A tattoo?” She glanced at him. “Of what?”

“Well, I was thinking something like this.” He held his arm with the lion tattoo against her hip. “Right here, where only I can see it.”

“You want me to have the same tattoo as you?”

“It’s a family crest,” he replied, nuzzling her. “And I hope you would be part of my family.”

Regina rubbed his arm. “I hope I already am.”

“You are,” he confirmed, kissing her shoulder. “How about we give you a test tattoo? See if you like it?”

He ghosted his hand over her hip, the black shield and lion forming on her olive skin. Robin smiled at her in the mirror. “There. What do you think?”

“It does have its appeal,” she admitted, her fingers brushing against it. “Though I would get the real thing. I’m not a big fan of magical tattoos.”

“Oh? And why’s that?”

She took a deep breath, holding his hand over her womb. “Remember how I told you I took a potion to prevent myself from having children? To spite my mother?”

He nodded. “What does that have to do with a magical tattoo?”

“She found out about you,” Regina said. “Or rather, that a man with a lion tattoo was my soulmate. She came back from Wonderland, promising to find me my soulmate in order to make up for crushing Daniel’s heart.”

Robin frowned, resting his chin on her shoulder. “She didn’t find me.”

“No,” Regina confirmed. “I think you were already married to Marian at that point. You may have even already been expecting Roland. So Mother put the tattoo on another man with her magic and they tried to fool me into thinking he was my soulmate. But he felt wrong, so I discovered the deception.”

His arms tightened around her and she watched as his eyes darkened. She knew his next question and now regretted sharing the story. Who knew what he would do to the man who went along with her mother’s foolish plan?

“Who was it?” he growled.

“Robin…”

“Who. Was. It?”

She sighed, whispering: “The Sheriff of Nottingham.”

His arm fell away as Robin walked away, hands balling into fists. Regina watched him, wishing she was wearing something if only to give her something to clutch. “Robin?”

“It’s bad enough that snake kept slithering around Marian, hoping to steal her away from me,” Robin replied before turning to face her. “But to find out he hurt you, agreed to fool you in such an important matter…That is the lowest of the low.”

Regina nodded. “It is. And I punished him for it, Robin. He got a one-way ticket to my dungeons and then here in Storybrooke…”

“He’s here in Storybrooke?” Robin’s eyes widened. “Who is he?”

“He goes by Keith here. And he’s a sanitation worker,” Regina replied. “I have him picking up everyone’s garbage. It seemed fitting.”

Robin chuckled. “It is, my queen.”

“I knew he wasn’t my soulmate,” she repeated, softly. “I knew he wasn’t the man I was supposed to be with. Just like I knew we were connected each time we met. And now I have you.”

“And you can have me now.” He wiggled his eyebrows and she pushed him down onto the bed, shaking her head.

Regina flicked her wrist, garbing herself in a pair of black slacks and a white cashmere short sleeved shirt with a cowl neck. She wore flats and light makeup, leaving her hair down. “How do I look?” she asked.

“Beautiful as always,” he replied, sitting up so she could kiss him. “Hurry back, love.”

She laughed. “I plan on it. See you in a bit.”

Regina left the room, picking up her briefcase. She smiled when she saw Robin’s dagger inside. It was his way of making sure she was safe—she could use it as a weapon or to summon him to help with the danger. And in some ways, it made her feel better knowing she could stop Robin if she knew he was doing something dangerous.

But she didn’t think he would. She had taken care of Keith and he seemed to understand that. Confident, Regina stepped out of her mansion and headed off to her office.

 

Mary Margaret paced the manor, certain she was going to go mad with worry. Her husband, daughter and grandson were in another realm and she couldn’t see how they were doing. And her stepmother was holed up in a castle-like mansion with the Dark One. Regina seemed determined to stay by Robin’s side, certain she could help him.

But she worried that longer Regina remained with Robin, the closer the Evil Queen came to returning. Regina hadn’t contacted them in a couple days, not even to speak with Roland. It was concerning though she was grateful for that as Mary Margaret did not want to be the one to tell her that Henry had gone to Camelot. Evil Queen or not, Regina wouldn’t be happy about that.

At the same time, she really wanted to talk to Regina. There had been rumors that Regina had taken a heart from someone at Granny’s. It seemed she didn’t crush it but the thought alone disturbed Mary Margaret. She wanted to remind Regina of the goodness in her and that she needed to hold on to it so Robin could remember the goodness inside of him.

Zelena wandered into the room and Mary Margaret frowned as the Wicked Witch plopped down on the couch. “Shouldn’t you be in your room?”

“The baby’s hungry,” Zelena said, rubbing her rounded stomach. She then sighed. “And that curly haired brat won’t stop crying again.”

Mary Margaret closed her eyes, resisting the urge to sigh herself. Roland hadn’t handled Henry’s absence well and had locked himself in the older boy’s room. It took a lot of cajoling and pleading to get him to come out for meals.

“I’ll see to him,” she said, opening her eyes again. “But what are you going to do when your baby comes? Babies cry a lot, you know.”

Zelena rolled her eyes. “I am well aware of that fact. Thank you, Princess Obvious. Anything you want to share?”

“You can be sarcastic all you want, Zelena. But you are what? Five months pregnant? You’ve past the halfway mark. The baby is coming. Are you prepared?”

“It’s difficult to do that when no one lets you out of a small room,” Zelena shot back. “Besides, Regina and Robin are going to take my baby anyway.”

Mary Margaret studied Zelena, clamping down at her contempt. “You know, that might be for the best.”

Zelena let out a laugh. “You’re condoning it? After everything she put you through? Need I remind you that because of my sister, you had to put your infant daughter in a magical wardrobe and didn’t see her again until she was a grown woman? How’d that work out for you?”

“This coming from the woman who ripped my newborn son from my arms to use as part of a spell,” Mary Margaret spat out. “Right now, I think it’s in that baby’s best interest if Robin and Regina have full custody and you have limited visitation.”

Zelena’s mood soured again. “Of course. Because my sister just gets everything. As usual.”

“No, not as usual.” Mary Margaret pulled up a chair, staring Zelena in the eyes. “Let me make something clear. Yes, it may seem that Regina had everything handed for her and for a while, that might’ve been true. But everything she has today, she earned. She fought to be a good person, fought for Henry. And in the process, she won back her family, found friendships, found love and found herself.”

“Well, aren’t you her little cheerleader?”

Sighing, Mary Margret stood. “What I’m saying is that the only person who can change your situation is you, Zelena. If you want to be a mother, you need to do something to be one. Now excuse me. I have a lonely child to comfort.”

Mary Margaret stalked out of the room, leaving a sullen Zelena behind to ponder her words.

 

Robin used Regina’s mirror to find the Sheriff in Storybrooke. He watched as the proud and spiteful man who had taken great delight in pursuing the Merry Men now stood surrounded by garbage. Regina had been right—it was fitting. He chuckled as he watched the man put down a bag of garbage before making some sort of hand motions to communicate rather than speak.

**Ahh, yes. Our previous host had a run in with him. Used magic to remove his tongue.**

Another fitting punishment.

Keith’s coworker nodded but let out a weary sigh. “Try not to spend your lunch break drinking. I smell alcohol again on you and you’re fired.”

Waving the man off, Keith headed back into the main part of Storybrooke. Robin recognized the streets he was heading down. Despite his manager’s threat, Keith was going to drink his lunch at the White Rabbit.

Robin dismissed the image, smiling. Even in the middle of the day there would be no one lurking around there. Not that he minded an audience, but this was personal. He wanted to be alone with the Sheriff.

He arrived outside the White Rabbit in a swirl of dark blue smoke. Robin pulled up the hood of his black cloak and rested his bow against his body as he waited for Keith to emerge again.

After waiting a half hour according to the watch Regina had gifted him, his quarry finally stumbled out of Storybrooke’s seedier bar. He swayed on his feet and Robin feared he would pass out before he got a chance to confront the man. But the Sheriff caught himself and remained conscious.

Robin stepped out of the shadows, giving the man his tongue back with a twitch of his fingers. He glared at Keith. “You’ve certainly fallen quite a ways, Sheriff.”

“Me? What about you, Dark One?” The Sheriff chuckled before looking hurt. “I’m wounded it too you so long to find me. I’ve been waiting.”

“I only just became aware of your presence in Storybrooke after having an interesting conversation with my queen.”

The Sheriff chuckled. “I can only imagine what that bitch had to say about me.”

“Watch your tongue. I could take it again, but I do want to have a conversation with you. So instead…” Robin raised his hand. Keith struggled to breathe, clutching his throat as he fell to his knees.

After a few moments, Robin released his chokehold. Keith sucked in gulps of air before chuckling. “It amazes me how such women like Regina and Marian chose a lowlife scum like you over me.”

“Of course it does. So let me see if I can make it so even a simpleton like you can understand it.” Robin crouched down to look him in the eyes. “I always saw them as people, not a trophy or a crown. I saw Marian and I see Regina.”

“And what about when Marian returned? I would’ve killed to have the chance you did,” Keith said.

“It wasn’t really Marian. But I guess you wouldn’t have cared. As long as it looked like her, right?”

“Don’t act all high and mighty. Deep down, we’re the same,” the Sheriff replied.

Robin smiled. “Let’s test that theory, shall we?”

He reached into his own chest, everything muting as he pulled out his heart. Then he reached into the Sheriff’s and pulled out his. Holding them side by side, it seemed the Sheriff was right—both hearts glowed red but had quite a few patches of black on them. “I guess we are the same,” Robin said. “Both have darkness in our hearts.”

The Sheriff sneered. “So what are you going to do about it?”

“I’m going to add more blackness to my heart,” Robin replied, placing the organ back inside his chest. “And it’s going to be worth it.”

Before the Sheriff could question him, Robin stalked several paces away from the man. He tossed the heart in the air as he nocked an arrow with lightning reflexes. Letting loose the arrow, it hit the falling heart and pinned the organ to the Sheriff’s chest. It lost its light, turning a gray color, as the man fell back onto the pavement. Robin walked over to him and closed his fixed eyes. “Farewell, Sheriff. Everyone is a lot safer now.”

Robin flicked his wrist, ready to make the evening perfect for his queen now.

His surprise was ready.

 

Morning seemed to come fast. Henry felt like he had just closed his eyes when his mom was shaking him awake again. “Your granddad’s making breakfast and we need to break camp,” she said. “Try to get ready as fast as you can.”

Henry did his best, stumbling out of the tent after what he believed was only a few minutes. David smiled, holding out a sausage on a stick. “Bon appetit.”

When Henry finished first, Emma handed him their canteens. “Go down to the creek and fill these up. We can boil the water to purify it before putting out the fire. Try to be quick.”

“I’ll be faster than the Flash,” he replied, heading down to the creek. He crouched, his fingers going numb in the cold water as he filled each canteen. Replacing each cap so as not to lose any water to splashing, he picked them up to head back to camp.

Clanging metal slowed his steps and Henry’s heart sped up. He ducked behind a tree, peering out toward camp.

Armor clad knights held David, Emma and Hook as a tall man with dark hair walked around their camp. He wore a blue and red tunic with a white dragon on it, a sword at his side. His gray eyes swept their belongings and he frowned. “What strange items are these? Where are you from?”

“We can explain everything if you let us go,” David said. “Please.”

The man shook his head. “You must think me a fool. If I have my men let you go, you’ll run the moment you are free.”

Emma, Hook and David exchanged glances as if having a silent conversation about whether or not they could trust the man. When they remained silent, the man stepped closer. “You know what I think? I think you’re a scouting party. To get the lay of the land and to report back on how to best invade Camelot.”

“No, that’s not it,” David started but he was cut off.

“Silence!” The man pulled his sword and held it close to David. “Do you see this sword? Do you know what it is? It is the mighty Excalibur.”

Henry’s eyes widened as he realized the man threatening his family and Hook was Arthur, the once and future king. It would’ve been so much cooler if the situation wasn’t so dire. He did his best to stay as quiet as possible, not wanting to alert Arthur and his knights to his presence.

“Let’s bring these spies back to the palace,” Arthur said. “They will feel the might of Excalibur and be punished for their crimes.”

The knights hauled the three off before they left camp. Henry waited until their horses’ hooves grew distant and he believed it was safe to come out from his hiding spot. Creeping toward camp, Henry began gathering the supplies again. He now had to find Merlin, save Robin and his family.

What had he gotten himself in to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Looking forward to our two hours of Once this Sunday? I know I am. Especially as we get Mulan and Ruby again!
> 
> Everyone seemed pretty excited over the fact that Robin was making a fertility potion for Regina. I can’t wait for you to see what happens next…
> 
> I’ll see everyone in two weeks with the next chapter for this story, even if I have to fight my turkey coma to do so.
> 
> PS: I’m running a poll on my twitter:@AEBrim. Readers’ choice on which sneak peek I post on my tumblr on Saturday!
> 
> \--Mac


	14. Quest

### Chapter 13: Quest

Regina returned home, rubbing her neck. She had spent far too long hunched over her desk and every part of her body complained about its treatment. A groan escaped her as she tried to crack her back.

“Worked hard?” Robin’s hands began massaging her shoulders.

As relief spread through her, she nodded. “Yes, I did. The body you left me didn’t help.”

Robin stopped his massage. “I didn’t think anyone would find him so soon.”

“His manager at the town dump went looking for him. And then I had to answer a lot of unpleasant questions,” she said, turning around as she crossed her arms. “I told you I handled him.”

“I know. But I would not feel safe with that creep lurking around, able to hurt someone else.” He rubbed her arms. “Though I’m sorry you had to deal with shit from the townspeople.”

She sighed. “They were easy to handle. But I didn’t want you to do that to him.”

“Really? Then why did you tell me that story?”

“Because we keep no secrets from each other,” she replied. “It was something you deserved to know about. Especially because of what it led me to do.”

She placed a hand on her womb but Robin took it into his own. His dark blue eyes met her brown. “And that’s why I had to do what I did. Because he hurt you.”

Robin pulled her into his embrace and she let herself be enveloped in it. Perhaps there was a part of her that had wanted him to punish the Sheriff. Maybe that’s why she told him.

“Come on,” he said, pulling away. “I have a surprise for you. Maybe it’ll make up for the mess I left you.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I doubt it. Unless it’s burgers from Granny’s because after a few days ago, I’ve really wanted one.”

He opened the door to her dining room, revealing the table set for dinner. Two candles were light and a vase filled with black roses sat in the center. But their meal was Granny’s famous burgers, complete with French fries for her and onion rings for him.

“Oh, you’re good,” she said, watching as he pulled out her seat. She gave him a quick kiss as she took, letting him push her in.

Robin took his seat across from her as she bit into the burger. The savory flavors of the flame-broiled beef, lettuce, onions, tomatoes, ketchup and mustard all mixed together in her mouth to create a pleasurable sensation she hadn’t felt since…Well, since the night before when she rode Robin.

He smiled as he munched one of his onion rings. “Am I forgiven?”

“Almost,” she replied. “But not quite there.”

“Then how about my other surprise for you?” He pulled out a vial and handed it to her.

She frowned. “What is this?”

“I did some research and found the potion you used to make yourself barren. One of the other things I’ve been doing while you’ve slept is come up with an antidote.” He pointed to the vial. “That’s it.”

Regina stared at the vial. She had made a potion that was supposed to be irreversible, never wanting to be used as a tool by her mother or anyone. How had he managed to do the impossible?

Why had he done it? Did he think she needed to be fixed? She met his eyes. “I’m not broken.”

“Of course not,” Robin said. “And this isn’t to make you a mother. You already are one to Henry and Roland.”

Regina nodded, still confused. “Then why did you make it?”

“For entirely selfish reasons,” Robin replied.

She frowned, watching as he stood and came to kneel next to her. “You’re being very honest for a Dark One,” she said.

“I know you are very familiar with Dark Ones and have been a victim of one’s manipulation. I won’t let myself treat you the same way.” He took her hands. “So yes, I made that potion more for me than you. I know you’re happy being a mother to Henry and Roland, two boys you never gave birth to but love so much. And I know it’ll be the same when I bring my daughter home, no matter the unfortunate circumstances that led to her birth.

“But ever since I found out I was to be a father again, the same thing kept repeating through my mind: This should be Regina. I want to see you carrying my child, to have a child I know is the perfect mixture of you and me.”

Regina softened, seeing no deception in his eyes. His desire to have a child with her tugged at her heart and she looked down at the vial. “A perfect mixture of you and me…”

“Yes,” he said, smiling. “Can you imagine him or her? How powerful he or she could be? The child of the Evil Queen and the Dark One.”

“He or she would be unstoppable.” Regina held up the vial, looking at the clear liquid. It could give her a child but not a tool. “I won’t give birth to a weapon.”

“I would never use a child as a weapon, even as the Dark One.” Robin cupped her cheek, pleading with his eyes for her to believe him.

She tilted her head. “Then why does it matter that we have a child of darkness?”

“It doesn’t,” he replied with a sigh. “This is your decision. You can take the potion, you don’t take the potion. I’ll love you no matter what.”

Regina put the vial down. “I need to think about this.”

“Of course. Take all the time you need.” Robin kissed the side of her head before going back to his seat. They continued their meal in silence.

 

Henry climbed through the underbrush of Camelot’s forests, his mind racing at the speed of light. King Arthur had taken his family prisoner and no doubt everyone would be on alert for strangers from another world. So he had to stay low but make his way to the king’s castle. It was his own only hope of not just finding his family but perhaps Merlin as well.

But he was overwhelmed. He wasn’t a trained adventurer like the adults. All he had was his thirteen years-old wits and right now, they didn’t seem to be much. Perhaps he should’ve stayed home after all.

No, he was right to come he reminded himself. After all, if he wasn’t there, then who would be trying to rescue the others? Especially with no way for them to communicate back home to let them know to send reinforcements.

Unless his mother could see him with her mirror. Was she able to look across worlds? That seemed like something he should’ve known. Henry sighed, regretting not taking more of an interest in her magic once it was returned to her. It probably would’ve come in handy around now. After all, Belle didn’t have magic—she just knew a lot about it and could do amazing things with that knowledge.

“Halt!” The voice rang out through the trees, stilling Henry’s steps. He looked around, trying to find the source.

Something cold pressed to his throat. “Don’t make a sound. Or any sudden movements,” the voice hissed in his ear.

“I don’t mean you any harm,” Henry gasped out. “I’m unarmed.”

The pressure on the blade lessened though it didn’t fall from his throat. “Is this some sort of trick?”

“No, I promised. I am completely at your mercy.”

“A knight of Camelot is merciful.” The blade fell away and Henry rubbed where it had dug into his skin.

He turned to find a young man standing before him, barely out of his teens if Henry had to guess. The man was tall and dark, with friendly brown eyes. He wore the same red and blue tunic Arthur’s knights had worn but bore no insignia like them. Tilting his head, Henry asked: “Who are you?”

“Sorry.” He sheathed his dagger and held out a hand. “I am Bedivere, a squire of Camelot.”

Henry took it, shaking it. “So you’re not a knight?”

Bedivere sighed. “Not yet. To be a knight, you need to first prove yourself. I am on a quest to do so.”

“What kind of quest?”

“To find the Holy Grail,” Bedivere replied. “It is said that it contains healing properties that if anyone is injured or sick, no matter how grave, if they be worthy they will find healing.”

Henry nodded. “Sounds like something useful to have.”

“And you? What brings you to these woods? And in such strange attire?” Bedivere asked.

“I’m on a quest of my own,” Henry said, unsure if he wanted to divulge the rest. But he figured that if Bedivere had trusted him, he could do the same. “I’m looking for Merlin.”

Bedivere’s eyes widened. “No one has seen him in years. Not since Arthur pulled Excalibur and became king.”

“What happened to him?”

“No one knows.” Bedivere leaned closer, dropping his voice. “Some say that his mission here was finished with the true king of Camelot crowned. Others say he travels the world and still visits Camelot, only talking with Arthur to impart some wisdom.”

Henry frowned. “What do you believe?”

“I think he’s still out in Camelot, waiting for a time when he is needed but otherwise remaining hidden. To let Arthur shine, you know.”

“Of course.” Henry fidgeted with his backpack’s straps. “Do you have any idea where to look? I do really need to find Merlin.”

“There are legends. We can look together. How’s that?”

Henry nodded, holding out his hand. “My name’s Henry Mills, Author of Storybrooke.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Henry.” Bedivere took his hand, shaking it with a smile. “Shall we head out?”

“Lead the way because I’m very lost.” Henry felt better knowing he was with someone who knew Camelot and who had to be better equipped with a sword than him. It gave him more hope that he would find Merlin soon.

 

Robin sat at his workstation, head in his hands. He had ruined everything and may have lost Regina, the curse of the Dark Ones. They were always doomed to push away the people they loved while believing they were doing something good for them.

Letting out a primal scream, Robin knocked everything over—books, vials and ingredients. They all landed on the floor with a crash as he slammed his fists against the desk, wanting to inflict as much pain on himself as possible.

“Robin? Is something wrong?” Regina appeared in the doorway. She looked around as she walked into the room. “This is new, isn’t it?”

“I created it and hid it from you so I could create that potion in secrecy,” he said. “I told myself it was because I wanted to surprise you but maybe it was because deep down I knew you would be displeased.”

“Robin…”

He knelt before her. “Don’t leave me. You don’t have to have a child. We can destroy the potion. Just…please, give me a third chance. I know I don’t deserve it but…”

“Robin!” She gave him a little shake, silencing him. Regina frowned. “Who said anything about me leaving you?”

“I hurt you.”

“I wouldn’t say hurt. I’m just confused and worried. And a little angry,” she admitted.

Robin’s heart hurt to hear she was angry at him but there was still hope blooming in him. “But not angry enough to leave me?”

“No.” Regina helped him up and he pressed her close to him.

He relished the feel of her body against his, how her hair tickled his chin and her hands found their way to his arms. Robin kissed the top of her head. “What about the potion? I can destroy it if you want.”

She shook her head. “Don’t do that. Not yet, not until I have all my answers.”

“Answers?”

“Yes.” Regina pulled away, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Why do you want to have a child with me?”

“Because I love you,” he said, meaning every word. “And it hurts me physically each time I think that my unborn child is being carried by that witch instead of you. I’m going to love her when she’s born no matter what but…I really do wish it was you I was watching grow rounder.”

Regina nodded, still studying him. “Does it matter if we have a child that is born of the darkness?”

“No,” he said. “It’s just…”

She squeezed his hand, eyes pleading. “Tell me.”

“It’ll be easier.” His throat closed up as he thought about the hopefully very distant day that haunted him nonetheless. There was nothing he had found to make Regina immortal like him. Even given the unnaturally long life the curse and her magic gave her, he would still have to watch her die one day. And he couldn’t face an eternity without Regina.

“What’ll be easier?” she asked, voice soft.

He took a deep breath. “A child already filled with darkness will have no problem doing what needs to be done when the time comes.”

“Needs to be done? Robin, what are…” Her eyes grew wide as he saw realization dawn in them. “Our son or daughter will kill you with the dagger and become the next Dark One. But why would you want to die?”

“To be with you,” he whispered. Regina’s expression softened and he knew she understood. He pulled her close again, assuring himself she was still there and still warm. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She kissed his cheek as she pulled away. “I’m going to take a bath. I think I need a soak.”

He nodded, watching as she left. Robin sank down to the floor again, resting his head in his hands. While things weren’t as bad as he thought, something had changed between them. He just wasn’t sure if it was for good.

 

For someone called the Savior, Emma spent a lot of time behind bars. She grasped the ones in her cell in Arthur’s dungeon before sighing. “They’re enchanted. My magic will be useless,” she said.

“Great.” Hook slid down the wall and sat on the floor. “So, our hope is a thirteen years-old boy.”

“Henry can do anything he puts his mind to,” David said. “I know he’ll get us out.”

Emma sighed. “He’s out on his own in Camelot. He doesn’t really have the life skills to survive in the wilderness.”

“He’s survived a lot. A sleeping curse, Neverland, the Wicked Witch, and the alternate universe,” David reminded them.

Hook nodded. “I have no doubt the kid is a fighter and a survivor. It’s in his blood. But I’d rather not put all our hope on him.”

“Who else can we hope in? Arthur doesn’t seem to be willing to listen to us.” Emma slid down, curling up next to Hook. “Henry’s our only hope.”

David sat down as well. “We have another hope but it won’t be pretty.”

“And what’s that?” Hook asked.

Emma realized what her father meant and groaned. “Regina’s going to find out we let Henry come to Camelot. And then she’s going to come here to tear us limb to limb. Arthur won’t stand a chance against her in protective mother mode.”

“Neither will we,” Hook muttered. “Maybe this captivity will be good. I can start preparing my soul.”

She shook her head, closing her eyes to get some rest. There wasn’t much else they could do while Arthur kept them locked up. Maybe she would be able to figure out a way out once her head was clearer. After all, she managed to escape Regina’s dungeon without her magic. This had to be easier than that, enchantments or not.

As she rested her head against Hook’s shoulder, she felt his voice vibrate through her as he spoke with David. “You seem somber. Is something else wrong?”

“Being in Camelot just reminds me of Lancelot. He married Snow and me.”

“I know.” Hook paused. “Do you think they know he’s dead?”

“Probably not. And no matter what had happened between Lancelot and Arthur, I would think he’d like to know.”

“I agree. Too bad he won’t listen to us now.”

David sighed. “True.”

Their conversation faded as sleep pulled Emma under. Her last thoughts were about Henry, hoping he was safe out there.

 

Regina sat at her vanity, wrapped in a towel as her hair dripped down her back. She stared at the vial sitting in front of her, the debate still raging in her head. For years after she had taken that potion, Regina had regretted it though she had told herself it was necessary. And looking back, it was. She was not ready to be a mother while she was the Evil Queen, having not been willing to put anything or anyone over her quest to get her vengeance on Snow White. Her child would’ve suffered like Henry had suffered when she was hell bent on running Emma out of town.

Now, though, she was in a different place. Henry had shown her how to love someone with her whole being, sacrificing her own selfish desires for his good. It allowed her to welcome Robin and Roland into her life, her capacity for love doubling every day. She knew that while the circumstances that created Robin’s unborn daughter were painful, she would still love the little girl once she entered the world.

Having a baby of her own with Robin wouldn’t change that. She would still love Henry, Roland and that baby girl with every fiber of her being. All this potion did was give her another chance to add more people to love, to stretch the boundaries of her heart once more. It didn’t mean it was the only way they would do that as well, only put it back on the table.

“Robin?” she called, knowing it would summon him from any part of the house.

The familiar cold breeze hit her bare neck and she saw him in her mirror. He kept his distance, though, still unsure of her. “Yes?”

She flicked her wrist and a silver goblet appeared. Picking it up, she walked over to him. “This is the same cup I drank the potion that made me barren from.”

“Why do you have it?” He looked at it like she was going to beat him with it.

Regina held up the vial and tipped the contents into the goblet. “Because it seems only fitting that I drink this from it now.”

As Robin rested his hand on her back, she downed the potion that would restore her fertility. She braced herself, remembering the pain she had not been prepared for the last time she had drank from this cup. But none came. Instead, a cooling sensation filled her womb, like she had rubbed menthol on it. She smiled, realizing that the last time burned because it was destroying. This soothed because it was healing.

“Regina? Are you okay?” Robin asked, rubbing her back.

She smiled, nodding. “I feel wonderful.”

“Did it…Did it work?”

“I think so. But there’s only one way to find out for sure.” The goblet disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and her towel pooled to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Robin’s hands rested on her hips as he kissed her, gentler than he had since fully giving into the darkness. She pressed herself closer to him, feeling the leather of his pants against her legs and the way his silken shirt brushed against her already sensitive nipples. Opening her mouth, she let his tongue in as she pushed him back onto the bed.

He laid spread out on her bed as she straddled him. She smiled down at him, tugging at his shirt. “You need this and your pants off.”

“You could just magic them away.”

“That’s not as fun as removing them myself.” Regina pulled the shirt over his head and threw it over his shoulder. “And now the pants.”

He chuckled. “I’m afraid you are going to need magic to get them off, lovely. They’re very tight.”

She tugged at the pants but he was right—it was a struggle just to get them over his hips. His legs were going to take forever at this rate. Leaning back, she blew out in frustration before noticing something interesting. “You’re commando under these pants?”

“Not much room for anything else.” He gave her a cheeky smile.

Regina wrapped her fingers around his free cock, giving it a few slow pumps. “I wish I had known this earlier. There’s so much I could’ve done with this knowledge.”

“Like what?” He licked his lips. “Tell me.”

She shook her head, dark curls falling over her shoulders. “I’m going to surprise you. For now, let’s get these pants off.”

Giving in, Regina waved her hands to remove the impeding article as Robin’s fingers brushed against her clit. She sucked in a breath as the first hints of pleasure began to course through her. “Flip us,” she ordered.

“No. I quite like this view.”

“You dare defy me?” She raised an eyebrow and let the Evil Queen come out. His cock twitched against her and she relished the power she had over him.

“Oh no, my queen. I just have other plans for pleasuring you.” He cupped her ass, pulling her closer until her thighs framed his head. She trembled, gripping the headboard as his tongue began its assault on her clit.

Regina closed her eyes, throwing her head back as she surrendered herself to his mercies. The Evil Queen could play with him later. For now, it was just the two of them and the pleasure he could invoke in her.

Gasping his name, her nails dug into the wooden headboard as she climbed closer to release. She bent her head, opening her eyes to meet his. With one long lick of his tongue, she keened over the edge and the waves of her orgasm crashed over her. His hands kept a good hold on her, supporting her until the end.

She rolled off him, landing on the mattress while panting. Robin kissed her neck before trailing down to her breasts. He took one nipple between his teeth, playing with it as she grabbed at his hair. Once he had toyed with her other one, she pulled him up to kiss him hard.

His hand urged her legs open, but didn’t move to enter her. Instead, he looked her in the eyes. Regina’s breath caught in her throat as she saw a glimpse of the bright blue they once had been, not the navy color she had gotten used to. She didn’t know what it meant for Robin but it brought her close to tears.

“I love you,” he whispered.

She smiled, running her hands over every inch of exposed skin she could reach. “I love you too.”

He kissed her, lifting her leg so he could position himself just right. Robin was gentle as he entered her and she felt like this was a prayer, something sacred despite the darkness residing in her lover. The intimacy sent her spiraling, each pang of pleasure drawn out until she was near tears from everything filling her.

“Robin,” she whispered as he kissed her neck. “Please.”

“As my queen wishes.” He shifted inside her and she moaned. With a few more thrusts, they both came together—his head buried against her neck as her lips parted in a silent scream.

They lay together, bodies cooling as Robin conjured a black rose. He ran it over her, the silken petals tickling her still sensitive skin. She smiled, praying that the potion had worked. Because she didn’t think she could’ve chosen a better memory to have for the conception of their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone who celebrates it had a great Thanksgiving! I know I did!
> 
> So Zelena’s baby is here on the show. I’ve taken to calling her “Peanut” for now since that’s what the tumblr fandom has dubbed her. So far, she’s adorable and I always love Daddy!Robin. I just don’t know what they’re going to do with the fact the baby’s here already.
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Have a great weekend!
> 
> \--Mac


	15. Anger

### Chapter 14: Anger

Bedivere knew the woods of Camelot well. He led Henry through the thick forest as they chatted. “I know some about Arthur, he’s a legend in my world,” Henry said. “But I do wonder how much of it is true?”

“Why wouldn’t any of it be true?”

“Stories can be twisted and exaggerated, things omitted or added,” Henry said. “Trust me, I know that.”

Bedivere studied Henry and he squirmed a bit under the squire’s gaze. “How?” Bedivere asked.

“There are stories about my family and everything people know is wrong,” Henry explained. “Have you ever heard the story of Snow White?”

“Yes, I have. A young princess running from her jealous stepmother, receives help from seven dwarfs but still falls victim to the Evil Queen’s sleeping curse. She is awakened by true love’s kiss and lives happily ever after.”

Henry nodded. “Snow White is my grandmother.”

“Really?” Bedivere asked. “And what does that make the Evil Queen?”

“My mom.”

Bedivere stopped, brows furrowing. “Wait, how does that work? Wasn’t she Snow’s stepmother?”

“It’s complicated,” Henry admitted. “I’ll try to explain it. But the stories don’t talk about how my mother was manipulated into being the Evil Queen, how she was hurt and pushed until all she had was anger.”

“Anger can be very dangerous.”

Henry nodded. “From what I can tell, I think we lost Robin to the darkness because of his anger.”

“Who is Robin?” Bedivere asked.

“He’s my mom’s soulmate.” Henry hesitated before continuing on: “He’s the reason I need to find Merlin. To save my mom, he took on the darkness and became the Dark One.”

Bedivere stopped. “The Dark One? You want to save the Dark One?”

“Yes.” Henry stopped as well, turning back to face his companion. “You’re familiar with the Dark One?”

“Everyone in Camelot is familiar with it. We dealt with Gawain’s reign of terror.”

“How does time work? Because from what I understand, centuries have passed for us since Gawain lived.”

Bedivere frowned. “Centuries? How do you know that?”

“Based on how many generations of Dark Ones there have been and how long my grandfather was the Dark One.”

“Your grandfather was the Dark One?” Bedivere backed up a bit. “So you have part of the Dark One’s blood in you?”

Henry shook his head. “My dad was born before my grandfather became the Dark One. Robin’s descended from Gawain though. He had children as the Dark One.”

“So Robin was dark before he became the Dark One?”

“Hardly. Robin was a good man who always tried to do the honorable thing,” Henry said. He crossed his arms. “I know magic can be passed on but is it really bad for the Dark One to have children?”

“It’s dangerous. Dark magic being handed down from generation to generation until there’s a little army ready to fight the light.”

“That hasn’t happened. In fact, it seems Robin’s family turned against magic.”

Bedivere still didn’t seem placated. “What about your mother? What are the chances of her having a child with Robin?”

“Not high, I don’t think.” Henry frowned. “Besides, evil isn’t born. It’s made. I’ve seen that firsthand. And anyone can come back from darkness. I’ve seen that too.”

“You do truly believe that?” Bedivere asked. “You believe that Robin can be saved?”

Henry nodded. “I’ve seen a lot in a few years but the one thing that I always know is to have hope. As long as you have that, you can do anything.”

“Well, then, we should go find Merlin for you,” Bedivere said. “If Robin is descended from Gawain, than he can come back and terrorize Camelot.”

“I don’t think Robin wants to do that. He just seems focused on getting rid of anyone who hurt my mother and making sure no one can do so again.”

Bedivere frowned. “For now. But trust me. Camelot will be his ultimate goal. You need to find Merlin.”

“What about the Holy Grail? I can’t ask you to abandon your quest,” Henry said.

“I’m not abandoning. It’s just now secondary. If we find Merlin first, great. If we find it first, great.”

Henry smiled. “Thank you, Bedivere. And if we find Merlin first, I promise I’ll help you with your quest to find the Holy Grail.”

“You don’t have to do that, Henry.”

“I know. I want to.”

Bedivere smiled. “Thank you. Come on, let’s not dawdle. We can get a bit farther while we still have daylight.”

 

“Do you have to go back to work?” Robin wrapped his arms around Regina, kissing her shoulder. “We could spend the day doing something else. Like making our future son or daughter.”

He saw her smile in the mirror and she leaned against him. “That does sound tempting. And we could be doing that but someone decided to kill the Sheriff of Nottingham yesterday.”

“Don’t you have sheriffs of your own to deal with that?” He knew Emma and David had gone to Camelot, leaving Storybrooke without law enforcement. And he knew that Regina knew. She hadn’t told him yet and he wanted to see if she would now.

She sighed. “My sheriffs are gone. They’re in Camelot, looking for Merlin.”

“I know.”

“What?” Regina turned in his arms. “You do?”

He nodded. “I saw them go into Camelot with your mirror.”

Regina frowned, tilting her head. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was waiting.” He also was biding his time to tell her the most important part—that Henry was in Camelot as well. She would be focused on getting her son back and he selfishly wanted a little more time to try and get her pregnant.

“For what? Christmas?”

He chuckled. “For you to come and tell me.”

“Were you testing me?”

“Perhaps. You play both sides so well.” He pushed back some of her hair to kiss her neck. “But I’m convinced you’re firmly on mine.”  
She craned her neck to give him better access. “Yes, I am.”

He slipped a leg between hers, feeling how wet and hot she was already. Rocking against her, he pulled a groan from her and he cupped a breast. “I ask again. Do you have to go back to work?”

“Well, I am the mayor. I guess no one can really do anything until I arrive.” She gasped as he tweaked a nipple. “I can always tell them I had an important meeting. But it has to be quick.”

“Does it? It can be an all morning meeting.”

She shook her head. “It can’t. I was planning on an all afternoon meeting. And it may have to go well into the night.”

“I see.” He backed her up against a wall, lifting her knee so he could sink inside her. “Then we’ll be quick.”

Regina kissed him as he found a fast and hard rhythm, determined that even if he couldn’t make it last, she was going to be thoroughly satisfied anyway.

 

Emma’s stomach growled and she placed her hand over it. “Don’t prisoners at least get some bread and water?”

“Usually,” Hook said, leaning against the bars. He then shouted the rest into the empty corridor: “I guess the courtesy doesn’t extend to Camelot.”

His voice echoed but no one responded. David sighed. “Give it a rest. I’m sure someone will come for us soon enough.”

“I hope Henry’s safe out there,” Emma said. “Do you think he found food and water? Where did he spend the night?”

David crouched down next to her, taking her hand in his. “He had the supplies, so I’m sure he’s fine. We all agreed Henry is a pretty resourceful kid.”

She knew that but he was still just a child, her child. Even if he were an adult, she would still worry about him. No doubt Mary Margaret was back in Storybrooke pacing every room in the mansion, worrying about her. Tears pricked Emma’s eyes. When Regina found out about this, she was going to deserve everything the queen threw at her.

Hook crouched down next to her. “Don’t cry, love. He handled himself well in that alternate universe and he’ll handle himself here. You’ll see. He’ll trick his way into here and bust us out.”

Footsteps echoed down the hall and the three tensed up. Hook leaned closer to Emma, whispering: “See, that could be him now.”

One of the knights appeared, approaching their prison cell as he pulled out a ring of keys. Confused, they stood as he opened their door. “Come with me,” he barked.

No one moved as Emma wasn’t sure if this was it, their final moments before being executed out of sight. David stepped in front. “Where are you taking us?”

“The queen wishes to speak with you,” he replied. “Alone.”

“Why?” Hook asked.

The knight shrugged. “Queen Guinevere gave me a command and I obey it like it came from King Arthur himself. So, come with me. That’s not a request.”

Seeing no other option, they followed the guard through the winding corridors up into the main part of the palace. They hadn’t been there as Arthur had them dragged to the dungeons once they arrived. Emma had only glanced at the woman she believed to be Queen Guinevere as the woman stood on the steps waiting for her husband to return. She hoped the queen would be more receptive to listening to them than her husband.

The guard stopped outside a door and knocked. A feminine voice responded: “Enter.”

He ushered them into a small room that had a tiny window and table with four chairs. One was occupied by the woman Emma had saw the day before. She was petite with dark skin and eyes, ebony hair pinned up in a bun. Her blue velvet gown clung to her frame, tied with a white cinch around her waist. It matched the garment she wore under the dress, which Emma glimpsed as her large sleeves fell down when she lifted her arm to motion for them to take seats at a table laden with food. Guinevere turned back to the guard. “You can go now. Thank you.”

Once the door was shut, the queen took her seat again. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I asked to see you.”

“Well, yes,” David replied.

She took a deep breath and Emma noticed her eyes were red-rimmed. Had she been crying? “One of the guards reported that you were talking about Lancelot,” she said.

They looked at each other and David shifted in his chair. “We all knew him. He married my wife and me.”

“You speak of him in the past tense,” Guinevere said. “You no longer know him.”

“I’m sorry. Lancelot died,” Emma replied.

Guinevere looked away and they saw her shoulders begin to shake. Emma leaned over and took her hand, waiting for the woman to regain her composure.

“Thank you,” Guinevere said when she turned back to them. She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. “While your news breaks my heart, I feel better knowing his fate. Can you tell me how it happened?”

“He ran afoul of a heartless and evil sorceress,” Hook explained. “But he died with honor and a hero.”

The queen smiled. “I am glad to hear that. While I regret what happened between us, I still loved him. It soothes my heart to know he went out the way he always wanted to.”

“So are the legends true? You cheated on Arthur with him?” Emma asked.

“Legends are just that, legends. Nothing is never what it seems.” Guinevere sighed. “My husband was off trying to find a way to destroy the Darkness and free Gawain from his burden. I grew lonely and Lancelot was there. We had always been good friends but I came to rely on him even more. Feelings grew and despite knowing it was wrong, we acted on them.

“It was a one-time thing we regretted the moment it was over,” she continued. “When Arthur came back, we confessed everything. He was livid and though he never formally banished Lancelot, he said it would be better if he went away for some time. I also went away but after a few weeks, Arthur came to me and asked to work through this. I accepted.”

Emma smiled. “At least you had a happy ending.”

“I wish Lancelot had found his.” Guinevere sighed before straightening up. “Is there anything I can do to thank you for this? Besides, giving you this food you have yet to eat.”

“Freeing us would be nice,” Hook said as they eyed the meal laid out before them.

Her smile faltered. “I can’t do that. While Arthur respects my opinion and trusts my judgment, he wouldn’t grant this request. He is too afraid you’re going to invade Camelot.”

“But we’re not. We just need to find Merlin,” Emma said, starting to fill her plate.

“Merlin? What for?”

David sighed. “One of our friends has become the Dark One and we need Merlin’s help to save him.”

“The Dark One?” Guinevere blanched. “Is he…Is he related to Sir Gawain?”

“We’ve since learned he is,” Emma said.

“Then your friend may be past saving.”

David shook his head. “Robin can be saved. We know it.”

“We thought the same about Sir Gawain when he accepted to take the darkness inside of him.”

“Can you tell us more about that?” Emma asked. “Since you can’t bust us out?”

Guinevere nodded. “The Darkness predates even Camelot, coming from a time we called the Dark Times. It ruled over the land, terrorizing the people by infecting people it would use to do its dark bidding. Merlin arrived and created a sword that would be capable of destroying the darkness.”

“Excalibur?” David guessed.

“Yes,” Guinevere confirmed. “He embedded a jewel in the hilt that would gage the worthiness of those who tried to pull the sword. Merlin foresaw Arthur being the one who would pull the sword, becoming king. When he pulled the sword, he faced the Darkness. But even Excalibur couldn’t destroy the darkness, only weaken it. So Merlin bound it to Sir Gawain, who volunteered to house it until Merlin and Arthur could find the missing piece to ridding our land of that great evil once and for all.”

“But the Darkness took over him and so he was exiled,” Emma added. “We know that much.”

The queen nodded. “That is why I doubt your friend will be able to be saved. Merlin and Arthur discovered that while Excalibur does possess the ability to destroy the Darkness if wielded by someone worthy, the person bearing the Darkness must want it destroyed. In the end, all the bears love the power too much to do so.”

“And Robin might be the same,” Hook whispered. Silence descended upon the room as the truth sunk in.

Emma shook her head. “Robin is still in there. We have to have hope that he can fight against the Darkness. Isn’t that what this family is about? Hope?”

“You can hope to rescue your friend, but I would face the reality that you’ll never see the man you knew again,” Guinevere said. “Now, eat. It may be the last good meal you have in a long time.”

Once they were finished, the guard led them back to their cell. Emma tried not to let Guinevere’s words get her down, knowing she had to have hope for Regina’s sake. It was their best weapon right now.

 

Robin puttered around the throne room, passing the time until Regina came back from work. He had wondered why he had put the room in when he didn’t plan to spend too much longer in Storybrooke, but he did have to come back here for his daughter’s birth. Maybe it would be better to conquer the town and rule it for some time before torching it.

He conjured up a dark cradle, making it big enough for two babies. With any luck, his children won’t be too far apart. Robin smiled as he thought of the two infants lying side by side, Regina caring for them as she sat on her throne as his dark queen. It was a beautiful sight.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” someone said.

Robin glanced up, spotting Zelena in the mirror. He frowned. “What are you doing?”

“The house is quiet so I thought I’d call. We need to have a chat,” Zelena said.

“About what?”

“This.” Zelena tilted the mirror down to reveal her growing stomach.

His frowned deepened. “What is there to talk about? You give birth, I kill you and raise the child with Regina.”

“I’d rather live.”

“Not an option,” he replied. “Good bye, Zelena.”

She grew pale and he enjoyed her fear. As he raised his hand to dismiss her image, she held up a hand. “Wait! There’s still more.”

“I doubt it,” he growled.

“Are you sure?” She gave him a coy smile and his stomach turned, recalling it on Marian’s face as she tried to convince him that sex was what they needed to reconnect as a couple. “I can definitely make it worth your while.”

Taking his silent disgust for interest, Zelena continued on. “I don’t know why you’re staying with that insipid sister of mine. She’s a hero now and you’re the Dark One. You deserve someone who can keep up with your evil and, dare I say, wicked mind?”

“Don’t.” He put as much coldness and hatred into his voice as possible. “Don’t insult Regina and don’t pretend you are actually attracted to me. You’ve made it quite clear what you think of my skills as a lover.”

“That was the old you. I’m sure being the Dark One has certainly enhanced your skills in that area.” She lowered her eyes and leaned forward, putting her cleavage on full display. “And being pregnant has enhanced certain areas on me that I’m sure you’ll love.”

“The only part of you I want to touch is your neck,” he snarled. “When I snap it.”

Zelena sat up, frowning. “You really want my sister? Even though she’s deceiving you?”

“Lies!”

The witch laughed. “Oh, really? Do you know why your son is here? Because she doesn’t trust you around him. That’s why the heroes have been taking care of your brat.”

“And that right there is why our daughter is better off without you.” Robin waved his hand, finally ridding himself of the witch. At least for now.

He turned around, his heart stopping when he saw Regina hovering by the door. “How much did you see?” he asked.

“Most of it,” she replied, walking toward him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Robin strode toward her, gathering her in his arms when he reached her. “Then you know I don’t want anything to do with her. I love you.”

“I know.” She pulled his head down for a kiss and he held her close, kissing her like he would never kiss her again.

She broke the kiss, resting her head against his as her hands clung to his tunic. He brought a hand up to cup the back of her head. “I would never leave you for her…knowingly.”

“I did think you might,” she whispered. “When you were gone those three months. I thought that you’d come back as the Dark One and be more attracted to her.”

“The woman who deceived me in order to conceive a child to hurt you? Hardly.”

She shrugged. “I wasn’t sure what was going to happen. And I may have gotten a tad irrational.”

“I’m sorry I stayed away for so long,” he whispered.

“You had your reasons.” She pulled back, hugging herself. “But I’m afraid Zelena was right about one thing.”

He frowned, realization dawning on him with a coldness that squeezed his heart. “You have been keeping Roland from me.”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Anger coursed through him and he balled his fists to keep from doing something he’d regret, something to hurt her. Despite this betrayal, he still never wanted to do that.

Regina shrank back from him. “I had to put the boys’ safety first, Robin. Just like when I let Henry go live with the Charmings because I wasn’t in a good place for him. It’s what mothers do.”

“You thought I was a threat to our own children?” Fire burned through him. “I would never hurt them.”

“Dark Ones are unpredictable. I didn’t know how the darkness would affect you. So I felt it best to keep them away.”

“And let them stay in the same place as _that_?” He motioned to her darkened mirror as if Zelena’s image was still there.

Regina shook her head. “I didn’t know they moved her from her cell in the hospital. I wouldn’t have let Roland and Henry anywhere near my sister if I knew that. Robin, I really thought they were safer there. Please, believe me.”

His anger died down a bit. There was no falsehood in her eyes and the traces of anger in her voice proved she was just as deceived about Zelena’s presence as him. Robin knew that Regina wouldn’t have left Roland or Henry there if she knew her sister was there as well.

The thought of Henry doused his anger. His body sagged as he realized it was his turn to confess. “I do, Regina. And I must ask for your forgiveness now.”

“You don’t have to. You had every right to be angry,” she said.

He shook his head, taking her hands in his. “I’ve been keeping something from you as well. Henry isn’t at the house with Roland. He went to Camelot with Emma, Hook and David.”

“What?” Regina’s voice dropped into her lower register and her eyes darkened in anger. “Are you sure?”

“I watched them go to Camelot. Henry was with them.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Fire now burned in her eyes.

“Because the potion wasn’t ready,” he admitted. “I knew you would storm Camelot and I couldn’t just leave it.”

“So you left my son in a strange world?”

Robin frowned. “He was with Emma, Hook and David. They’d keep him somewhat safe until we could go rescue him.”

She breathed out, though she was still angry. Robin felt it wasn’t directed at him, however, and felt relieved a bit. She ran a hand through her hair. “I can’t believe they let him go. I trusted them. And then to let _Zelena_ into the same house as them.”

“So what do you want to do?”

Regina placed her hand on his cheek, giving him an evil smile. “I’m going to get our son. Prepare Roland a room.”

“Already done, love.” He took her hand and kissed it. “Shall I prepare for a journey to Camelot instead?”

“Indeed,” she replied, letting her hand slide from his. With one last look, she flicked her wrist and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Robin sauntered from the throne room, looking more confident than he felt. She would still punish him for not telling her about Henry. But for now, he focused on the good news: Roland was coming home.

 

Regina appeared in the foyer of the mansion, which was quiet and dark. She glanced around, trying to figure out where everyone would be.

“Aww, did Robin kick you out?” Zelena’s cold voice washed over her. Regina turned to find her sister smirking in one of the doorways. “I guess he wasn’t too happy to hear his soulmate was keeping him from his son.”

Not in the mood, Regina marched over to her sister. “Nice try, but Robin and I are just as strong as ever. And if you think of doing that again, you will have the combined power of the Evil Queen and the Dark One to deal with. Got it?”

“Careful, sis,” Zelena replied. “Your darkness is showing again. Looks like that redemption didn’t last long.”

“Regina? Is that you?” Mary Margaret interrupted the sisters, coming down the stairs. She smiled until she saw Regina’ face. “What’s wrong?”

Regina pointed to Zelena. “For starters, why is my sister living in the mansion and not locked in her cell?”

“We thought with Robin being the Dark One, it would be safer for her here,” Mary Margaret explained.

“And so you gave her the run of the house with my children in it?”

Mary Margaret frowned. “Well, she’s not supposed to be out of her room. We’ll fix that. But I assure you, Roland is safe.”

“What about Henry?” Regina knew she had her stepdaughter. And it was going to be fun to watch her squirm.

The brunette took a deep breath. “About Henry…He, uh, he’s not here.”

“I know.”

“You do?” Mary Margaret and Zelena asked in unison.

Regina nodded. “Robin told me. He used the mirror to spy on you.”

Mary Margaret rushed forward, taking Regina’s hands. “Henry wanted to go. And you know how stubborn he can be. We knew we couldn’t stop him.”

“Did you even try?” Regina pulled her hands from her stepdaughter’s grasp.

“Not really,” Zelena said.

Mary Margaret glared at the witch. “You weren’t even there.”

“Are you sure?”

“Enough!” Regina held up her hands. “I don’t have time for your squabbling. I’m here for Roland.”

Mary Margaret’s eyes widened. “Regina, are you sure? I thought you were worried about him being around Robin.”

“He’s safer there than here. You’ve made that perfectly clear. So stand aside. I’m going to get one son and then tomorrow, I’m going to get the other one.” Regina stepped closer. “And you better pray I find him unharmed or you’ll have to face the Evil Queen.”

“Regina, don’t do this. Stay here with Roland.”

“I’m not leaving Robin. Despite being the Dark One, he’s proven to be the most trustworthy person in my life!”

Mary Margaret took her hands again. “Regina, he’s pulling you back down into the darkness. Do you really want to undo your redemption?”

“I am keeping a firm grip on my happy ending,” Regina replied. “I have the man I love, our sons and soon no one will be able to take away the place where I belong. Now stand aside and let me get Roland.”

After a few moments, Mary Margaret stood aside. “Fine, Regina. I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

Regina stormed past the woman and climbed the stairs. She stopped, realizing she didn’t know where Roland’s room was and she didn’t want to go back downstairs to ask Mary Margaret. Chances were she wouldn’t tell her anyway. How was she going to find him?

“He’s down the hall, second door to the left,” Maleficent said, stepping out of another room. She crossed her arms as she studied Regina.

“Thank you,” Regina said softly.

Maleficent nodded. “I understand wanting to protect your children. And Roland has missed you. Just…be careful.”

“About?”

“Robin,” her friend warned. “You are now constantly around one of the greatest evils ever. It is affecting you and you may not realize it.”

“I’m fine.” Regina softened a bit though. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.”

Maleficent gave her a small smile before motioning down the hallway with her head. “Go. Get your boy.”

Regina darted down the hall and opened the door Maleficent told her. She was barely in the room when someone barreled into her. “Mom!” Roland exclaimed.

She crouched down in front of him, smiling. “Hey there, sweetheart. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he said. “And Papa.”

“Well, I’m here to take you home. So why don’t you go pack?”

Roland hesitated. “Is Papa still evil?”

She paused, trying to find the right answer. “He’s still the Dark One, yes,” she said. “But he’s not dangerous. We’ll be better all together.”

“Henry’s not here.”

“I know,” she told him. “So we’re going to go to Camelot and get him.”

Roland’s eyes lit up. “I can go to Camelot? Really?”

Regina nodded. “Your father and I don’t plan on letting you out of our sight for a long time.”

“I’ll go get my things,” he said, running to where a duffel bag sat by a bed. He picked it up and walked over to her. “I’m ready!”

She chuckled, taking the duffel bag from him. “Are you sure? Let me check to make sure you have everything.”

Roland bounced from foot to foot as she went through everything in the bag. She wasn’t sure who had packed his things (though her best guess was Henry) but he had a good amount for an extended stay. When she confirmed his toiletries were in the bag, she zipped it back up. “Yes, you do.”

“I haven’t taken much out,” he told her. “Because I knew you’d take me home soon.”

She kissed his forehead, taking his hand. “You ready to travel by magic?”

He nodded, excited as Regina often didn’t use her magic to transport them places. But in her anger and eagerness to get him away from Zelena, she hadn’t bothered to take her car. So, telling Roland to hold onto his duffel bag and her hand, she flicked her wrist and covered them in purple smoke.

Roland’s grip on her hand tightened as she felt the familiar pull of her magic, taking them from the mansion to her house. When the smoke died down, Robin was standing in their foyer, waiting for them with a smile. “My boy,” he breathed.

“Papa!” Roland ran toward Robin, arms outstretched. He laughed as his father swung him up for a hug. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Robin held his son close, hand cupping his head. He met Regina’s eyes and mouthed “thank you” to her.

She stepped forward and was pulled in for a hug. Robin pressed her close and she felt Roland’s little arm wrap around her neck. “A family hug!” the boy exclaimed.

“Not quite,” Robin replied, looking at Regina. “Not until we have Henry back.”

Roland nodded. “When will we go get him?”

“Tomorrow,” Regina insisted. When Robin nodded in agreement, she smiled. “We will go to Camelot tomorrow.”

 

After dinner, Robin put Roland to bed. He took his son into the room he made to look like the forest, complete with atmospheric sound, and tucked him into his bed. Roland clutched his stuff monkey as he listened to Robin read him _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie._ He started to nod off but fought it until the end of the story.

Robin kissed his forehead. “Good night, son.”

“Good night, Papa.” Roland slipped further under the covers. His little voice then asked: “Papa?”

“Yes, Roland?”

“I don’t care that you’re still dark. I love you,” Roland said, softly.

His heart skipped a beat and he smiled. “I love you too, Roland. Forever.”

Slipping from the room, he closed the door and sighed. Roland’s acceptance of him was a good sign; it would make bringing him over to the darkness even easier. Now he just had to figure out how to do the same to Henry.

He headed down the hall to Regina’s room, still unsure about what type of reception she’d give him. So he paused at the door. “Regina? May I come in?”

“Of course,” she replied. “You never need an invitation. You know that.”

“I wasn’t sure after I told you about keeping Henry from you,” he said, wandering into the room. Robin stopped when he saw Regina waiting for him on the bed, wearing a black teddy. “My queen?”

She knelt up, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I was tempted to punish you. Keeping such a secret is a big deal. But then again, I was keeping one from you.”

“So, we’re even?”

“We’re even,” Regina confirmed, kissing his neck. She nipped at his ear. “Besides, we have a certain potion we’re still testing.”

Robin smiled, slipping his hands under the silky garment. “Indeed we are, my queen.”

She pulled him down on the bed for one more night of passion before they headed on their quest to rescue Henry from Camelot. And he was determined to make it last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the latest chapter! Looks like Regina is embracing the Evil Queen again. And our dark couple is ready to storm Camelot. I hope they’re ready.
> 
> And just to cut off the question here—the reason it wasn’t a TLK when Robin kissed Roland is because Robin doesn’t want to give up the Dark One powers.
> 
> I must say I got a little sick when I was writing Zelena trying to seduce Robin, but Greenie is desperate. She’s going to try anything to stay alive (and maybe ruin Regina’s life in the process).
> 
> As for the Camelot crew, I’ve decided to go with “Arthur not really being a bad guy but just trying to do what’s best for his kingdom.” And before you ask, Guin is not under the magic dust. She does love Arthur.
> 
> The next chapter is scheduled for Christmas and I do plan to post that day. So I guess that’s my gift to you! See you all then!
> 
> \--Mac


	16. Arrival

### Chapter 15: Arrival 

Will had paced around Regina’s mansion, now Robin’s fortress, and tried to find the weak link that would allow him to enter. But Robin had fortified the property well, knowing full well what needed to be done from all his thieving. Will was going to have chance going over the fence and pray for the best.

As he scaled the fence, he also prayed what he had heard was wrong. That Regina hadn’t fallen back into her dark ways due to Robin’s influences. She needed saving as much as Roland and he would leave with both of them if he could manage it.

He landed on the other side and took stock of his person. Everything was still where it should be, which was a good sign. Will stole across the lawn, trying to figure out any bobby traps Robin might’ve set up.

“I disabled them.” Robin’s voice came from behind him.

Will turned around to find the man who was once his friend standing there, arms crossed with a smirk on his face. Stepping closer, Will frowned. “Why did you do that?”

“To take pity on you,” he replied. “You would’ve been dead by now if I hadn’t.”

“I thought you wanted me dead.”

He shrugged. “I do. But Regina seems to have a soft spot for you.”

“Let her go,” Will demanded. “And Roland.”

“They don’t want to go. Both want to stay with me.”

“You’ve put some spell on them then.”

Robin laughed. “Does it really seem impossible that they might love me? Darkness and all?”

“The question is if you really love them—darkness and all.”

Before Will could blink, Robin was on top of him. His breathing was cut off by Robin’s hands and Will sank to his knees. Robin snarled: “You have no right to question my love for Regina and our children. Do you hear me?”

Though he struggled for air, Will managed to gasp out: “If you truly loved them, you’ll let them go. Especially Regina. You don’t want her to undo all the progress she made from being evil.”

“Regina is Regina,” Robin spat. “I love her.”

“But you love her more now that she’s acting as evil as you, right?”

Robin’s grip on his neck grew tighter and dark spots began to dance before Will’s eyes. Of all the ways he had imagined he would die, he hadn’t thought it would be at the hands of someone he had once admired and called a brother. But perhaps it had been building to this, he figured. Perhaps this was destined to be his fate the moment the darkness had taken over Robin.

_Goodbye, Ana. We will see each other again someday; I just know it. I’m sorry it’s not to be on this earth._

Air rushed back into his lungs as he hit the cold ground. He coughed, taking in several gulps as his vision cleared up. Will glanced up at Robin, who stood over him. His eyes were still black and he frowned at Will, who felt hatred radiating off him. Will rubbed his throat. “Why’d you stop?” he asked, voice raspy.

“Make no mistake, this isn’t mercy,” Robin replied.

Will nodded. “So why then?”

“I have need of you.” Robin crouched down next to him. “Regina and I are going to Camelot to find Henry and we’re bringing Roland. But we can’t risk him getting hurt on our searches. So I’m going to create a palace for us and we’re going to leave Roland in your care while we’re gone. Roland trusts you, after all.”

“And how are you going to ensure I don’t just run off with him and bring him back here, away from you?” But Will knew the answer even before Robin plunged his hand into his chest, cold fingers encircling his heart.

Robin stood, holding Will’s beating heart in his hand. Will felt nothing, familiar with it. Sounds and colors dimmed around him as he waited to see what would happen next. Robin raised the heart to his mouth. “You will take care of Roland in Camelot and will not run off with him. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Robin raised the heart again. “Come inside and stay in the kitchen. Don’t think of running or telling the others about this.”

Will felt like a marionette, his body being pulled by invisible strings as he stood and followed Robin into the house. He didn’t know what was going to happen now but he just had to hope Regina wasn’t as too far gone as Mary Margaret feared.

 

Robin conjured a leather bag to hold Will’s heart as he headed back toward the master bedroom. He smiled as he saw Regina and Roland curled up beside each other, still sound asleep. Roland had had a nightmare in the middle of the night and insisted on sleeping in his parents’ bed. So Robin had used his magic to put Regina into her nightshirt before tucking Roland in next to her. The boy fell asleep, content to be sandwiched between the two adults.

He approached Regina and kissed her forehead. “Time to wake up, love,” he whispered to her.

She scrunched her nose and eyes before rolling over, stretching her arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled, craning her neck to kiss him. “Good morning,” she said.

“I have a surprise for you,” he said.

“Besides Roland sleeping in our bed?” She pulled the boy closer to her.

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Another surprise. I have Will Scarlet’s heart.”

“What?” She sat up, frowning. “Why?”

“He was sneaking around, aiming to steal you and Roland from me and take you back to the mansion. I caught him.”

“And you took his heart?”

“Yes. Because while we can take Roland to Camelot, we can’t take him along while we search for Henry.” He glanced over at his son. “It’ll be too dangerous. So Scarlet can watch him for us.”

Regina paused before nodding. “It’s a good plan.”

“I’m glad you approve.” He kissed her again, watching as she licked her lips when he pulled back. “Why don’t we let Roland sleep a bit longer and have some personal time in the bathroom?”

She sighed, laying her hand against his cheek. “That’s a very tempting offer. But you know we can’t leave Henry out there a second longer.”

“You’re right, love,” he said, disappointed. “I’ll go prepare the bags. You get yourself ready.”

Regina reached out and stopped him as he turned away. She stood up and kissed him. “Once we get Henry, then we’ll really focus on creating our child. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” He kissed her again, pausing as he felt a strange feeling wash over him.

She frowned. “Robin? Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know. Kiss me again.”

“Nice try, Robin.” She tried to pull away but he held firm. Regina wriggled in his grasp. “Robin? Let me go.”

“Please, Regina. Just give me one more kiss.”

She sighed as she stopped fighting. Leaning back toward him, she pressed her lips to his again. He pulled her closer as he felt the feeling wash over him again. It felt like sparks going off inside her, a flame igniting and waiting to grow. Realization dawned on him and he pulled back, looking at her in awe.

Regina’s eyes were wide too. “Did…Did you feel that?”

“Yes,” he whispered. “I think…I think we just felt the conception of our child.”

“I’m pregnant?” Tears pricked her eyes as she pressed a hand to her abdomen. “The potion worked?”

Robin tilted her chin up and gave her a soft kiss. “I think so, my love. We’re going to have a child.”

She wrapped her arms around him and he held her, burying a hand in her hair as he pressed his face against her neck. He had done it; he had given her a child and everything almost felt right. Once they got Henry and Zelena was dead, he was certain it would all feel perfect.

He let her go, smiling. “You need to get ready. We have a son to rescue.”

“I love you, Robin,” she said, pressing his hand to her heart.

Robin raised her hand to his lips. “I love you, too.”

 

Mary Margaret checked the clock again and sighed. “I don’t think Will’s coming back. They have him.”

“You don’t think Robin’s…?” Belle’s voice trailed off as if she dared not finish the awful thought in her head.

“No,” she replied. “I don’t think Robin’s killed him. Part of me thinks Regina won’t let him.”

“But she’s the Evil Queen again,” Belle pointed out. “Coming in here to get Roland? Choosing to bring him near the Dark One?”

Maleficent entered the room, arms crossed. “If you ask me, I’d think that was a safer place for my child than here too if I was Regina.”

“What do you mean?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Think about it,” Maleficent said, sitting down. “Zelena has done everything in her power to destroy Regina. She was going to go back in time to prevent Regina from being born and then she tricked Regina’s soulmate into having a child with her. Now Zelena can roam the same house with Roland inside? Do you not see the danger signs flashing in her head?”

Everyone was silent before Mary Margaret offered: “We’ve locked Zelena up again.”

“Too little, too late,” Maleficent said.

“Do you think she’s becoming evil again?” Belle asked.

Maleficent paused before nodding. “She can’t stay so close to such great darkness and not succumb to it. Especially when she still has it inside her.”

“Is there any hope for Regina?” Mary Margaret twisted her ring around her finger, nervous.

Gold nodded. “She turned herself into a hero once, she can do it again. But only once she’s away from Robin’s influence.”

“Or we free Robin,” Belle added. “So now what do we do?”

“We need to go to Camelot,” Gold said.

Mary Margaret frowned. “Why?”

“Because you said Regina was going to go get Henry. Do you think she’s going to go without Robin?”

They were silent for a few moments before Maleficent asked: “Do you think Robin wants to take over Camelot?”

“In the end, probably,” Gold replied. “There was always a little voice whispering about it when I was the Dark One. But I had my own agendas, so I pushed it aside. Robin really had no agenda when he became the Dark One.”

“He wanted to protect Regina,” Mary Margaret pointed out. “He still does, I believe.”

“And what better way to protect her than with mighty Excalibur?” Gold raised his eyebrow.

“So, you think Robin is going to get Henry and the sword? And do what?”

Gold shrugged. “I hope you aren’t too attached to Storybrooke. It may be ashes soon.”

“Then we head to Camelot,” Mary Margaret said, resolved. “I’ll see if Granny will watch Neal and then pack up. What should we bring?”

“Everything you told your family to bring. And I have a few tricks still in my shop. Belle and I can pick them up and meet you at the vault,” Gold replied.

Maleficent held up her hand. “How are we going to open the door? We need someone with Sir Gawain’s blood and Regina took Roland.”

“Leave that to me,” Gold assured her. “That’s one of the reasons I need to go to my shop.”

They all agreed to meet at Regina’s vault in an hour. Hopefully, they wouldn’t be too far behind Robin and Regina.

 

Regina held Roland’s hand as she guided him down the steps into her vault. He bounced with the excitement of getting to go on an adventure, for being a big kid like Henry now. She smiled at his energy.

She pressed her hand against her abdomen again, marveling that the potion had worked and that she was already carrying Robin’s child. It felt like some sort of dream and she hoped she didn’t wake up from it.

“Is something wrong, lovely?” Robin pressed his hand to her back, rubbing circles. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Everything is wonderful,” she replied, kissing him.

He broke away with a smile. “Then let’s get ready to head to Camelot.”

As he shouldered his bag and stepped toward the door, Will emerged from the shadows. He sulked as he approached Regina. “Are you certain this what you want to do?”

“Rescue my son? Yes, I’m sure,” she replied, voice cold.

Will sighed. “That’s not what I meant. Are you sure you want to trust the Dark One?”

“I trust Robin. I trust the man I love.”

“He’s not that man.”

She frowned, feeling the anger build in her. “You may not see it, but I do. He’s Robin, no matter what. And I love him.”

“Regina…” Will’s voice cut off and she glanced over to see Robin’s hand in a fist, his dark eyes glaring at the man.

“You can give him his voice back. I think he’s said his piece.” Regina shot a glare at Will, an unspoken warning for him to stay silent.

Will held his tongue once Robin gave him use of his voice back, scowling as Robin and Regina turned their attention to the door. “How do we open it?” she asked.

“I can do it!” Roland bounced up and down. “That’s how the others got to Camelot.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. Not only had they allowed Henry to go to Camelot, they had used her other son to do it? Oh, she was definitely having more than a conversation with Emma Swan once she came upon the woman.

Crouching down to be eye level with his son, Robin’s voice softened. “Do you remember how to do it, Roland?”

He nodded his head, curls bouncing with the movement before pausing. “There was a bright light though and Miss Emma gave me sunglasses to protect my eyes.”

“Well, that’s easily resolved,” Robin said, holding out his palm. Blue smoke swirled over it before dying down to reveal a pair of glasses. He put them on Roland. “How’s that?”

“Much better.”

Regina rested her hand against Roland’s back. “And it didn’t hurt when you opened the door last?”

“Not with the sunglasses,” Roland said.

Satisfied, she nodded at Robin. “Then I guess it’s time to head into Camelot. You ready, Will?”

“Do I have a choice?” Will asked.

“No,” Robin replied, holding out his hand to Regina. She took it with a smile, glad he was by her side for this.

Robin gently pushed his son toward the door. “Okay, Roland. Open it for us, please.”

“Okay, Papa,” Roland said, trotting toward it. His little hand wrapped around the knob and Regina had to shield her eyes from the bright light. She then heard him say: “Camelot!”

The light died down and the door revealed a meadow illuminated by the afternoon sun. Robin picked up Roland and took Regina’s hand as they stepped into the new land, Will on their heels. Once they were through, the door closed and Will sighed. “So, how we getting back?”

“I’ll see to that once we’ve got Henry,” Robin replied, squeezing Regina’s hand. “Now, let’s go find a good spot to set up our temporary home while we’re here in Camelot.”

She smiled at him. “I trust your judgment. Lead the way.”

 

Henry and Bedivere walked along a road, silence stretching between them. It didn’t seem to bother his companion so Henry didn’t let it bother him. But it gave him time to worry about his family.

First was the family here in Camelot. Had Arthur thrown them in the dungeons? Or had he listened to them? Was he trying to help them the way Bedivere was helping him? Arthur always seemed to be a good and fair king in the stories; Henry had to believe he was the man the legends said he was for their sakes.

Then there was his family in Storybrooke, waiting for them to come back with the magical way to cure Robin. Was his grandmother up at all hours of the night, worried? Had Roland stopped crying himself to sleep? Did his grandfather still feel the pull of the darkness? Or was he making the most of his second chance with Belle?

And last was his mother. How was she holding up with Robin? Was his darkness continuing to affect him as his other mother had feared when they first arrived in Camelot? Or was she fighting it, remembering she was a hero now?

“You’re awfully quite,” Bedivere said. “Something on your mind?”

“Just my family. I’m worried about them.”

The knight nodded. “It’s only natural. I’m sure they’re worried about you.”

“What do you think Arthur will do to them?”

“Arthur is a fair and just king. He will listen to their story and do what he deems is best. I wouldn’t be surprised if we come across a search party out looking for you.”

Henry smiled briefly but grew somber again. “Are you certain he won’t hurt them?”

“Absolutely certain.”

They paused and Henry stared at the entrance to a cave. He turned to Bedivere. “Do you think Merlin’s in there?”

Bedivere shrugged. “He might be. It’s where all the legends seem to indicate he is. Shall we?”

“Do you have something we can use to light our way? A torch maybe?” Henry asked. When Bedivere shook his head, he reached into his backpack. “I think I have a flashlight. Hold on.”

He pulled out the long metal flashlight his grandmother had packed for him and turned it on. Its pale yellow beam lit up the cavern and Bedivere’s eyes widened. “You have magic as well?”

“No,” Henry said. “This is just technology from my world. Not magic.”

“You could’ve fooled me.”

Chuckling, Henry motions to the cave. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” Bedivere pulled his sword. “Keep behind me and make sure that light doesn’t go out. Who knows what lurks inside?”

Nodding, Henry followed Bedivere into the cave as they remained on alert for any possible attack.

 

Robin stopped as the evening started to fall and they came across a beautiful lake. He smiled and turned to the others. “This is where we’ll make camp.”

“It looks beautiful,” Regina breathed, clasping onto his arm. “The perfect spot.”

“I hate to break up the lovefest but I’d like to point out that we have no camping equipment,” Will said.

She felt Robin tense under her arms and decided to intervene before Will ended up a charred pile of ashes. “We have magic, Will. We’re not lacking for anything.”

“Stand back,” Robin instructed. “I’m going to need plenty of room to build our castle.”

“Castle? Don’t you think it’s a bit much?” Regina frowned.

He kissed her hand. “You deserve nothing less, my queen. And really, do you want to sleep on the cold ground?”

She shook her head. A proper bed was too tempting. Especially now that she had another life growing inside her. She also had to consider Roland. If they were going to have to leave him anywhere, anything was better than a tent. “Go ahead, but not a castle. Just something small for now. We’re not putting down roots, after all.”

“Yet,” Robin muttered. Before she could call him on it, he said louder: “How about a nice cozy cottage? Will that please my queen?”

Regina smiled. “A cottage sounds lovely. I’m going to set up a picnic while you work. No doubt Roland is hungry.”

The boy perked up at the idea of a picnic and he took Regina’s hand. “Did you bring some apple turnovers?”

“No, sweetheart,” she said, crouching down. “But I’ll make you some as soon as we get back to Storybrooke.”

“Promise?” Roland held out his pinky finger.

Regina hooked hers with his. “I promise.”

She laid out a blanket and set out some of the sandwiches she packed. Roland plopped down in her lap, curling up with his peanut butter sandwich as she held out one to Will. “Hungry?”

“Not really.”

“You need to eat,” Regina insisted. “So sit and have a sandwich.”

“Why don’t you get my heart from Robin and order me to do so?”

Roland frowned and he looked up at Regina. “What is Uncle Will talking about?”

“Roland, why don’t you go play for a bit? Uncle Will and I need to have a talk.” She glared at Will and he returned it right back.

The boy didn’t seem to notice the tension between his mother and his uncle, running off to play happily. Regina grabbed Will by the shirt and pulled him closer. “Don’t you ever talk about that in front of my son again. Understand?”

“If you don’t want Roland to hear about it, maybe you need to think about what that means,” he shot back.

“You’ve said your piece, Will Scarlet. It didn’t change my mind an hour ago and it won’t now. So lay off it.”

“He’s dangerous.” Will inched closer to her. “He’s killed two people and taken my heart. How long before he hurts you? Or Roland? Or Henry?”

_Or the child growing under your heart?_

Regina pushed the little voice away as she squared her shoulders. “I told you, I trust him. Nothing you say will change my mind. So you best stop before I take your tongue.”

“I see where your mind is. I shall take my sandwich and leave you alone, Your Majesty.” Will grabbed a sandwich and gave her an elaborate bow before walking away.

As Regina tried to calm herself down, Robin’s arm snaked around her waist and he pressed a kiss into her hairline. “Did he upset you, love?”

“I’ve handled it for now,” she replied, leaning against him. She craned her neck to give him better access to it. “He’s not going to take me away from you.”

Robin hummed, his hand pressing against her abdomen as if he could feel their growing child. “I know. I just don’t want him upsetting you. Not now given your…condition.”

“My condition? Is that what we’re going to call it?” She rolled her eyes.

He nodded. “For now. Until we’re comfortable telling people about our child.”

“Everyone back in the Enchanted Forest called it ‘the condition.’ We need a better codename then.”

“Good point. We can ask Henry when we find him. He’s good at things like that,” Robin said.

It warmed Regina’s heart that he wanted to include her son on their little secret. “You’re okay with telling him?” she asked, smiling.

“Of course. He’s old enough to keep a secret. And he can help me keep an eye on you, so we can make sure mommy and baby are healthy.” He kissed her forehead.

“How’s this? Knock off the cutesy talk and I may just christen our temporary home with you after all.”

Robin smiled, standing as he held out his arm to her. “Agreed. Why don’t I give you the grand tour? Roland, come along now. You too, Scarlet.”

Cheering, Roland ran and jumped into his father’s arms. Regina flicked her wrist to clean up the picnic as Will ambled over, still surly. He glared at Robin, who ignored him. Instead, Robin wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Let’s go home.”

 

Everyone gathered in Regina’s vault. Gold was the last one down the stairs, needing extra time with his limp. Belle helped him down and let him lean on her as they approached the door to Regina’s bedroom. He turned to Maleficent. “Can you summon the door, please?”

“Of course.” Maleficent raised her hands and concentrated, making the door visible. She dropped her hands and turned back to Gold. “But how are we going to open it?”

“That’s one of the reasons I wanted to return to my shop. To get this.” He pulled out a dingy rag covered in a brown stain.

Mary Margaret eyed it. “What is it?”

“This is a rag Belle once used to tend to the wounds of a man I had locked up in my manor,” Gold explained. “He tried to steal a wand to use magic to save the lives of his wife and their unborn child.”

Belle’s eyes widened. “That’s Robin’s blood.”

“But I thought Robin couldn’t open the door,” Mary Margaret said, frowning.

Gold nodded. “Now he can’t. But this is from long before he was the Dark One. So it should work.”

“Let’s give it a try then.” Maleficent stepped back, giving Gold clear access to the door handle.

He wrapped the rag around the gold handle and turned his head as a bright light emitted from the door. When it died down, he smiled at them. “Looks like it worked.”

“Great. Now open that door and let’s start looking for everyone,” Mary Margaret said. “Let’s get the Darkness out of Robin, save Regina and bring everyone home.”

With another nod, Gold turned the handle and opened the door. Dusk was falling on the green meadow and crickets already started their symphony. He looked at the small party. “We get in, find water and settle in for the night. Got it?”

Everyone agreed and the crossed over into Camelot. Gold was the last one through the door, still hesitant. He no longer had his magic and wasn’t sure what good he’d be to them. Especially with his bum leg back. Perhaps this was something they needed to do without him.

Belle turned though, holding out her hand. “You coming?”

“I think it’s best if…”

“No,” she cut him off. “We need you. Maleficent may have the magic, but you have the knowledge of the Dark One. We’re going to need that. So come on.”

He took her hand and stepped into Camelot, the door closing behind them. Taking a deep breath, he motioned with his cane. “Onwards, I guess.”

 

“On your feet,” a guard said, opening their cell.

Confused, Emma accepted Hook’s hand as he helped her stand. She faced the guard. “What’s wrong?”

“The king wishes to speak to you. Come along.” He motioned for them to leave the cell.

Emma laced her fingers with Hook’s as they were led from the dungeons up to the throne room. Arthur sat on his throne with Guinevere at his side. She looked solemn and he looked angry. Emma frowned, trying to figure out what happened.

The guards forced them to their knees before Arthur, who stood. He walked closer, Excalibur bouncing against his side. “We have received intelligence that the Dark One has entered Camelot. Do you know anything about this?”

“No,” David replied. “We had very little communication with him before we left our world and absolutely none since arrive in Camelot.”

“And you swear you were not his scouts?”

“We do. We’re trying to find Merlin to free him from the Darkness.”

Arthur frowned. “So you don’t know why he’s here?”

Emma grimaced. “I might have an idea.”

“Please share it.” Arthur knelt down to be eye level with her.

“There was a fourth member of our party—my son, Henry,” Emma explained. “It’s long and complicated, but I share custody of him with the Dark One’s lover. She didn’t…She didn’t know he came with us but I have no doubt she’s found out. He’s probably here with her to find him.”

Arthur studied her. “So you’re saying he’s just here to find a boy? Nothing more?”

“I can’t say that. No doubt Regina would also want to find me and rip me apart.”

One of Arthur’s knights stepped forward. “If she’s the Dark One’s lover, she might be dark too.”

Arthur glanced at Emma. “Is she evil?”

“Not any more. Just overprotective,” Emma said.

“And vindictive,” Hook muttered under his breath. David elbowed him in the gut.

Arthur rose and returned to his throne. “You will tell us everything we need to know about the Dark One and his lover before we send you back to your cells. Pray they don’t cause much trouble or I will have your heads.”

Gulping, Emma nodded and said: “Where do you want me to start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s Thursday and not Friday…Sorry? I really wanted to get “The Nanny” out first and then I lost a DAY AND A HALF worth of work because my computer’s autosave didn’t kick in. (I know, I know. I should’ve saved myself).
> 
> I’m at my sister’s with her dog staring at me. (At least he’s no longer laying on my laptop). We’re celebrating New Year’s with her…and apparently helping her move. Which I love her, but I signed up for a few days off, not doing chores. Oh, well.
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone has a Happy New Year! See you in 2016!
> 
> \--Mac


	17. Search

### Chapter 16: Search

“Is someone going to make dinner?” Zelena opened her door, frowning at the silence that greeted her. “Hello? Where is everybody?”

She headed down the hallway, rubbing her back. Aches and fatigue were commonplace now and Zelena was starting to rethink her plan to get pregnant to get back at Regina. It seemed so easy back in the winter when she was plotting this.

The house was unusually quiet, even now that Regina took that curly haired brat back with her. Zelena took the stairs carefully. “Are you all ignoring me? I am pregnant. You all seem to care about the baby, so will you feed it?”

But no one responded. After she searched the entire house, she realized that she was all alone. “Really? Everyone just left me behind? What am I supposed to do? Starve?”

Zelena stormed toward the front door, pleased when it opened. “Good. I’ll get something from Granny’s. Maybe some onion rings. How does that sound, little one?”

Her child kicked and she smiled, slipping out into the fresh air. She came across Cruella’s car and got in, hoping the key she had nicked before leaving was to this vehicle. It slid into the ignition and turned, the car bursting to life. “Excellent,” she said, running her hands over the steering wheel. “How hard can it be to drive?”

She pressed her foot on the gas pedal and the wheels spun. Frustrated, she glanced around until she saw the shift. Pulling down, the car lurched forward and she grasped onto the steering wheel as her foot slammed on the brake. She rubbed her stomach again. “See, baby? Easy. Now, let’s go get us some food.”

Pressing the gas, Zelena inched toward the road and headed into the main part of Storybrooke.

 

Regina woke to kisses being trailed down her bare back. She hummed as Robin paused at her ass, his hand cupping one of her cheeks. “Good morning,” she murmured.

“Morning, my love. Did you sleep well?”

“I did. You made sure of that.” She rolled over, opening her arms for him.

He laid down in her embrace, pressing his forehead against hers as he kissed her. “I’d do anything for you, my queen.”

“Anything?” She gave him a coy smile as she guided his hand between her legs. “Like take me here and now?”

“Don’t you want to find our boy?” But Robin slid a finger between her folds, rubbing lazy circles against her clit.

She nodded. “But who knows how long that will take?”

“We have magic, love. I doubt it’ll take long.”

“Okay, fine, you’ve caught me. I’m horny,” she admitted with a sigh. “Maybe it’s the hormones.”

He chuckled. “The hormones, you say?”

“Oh, yes.” She laced their fingers together as he raised her arm over her head. “They’re pumping through me since you’ve knocked me up.”

“I see. Well, I guess since it’s my fault…” He picked up his pace and her back arched as the first waves of pleasure washed over her.

She closed her eyes as he slid one finger inside her, curling it to brush against the right spot. “That’s it,” she moaned.

His hot mouth closed around one of her still sensitive nipples, sucking and nipping as she let out another moan. Robin brought his other hand down to massage the other breast while his finger still pumped in and out of her. Releasing her nipple, his breath ghosted up her neck until she felt his lips next to her ear. “Does this please you?”

“Very much,” she replied. She turned her head and pressed her lips to his. “Faster, though. Please.”

But he removed his fingers, causing her to open her eyes with a frown. “What are you doing?”

“I’d rather be inside you,” he replied, positioning himself at her entrance. “Are you ready?”

She nodded, opening her legs wider for him. “Just do it.”

“Someone’s impatient.” He leaned down to kiss her as he entered her inch by inch. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him in deeper but he resisted.

Regina turned her head. “You’re not playing fair.”

“I’m teaching you the value of patience.” He flipped her over, holding her up as he filled her completely. “How’s that?”

“Much better.” She moved along his length, letting him brush against her clit. It was a well-practiced dance and it pleased her how familiar they were with each other.

Robin closed his eyes as her pleasure continued to climb. When he arched his back, he sent her keening as fireworks exploded behind her eyes. She let out a scream as she rode out her orgasm.

His own release wasn’t long after hers and he rolled her back onto the mattress. She curled next to him and kissed his cheek. “Thank you,” she said.

“For what? The sex?” Robin asked, panting.

“I guess,” she replied. “And for loving me, for looking for Henry, for giving me two more children to love…”

“I think you need to check your counting, love.”

She chuckled, bringing her hand up to her flat middle section. “I’m sorry. This one is still so new.”

He breathed out in what sounded like relief and she made a note to ask him about it. But for now, he slid out from under her. “As much as I would love to stay in your arms all day, my love, we do have a son to find.”

“Right. A quick wash, some breakfast and then we cast the tracking spell.” Regina let him help her from bed. “Hopefully we’ll find him quickly.”

Robin nodded. “I’m sure we will. We’re two of the most powerful magic users in all the realms. A thirteen years-old boy doesn’t stand a chance.”

 

Henry and Bedivere crept through the dark cavern, using the single beam from Henry’s flashlight to guide them. They could hear running water in the distance and Bedivere figured there was a subterranean lake somewhere along their path.

It grew colder and Henry wished he had a coat. He shivered, his teeth chattering as they continued their trek. “How much further do you think?” he asked his companion.

“I’m not sure,” Bedivere replied. “But I think once we find the lake, we’ll be halfway there.”

“Then can we stop and eat? My stomach is starting to growl.”

Bedivere laughed. “I was wondering what that strange noise was. Yes, we can stop once we reach the lake.”

The thought added a bounce to Henry’s step as they continued the downward trek in the cavern. “Bedivere, did Arthur really pull Excalibur out of the stone? Like the legends say?”

“Yes, he did,” Bedivere replied. “It had been foretold by Merlin that he would remove Excalibur and finally be the one to defeat the Darkness once and for all. But first, he had to find the sword. That’s how he met Lancelot.”

“Oh?”

The squire nodded. “Lancelot’s mother is the Lady of the Lake. She promised Arthur safe passage to the island where the stone was if he rescued her son from a terrible monster.”

“I take it he did.”

“He did,” Bedivere confirmed. “Along the way, he met Sir Percival and Sir Kaye and enlisted their help for the quest.”

“The start of the Round Table!” Henry exclaimed, excited.

Bedivere laughed. “You admire the Round Table?”

Henry shrugged. “I admire a lot of people. My grandparents, my moms, Belle, Archie and Robin.”

“The Dark One? You still admire him?”

“Yes,” Henry replied. “Even with the darkness inside, his main concern is always to make sure my mom is safe. I have to admire that.”

Bedivere considered this. “Do you think his honor will be able to allow him to overcome the darkness?”

“His honor? Probably not. That’s already gotten him in trouble.”

“With the Witch who disguised himself as his wife?”

“That’s it,” Henry agreed. “He told me his honor code needs updating. So I figure if anything is going to overcome the darkness, it’s his heart.”

“You think it’s still pure?”

Henry shrugged. “Robin was always vague about it but he said he wasn’t always the man he is today…or was before he took the Darkness into him. So I doubt his heart was completely clean. However, if he could turn his life around once, then he can do it again.”

“You’re already a good man, Henry,” Bedivere said. “I don’t know if I could have the same belief if someone I loved turned dark.”

“Believing in people is my specialty.” Henry stopped as they reached the shores of the subterranean lake.

Bedivere breathed out in relief. “I thought we’d be walking for a few more hours.”

“You can tell time down here?”

“I’ve just been guessing, honestly. We could only have been walking for a half hour or a day. Who knows?”

“I think our circadian rhythm would’ve kicked in.”

“Our what?” Bedivere asked, confused.

Henry sighed, shaking his head. “Never mind. Where do you want to set up our picnic so we can eat?”

“Over there looks good.” The squire motioned to a large swath of dirt a few feet away. It was far enough away from the water so they wouldn’t get wet.

They pulled out some jerky and some water, eating and drinking as they watched the dark water of the lake. Bedivere studied it. “You think there’s anything out there?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know,” he replied. “I just feel drawn to go in.”

“It could be a trap.”

“I know.”

Henry frowned. “But you still want to go in?”

“I do,” Bedivere replied. “Are you going to stop me?”

“No. But we need to think of plan, just in case it is a trap.” Henry pulled over his backpack and started to search through it, knowing he had some rope in there.

Bedivere frowned as he watched Henry. “What are you looking for?”

“This.” Henry held up the rope. “We tie one end to you and I hold the other. So if you get in trouble, I can pull you back. How’s that?”

“That’s a pretty good plan. Do you have a weapon you can use in case a monster comes at you?”

Henry frowned as he looked in his bag. “Not really. I think the guards took the weapons we brought. Not that I would’ve been very good with them.”

“Here. Take this,” Bedivere said, handing him a knife. “It’s something and I’m sure you can figure out how to do something with it.”

Taking the knife, Henry nodded before tying the rope around Bedivere’s waist. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” The squire took a deep breath before he started to wade into the lake, heading for the center of the lake.

Henry stood on the shore, holding the rope as it followed Bedivere out. Keeping a good grip on it, he tried to follow his companion but it got darker the further he went out. Within seconds, Henry lost sight of him.

The rope stopped in his hands, meaning Bedivere had reached where he wanted to go. Or at least that’s what Henry hoped. He also started to berate himself for not making sure his friend could swim before letting him go into the lake. What if it was deeper than they thought?

“Bedivere?” Henry called out. “Are you okay? If so, tug on the rope once. If not, twice.”

He waited and a few moments later, the rope was tugged once. Breathing out in relief, Henry sat down to wait for Bedivere to return.

 

Mary Margaret helped Belle and Lily break camp as Maleficent and Gold spoke in hushed tones not too far away. She glanced over at the duo. “What do you think they are discussing?”

“Probably strategies on how to search for Regina,” Belle replied. “Camelot is a pretty big place.”

Lily straightened up, taking everything in. “I can’t believe I’m in Camelot. Even after the revelation that my mother is a Disney villain.”

“I imagine it does take some getting used to,” Mary Margaret replied. “It took Emma months to accept the fact David and I were her parents.”

“Yeah, she told me that,” Lily said. “We’ve joked about starting our own support group with Henry.”

Belle chuckled. “I don’t know if Henry would’ve joined. He seems quite content on being who he is.”

“And he does have the heart of the truest believer,” Mary Margaret added.

Lily frowned. “The what?”

“It’s something Peter Pan said.”

“Peter Pan? You’ve met Peter Pan?” Lily’s eyebrows rose into her hairline.

Belle nodded. “And he’s technically my father-in-law.”

“And Henry’s great-grandfather,” Mary Margaret commented.

Lily stared at them, slack-jawed. “Don’t tell Emma I said this, but Henry has one fucked-up family tree.”

“Yeah,” the other two women agreed.

Gold limped over. “Mary Margaret, did you bring anything of Regina’s? So we can find her?”

She nodded, reaching into her bag. “I raided the bag Henry packed for her and left at the mansion. Will this do?”

Mary Margaret handed him Regina’s silk gray shirt. He nodded before turning to Belle. “The tracking spell I asked you to bring?”

“Right here.” She handed it to Gold and they watched as he sprinkled it on the shirt. It glowed and he smiled.

Gold handed the shirt to Maleficent. “I think you know what to do?”

She nodded and raised her hand. “Anyone have any problems with traveling by magic?”

“Will it attract the wrong attention?” Belle asked. “We don’t want to incur Arthur’s wrath.”

Maleficent nodded. “Understandable, but time is of the essence. We need to get to Regina and we need to get to her now.”

“I agree. Do it,” Mary Margaret said, nodding at the witch.

With a flick of her wrist, Maleficent encased them in smoke and the ground dropped out from underneath them, sending them spinning in the air as they hurtled toward their destination.

 

Zelena made it into town without a scratch to herself or the car, which she considered a win. She pulled up alongside a curb and stepped out of the car, making sure to take the keys with her. Cars were a big deal in this land without magic, she had learned during her time in New York, and she wasn’t going to lose this one.

She strode into Granny’s and everyone gasped as she stood at the doorway. Flashing them all a bright smile, she held up her cuffed wrist. “I’m just here to eat. And don’t worry. I’m not armed.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Granny burst from the backroom, crossbow in her hands. “You’re not welcomed here.”

Zelena sighed, rolling her eyes. “And where then am I going to eat? Or are you going to let my baby starve?”

“Do they know you got out at the mansion?” Granny asked.

“Well, that’s the thing,” Zelena said, leaning against the counter. “They’ve all gone, no doubt after my sister because when she says ‘boo’ everyone in this town jumps to do her bidding. And they forgot all about me. Including leaving me food.”

She saw Granny’s internal struggle, between throwing her out or taking care of the baby. The older woman sighed and motioned for her to follow as she headed toward the back. Zelena did so, sneering at the townspeople as they gaped at her.

“Sit here. I won’t have you spooking my patrons.” Granny motioned to a small table in the kitchen.

Zelena rolled her eyes but took the seat. “I’m sure you know I can’t pay you right now but I’m sure you can always get it from my dear sister when she gets back. That is if she isn’t still tearing out hearts or threatening to burn the place down.”

“Here. A burger should hold you over,” Granny replied, setting down the plate hard. “I’ll go get you something to drink.”

“And can I get an order of onion rings? The little one really craves them,” Zelena asked, rubbing her rounded stomach.

Granny sighed, rolling her eyes. “I’ll see what I can do. You stay there and just eat. Got it?”

Zelena nodded, holding up her hand. “I’ll be a good little girl.”

Once alone, Zelena attacked the burger. She closed her eyes, relishing the tastes filling her mouth. This was something she could get used to. With Regina gone, she could try to have a life of her own. Get some money, a house, new clothes for her and the baby…Yes, she could be a mother and keep her baby girl. They could be a wicked duo together, something no one could take from her like they took everything else.

 

Robin smiled as he approached Regina. She wore an outfit more similar to his—white shirt, black leather vest and tight black pants. Her dark hair was braided and pinned in a bun to her head, bearing her neck for his lips. “You look amazing,” he told her.

“You’d say that no matter what I was wearing.”

“Because it’s always true.” He kissed her neck again.

She gave him a little push. “Stop that. We’ll have plenty of time for that once we get Henry.”

“You’re right.” He pulled away, handing her a vial. “First, you need to drink this.”

“Is it safe for the baby?” she asked, frowning.

He smiled at how protective she was of their growing child, even though she had barely been pregnant a day. “Yes, my love. It’s simply a potion to make sure you can’t be tracked. I’ve taken one as well.”

“Good thinking,” Regina replied, taking the potion. She made a face as she handed the vial back to him. “You can’t have added flavoring or something?”

“Sorry, love.” He rubbed her back. “Are you almost finished?”

She nodded, pulling out Henry’s scarf. Holding it close, she looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. “We’ll find him, right?”

“Of course. Chase those doubts away.” He kissed her forehead. “Take a few moments and then come downstairs when you’re ready. Okay?”

Robin slipped out of the room. He had felt the presence of Rumpelstiltskin in Camelot, a connection forged by the two being Dark Ones. The only explanation for his presence was that he had come with the others to rescue Regina. No doubt they all shared Will’s belief that Regina was a prisoner herself and needed their help to be free of Robin. He knew they wouldn’t succeed but they couldn’t risk those heroes bungling their rescue operation. Not with Henry at stake.

He entered the front parlor where Roland sat playing a game with Will. Roland looked up and ran to him, arms outstretched. “Are we going out to play, Papa?”

“I’m afraid not,” Robin replied, picking up his son. “Mom and I have to go find Henry. So you’ll stay here with Uncle Will.”

Roland pouted. “But I want to help find Henry too.”

“I know, my boy. It’s too dangerous. Mom and I don’t want anything to happen to you. It would break both our hearts.” Robin kissed his forehead, fear gripping his heart as he thought of everything that could hurt his son.

The boy sighed. “Okay, I guess. But you won’t be gone long?”

“No. We are going to find Henry as soon as we can and then come back here to you. Then we can all go home together.”

Roland nodded, kissing his father’s cheek. “I love you, Papa.”

“What about me?” Regina asked, coming downstairs.

“I love you too,” Roland said, hopping out of Robin’s arms. He hugged Regina tight. “Come back home soon.”

“Before you can miss me,” Regina replied, hugging him tightly.

Robin’s heart beat faster as he watched the two of them and he smiled, despite feeling Will’s glower on his back. Sighing, he turned to his prisoner. “You’ll keep Roland safe, right?”

“Of course. Even if I didn’t love the kid, I don’t have much of a choice either.” Will crossed his arms.

“True,” Robin replied, picking up Roland again. He kissed the boy’s cheek once more. “You’ll be a good boy for Uncle Will?”

Roland nodded before hugging him one more time. “You’ll come back?”

“Always.” It had been a long time since the two had to do it their pre-mission ritual. He smiled. “Can I have my protection charm?”

“Of course.” Roland rubbed noses with him. Long ago, Robin had told him that it was the best way to keep his father safe and so the boy dutifully did it before every mission.

Robin pulled away. “Now Mom. You want her to be safe, right?”

“Right!” Roland leaned over and rubbed noses with her too. “There. Now you’ll have good luck on your mission.”

Regina smiled. “Thank you so much. We’ll see you soon.”

They kissed each of his cheeks before Robin set him down. He glared at Will. “Take care of him, don’t do anything stupid and all will be well. Got it?”

Will nodded, pulling Roland close as they put on their packs. Robin took her hand, kissing it. “Ready, my love?”

“Absolutely,” she replied, holding out Henry’s scarf. “You have the tracking spell?”

“I do.” He took out a vial and poured the contents on the article of clothing. It glowed gold and he smiled at her. “After you.”

She raised her hand, flicking her wrist to cover them purple smoke. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they were pulled toward where Henry was, burying his nose in her hair. Everything was going according to plan.

He was the master of it all.

 

The small party landed by a waterfall, the sound of rushing water making conversations difficult. But it was clear that once the smoke died down that they weren’t near Regina or Robin. Gold motioned for everyone to move further away and Belle took his arm, helping him.

Mary Margaret followed the group, confused. What had gone wrong? The shirt was Regina’s, she was certain of it. And she wasn’t going to question Maleficent’s magical capabilities. Had Robin or Regina done something?

Gold seemed to think the same. “He must’ve done something to throw off tracking spells,” he said when they could hear themselves think.

“Is that possible?” Belle asked.

“If someone, especially the Dark One, doesn’t want to be found, yes,” he replied.

Mary Margaret frowned. “Could we try saying his name three times? Isn’t that supposed to summon a Dark One?”

“It should, but Robin may resist. Besides, even if we summon him, we have nothing to guarantee he’ll take us to Regina.”

Lily raised her hand. “Can I offer a suggestion?”

“By all means,” Belle replied. “What are you thinking?”

“They’re off finding Henry, right? So why don’t we track him? We get to find Henry and hopefully Regina at the same time,” Lily said.

They all exchanged looks and Mary Margaret nodded. “That would work. But do we have anything of Henry’s?”

“I do,” Gold replied. “It was a sweater he left behind at the store. Belle, it should be in the bag.”

She nodded, going through their bag until she pulled out a red sweater vest. “Is this it?”

“That it is.” Gold took out the vial again and Mary Margaret watched as he poured the rest of their tracking spell on the garment.

Henry’s sweater glowed gold, just like Regina’s shirt, and hope flared in her again. “Maybe we’ll find David, Emma and Hook as well,” she said. “They have to be with Henry, right?”

Belle nodded. “I’m sure they are. We’ll all be together and it should be easier to find Regina and Robin that way.”

Mary Margaret nodded. The sooner they did that, the sooner she could go back and get her son. Her whole family would be together and everything would be fine, even if just for a little while.

After all, it was Storybrooke.

 

Henry found a stopwatch in his supplies and he started it as he waited for Bedivere. The rope was still slack in his hands, so the squire didn’t need his help. At least, that’s what Henry kept hoping. He didn’t want to consider the other option.

It was still murky, his flashlight unable to pierce the darkness in front of him. So he couldn’t even try to see what Bedivere was doing, what he had found. Henry prayed it wasn’t a monster that needed to be slayed. He doubted his knife would be of much use.

“Henry?” It was soft, so he first thought he imagined it. But then louder: “Henry! Are you there?”

He stood, scanning the dark water. “Bedivere? Where are you?”

“I need you to come here. I need help.”

“First prove that this isn’t a trap.”

There was some silence. “How do I do that?”

“I…don’t know. Just, something to prove that I’m not about to walk into an ambush and that you’re really Bedivere.”

“You’re just going to have to trust me! If you want to save Robin and your mother, that is.”

Henry pressed his lips together. Bedivere would know about his quest and he doubted he’d tell a monster about it. So he had to take the chance and tied the rope to a rock. Grabbing his knife, Henry held onto the rope as he waded into the water after Bedivere.

 

Emma held the sword Arthur gave her as she stood in the courtyard of the palace. The king was leading some of his knights to find Robin and Regina, agreeing to let them go with him. She wasn’t sure what his intentions were but she vowed to make sure Arthur didn’t hurt her friends.

“Worried, love?” Hook asked as he approached her.

She nodded. “I’m afraid Arthur may hurt Regina or do something else to provoke Robin. I don’t think we’ve seen even the tip of the iceberg of Robin’s Dark One powers.”

“I know,” Hook agreed, opening up his arms for her. “And Robin has proven himself formidable even without magic. Will was beaten up the old-fashioned way.”

Emma leaned into his embrace. “That’s what scares me. Robin can do damage to us himself but if he uses his magic, combined with Regina’s? Camelot could be decimated.”

“That’s why Arthur is bringing us, so we can mediate.”

“Or to be sacrificial lambs. We’re not Regina’s favorite people right now.”

Hook nodded. “True. But we still have one ace to play.”

“Henry,” Emma said. “She won’t do anything to hurt him, even unintentionally.”

“So she’ll spare you and David for now. I’m nothing to Henry, so I’m the only sacrificial lamb.”

Emma frowned. “You are someone to Henry. He cares about you.”

“He puts up with me because he loves you. If something happened to me, I doubt he’d put as much energy into rescuing me as he did Robin. Probably wouldn’t even come up with an operation name.” Hook tried to keep his voice light but it still grew thick with emotion.

“Killian. Killian, look at me.” She guided his chin so his blue eyes met her green ones. “Henry likes you. He may be focused on Robin now but once we free him, you’ll see. Henry will want to spend more time with you.”

Hook smiled but she still saw doubt in his eyes. Serious conversations were needed between her and him as well as with Henry. But all of that would have to wait until they were back home in Storybrooke.

Arthur led his chosen knights into the courtyard, Guinevere and David flanking him. Emma sheathed her sword as the small group approached them. The king frowned when he saw their attire. “Were neither of you giving armor?”

“I’m not used to it,” Emma replied, eyeing the bulky metal suit the men had on. “I’d rather have full use of my limbs as well as flexibility.”

“And I’ve survived many battles wearing nothing more than this. I trust my odds.” Hook flashed him a roguish smile.

Arthur nodded as David stepped forward. “Are you sure you don’t want even some mail?”

“We’ll be fine. I’m not expecting a sword fight with them,” Emma said.

David still looked uncertain but she knew he understood that armor and mail would offer little protection against powerful dark magic. “Okay. Can you ride?” he asked.

“Do you think I can ride?” She gave her a father a look.

“Right.” He looked over at the horses waiting for them. “You can ride with me then.”

Emma tilted her head. “I was going to ride with Hook.”

“No, I think you should ride with me.”

“Dad,” she said, warning him. “I thought we were past this.”

Hook sighed. “If your father feels more comfortable with you riding with him…”

“I am a grown ass adult who can make her own decisions. Nothing is going to happen if I ride with you and that’s final.” Emma stormed off, heading toward the horses. While she was mostly annoyed, part of her was thrilled to have an overbearing dad to be annoyed at. It was something her teenaged self would be overjoyed to know she would have one day.

“You and the pirate will ride this one,” Sir Morgan told her, handing her the reins of a black mare. “She’s good-tempered and will be easy to ride.”

Emma smiled. “Thank you.”

Sir Morgan lingered, as if considering his next words. “I have a daughter myself. She’s younger than you but starting to attract attention from the opposite sex. So I understand where your father is coming from. We just want to protect our daughters and hate to see you in pain.”

“I know,” she replied softly. “But I know Hook isn’t going to hurt me. We’re in this for the long haul. I just wish he would respect that.”

“He will, in time.” Sir Morgan bowed and walked over to his own steed as Hook approached theirs.

He took her hand. “Are you ready, Swan?”

She nodded and let him help her mount. Once he was settled in front of her, they turned to face Arthur. The king sat atop his own white steed, clutching his wife’s hand. He finished his farewell before looking at their small party. “Let’s go find the Dark One and stop him before he can destroy Camelot.”

As Hook urged their horse into line, Emma took a deep breath. She hoped she could prevent a tragedy but the hairs on her neck stood as a cold sensation swept through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2016!
> 
> The pieces are moving into position and we’re almost set for the climax in the next chapter. Will the search party find Robin and Regina? Will they find Henry? What will happen when Arthur shows up? And where’s Merlin?
> 
> Also, what will Zelena do now that she’s free?
> 
> From the plotting I’ve done in my head, I believe there will only be four more chapters. But I have been planning a sequel, so that will be forthcoming.
> 
> Because it’s a three-day weekend in the US, I’m hosting a Q+A to pass the time on Monday. Go to my tumblr (believingispowerfulmagic) and leave your question about any of my OQ stories. I’ll answer them while I’m off.
> 
> Have a great weekend!
> 
> \--Mac


	18. Battle

### Chapter 17: Battle

The water was cold and Henry was losing feeling in the lower half of his body. But he kept following the rope, knowing Bedivere needed his help. It just seemed like he wasn’t moving. “Bedivere? Are you still there?” he called out.

“Yes.” The squire’s voice was louder, so that was something. “Where are you?”

“I’m not sure. Can you tug on the rope?” The rope rubbed against Henry’s hand and he started walking again. “Thanks! Keep doing it, please.”

The rope started to rub his hand raw and Henry prayed there wasn’t a drop off in the lake as he kept wading through the cold, murky water. Something slimy wrapped around his ankle and he prayed it was algae or a water plant, not anything that could eat him.

A dim light caught his eye and he hurried toward, hoping it was where Bedivere was. Indeed, a human form was shadowed by the light and it held out a hand to Henry. He smiled, taking it. “I thought I’d never reach you!”

His feet hit the sandy shores of the tiny island in the middle of the lake. A tall stone was erected on the island, the dim light coming from atop it. Rope was tied around the base of the stone, right around a struggling Bedivere. The man was also gagged but he was trying to warn Henry about something.

Turning, Henry ducked a blow from the shadowy-form. He grabbed his knife and lunged at it but it passed through the form. Eyes growing wide, he hurried to Bedivere’s side and took out the gag. “What’s that?”

“That’s the creature that guards the Holy Grail. It keeps those that are unworthy from getting it,” Bedivere said.

“You found it?” Henry looked up the stone. “Is the Holy Grail up there?”

Bedivere nodded. “But I don’t think I’m worthy.”

“And that’s why you called me out here? Because you think I might be worthy enough to get past that?” He pointed to the shadow monster, which now hovered by them.

“No, I called you out here to help me,” Bedivere said. “But when you started to get closer, it appeared. I think you now have to challenge it.”

Henry felt the blood drain from his face as he broke into a cold sweat. “Me? I don’t think I can.”

“You say believing in people is your thing, right?”

“Right,” Henry replied.

“So believe in yourself. You’re just as much a hero as your family. Trust your instincts,” Bedivere told him.

Henry nodded, taking Bedivere’s sword. “May I borrow this?”

“I was about to insist you use it.”

Brandishing the sword, Henry stood and faced the shadow monster. “I just want to take my friend. Please let me do that.”

The creature rushed toward him and Henry closed his eyes, holding up the sword. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes again. The monster floated a few feet away from him, rebuffed but not stopped.

“You can do it, Henry,” Bedivere called out. “I believe in you.”

Bolstered by this, Henry darted forward and slashed at the monster with the sword. It did little to hurt the thing and instead, it grew larger. He glanced down at the sword before tossing it to the side.

“What are you doing?”

“Attacking it only makes things worse,” Henry replied. “I’m going to try something else. Trust me.”

Henry held up his hands as he approached the shadow monster. “I don’t want to hurt you. All I want to do is free my friend.”

The monster shrank down a bit more and Henry took a deep breath. “Please just let me untie him. Then we’ll head back to shore and leave you alone. I promise.”

As it hovered in front of him, Henry swore it continued to grow smaller. So he held out his hand to touch it, his hand once again passing through the wisps of dark smoke. “You’re just doing your job and you’re doing it well. We won’t bother you anymore.”

With that, the monster disappeared. As did the stone and Bedivere’s bindings. The squire stood, smiling at Henry. “You did it!”

“I did,” he replied before frowning. “But the Holy Grail. All your work and its gone.”

Bedivere laughed. “The Holy Grail really wasn’t there, Henry. It was found years ago and is safe in Arthur’s palace.”

“What? Then why did you tell me you were looking for it?” Henry frowned, feeling deceived.

“I test everyone who comes looking for me,” he replied.

Confusion clouded Henry’s mind until one thought popped into it: “You’re Merlin?”

He smiled and a cloud of white smoke curled around him before dying down. Instead of the blue and red jerkin with Arthur’s coat of arms on it, he now wore long blue robes lined with gold material. He still looked the same—a young man with dark curly hair and bright brown eyes, but now held an air of wisdom about him.

Still, it was a lot for Henry to take in. “I thought you would look…different.”

“Different? Or do you mean older?” Merlin asked. “And with a long white beard? Much like that chap…What’s his name? Oh, yes, Dumbledore?”

“You…You know about Harry Potter?” Henry gaped at him.

Merlin chuckled. “I’ve lived a lot and know a lot.”

Despite all the questions swirling in Henry’s mind, he focused on the most important: “So you can free Robin?”

“I can’t,” Merlin replied. “But you can.”

 

Regina’s purple smoke died down, landing them by a large formation of reddish-brown stones. She frowned as she took in the landscape. “I don’t see Henry,” she said.

“Nor do I,” Robin replied, frowning. He crossed his arms as he scanned the area. “I know the spell was done right.”

They turned to the cave and fear gripped her heart. “You don’t think he went in there?”

“Why would they go into a cave?”

“They’re looking for Merlin,” she said, looking into the dark depths. “Maybe they got a tip that he’s down there?”

Robin looked into the cave as well, conjuring a flame in the palm of his hand to better light the cave. “There isn’t much in here. They must be pretty far down.”

“Are we going in?”

“All signs point to them being in here, so I guess so.” He pulled back to look at her. “Are you okay with that? Will that be too much for your condition?”

She gave him a glare. “I may be pregnant, but I think I can handle a little hike through a cave, Robin.”

“Sorry, you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right,” she replied. “And I hope this isn’t indicative how you’ll be throughout the next nine months.”

He shook his head. “I promise it won’t be.”

“Good. Then I won’t have to use a fireball on you.” She headed toward the entrance, glancing at him over her shoulder. “Do you have something to light the way?”

Robin conjured a torch and held it toward him. “Care to light it, milady?”

“Of course,” she replied, smiling. A fireball appeared in her palm and she held it to the soaked rags, igniting them.

He held out his hand. “Are you ready?”

“Wait!” Mary Margaret’s voice echoed behind them and Regina groaned.

Robin’s eyes narrowed. “How did you find us? A tracking spell shouldn’t have worked.”

“On you two,” she heard Gold say. “Nice blocking spell, by the way. Quite impressive. But you didn’t have one on Henry.”

She turned around to find him standing with Belle, Mary Margaret, Lily and Maleficent. Frowning, she asked: “Is anyone left in Storybrooke?”

“Regina, please,” Mary Margaret pleaded. “Let us help you find Henry.”

“No. You’re the reason he’s here in the first place.” She stepped closer to Robin, who wrapped his arm around her waist.

Robin held the torch out toward them, as if trying to keep them away. “We’re going to do this. Without you.”

“So we don’t ruin your plans to reclaim Camelot?” Gold tapped the side of his head. “I was once a Dark One. I know what it wants.”

She frowned, looking up at Robin. Did he have ulterior motives for coming to Camelot with her and not just to save Henry?

Robin’s grip on her tightened. “I’m not done in Storybrooke. I am only here to rescue our son. Nothing more.”

Regina leaned against him, ashamed she had doubted him. “You all can leave. We’ll get Henry and go back without your interference.”

“What about theirs?” Gold pointed in the distance.

Shielding her eyes from the sun, Regina realized several people on horses were approaching. The sun glinted off their armor as fear gripped her. “Robin, Arthur and his knights are here.”

“Shit,” he muttered, stepping in front of her. The torch disappeared, replaced by his bow. “I won’t let them hurt you.”

Regina conjured a fireball. “I’m not going to let them hurt you either.”

Arthur stopped feet away from them, David at his side. He frowned when he saw the others. “Mary Margaret? Why are you here?”

“We came after Regina,” she replied, pointing to the woman.

Regina rolled her eyes, annoyed. “I’m not a petulant child who ran away from home and needed to be collected.”

“You’re certainly acting like one,” Gold shot back.

She raised her fireball at him but Robin grabbed her hand. “He’s not worth it. We need to deal with this imbecile of a king and then rescue Henry.”

“You are not going anywhere but my dungeons, Dark One,” Arthur said, dismounting.

Robin chuckled. “Are we really going to play this game again, Arthur? Do you really want to lose again?”

Arthur brandished his sword. “I will not be so easily defeated this time, Dark One. Try me.”

“Robin, we don’t have time for distractions. Who knows what Henry is facing down there in the cave?” Regina glanced at the structure, concerned.

Emma slid off her horse, hurrying over to them. Regina resisted the urge to throw the fireball at the blonde, waiting to hear what Emma said as she came to a stop in front of her. “Henry’s in the cave? You sure?”

“The locator spell brought us here and do you see him?” Regina held out her arms, motioning to the wide field they were standing on. “No. So he has to be in the cave.”

Emma frowned. “Why did he go in there?”

“Why? Because you let a thirteen years old boy come to Camelot and then LEFT HIM ALONE!” Regina raged at her.

“We got captured!” Emma yelled back. “And you know how stubborn Henry can be. He got it from you!”

“Don’t blame me for your parenting failures.”

“I didn’t fail him! I was supporting him. He wanted to help Robin the best way he knew how.”

“Putting himself in danger? That’s the best way he knew?”

“Wonder who he got THAT from?” Emma got in Regina’s face, her own as red as the brunette’s. She was so close, all Regina had to do was flick a wrist and a slew of horrors would torment the woman.

Hook and Robin intervened, each holding back their respective lovers. Robin held Regina close and she felt his magic wash over her, calming her. “You need to keep a cool head, lovely,” he whispered. “Arthur is tricky.”

“You’ve never encountered him before,” Regina whispered back.

“The darkness knows. Its told me.”

As Hook pulled Emma back, Arthur approached them. Regina tensed up as Robin’s arm tightened around her waist. His bow transformed into a sword and he held it up, separating her from the king. “You will not hurt her, Arthur.”

“I do not want to hurt anyone,” the king replied. “Come with us willingly and we will spare your lover.”

“I have a better idea. You throw down that sword and surrender now. Save yourself and your kingdom.”

Arthur shook his head. “I knew it. You’ve come to take Camelot for your own.”

“No,” Robin replied. “But if I get it in the process, that’s a bonus.”

Raising Excalibur, Arthur growled: “You’ll have to pry this from my cold dead hands.”

“Gladly.” Robin gave Regina a gentle push before clashing swords with the king.

The sound of metal against metal was like a starter’s gun. Arthur’s knights rushed forward, trying to fight Robin. David, Emma and Hook turned against them to protect their friend. Maleficent used her magic while Regina conjured a sword of her own. She was going to go down swinging.

Except Mary Margaret stepped in front of her, grabbing Regina’s arm. “Don’t do anything foolish, Regina.”

“Don’t,” she warned the woman, pulling her arm from her grasp. “I will go help Robin and I don’t care who I have to run through in the process. You know my talent with a sword, so step aside.”

Mary Margaret backed away but didn’t let Regina pass. “Please, Regina. You can stop this. Robin will listen to you.”

“And why should I listen to you?” Regina sneered at her stepdaughter. “You’ve proven over and over again to have questionable judgment. Why should I trust it now?”

“Regina, that’s the darkness talking.”

“If that makes you feel better, you can blame me. But you’re the one who has been making horrible decisions lately,” Regina said, holding up her sword. “Now I’m going to go help Robin. Stand aside or I’ll turn you into a toad.”

Mary Margaret sighed. “I can’t change your mind, can I?”

Regina shook her head. “And every moment you waste is one I can’t be out there with him. We’ll deal with this when we get Henry and are back home.”

“Are we even going back home?”

Ignoring her, Regina stormed past her stepdaughter and headed toward Robin. Home was wherever Robin was, so yes, she knew they were going home.

 

Parry. Thrust. Block.

Parry. Thrust. Block.

Parry. Thrust. Block.

Robin rolled his eyes as his sword crossed with Arthur’s again. “You’re very predictable. You need to mix things up.”

“Like I’m going to take fighting advice from you,” Arthur shot back. “You want me to do that so you can take me out.”

“If I wanted to take you, I could’ve done that already,” Robin replied, chuckling.

Arthur backed away from Robin, studying him. “Why haven’t you used your magic, Dark One?”

“Because then it wouldn’t be an honorable fight,” he replied. “And right now, I place a high value in honor.”

“You’ve found another descendent of Sir Gawain. You ruined him and now you are ruining this man, one whose friends keep insisting is a good man.”

Robin chuckled. “You don’t care about this man. You just want to keep your sword and kingdom, to not lose your power.”

“You just want that power. You don’t really give a damn about honor or your host. Do you even care about that woman?”

Anger surged through Robin and he pushed Arthur to his knees, sword at the king’s throat. “Her name is Regina and she is a queen. You will treat her with the respect she deserves.”

His eyes widening, Arthur looked up at Robin. “You really do care about her, don’t you? I didn’t think you were capable.”

“Your Majesty!” A knight rushed over, forcing Robin to let Arthur go in order to defend himself. The man glared at him. “I won’t let you hurt my king.”

“Then you can die in his stead,” Robin said, swinging at the knight.

The man blocked his blow and lunged at him. With swords crossing and clanging, they fought each other in an elaborate dance. Robin brought him to his knees outside the cave, knocking his sword from the knight’s arms. Pressing his blade against the man’s neck, Robin smirked. “Tell me your name. I’d like to know it before I kill you.”

“Sir Percival,” the man replied. “It will be an honor to die for my king.”

Robin smirked. “Sir Percival. The man who replaced my ancestor as the purest knight. It’ll be an honor to kill you.”

“Robin?” Henry’s voice echoed in the cave. “What’s going on?”

Sir Percival glanced over his shoulder as the teenager emerged from the darkness with a dark-skinned man wearing long blue robes. The darkness whispered to Robin, telling him that the man was Merlin. Henry had found him.

“Robin, you need to stop this,” Merlin said. “You need to fight the darkness.”

“He can’t. They’re one and the same,” Sir Percival said, retrieving his sword. He took advantage of the distraction to slice at Robin’s arm.

Hissing, he covered the wound and glared at the man. “That was a stupid thing to do.”

“I don’t think you’re going to hurt me, Dark One,” Sir Percival said, moving closer.

Robin frowned. “And why’s that?”

“Because you don’t want anything to happen to him.” He grabbed Henry, holding him against his body with his sword pressed to the teen’s neck. “Now throw down your weapon.”

Henry’s scared hazel eyes met his and Robin tossed down his sword. Nothing was going to happen to his son. “Let him go,” he ordered Sir Percival.

“No. He’s my security of getting past you alive.”

“The purest knight indeed,” Robin mocked. He took a deep breath, knowing he had to stay calm for Henry’s sake. “I’ll let you pass. Just let go of my son.”

Henry’s eyes widened a bit and he stopped struggling in Percival’s hold. The knight, though, tightened his grip. “I don’t trust you. You’ll just kill me.”

“I could kill you now,” Robin growled.

Merlin stepped closer. “Percival, let the boy go. You don’t want to do this.”

“Listen to him,” Henry pleaded. “Just let me go and Robin won’t hurt you. Right, Robin?”

Though he wanted to tear Percival into pieces with his bare hands, Robin bit back the anger and nodded. “I just want to get my son to safety. You don’t want an innocent boy to be hurt, do you?”

“Fine.” Percival lowered his sword and nearly threw Henry at Robin. “Take him. But this isn’t over, Dark One.”

Robin drew Henry close, hugging him. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I’m going to get you to your mother and then both of you can get to safety.”

“But Robin, I’ve found Merlin. We can save you,” Henry said, digging his heels into the dirt.

Not wanting to crush the boy’s hopes, Robin decided to deflect. “We’ll focus on that later, Henry. Right now, your safety and your mother’s is my utmost concern. Come on.”

They emerged from the mouth of the cave to find everyone still fighting, the knights clashing with the Storybrooke residents. Even Gold held his own in the fray, using his cane to protect himself while Belle held a crossbow just in case. Regina crossed swords with one of the knights, keeping him at bay. She smiled to see Henry and started to make her way across the field toward them.

Robin urged Henry forward, sword still in hand in case someone else was foolish enough to challenge him. He watched as Regina dodged a knight crossing swords with Emma before she hurled a fireball to ward off another one. She chuckled at that, not noticing Arthur advancing on her.

Horror filled him as he realized too late what the king was going to do. Robin could only watch as Arthur lunged at her. She stepped aside one second too late and Robin’s heart stopped when he saw the sword pierce her side. “REGINA!”

With a puff of blue smoke, Robin arrived in time to catch Regina before she hit the ground. She gasped in pain, the hand clutching at her side already drenched in blood. “Robin, get Henry to safety,” she gasped out.

“I will get both of you out of here,” he said, holding his hand over her wound. A soft blue glow covered it as he focused all his energy on healing her. “Just let me take care of this, lovely.”

Though he poured everything into it, the wound didn’t close and nothing seemed to staunch the blood. Regina’s anguished moans continued and he realized he wasn’t able to heal her.

Emma pushed a stunned Arthur aside and knelt next to them as Robin withdrew his hand. She looked him in the eyes. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Can you try to heal it? Maybe your light magic will work better,” he said.

She nodded, holding her hands over the wound. As her white light engulfed Regina’s abdomen, he kissed her forehead. “Hold on, my love. You’ll be fine.”

Regina clutched his shirt, hissing in pain. “It still hurts so much.”

“I know, love,” he whispered. Raising his head, he asked Emma: “How is it going?”

She withdrew her hands and shook her head. “Nothing’s happening for me either.”

“There’s nothing you can do,” Arthur said, recovering himself. “Excalibur is enchanted. No wound caused by it can be healed.”

It felt like a punch to Robin’s gut. The king sounded genuine and there was no malice in his voice. He was telling the truth, which meant only one thing:

Regina was dying.

He held her closer, guilt coursing through him. Regina was lying in his arms, bleeding once again, and this time he was to blame. If he had taken Henry and Roland earlier rather than selfishly keeping Regina all to himself, not controlling his libido, then Henry wouldn’t have gone to Camelot. Or if he had told Regina right away that Henry had gone to Camelot, instead of selfishly wanting to get her pregnant first. They might’ve been able to sneak in, grab the boy and sneak out without having to come to blows with Arthur and his knights.

It all boiled down to him and his selfish desires. Desires fueled by the darkness inside, which pushed him to goad Arthur and engage him in combat just to best him one more time. And Regina was paying the price.

So was their unborn child, the most innocent victim in this whole thing.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to her, his tears wetting her hair. “I’m so sorry.”

“Mom!” Henry fell to his knees beside her, tears also streaming down his face. “Mom, hold on.”

Emma wrapped her arm around him, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, Henry. There’s nothing we can do.”

“Henry.” Regina reached out, taking her son’s hand. Her voice was growing weaker and it sent chills down Robin’s spine.

Scooting closer to his mother, Henry squeezed her hand. “I’m here, Mom. I love you.”

Regina smiled. “I love you too. And I am so proud of the man you are becoming. I know you will do great things and be the hero you always wanted to be, Henry. You mind Emma, don’t give her any trouble, and be there for Roland, okay?”

“I will, Mom,” Henry said, voice thick with sorrow. “I promise.”

“Good. Emma?” She glanced up at the other woman.

Emma nodded, brushing her tears away. “I’m here, Regina.”

“Promise me you’ll take good care of our son. That you make sure he stays on the right path and that you’ll be there for him.”

“Of course, Regina,” Emma replied.

Regina smiled. “And you’re going to have to be strong for your mother. She and I have a complicated history, but in the end, we love each other. This is going to destroy her.”

“Stop,” Robin pleaded, sobbing. “Stop saying goodbye.”

“Robin.” Her voice was soft and she laid her hand on his cheek. He took it and kissed it, holding it close.

“I want you…I want you to keep living, don’t withdraw. Because Henry, Roland and that innocent unborn child of yours are going to need you. Stay strong against Zelena and keep your friends close. Please.” Regina took a shuddering breath before continuing: “I love you, Robin. I know we were supposed to be each other’s second chance and I’m sorry. I pray you will get a third chance, because you deserve it.”

“There will be no one else after you, Regina. No one could even come close,” he whispered, kissing her forehead.

A burst of energy blew past him and he felt as if he was waking from a dream. Slowly the darkness ebbed away from his mind, allowing him to think and see clearly for the first time in months. And what he saw terrified him.

She though smiled, moving her hand to rub her thumb under his eyes. “At least I got to see these beautiful bright blue eyes one last time.”

Regina’s eyes grew duller and her breathing slowed. Shaking his head, he kept pleading with her to stay with him. Her hand fell from his face, though, landing on the ground as her body went limp in arms. “No,” he whispered. “NO!”

“Regina!” Mary Margaret’s scream pierced the silence around them. He looked up to see her being restrained by David. Beside them, Gold fell to his good knee while Belle hugged him, rocking him. Lily hugged her mother, who had tears streaming down her face as well. And off to the side, Hook bowed his head and wiped at his eye.

She was loved. This woman who had been denied that for so long and who thought she would never experience it, who had been reviled and outcast, she had meant so much to so many people.

And he took her away from them.

The ultimate selfish act.

“I’m a monster,” he said, mostly to himself.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he was surprised to find it belonged to Henry. “No, you’re not.”

“I took your mother away from you. She’s gone.”

“Not yet.” Robin and Henry looked up to find Merlin standing over them. “There is a way to save her.”

“How?” Emma asked.

Merlin looked right at Robin. “You can save her. But you will have to give up the darkness to do so.”

**Don’t listen to him. We can save her. We are more powerful than even him.**

_I tried to use my magic, our magic. It didn’t work._

**You just have to try harder.**

_No. You have brought nothing but death and pain. No amount of power is worth that. Is worth losing my soulmate. Goodbye._

Robin took a deep breath. “Tell me what to do.”

“Good.” Merlin smiled. “Do you have your dagger?”

“Yes.” He reached down into Regina’s boot, removing the dagger from the sheath she kept there. “Now what?”

“Now, I want you to plunge it into the ground and then hold onto Regina. We’ll do the rest. Henry, you might want to step away,” Merlin said, pulling the boy away from Robin.

Robin took a deep breath and did as the wizard said, plunging the dagger into the ground in front of him. As water bubbled up around it, he cradled Regina closer, resting her head against his heart.

_I’m going to save you, my love. Just hold on._

 

Merlin pulled Henry closer and motioned for Emma to join them. “We’re not going to have much time, so I’m going to be quick.”

“Okay, just one question,” Emma said. “What’s with the water?”

“That plays into what I need to tell you. Those are the healing waters of Avalon and they are pulling the darkness out of Robin. It will try to make a last ditch effort to survive—to reclaim Robin or possess someone else. We can’t let it, okay?”

Emma nodded. “What do you need me to do?”

“You and I are going to hit it with our magic, forcing it to stay in one place.” Merlin turned to Arthur. “And you need to give Excalibur to Henry.”

Arthur frowned. “What? Why?”

“Because I’ve learned there are two key things to destroying the darkness. One, the person hosting the darkness must want to give it up and let it be destroyed. Two, someone who believes the darkness can be destroyed needs to do it. And Henry has the heart of the truest believer, never wavering in his faith that Robin could become a good man again.” Merlin clapped Henry on the shoulder. “So only he can destroy the darkness.”

Henry gulped. “Me? But you saw me. I’m not great with a sword.”

“You don’t have to be. You just have to get in one good slice or jab. That’ll do it,” Merlin assured him.

Nodding, Henry accepted Excalibur from Arthur. He tried to ignore his mother’s blood on the blade. It brought his attention back to Robin, who was slowly starting to look like he did before taking on the darkness. The silvery skin returned to a normal skin tone, Robin’s still tan from time spent living in the forest, and his hair became dark blond again. He clutched Regina close, peppering her forehead with kisses as dark water swirled around their bodies.

The water began to solidify, coming together to form what appeared to be a human like form. It reminded Henry of the men’s bathroom drawing and he tried not to laugh at the thought. He needed to remain focused on destroying the darkness to save Robin and Regina.

“Emma, are you ready?” Merlin asked. She nodded, throwing her white magic at the darkness. He did the same, creating two parallel beams of white light. The dark figure struggled against it but remained relatively still. Merlin glanced over at Henry. “Now! Strike it now!”

Gripping Excalibur tighter, Henry took a deep breath. He charged at the figure, avoiding the magic Merlin and Emma hurled at it. Raising the sword, he swung at it and pierced it straight across its middle. A white bright light glowed from the slice.

“Henry, come over here,” Merlin called.

Obeying, Henry raced back over to Emma’s side as she and Merlin released the darkness from their magical hold. Emma wrapped her arms around him as they watched the white light over take the dark figure. It rose high into the air, looking like a tidal wave. He held his breath, waiting to see what would happen.

The wave glowed like a diamond before crashing down toward Robin and Regina. Panic filled Henry as they were engulfed by the waters. “No!”

“It’s okay,” Merlin assured him as the waters began to recede. They were absorbed back into the ground, but Robin and Regina were nowhere to be seen as well as the dagger.

Emma turned to Merlin, shaking. “Where did they go?”

“Avalon,” he replied. “They’ll get further healing there and will return shortly. For now, we should head back to the palace to wait for them. Arthur and I have much to discuss.”

The others joined them, Mary Margaret and David hugging Henry and Emma. Belle frowned, though. “What about Roland and Will? We know they’re here, but we don’t know where Robin and Regina left them.”

Merlin smiled. “I can find them, no worries. One of you can ride out with one of Arthur’s knights to retrieve them and bring them to the palace.”

“I’ll go,” David offered. “The rest of you can go back with Arthur.”

Mary Margaret frowned. “How? We’ve been traveling using Maleficent’s magic.”

As the adults worked out how to get everyone back to the palace, Henry continued to stare at the spot where Robin had been clutching Regina. He hoped that Merlin was right, that they were safe in Avalon and getting the healing they needed.

_Come home soon. I need you both._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dons armor and hides in bunker* Everyone okay? If not, I have pictures of adorable animals going up on my tumblr. Because after I wrote the scene with Regina nearly dying, I spent like ten minutes watching penguin gifs. 
> 
> We’ve hit the climax but there are still three more chapters. Robin is going to have to deal with his actions as the Dark One, Regina needs to heal, and Zelena is still loose in Storybrooke. 
> 
> Last chapter, most of my reviews were about making it so that Robin was not the father of Zelena’s baby. Here’s the thing: I’m not the biggest fan of the storyline and feel A+E threw it in just to be “shocking,” not really considering the fallout or the follow through necessary for such a shocking twist. However, when I started this story, I decided to honor everything that had happened on the show up to when the darkness tried to take Regina. That included keeping Zelena’s pregnancy and keeping Robin the father. Especially as I am now plotting out the sequel, which does hinge on the fact that Robin is the father of Zelena’s baby. 
> 
> If this means you won’t be reading past this point, thank you for reading up until. For those of you who will continue on, find out what awaits Robin and Regina in Avalon on February 12th! 
> 
> \--Mac


	19. Healing

### Chapter 18: Healing

As Robin came to, he took stock of what he felt. He seemed to be wearing a shirt and pants made of a lightweight material and covered by a silky sheet. A soft, downy pillow cushioned his head and rested on a comfortable mattress. Opening his eyes, he saw white curtains around the bed blowing in a light breeze as he heard the sounds of water lapping at the shore. Pale sunlight shone through the curtains.

Turning his head, he was relieved to see Regina asleep beside him. Her dark hair was fanned out on the pillow and the color had returned to her cheeks. Robin watched her chest rise and fall, tears coming to his eyes. He reached over and pressed his hand to her chest, feeling her heart beating steadily under his palm.

She was alive.

Regina rolled closer to him, letting out a sigh of contentment. He held her close, relieved that he hadn’t lost her after all.

He closed his eyes, deciding to get some more rest. Instead, he saw the people being thrown back by his burst of dark magic in the town hall and the lifeless body of Albert Spencer lying amongst collapsed chairs, his arrow sticking out of the man’s chest. Next was the uncertain eyes of Regina as he kissed her, eager to arouse her. It was replaced by the pain her eyes held as Albert Spencer used the fact they were having sex in public against her. He saw the fear flash in Henry’s eyes as he grew rougher with him than he ever would’ve been. Nottingham’s heart replaced that image before he saw himself pulling out Will’s, threatening his friend.

Opening his eyes, he swung out of bed and retched into a basin resting on the nightstand. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm his stomach.

“A bit hard to stomach, isn’t it?” a soft feminine voice asked.

Robin looked up to see a beautiful woman wearing a long white gown standing in the doorway to the room. She had long black hair and green eyes with a dusting of freckles across her nose. Kindness shone from her eyes as she gave him a soft smile. “My name is Nimue. Welcome to Avalon.”

“Avalon?” he asked. “Why are we here?”

She stepped closer. “This is a place of healing. Regina needs her body healed and you need it for your soul.”

“Can my soul be healed?” he asked, staring ahead at nothing. “Do I deserve to have it healed?”

“That’s something you’ll have to determine yourself. But if you ask me, everyone deserves to have healing,” Nimue replied.

He glanced over at Regina, now curled on her side as she slept on. She had soft smile and his heart broke at the pain still yet to come for her. “She was going to have a baby…” he said softly.

“She still is.”

“What?” Robin turned his head quickly, believing he had misheard her. “How is that possible? The baby was conceived only a few days ago. It couldn’t have been strong enough to survive that.”

Nimue smiled. “Your magic as well as the Savior’s was able to form a shield around it, keeping it safe until the waters could heal her body.”

He smiled as he let out a little laugh. “I’m going to have another baby.”

“Yes, you are,” she replied. “But there is still one matter to address.”

It hit him like a punch in the gut. “The fact I sired a child while I was the Dark One.”

She nodded. “There are a lot of things to consider.”

“Have I doomed him or her to life of darkness?” Robin wondered out loud. He stood, feeling the need to move about to release nervous energy. Walking out of the bedroom, he leaned against the railing of the balcony and stared at the lake next to the house.

Nimue followed him, leaning against the railing next to him. “Everyone is born with a clean slate and an equal likelihood between being good and being evil. Your family line has always had a greater chance to turn dark since Sir Gawain became the Dark One. You yourself had such a time, Prince of Thieves.”

He let out a little laugh. “Yeah, not my proudest times…until now. But I turned my life around, thanks to Marian.”

“Yes, you did,” she agreed. “And you’re guiding your son on the right path, so no doubt he will not give in to his inner darkness.”

“So I just have to do the same with the child Regina is carrying.”

Nimue nodded before sighing. “It’ll be harder, though. Both that child and her unborn sister will have an even greater chance of falling into darkness if not careful.”

“Unborn sister?” Robin frowned. “You mean the child I’m having with Zelena? But she was conceived before I took on the darkness.”

“True. But with the darkness already in your bloodline combined with the darkness harbored in that Wicked Witch, she will have a proclivity toward darkness herself. But her sibling will have the greatest one.”

“Because of my darkness?” Robin then realized something else, closing his eyes. “And because of Regina’s? The darkness I reawakened in her?”

“Yes. But there is one truth that you must always remember about evil.”

“It’s not born, but made,” Regina said.

He opened his eyes, finding her standing on the balcony. The long white dress she wore fluttered in the soft sea breeze. She held out her hands to him, smiling. “You look like you again.”

“You should be in bed, resting. You almost died,” he replied, taking a few long strides to reach her.

She fell into his arms and he held her close. Regina kissed his neck. “I’m fine, love. I want to be out here with you.”

“Fine,” he replied, kissing her forehead. “How much have you heard so far?”

“Enough,” she replied. “And we will keep both your unborn children on the path to good lives, with our friends’ help. Even if I think they are all a bunch of idiots right now.”

He chuckled and nodded. Nimue smiled before growing serious again. “There is one more warning I wish to give you about your child. He or she is the child of the Dark One and the Evil Queen, meaning they will have a great deal of power inside them. Besides making certain they learn how to use it responsibly, it will also put them in a great deal of danger. There will always be unsavory people who wish to have that power for themselves.”

They nodded as Robin felt sick again. But he vowed to keep all his children safe, no matter who was foolish enough to try to hurt them.

“Now, let’s move to your own magic,” Nimue told him.

Robin frowned. “Didn’t it vanish with the Dark One? Like Rumpelstiltskin’s?”

“The Dark One’s magic vanished,” she replied. “But you had magic before and that’s still there.”

“I had magic? What?”

Nimue smiled, chuckling. “I understand your confusion. Your magic was suppressed by your parents, who only knew to fear it but not why. It still found its ways to seep out. After all, your arrows never miss.”

“Because I’ve practiced and built up my skills,” he said, defensive. He never liked someone questioning his skills with his bow.  
“And most of it is skill. But haven’t there been those few shots that by the laws of physics and common sense shouldn’t have landed but still have hit their target?”

He grew quiet, recalling a few incidents where his arrow still hit despite rogue shots—such as that spectacular one he once took to escape the Wicked Witch. “So I’ve had magic all along,” he said softly.

“Yes,” Nimue said. “And so does your son. He’s already starting to show the signs. Now was when your ancestors would squash it and instill a fear of magic. What are you going to do?”

Robin kissed the top of Regina’s head. “Do you think you can fit in some father-son magic classes into your schedule?”

“Of course I can,” she laughed, kissing him. “It’ll be nice to have someone else who can practice magic in town. Emma and I can’t keep doing it all.”

Nimue smiled. “I’ll leave you two alone for now. Feel free to spend as much time as you need here. Time moves differently here in Avalon. But keep in mind, you do have concerned family waiting for you back in Camelot.”

They nodded and Robin held out his hand to her. “Thank you.”

With her own nod and a shake of his hand, she was gone and Robin scooped Regina up bridal style. “You need your rest, milady. You and our child.”

“I’m not tired, though.” She played with his hair, lowering her eyelids for a coyer look. “You think you can figure something out?”

He gave her a stern look. “That’s too strenuous for you.”

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” she said.

Robin sat down on the bed, placing her in his lap. Anguish filled him again, the ghost of the pain he had felt on the battlefield. “I almost lost you, Regina. And it was my fault. I can’t risk losing you again.”

“Having sex won’t kill me,” she replied. “It hasn’t yet. You should know.”

He grew silent. “I’m sorry. You deserved better than what I gave you as the Dark One. That sex game, the tests…”

She kissed his forehead. “I was never a prisoner, Robin. I could’ve left at any time but I didn’t. I couldn’t walk away from you.”

“I dragged you back into the darkness. You were the Evil Queen again,” he said. “You stole someone’s heart.”

Regina grimaced. “Yes, I made that decision. I’ll have to give it back when we return to Storybrooke. And give that waitress a really, really good tip.”

“I have to give Will back his heart,” Robin said, lying his head on her shoulder. “And pray that he eventually finds it in his heart to forgive me.”

“He will. We all know that wasn’t really you, Robin.”

“But it was. It was the worst of me magnified and brought out for the world to see, rather than buried deep inside me.”

She ran her fingers through his hair. “I love all your aspects, Robin, good and bad. Don’t think you have to be ashamed of your darkness. Not after you’ve always accepted mine.”

He laid her down on the bed, hovering over you. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Got a lion tattoo,” she teased, eyes shining.

Robin laughed, plopping down on the bed next to her. “I love you, Regina Mills.”

“I love you too,” she replied, rolling over to rest on his chest. “Marry me.”

At first, he thought he imagined it. But as she stared at him with anxious eyes, he realized she was waiting for a response. “Are you sure? I know marriage wasn’t so kind to you the last time.”

“True, it wasn’t. But I didn’t have a say in my marriage to Leopold. Mother took it from me. I have a say now. And I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you, the father of my children,” she said, smiling.

Robin sat up, burying his fingers in her hair as he kissed her slowly. “Then it would be my honor to marry you,” he whispered.

She let out little laugh. “So this is really happening? We’re engaged?”

“We are,” he confirmed. “I owe you a ring, though.”

“You don’t have to get me a ring.”

“Of course I do. You deserve everything that comes with getting married. To have everything you were denied the first time,” he replied, kissing her forehead.

She sighed, resting her head against his chest again. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me…after Henry, of course.”

“Of course.” His eyes began to flutter closed and he felt sleep begin to overtake him. Holding Regina tighter, he gave in.

 

Regina didn’t know when she nodded off but when she woke, the sun in Avalon had set and Nimue had lit the torches and candles. It cast a nice orange glow which was soothing, as was the sound of the water below.

She rolled over, watching Robin as he slept. The scar that ran across his face was gone, as were several other scars that had covered his body. Regina guessed that Avalon had healed any marks made by dark magic as other scars still were visible. She traced one that he had confessed had been the result of a drunken brawl where someone had pulled a knife on him.

He shifted in his sleep, moving closer to her. She held her breath but he slept on, for which she was grateful. After weeks of not sleeping as the Dark One, Robin had a lot to make up for. She wasn’t going to deny her fiancé that.

 _Fiancé._ Regina smiled. She and Robin were going to be bound together officially for the rest of their lives, come hell or high water. Or vengeance-seeking sisters who were due in a few months.

She sighed as she rubbed her abdomen, feeling the wisps of power already emanating from her unborn child. The child she created with Robin, who they were going to love, no matter what.

Of course, that left the daughter Zelena still carried. As the Dark One, Robin had been determined to kill her sister and raise the baby with her. But would he change his mind now that the darkness was gone? Would he rather share custody with Zelena? Could she handle dealing with her sister that often?

“You’re thinking very loudly,” he said, voice hoarse from sleep.

She rolled over to meet his shining eyes again. “How is that possible?”

“I can’t describe it but it’s like I could almost hear the wheels turning in your head, hear your thoughts.”

“Oh? Then what was I thinking about?”

“Zelena and the baby,” he replied, softly.

Her teasing reply died on her tongue and she frowned. “You really did read my mind. It must be your magic, going haywire after being reactivated by the Dark One’s powers after years of suppression.”

“Oh.” He furrowed his brow. “How do I get in under control?”

“We’ll have to work on it when we get back to Storybrooke,” she replied, running her fingers through his hair. “Until then, I’ll try not to think so loudly.”

Robin sighed, kissing her head. “So, you were wondering what I want to do with Zelena and the baby now that I’m no longer the Dark One.”

“Yes.” Regina propped herself up on her elbow. “We never really discussed it before you became the Dark One. And I doubt you still want to murder her.”

“Part of me does,” he admitted. “But it’s no longer the more dominant part of me.”

She nodded. “So?”

“So I may not want to kill her, but I still don’t want her involved in our daughter’s life. That little girl deserves so much more and I know we can give it to her.”

“Of course,” Regina agreed. “But can we really keep Zelena completely out of her life?”

He sighed. “Probably not. Can we talk about this once we’re home, love? Right now, I just want to focus on you and banish all thoughts of that witch from my mind.”

Regina kissed him. “As you wish. We don’t have to talk about the baby at all.”

“I don’t mind the baby,” he replied, his fingers ghosting over her abdomen. “Though I’m not sure how we’re going to handle two under the age of one.”

“Together, of course. And we’ll have a strong support system…provided I don’t flambé them all the next time we see them.”

He chuckled. “I don’t think the situation warrants such drastic measures. Even if they let Zelena get so close to Roland. No…wait…maybe it does.”

“So glad you see things my way.” Regina laid down on her back and rested her hands on her stomach. “What do you want? Boy or girl?”

Robin shrugged. “I guess if I’m pressed, I’m leaning toward a girl just so we’re even. Two boys, two girls, you know? What about you?”

“I can see your point but…I’m more comfortable with boys. I’ve raised one, I’m raising another…so what’s a third?”

She kept her voice light, to fool him into thinking that that was her only reason for not wanting girl. But as he dropped a kiss into her hair again, she remembered her mind was still wide open to him. It was confirmed when he whispered: “You’re not your mother.”

“I know,” she whispered back. “But I still worry. What if I find myself trying to control her life, to determine what she should be and what she should do? Especially given how worried we are that she’ll follow Zelena’s footsteps and become wicked?”

Robin kissed her shoulder where the white dress had slipped. “You won’t do that.”

“I did it with Henry. He started to pull away and so I held on tighter, did things I swore I never would do, things Mother would’ve done.”

“You realized that though and worked to be a better mother, Regina. Now you and Henry have a strong relationship.” He pulled her closer. “We all make mistakes, Regina. And we learn from them. Both our unborn children will have the benefit of all the mistakes we’ve made with Henry and Roland. Though we’ll probably make more mistakes. We’ll have each other though. So if you ever feel like you’re not good enough, you come to me and I’ll assure you otherwise.”

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. “You are an amazing man, Robin Hood.”

“And you are an amazing woman,” he whispered, kissing her.

Regina deepened the kiss, still desiring to become one with him once more. She slid her hand under his shirt, letting her fingers caress the toned muscles underneath. As their tongues battled for dominance, she then trailed one hand down toward his pants. It slipped inside and she wrapped her fingers around his half-hard cock, pumping slowly.

He broke the kiss. “Regina, are you sure you’re up for this?”

“You certainly are,” she teased.

“Regina, I’m serious.” He stilled her hand as his concerned eyes met hers. “I told you I won’t push you after losing you like that.”

She sighed, nodding. “I understand, Robin. But I really do think I’m strong enough. And I want you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He ran his fingers through her hair. “You promise me you’ll stop me if you don’t feel right?”

“I do,” she vowed. “Now get naked.”

Robin chuckled, pulling off his shirt. They made short work of her dress and his pants, their naked bodies illuminated by candlelight. He reached out and traced the new scar on her side, anguish filling his eyes.

She covered his hand with one of hers. “It’s okay, Robin. I’m alive and that is just another scar to add to my collection.”

He nodded, leaning down to kiss it. Regina rolled onto her back as he kissed a few more scars she had gotten over the years as the Evil Queen. She closed her eyes as his kisses went lower, her hips bucking as his lips pressed against her clit.

As his tongue lapped at her, she gripped the pillow behind her head. Her breaths came in shorter as the coil tightened in her core. Robin’s hands held her down, keeping her hips from rolling in time with the pleasure coursing through her. Her toes curled and she moaned his name.

The coil ready to spring, Robin pulled back and began trailing feathery kisses up her body again. She opened her eyes as his hot mouth closed on one of her sensitive nipples. “Robin, I’m so close…”

He hummed in response, moving to tease her other nipple. She moaned, bucking against his leg to keep the friction against her clit. Picking up her speed, she figured she could make herself come…

Robin moved his leg, nipping at her ear. “Not yet, lovely.”

“I thought you didn’t want to strain me?”

“That’s why I’m going slow and gentle.” He kissed along her jawline. “To keep you from exerting too much.”

She moaned. “You’re driving me mad.”

“What are you going to do about that?”

“This.” She smirked as her hand encircled his cock again, pumping faster this time. He hissed, burying his face against her neck.

He kissed her shoulder. “Okay, okay. I get it.”

“Good,” she panted. “Fuck me.”

“In good time.”

She frowned until his finger brushed against her clit. Letting out a strangled moan, her head lolled back. “Prince of Torture, that’s what you are.”

He chuckled before sucking on a pressure point. Between his tongue and his thumb, she thought she was going to come undone. “Robin…”

“Lovely,” he whispered, sliding a finger into her.

Hooking her leg around him, she sighed. “Not your finger next time. Please.”

Regina thought her body was going to burn as her hair stuck to the back of her neck. They slid against each other, writhing as one, as she carded through his damp hair. Her heart sped up as she knew she was getting closer.

He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling it from her neck. “You ready?” he whispered.

“I’ve been ready.” She groaned. “I thought I made that clear.”

“Just checking.” Robin pulled his fingers out as he positioned himself at her entrance. He inched his way in and she felt as her walls tightened around him.

They fell into a familiar rhythm as Regina felt every part of her body. Pleasure coiled tighter and tighter until it exploded. Lights danced before her eyes. She dug fingers into his hair as she moaned his name.

His thrusts grew erratic before he came, filling her as he sighed. Robin kissed her hair, her forehead, trailing down until he got to her lips. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” she replied, feeling as if she was floating on a cloud. She curled closer to him. “I can definitely sleep now.”

“Good.” He kissed her shoulder again. “I’ll see you in the morning, lovely.”

 

Sunlight warmed Robin’s face and he sighed as consciousness returned to him. He opened an eye to find Regina’s dark hair fanned out on his chest, giving her a halo as she slept on. A small smile graced her lips and he watched her chest rise in fall in even breaths, once again grateful she was alive.

He gently moved her over to her pillow before sliding out of bed. Gathering his discarded clothes, it dawned on Robin that they hadn’t eaten since leaving the cottage in Camelot. Since he didn’t know how long he and Regina had slept once arriving in Avalon, he figured he should be hungry…yet he wasn’t.

“Nimue?” he called out softly so as not to wake Regina. “Nimue, where are you?”

She appeared on the balcony, beckoning him forward. “Is something wrong?” she asked.

“Why don’t I feel hungry?” he asked.

Nimue laughed. “I was wondering when you would realize that. Avalon is a place of healing, but it heals in its own way. As such, it can halt the usual needs of the body, like hunger.”

“So there’s no reason to worry?” He sighed in relief. “And another question—how long have we been here?”

“By Avalon standards, today is the third day. You both slept the first one away, which was understandable. Regina’s body needed to heal and your mind needed to shut off so you could rest before remembering.”

Robin nodded. “And for our family and friends?”

“I don’t know,” she replied. “When you choose to go back, we can find out then. But time does move faster here, so I doubt that much time has passed.”

“Did I miss anything important?” Regina stepped out onto the balcony, smiling as she approached Robin and Nimue.

He smiled back at her, giving her a quick morning kiss. “I just had a few questions about how things worked in Avalon. How are you?”

“Wonderful,” she replied with a happy sigh. “You?”

“I’m doing better,” he answered.

She nodded, rubbing his back. “It’s going to be long road. But I’ll be right beside you. I’ve been down it and have a map.”

Nimue smiled at them. “You both are going to be fine. Now, are you ready to head back to your friends and family?”

“Are you?” Robin asked Regina. “Or do you still need more time here?”

“I think I’m ready to go and hug our boys,” she replied, eyes shining.

“Then I shall go let Merlin know you’re ready so we can get you back to Camelot.” Nimue headed back into the palace, leaving Robin and Regina alone again.

He hugged her. “So, what do you want to tell everyone when we get back? About us?”

She took a deep breath. “We can tell them we’re getting married. Mary Margaret will probably start planning the wedding immediately, just a warning.”

“Noted.” He paused and then asked: “And the baby?”

“Not yet,” she said. “Not until I clear the first trimester. We can tell Henry though. He’d probably figure it out before then anyway.”

Robin nodded. “What about…you know? The fact I was still the Dark One when you conceived?”

“I don’t know. Part of me wants to tell them so they can keep an eye on him or her but…”

“You don’t want him or her to be treated differently, like we worry about with my daughter,” he said. “Why don’t we play it by ear?”

She nodded as a male voice drifted from inside the house. “There you two are! Feeling better?”

Robin recognized the young man with skin that reminded him of Marian and he gave a little bow. “Merlin, an honor to meet you properly.”

“Merlin?” Regina gaped as she stared at the man. “You’re Merlin? I thought you would be…”

“Older?” Merlin chuckled.

She nodded. “So you saved Robin?”

“Well, not really. Henry saved him,” Merlin said, explaining everything that had happened after she was stabbed.

When he finished, Regina was beaming and Robin could see the pride in her eyes. “My little prince is really a hero. And it seems fitting that he concluded Operation Lionheart.”

“Operation Lionheart?” Warmth spread through him. “Henry created and named an operation about me?”

Her smile softened. “Of course he did. Henry cares about you, Robin.”

“He does,” Merlin agreed before clapping his hands. “Are you two ready to go see him?”

Regina took Robin’s hand as he nodded. “We’re ready to go home, yes.”

 

Henry sighed as he sat in the Great Hall of Arthur’s castle. The king had apologized several times for injuring Regina and Henry had accepted it, but he still would rather not have to see Arthur ever again. But until his mother and Robin returned, they were stuck in Camelot.

It had been two days since they had disappeared, spirited away to Avalon for healing. Merlin promised they wouldn’t be long but Henry still worried. The image of his mother, pale and bloodied in Robin’s arms, haunted his dreams. He wouldn’t be happy until he saw her, alive and well again.

Beside him, Roland colored with some of the supplies Belle had brought. They had told the boy that Robin had to go someplace to become good again and that Regina had gone to keep him company but they would be back soon. It placated the boy, especially since he was reunited with Henry. He still kept close to his big brother but otherwise seemed happy.

Roland glanced up as the doors opened and dropped his crayons. “Mom! Papa!”

As he took off running, Henry looked up. Robin and Regina were walking into the Great Hall, hand-in-hand. His mother was wearing a long red velvet gown and her dark hair fell in loose waves to her shoulders. Beside her, Robin was wearing a white shirt under a leather vest and dark pants. A green cloak rested on his shoulders, pushed back as Robin scooped his son up in a hug.

Regina smiled at him and Henry took off running. He didn’t stop until he was in her arms, feeling her breathe and her heart beat as she held him. “I’m so glad to see you,” he whispered, voice cracking.

“I’m so happy to see you too and I’m so sorry you had to see that again.” She rocked him gently. “But most of all, I’m so proud of you.”

“You are?”

She let him go, leaning back as she nodded. Her smile fell though and she grew serious. “However, once we’re home, we’re having a serious talk about running off to strange lands to play hero.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Henry hung his head before turning to Robin.

The man adjusted Roland on his hip and held out his hand. “Thank you for always believing in the good in me. I wouldn’t be standing here now if it weren’t for you.”

Henry glanced down at his extended hand and then back into Robin’s eyes. This was the man who even in the firm grasp of darkness still protected him and called him a son. A handshake wasn’t enough. So he threw his arms around Robin and held onto him as well. Robin rubbed his back and dropped a kiss into his hair.

“Are we going home now?” Roland asked as Henry stepped away from Robin. The boy looked between Robin and Regina. “Are we going to be a family again?”

“Of course, sweetie,” Regina replied, coming over to place her hand on her boys’ backs.

Robin smiled. “We’re going to make it official too. Boys, your mother and I are getting married.”

Henry glanced over at his mother, now knowing how bad and lonely her first marriage had been. She had never seemed interested in trying again. But she smiled and nodded. “I proposed in Avalon.”

“That’s great,” Henry replied, wrapping his arms around both adults as joy spread through him. “You both deserve it.”

Roland laughed as he ended up squished in the middle of their impromptu hug. “We finally got our family hug!”

“Regina!” Mary Margaret’s voice echoed from the other side of the hall. Henry looked up to find his grandmother sprinting toward them, gold skirts bunched in her hand. Behind her was Emma, not as used to running in her large white gown as Mary Margaret was and so a bit slower.

Regina turned as Mary Margaret engulfed her in a hug. Henry stood back a bit, Robin’s hand on his shoulder. He wondered if the man realized that he had picked out clothing similar to the outlaw’s—a white shirt under a leather vest and pants—or if it just seemed like normal wear to him. Even if it escaped his notice, Henry knew he had chosen it to be more like him and that was enough for him.

“Robin!” David approached them, hand outstretched as he smiled. “It’s good to see you.”

“And without the weird hair and scar,” Hook added, coming up behind David.

Robin chuckled. “That was some look, huh?”

The other two nodded as Belle rushed forward to hug Robin. “I’m so glad Henry was able to free you,” she whispered.

“I’m glad as well,” Robin replied, clapping Henry’s shoulder again. “Regina and I are so proud of him.”

A warm sensation filled Robin and he felt like he was blushing. “It was just anything I would do for my family,” he said.

“It was still a very brave thing,” Robin replied, hugging him close again.

Will hovered at the edge of the group before making his way toward Robin. “You have something of mine,” he said.

Robin nodded, smile fading. “I have every intention of returning it too. I’m so sorry, Will, that you had to bear the brunt of the Dark One’s rage.”

“Eh, I’m a bit used to it by now,” Will replied, shrugging. He held out his hand. “Are we still friends?”

“If you deign to let me call myself that.” Robin shook Will’s hand.

As his family gathered together, Henry finally felt able to relax for the first time in months. Robin was himself again, his mother was happy, and he was looking at a future with a dad and a brother. To more archery lessons and to have someone else to go to with problems only a father can help solve.

Everything was good.

Operation Lionheart was a complete success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina is alive and well! And still pregnant, so everyone worrying about the baby can breathe easier.
> 
> Next chapter will wrap up Camelot and send everyone back to Storybrooke. Regina is not going to be pleased with what her sister’s been up to! I’ll also be wrapping up this story and setting the stage for the sequel. I hope you all enjoy that when I start to post it!
> 
> On a personal note, I’ve been posting some of my original work to Wattpad and now FictionPress. It’s a story called Long Live the Queen, and it’s a take on the Snow White fairy tale. On Wattpad, my name is GraceMackenzieNess while I have the same name on FictionPress (MackenzieW) that I do here. I hope you check it out and enjoy it.
> 
> See everyone in two weeks!
> 
> \--Mac


	20. Return

### Chapter 19: Return

Robin sat with Regina across from King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, a small meal laid out on the table between them. Though he felt hunger again, he was unable to eat due to nerves. While the king had been nothing but civil since he and Regina had returned from Avalon, Robin knew they had to deal with what had happened on the battlefield. And he doubted “it wasn’t me but the Dark One” would make everything better.

The queen smiled, motioning to the food. “Eat, please. I am certain you must be hungry.”

“And I promise you it is not poisoned,” Arthur added.

It didn’t reassure Robin though Regina took a tentative bite of the glazed ham on her plate. She smiled at the royals. “My compliments to your chef.”

“I shall pass it along,” Arthur replied. He eyed Robin and sighed. “I want to apologize for what happened.”

Robin swallowed, not expecting that. “It wasn’t your fault. You were just defending your kingdom from a perceived threat.”

“I escalated a tense situation. If I had first tried to reason with you, perhaps Queen Regina wouldn’t have had to suffer.” Arthur nodded toward her.

Regina took Robin’s hand, curling her fingers around his in a comforting gesture. He took a deep breath, doubting that he would’ve given up the darkness if Regina’s life hadn’t hanged in the balance. But there was no need to admit that to Arthur. Not when he still distrusted the king. “We both created the situation and so we both share the blame,” Robin finally said.

“Well said,” Arthur agreed with a nod. He raised his goblet. “A toast to peace and the destruction of the darkness.”

Guinevere raised her goblet. While Robin had his hand closed around his, he watched as Regina curled her fingers tighter. When “Marian” had gotten pregnant, he had read the information provided by the corner pharmacy. It had said expectant mothers shouldn’t drink and he knew the argument raging in Regina’s mind—take a sip that probably couldn’t hurt the baby but was still a risk or decide to abstain and risk insulting the king?

“Do you need something else to drink?” Guinevere asked Regina, smiling kindly at her.

Regina nodded. “If there is another option but wine, I’d appreciate it.”

“Of course.” Guinevere rose and walked over to where her servants had left several carafes. She picked one up, pouring a new goblet for Regina and returning to the table. “This is cider. No alcohol, I promise.”

“Thank you,” Regina said, taking the goblet. She hoisted it high. “I believe we were making a toast?”

Arthur nodded, raising his goblet high again. Guinevere and Robin followed suit as they toasted each other and the fact the darkness was gone. Robin sipped his wine, watching as Regina happily sipped her juice. Her eyes met his and they smiled.

“We do have a few other matters to discuss,” Arthur then said, putting down his goblet.

Robin’s stomach turned as he wondered if this was the moment he’d be clasped in irons and thrown the dungeon at last. “Like what?”

“Like your inheritance. After Sir Gawain was banished, his possessions fell to a distant cousin who refused to claim them due to what Gawain had become. So I took them in and locked them in his old room for safekeeping,” Arthur explained. “I guess I always hoped there would be someone to come claim his legacy and redeem it. And here you are.”

“I’m not sure if I’ve redeemed his legacy,” Robin replied softly.

Guinevere smiled. “You did what he could not—you gave up the darkness. I say you’ve redeemed it.”

“Well, I’ve learned to never argue with a queen.” Robin sent a glance Regina’s way.

She rolled her eyes. “Yet he still does so.”

Arthur chuckled. “Anyway, you are more than welcome to stay here in Camelot. Perhaps even earn a chance to sit in your forefather’s seat at my round table.”

Robin was surprised. Being a knight was the last thing on his mind, and, if he was honest, the last thing he even wanted. He wanted to find the politest way to refuse the king so as not to destroy their peace. As Regina placed her hand on his knee, he took a deep breath. “That would be an honor and I thank you for your offer.

“However, our home is in Storybrooke. We’re very eager to get back to that,” he finished, smiling at Regina.

Arthur nodded. “Of course. But remember there is always a place for you here in Camelot.”

“Thank you,” Robin said, genuinely.

“I can still show you his old rooms,” the king offered. “Let you take any items you wish to have.”

Surprised, Robin blinked a few times. “Thank you. That’s too kind.”

“They belong to you and your family,” Guinevere pointed out. “It’s only right.”

“I’ll take you to the room after supper,” Arthur replied. He motioned to their meal. “Now, eat!”

 

Henry was confused as to why Robin had asked for him to go to a specific room in the castle, but he hurried there anyway. As he turned the corner, Robin pushed away from the wall and smiled at him. “Thanks for coming,” he said.

“Is something wrong?” Henry asked, frowning. “My mom…”

“Went back to our room. She’s fine,” Robin assured him. He placed his hands on Henry’s shoulders. “Arthur brought me here because these were Gawain’s rooms. Everything inside apparently now belongs to me. I was going to go through it and see if there was anything I wanted. I want you to do the same.”

Henry stared at Robin, thinking he had misheard him. “But…But I’m not related to you by blood.”

“So?” Robin squeezed his shoulders. “As far as I’m concerned, Henry, you’re my son as well. Which means you have just as much right to the things behind that door as Roland. So come on. Let’s go see what I’ve apparently inherited.”

They stepped inside and Henry glanced it around. He had expected to see a room packed with items but it looked like a room that was lived in, one that was waiting for its owner to come back after a long day. Books lined shelves on the wall and papers covered a desk. A trunk sat in front of a bed and a wardrobe sat in the corner, no doubt filled with clothing.

“So,” Robin started, “trunk or wardrobe?”

“You choose. I’m going to check out the books,” Henry replied.

Heading in opposite directions, Henry ran a hand over the books Sir Gawain had collected before being banished from Camelot. Judging from the titles, half were from before he had become the Dark One and the rest had been acquired after. Those books were all about magic, the Dark Arts and warfare while his collection had previously focused on poetry, history and legends.

“He was certainly well armed,” Robin said, pulling a sword out of the trunk. Removing it from its sheath, he inspected the blade. “Well made and still sharp.”

“It does seem nice,” Henry said, pulling out one of the books of Camelot legends.

Robin held the sword out to him. “Do you want it?”

“Me?” Henry’s voice squeaked. “I don’t really know how to handle a sword. I’ve been really lucky so far.”

“Then I’ll teach you along with your archery lessons.”

Henry tilted his head. “You can use a sword?”

“I may be legendary with my bow, but anyone who called the Enchanted Forest home knew you needed to be proficient with several weapons.” He placed the sword in its sheath and held it out again. “This is yours.”

“Thank you.” Henry took the sword, awed.

After that, Henry grabbed several books from Sir Gawain’s collection while Robin grabbed a few more weapons from his ancestor. He then opened a jewelry box sitting on the desk. “Part of me wants to pawn this all and give away the money,” Robin commented.

“Old habits die hard,” Henry replied. “But who would you give the money too? Lily was right that Mom made Storybrooke somewhat of a Utopia.”

Robin shrugged. “I owe something to the people of Storybrooke after what I put them through.”

“You’ll think of something.”

“I guess.” He sighed, looking at the jewelry. “Might as well leave this. I really have no use for any of…”

He stopped midsentence as he pulled out a silver ring. Diamonds encrusted the band and a ruby sat on top. “This ring belongs on your mother’s finger.”

“Will it fit her?” Henry asked, feeling the same as Robin.

“I think that can be fixed if it doesn’t,” Robin replied, pocketing the ring. “But it is her engagement ring now.”

Henry smiled. “Mom’s going to love it.”

“Do you want to take anything else? Or are you okay if we head back to our rooms?”

Glancing around the room one more time, Henry replied: “I think I have everything. Let’s head back.”

The next morning, Robin stood after they finished breakfast and took Regina’s hand. Henry beamed as he watched the man pull the ring out and hold it up. “A beautiful bride deserves a beautiful ring,” he said, sliding it on her finger. He waved his hand over hers and Henry knew the ring shrunk to his mother’s side.

Regina smiled. “It’s beautiful, Robin.”

“Wait,” Emma said, holding up her hand. “You two are getting married?”

“Yes, I proposed,” Regina replied, leaning against Robin.

Mary Margaret squealed and jumped up from her seat. “A wedding! That’s great, Regina. Have you thought about a date? A venue? Oh, this is going to be so much fun to plan!”

Henry watched as Robin and Regina exchanged a knowing look and he smiled. Emma nudged him. “What do you think?” she asked.

“I think Mom was right,” he replied. “I do have more family than I know what to do with. And I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

 

Everyone stood in the Great Hall, staring at Merlin. Regina held Roland’s hand as well as Henry’s as Robin’s hand rested on her back. She took a deep breath. “It’s time to go home,” she said.

Merlin nodded, waving his hands. A door similar to the one Robin had created in Storybrooke appeared and he opened it to reveal her vault on the other side. “The door won’t disappear,” Merlin explained. “So if you want to come back to Camelot, you know how.”

“Thank you,” David said. “And if you ever need us…”

“Of course.” Merlin stepped aside, letting them pass.

Regina took the lead, squeezing her boys’ hands as she headed through the door. She stepped into her vault and relief swept through her.

They were home.

She watched as the others trickled in, with Robin taking the rear to close the door. He raised a shaky hand and it disappeared, Camelot on its way to being a distant memory for all of them.

“We have cars to get back into town, right?” Emma asked before motioning to her dress. “Cause I’d love to go home and get out of this.”

“You have magic,” Regina reminded her with a long-suffering sigh. She flicked her hand and clothed them all in regular clothing again. “There.”

Emma nodded, looking over her jeans, shirt and red jacket. “Okay. But I still really hope we have cars.”

Regina guided Roland to the stairs as the others followed. There were a few cars parked outside her vault—hers, David’s truck and Gold’s car by the looks of it. Emma’s bug would’ve been helpful as well but she guessed someone had driven that away when Emma had gone to Camelot. So they were just going to have to make do with squeezing twelve people into three cars.

Robin, Roland and Henry went with her. She had long purchased a booster for Roland and he climbed into it, letting her buckle him in. “Are we going home?” he asked her.

“Yes, we are,” she replied with a smile. “Are you excited?”

“Is Papa coming?”

Robin appeared behind her. “Of course I am. I don’t plan on going anywhere for a long, long time.”

Satisfied, Roland sat back in his seat as Regina closed the door. Robin took her hands. “You’re okay to drive?” he asked, voice low.

“Of course I am,” she replied, squeezing his hands before giving him a look. “Really, really hope this isn’t going to be you for the next nine months.”

He chuckled, leaning close to kiss her cheek. “Of course not, love. This is how I’m going to be for the rest of our lives.”

“Joy.” She took a deep breath. “Okay, get in the car.”

Regina led their little convey back to Storybrooke, eager to get home and find their normal routines again. “So, what do you want for dinner?” she asked her boys.

“Can we get something from Granny’s?” Henry asked. “I’m really in the mood for one of her cheeseburgers.”

“And ice cream!” Roland beamed as he bounced in his booster seat.

Regina chuckled. “Cheeseburgers and ice cream. How healthy.”

“We are celebrating,” Robin told her. “I’m no longer the Dark One, we’re getting married, and we’ll officially be a family. Seems like a reason for one night of unheal…”

He stopped as Regina slammed on the breaks, narrowly avoiding a giant pothole in the middle of Main Street. Storybrooke looked like it had been through a war, with smoke coming from the rubble of what she was certain had been the locksmith’s place. The road was torn up and debris littered it as the dwarfs stood in the middle, huddled close.

“Mom? What’s going on?” Henry asked.

Regina frowned, putting the car in park before unbuckling herself. “I don’t know. But I’m going to find out.”

She climbed out of the car, taking in the boarded windows in most of the stores—including Granny’s. Robin got out as well, surprised and confused. “What happened here? I didn’t do any of this.”

“No,” she said. “How long were we gone? Did someone attack while we were in Camelot?”

Leroy spotted her and his eyes widened. “They’re back!” he yelled, running toward her. “Boy, am I ever glad to see you.”

“Leroy? What happened?” Mary Margaret asked, approaching her friend.

He pointed to Regina. “Her deranged sister. With you guys gone, she came and announced she was going to take over the town. She even captured one of the fairies and forced her to remove her cuff, so she has her magic. We’ve been fighting her all week.”

“A week? She’s done this much damage in just a week?” Regina then whirled and faced Mary Margaret. “How did she get out? Didn’t you have wards on the house?”

“We had wards to keep Robin out, not to keep Zelena in. We didn’t think we needed them,” Mary Margaret said.

Regina didn’t know whether to laugh or strangle her stepdaughter. “You didn’t think…? Even with the cuff on, my sister is still dangerous. And you left her alone, with the means to escape into the general population. Now look what she’s done.”

“We’ve been trying to fight against her, but she’s unpredictable. It’s like her magic is going haywire,” Leroy explained.

“What’s causing it?” Emma asked, looking at Regina.

She shrugged, pursing her lips. “It could be the rush of her magic returning after months of suppression or the baby inside of her.”

Emma nodded. “What do we do?”

Opening the car door, Regina leaned in. “Henry, take Roland to the mansion. I’ll call you when it’s safe.”

“Okay, Mom,” Henry replied, unbuckling the younger boy. “Come on, Roland. Let’s go play at home.”

“I’ll take you two there,” Emma said, ushering them into her yellow bug.

David retrieved his holster from the truck. “Time to restore some law and order here.”

“Maybe we should go with Regina to confront Zelena,” Mary Margaret suggested.

“No,” Regina said. “David’s right. You stay here and try to clean up this mess. I’ll go deal with my sister.”

Robin took her hand. “We’ll go. I’m not leaving you to deal with her alone now that she has her magic.”

Regina nodded and turned to Leroy. “Do you know where she’s set up her base?”

“Your office,” Leroy replied.

“Of course,” Regina sighed. She took Robin’s hand. “Come on.”

 

Regina stormed into town hall, Robin behind her with his arrow at the ready. She climbed the stairs to her office, slowing her pace in case Zelena had wards around the office. Placing a hand on Robin’s arm, she frowned. “I think you should stay out here.”

“I’m not letting you face her alone,” he replied. “She has her magic and is dangerous.”

“I know. But this is something I have to do.”

Robin took her hands, running his thumb over her ring. “We’re partners, Regina. We’re going to face this together.”

“I don’t want her to hurt you anymore,” Regina confided softly, resting her forehead against his.

“I know,” he replied. “But I’m not going to let her hurt you either. So I will be coming in with you, whether you like it or not.”

She nodded, taking his hand. “Then let’s go see what my sister has to say for herself, shall we?”

They walked toward her office and she opened the door, surprised it was so easy. She kept her guard up, though, as she entered the room. Her walls were now several shades of green and her floor made of golden tiles. It was very…Emerald City.

Behind her desk, the black chair had its back to them. Zelena’s voice then came: “I thought I said to leave me alone. I don’t care what’s going on the town.”

“Well, you clearly are not leadership material,” Regina replied. “Leaders need to care about these things.”

The chair spun around and her sister came into view. Her red curls were pinned up and she wore as tight a black dress as she could with a growing baby bump. A green silk scarf was wrapped around her neck. She leaned forward, smirking. “I see you’ve managed to come back from Camelot. Oh, look, you even got Robin back to his forest hobo state. Bravo.”

Robin tensed beside her but he kept a firm grip on her hand. “Zelena, charming as ever,” he replied, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

“So have the homicidal tendencies died down?” she asked, rubbing her stomach. “Will I be able to keep this child after all?”

“No,” Robin and Regina replied in unison.

Zelena frowned. “I don’t see why not. I’m trying to build a life for me. I have a house and I have my powers back. And I’ll have my baby.”

“Do you not see how Storybrooke looks? It’s like a tornado ripped through town! There are small fires consuming buildings and everyone is too terrified to leave their houses,” Regina said. “That’s no place to raise a child. And you don’t care about that.”

“So I can’t have my child?” Zelena scoffed. “The child is MINE.”

Robin frowned. “She’s nothing more than a possession to you, is she?”

It was Zelena’s turn to frown. “How do you know the baby is a girl? I never told you that.”

“Magic, Zelena.” He wiggled his fingers. “I sense her. A little girl who deserves a town that’s not torn apart and living in fear. A little girl who deserves parents who love her for her and not what she can give them.”

Zelena glowered, ignoring him and looking at Regina. “You’re not going to win this time. I am going to fight you and I’ll get to keep everything I want.”

“This isn’t about me and this isn’t about you. This is about the little girl about to come into the world. It’s about making sure she is cared for, protected and loved. That she lives a happy life,” Regina replied.

Her sister frowned. “How can you be so certain that won’t happen if she stays with me? That we can’t revel in our wickedness together?”

“I won’t let you turn our daughter wicked,” Robin said, stepping closer. Regina could hear the undercurrent of panic in his voice, knowing he no doubt had Nimue’s warning echoing in his head.

Zelena laughed. “This isn’t about you either. You were just a pawn, a means to an end.”

“The means to hurt Regina,” he said, face growing red. “But I am not some pawn. I am that little girl’s father and I will do anything for her.”

“From me? From being wicked? She already is.”

Regina stepped between her fiancé and her sister. “No. That baby is a clean slate, like all babies. Evil isn’t born, just like Wicked. Our lives were filled with pain and injustice, with people like Rumpelstiltskin fanning my anger and your jealousy. To inflict the same on an innocent child is cruel.”

Angered, Zelena raised her hand. Green magic covered her fingers like bolts of electricity—sparks Regina knew would be hurled at her. She took a step back and turned, hoping to shield the unborn child Zelena didn’t know about from any harm. Not that she would care, Regina knew.

“No!” Robin yelled before a loud thud echoed in the room.

She turned to find him on the floor, his body racked with spasms. Regina fell to her knees with a sob. “Robin.”

“You have two options,” Zelena said. “You let me leave and keep this baby or your soulmate perishes. It would be a shame to have gone through all the trouble of rescuing him just to lose him now.”

Robin lifted his head, pleading with her through his eyes. She knew it was not a plea to save his life but to do everything to keep his daughter safe. Yet she also saw the pain there, wondering if this was what it felt like for Robin to watch her die. If he felt like he’d never breathe again, like his heart was falling to pieces and all the color in the world grew dull.

She knew she didn’t want to lose him. And she knew in either scenario, her sister would walk out the door. There wasn’t much Regina could do to stop her without hurting the baby. She hoped Robin could still read her mind so he could understand her choice.

“Go,” she told Zelena, her voice low. “But we are not finished.”

“Oh no, sister dear, we are finished.” Zelena brushed past them as Regina placed Robin’s head on her lap, running her fingers through his hair.

He raised a shaky arm, his hand reaching toward Zelena. She paused at the door, swaying on her feet before collapsing into Emma’s arms as the blonde tried to enter the office.

Emma laid Zelena on the floor and placed the cuff on her. She looked up at Regina and Robin, concerned. “Good god, what did she do?”

“It doesn’t matter. We need to get her someplace where she can’t hurt anyone and Robin to the hospital.” Regina smiled down at him. “Rest, love. You need your strength.”

He brought the hand he used to cast his sleeping spell to her cheek. “I love you,” he whispered.

Tears spilling down her cheeks, Regina continued to caress him as Emma called for paramedics and backup to help with Zelena. She kept repeating the same thing in her mind— _he’ll be fine, he’ll be fine_ —but she wasn’t sure if it was to reassure herself or him.

Perhaps both.

 

Robin hadn’t expected to spend his first night in Storybrooke in the hospital. Whale, though, wanted to keep him overnight to make sure there were no lasting effects from Zelena’s powerful zap. So he found himself attached to several machines, whose purposes were explained to him by a very patient nurse, and lying in an uncomfortable bed rather than home with Regina and their boys.

They visited him, though. Regina had ridden in the ambulance with him and after he was admitted, David had brought Henry and Roland to the hospital. His boy—his younger boy—had climbed into his bed and curled up next to him. “When are you coming home, Papa?”

“Tomorrow,” he croaked, “if all goes well.”

Roland nodded, happy. He laid his head on Robin’s shoulder as Robin enjoyed being near his family. Especially with his hand in Regina’s and Henry’s hand on his arm. “We’ll see you tomorrow,” his older son insisted.

“You should all go home,” he told them. “Far more entertaining things to do there than watching me sleep.”

“Stay here,” Roland mumbled, his eyes starting to droop.

They all chuckled and an agreement passed between Robin and Regina, deciding they would stay there until Roland fell asleep. It amazed him that they could communicate like that, to be so connected as to have access to each other’s minds. And that such a private person like Regina let him in rather than slamming a mental door on him. He took care then not to betray her trust, to not invade her mind but rather to reach out and be invited in.

Content, Robin closed his eyes. He realized he had fallen asleep before they left when he awoke to a dark and mostly empty room. Roland’s body weight and the warm of Regina’s hands were gone but somebody was sitting by his bed. As his eyes adjusted, surprise filled Robin. “Will?”

“The one and only,” the man replied with a cheeky smile. “How you holding up?”

Robin shrugged. “How’s your heart?”

“Back where it belongs.” Will patted his chest. “Now, answer my question.”

“I feel like shit. But I am feeling better than before.”

“Wait, there’s something worse than shit?”

Robin nodded. “Utter shit.”

“Utter shit, right,” Will said. “I’m glad you’re up to just shit now.”

“Thank you…May I ask what are you doing here?” Robin asked.

Will grew serious. “We’re all keeping guard. This hospital is crawling with Merry Men.”

Robin was touched and he held up his hand. “I promise to earn your trust and loyalty again.”

“You don’t have to do that. You just have to believe in yourself again.” Will clasped his hand in a firm grip. “Now get some sleep.”

“Thanks, Will,” Robin sighed. He rolled over, closing his eyes and pretending Regina was by his side as he fell asleep again.

 

Whale released Robin the next day, telling him to get plenty of rest and not to overexert himself for a few days. “You’ll be good as new soon enough,” he said. “And then you can face the town.”

Regina glared at him as Robin sighed, nodding. “I have a lot to atone for.”

“You both do,” Whale said, returning Regina’s glare.

“Come on, let’s go home.” Regina pushed the wheelchair the hospital insisted Robin leave in toward the exit.

Once they were home, Robin rotated between resting and undoing the changes he had made to the mansion. There were a few things they agreed to keep. Roland loved his forest-inspired room and insisted that it stayed. Robin kept his study, though he relocated his guitar there to become his music room. And Regina forbade him from changing their master bathroom, save for the décor.

They also agreed to keep the balcony Robin had added to the master bedroom. Robin found Regina sitting there one evening, wrapped in a blanket as the sun dipped behind the trees. He could tell the balmy days were going to give way to the first chill of autumn soon, so they had to enjoy this time while it lasted.

“Tea, my love?” he asked, handing her a mug. He gave her a kiss. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” she replied, pressing a hand to her stomach. The symptoms of her pregnancy were starting to kick in and she had ended up throwing up dinner shortly after cleaning the kitchen. “We’re probably going to have to tell Henry soon. He’s going to figure it out.”

Robin nodded, taking her hand and playing with her engagement ring. “And what about our wedding? Do you wish to wait for the baby to be born?”

She shook her head. “I want to be your wife as soon as possible.”

“Well, then, how about New Year’s Eve?”

Regina tilted her head, smiling. “Why then?”

“Because we could ring in the New Year as husband and wife, celebrating a new start with our family and friends.” He kissed her hand.

“Then New Year’s Eve it is,” she replied. “Hopefully I still won’t be showing by then.”

“You’ll still look beautiful, no matter what.”

Regina hummed in response, moving over to share his chair with him. She wrapped them both in her blanket as she cuddled close to him. “Do you regret it? Becoming the Dark One?”

“Never,” he whispered. “While I regret most of my actions and decisions while dark, I would do it all over in a heartbeat to save you.”

“Even with everyone still so suspicious of you?”

After a few days of rest, Robin had joined his Merry Men in helping to repair the damage caused by Zelena’s short reign as mayor. His men had readily accepted him back and seemed willing to let him lead them again. A few townsfolk, like Granny and Marco, were also forgiving of him and treated him no differently.

But for the most part, people gave him a wide berth and didn’t socialize with him. A few shop owners even refused to let him fix their stores as well. The fact he still had magic and was learning to control it every day frightened them as well, with whispers reaching his ear that they believed he was still the Dark One. It was difficult to go from hero to pariah, for even when he was the most wanted man in Sherwood, people trusted him.

Robin kissed the top of her head. “Yes. I will take their whispers and their glares and their outright rejection as long as you and our boys are safe.”

She sat up, shifting until she was able to wrap her arms around his neck. “Did I ever thank you properly for sacrificing yourself?”

“I believe you did,” Robin replied, smirking. “Several times, in fact. But if you would like to show your gratitude again…”

Regina stood, tugging on his hand. “Still remember how to soundproof the room?”

Leaning down to kiss her, Robin raised his hand and let out a pulse of his familiar magic. He then cupped the back of her head before lifting her up. Robin carried her to the bed, lying her down carefully. As he climbed into bed with her, she pulled on his shirt to bring his lips back to hers. “I love you,” she whispered.

“And I you,” he replied, kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, you guys. We’re almost done. The next chapter is the last one. We have a wedding to go to and at least one baby to bring into this world.
> 
> See everyone then!
> 
> \--Mac


	21. A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of rape.

### Chapter 20: A New Life

Henry woke early one Saturday, a few weeks after they had returned from Camelot. It was a rarity during the school year as he was pretty sure his body used the weekend to catch up on the sleep he was denied during the week. So he hardly saw daylight before noon.

This morning, he had sighed when he saw his clock reading 8:05 AM. He had laid still, hoping that sleep would find him again but soon ended up tossing and turning. Giving up, he decided to head downstairs and have breakfast.

His mother was sitting at the table, looking pale and sick. Robin stood at the stove, waiting for the teapot to boil. Stepping into the kitchen, Henry frowned. “Mom? Are you okay?”

“Your mother’s feeling a bit nauseous this morning,” Robin replied. “I’m making her some tea. Has she eaten the crackers I’ve given her?”

“No,” Henry said, eyeing the little stack still sitting in front of her.

Regina glared at him. “Traitor.”

Henry sat down and took her hand in his. “What is it? Did you get that stomach virus going around school? I mean, Roland and I haven’t gotten it but maybe we brought it home. Do you need to see a doctor?”

“I’m fine,” Regina insisted as Robin set a mug in front of her. “You two don’t have to worry.”

Robin met Henry’s eyes as he sat down, just as concerned about her as the boy was. He watched as Robin leaned forward, rubbing Regina’s back. “I think it’s time to tell him, love.”

“Tell me what?” Henry frowned.

Taking a deep breath, Regina took his hand. “Henry, I’m pregnant.”

Surprise filled the boy. His mother had confided in him about her infertility not long after Robin had become the Dark One and they were dealing with the early stages of Zelena’s pregnancy. Seeing how upset she was over the whole matter, Henry had remarked that she could always have a baby with Robin if she wanted. Regina had gone quiet before telling him about the potion she had taken years prior and Henry finally understood why she had adopted—it wasn’t just because she had been single at the time. But she hadn’t felt any regrets about that potion nor did she express any wish to reverse what she had done. There was only one explanation he could think of: “Avalon? Did it undo the potion? You said it healed injuries caused by dark magic.”

“The potion I used wasn’t dark magic,” Regina replied. “Besides, I was also pregnant by the time we went to Camelot.”

Henry blinked a few times as he processed what his mother was telling him. If she was pregnant then, that meant only one thing. “Robin was still the Dark One.”

“I was,” he confirmed.

“So what does that mean? For the baby?”

The two sighed. “It means he or she will be very powerful and we’re going to have to make sure they use that power responsible. Will you help us?” Regina asked him.

“Of course,” Henry replied. “He or she will be my baby brother or sister. I’ll do anything to protect my siblings.”

Regina engulfed him in a hug and he held her tightly. He knew she and Robin would be worried about this baby for years. If he was honest, he would probably be worried as well knowing the potential his new brother or sister would have to go dark. He already worried about Robin’s baby with Zelena. But he knew that his mother and Robin would do everything in their power to make sure both babies grew up loved and happy, just like they did with him and Roland.

“I love you, Mom,” Henry said, pulling away. “And I’m so happy for you and Robin.”

She smiled, patting his leg. “Thank you, Henry. Are you really okay with this, though? It’s okay if you’re not. I know it’s a lot of change for you—taking in Roland, Robin and I getting married and now two babies coming very close together…”

“I’ll be fine, Mom. Yes, it’s going to be an adjustment but a good one. I’ve always wanted a big family, right? Besides,” Henry continued, his smile growing cheeky, “if it gets too much, I can always go stay with Mom and Hook at their new house.”

Robin raised his eyebrow. “So they’re really going through with it?”

Henry nodded. “They’ve narrowed it to two choices and I think they’ll close on one soon.”

“Well, I’m glad for them,” Regina said, smiling. “Emma’s certainly come a long way from the woman you found three years ago.”

“Yes, she is,” Henry agreed. He then pushed the crackers closer to her. “Now, eat. You always say these will settle the stomach.”

“And drink this.” Robin also pushed the tea closer to her. He rubbed her back as she took a small sip and began to nibble on a cracker.

Henry took in the scene and smiled. It didn’t matter that Robin had been the Dark One when the baby was conceived. The baby would be loved and cared for by everyone in his or her life, including himself. And with all that love, there was no way he or she could turn dark.

 

Regina walked through the hospital, not making eye contact with anyone as she prayed no one noticed whose office she had just come from. She had decided the moment she took the potion that Whale would not have any part of her pregnancy, so she had to find someone else who specialized in obstetrics. Unsure of who she could pick, Regina had turned to the only person in the hospital she could really trust—Nurse Ratchet.

The nurse came through with a name and an appointment. Regina and Robin met Dr. Juno, who assured them that the pregnancy was progressing normally and she doubted the baby would have any lasting effects from Regina’s brush with death. In the end, the doctor only had one warning for her. “I’d advise that you keep your magic use to a minimum,” she said. “I don’t know how your surging hormones will effect it.”

“I’ll do my best. Hopefully things stay quiet for the next eight months,” Regina replied.

Dr. Juno gave her a bottle of prenatal vitamins, knowing Regina was hoping to keep her pregnancy under wraps for a bit longer. If she had shown up at the pharmacy and picked them up, the entire town would start gossiping. She thanked the doctor and let Robin usher her from the office.

“Where to know?” he asked, taking her hand.

She squeezed it, growing serious. “We need to go see my sister.”

“Now?” Robin frowned. “Can’t we wait?”

“We can’t wait too long. She deserves to hear the news from us. And you heard Whale, her baby is going to arrive soon. We need to get everything settled now.”

He sighed, nodding. “Then let’s get this over with.”

They headed up to the room Zelena had been assigned to after experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions. It was decided it was best to confine her in an isolated room in the maternity ward for the remainder of her pregnancy.

Zelena was lying on her bed, rubbing her swollen stomach. She groaned. “Please stop moving. I can’t get any sleep.”

“The baby is probably trying to turn to be in the birthing position,” Regina said, sitting down in the chair. Robin sat next to her.

Zelena sat up, frowning. “To what do I owe the displeasure?”

“We need to talk.”

“Well, I’m a captive audience.” Zelena held up the arm handcuffed to the bed. “I’m not a criminal.”

Regina let out a wry laugh. “I beg to differ. Let’s review your crimes. You recently attacked the town and caused several thousands of dollars in damages. Going back, you kidnapped Gold and held him hostage, kidnapped a baby who was not even an hour old to use in a spell that could’ve done God knows what to him.”

“Nothing,” Zelena snapped. “Prince Charming, Jr. was going to be fine. Well, until I went back in time to erase your existence as well as his mother’s.”

“Ahh, right, the rest of your crimes. Attempted murder, murder, and rape.”

Zelena laughed. “Rape? Surely you don’t mean Robin? I’m sorry, sis, but your soulmate willingly climbed into bed with me.”

“I climbed into bed with Marian, my wife. The woman you deceived me into thinking was still alive. And that was after you separated my son and me from Regina, our friends and the one place we called home in this world. Isolated us so I only had you to rely on, allowing you to play mind tricks on me and threaten to take my son away from me until I gave you want you wanted!” Robin hopped out of his chair, a vein visible in his reddening neck.

Regina stood as well, placing a comforting hand on his arm as she addressed her sister. “You may not have tied him down or held a gun to his head but you still raped him. And that alone gives us every reason to not even let you see this baby when she’s born. To spirit her away and send you back to Oz.”

Tears clouded Zelena’s eyes. “You would be so cruel? I’m her mother.”

“Yet everything you’ve done and said so far have shown you have zero maternal instinct, that you only care about what this baby could provide to you rather than the other way around.”

“So I’m just not going to be in her life? At all?” Zelena screamed.

Robin eased Regina back down into the chair as he took his seat as well. “When this baby is born, she will be coming home with me and Regina. We will raise her,” he said. “But you can visit her for two hours once a week.”

“Two hours? Just two hours?”

“Yes,” Regina said. “And they will be supervised by either me or Robin. If for some reason, we can’t make it…”

“I’m shit out of luck,” Zelena replied.

Robin shook his head. “Mary Margaret, David or Emma can supervise. And it will be in a place you can’t easily disappear from.”

“No running off to Oz with her,” Regina explained.

Letting out a groan, Zelena laid back against her pillows. “So that’s it? I’m to experience my child’s childhood in weekly two hour increments?”

“If—and that’s a big if—you can prove to us you can be a mother and that you can be trusted, we can always amend the terms.” Regina though doubted it would ever come to pass. Especially once Zelena heard the conditions.

Robin continued, now holding her hand. “Regina and I reserve the right to terminate your visits if you do anything to hurt us, our friends or this town.”

“So I’m to be a good little girl.” Zelena glared at her. “Is that it then? You’re going to force redemption on me?”

“Oh no. It is still your choice. You can choose to play nice and have some sort of relationship with your daughter. Or you can continue this path and have no relationship.”

Robin leaned closer. “Do we make ourselves clear?”

“Crystal,” Zelena hissed.

The two nodded and Regina straightened up. “So do we have an agreement?”

“On one condition. I want to name her.” At Regina’s and Robin’s doubtful expressions, she continued: “You’re taking everything from me. At least let me name my daughter.”

Regina hesitated, certain Zelena would use the opportunity to stick it to them one final time. To give the girl a name that would hurt them each time they said it or wrote it or even thought it. But it seemed a small price to pay to ensure Zelena’s cooperation. “Fine. You can name her.”

“Then we have an agreement,” Zelena said.

Nodding, Regina sighed. “Well, then, I guess there’s one last thing. Robin and I have an announcement to make.”

She rolled her eyes. “I know you’re getting married on New Year’s Eve. Even trapped here, I’ve heard about it. The entire town is talking about it. But I doubt you’re here to extend an invitation to me.”

“We don’t want you anywhere near there,” Regina confirmed, squeezing Robin’s hand. “But we have more news that I wanted to share with you before we announce it at the wedding.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Zelena was silent, her eyes going wide. After a few minutes, she said: “I thought you weren’t able to have children.”

“Things have changed,” Regina replied.

“Of course. Once again you get everything,” Her sister let out a dry laugh. “My child and a child of your own. Tell me one thing, though, sister.”

“And what is that?”

“How do I know you won’t cast aside my daughter for your own child? Lavish all your attention on that little one?” She motioned to Regina’s stomach. “How do I know she won’t feel like me? Unloved and second best?”

The genuine emotion in Zelena’s voice gave Regina pause and she saw a change in Robin’s face. Gone was the hard look he had adopted when dealing with Zelena, replaced with a pensive one. Her sister had voiced a worry that had kept Regina up at night and, by the haunted look in Robin’s eyes, him too. Would they be able to love Zelena’s child as much as their own three?

Regina held her head high. “I promise you that that little girl will be so loved, she’ll never know the pain we suffered.”

“She will never want for anything, especially affection,” Robin emphasized, meeting Zelena’s eyes.

Their business complete, Regina and Robin rose from their seats. He took a deep breath before saying: “I guess we’ll see you for the birth.”

“So you’re coming? Going to hold my hand? Whisper encouraging things in my ear?” Zelena smirked.

Once upon a time, that would’ve bothered the both of them. But not anymore. Not after everything they had gone through together. So Robin just shook his head. “I’m going to be in the room with Regina. That’s all.”

“We’ll see you then, Zelena. Try to get some rest,” Regina replied, her sincerity surprising herself.

She took Robin’s hand and they left the room, leaving Zelena alone again. Regina wanted to suggest going to Granny’s and getting a strawberry milkshake but the words died in her throat. Zelena had still hit a nerve and her bravado only covered it for so long.

Robin kissed her head. “Let’s go get you that milkshake. We can shake this off together.”

 

That night, Robin laid awake as fear gripped him. He feared he had lied to Zelena, that he would not be able to love his daughter the same way he loved Roland or the baby Regina carried. Even the same way he loved Henry. He feared that he would look at his daughter and only recall what her mother had done, feeling the horror and disgust those memories evoked. Especially if the child took after Zelena. And what if his other child took after Regina? Would he spend more time with the one who looked like his soulmate rather than the one who looked like his rapist?

Regina stirred in her sleep, rolling out of bed to run to the bathroom. He followed, holding back her hair as her dinner came back up. Kneeling behind her, he placed a wet cloth on the back of her neck and rubbed her back until she was finished.

She leaned against him, her body trembling. “Morning sickness is the worst. And a complete misnomer.”

He chuckled, kissing her head. “It’ll pass soon.”

“I hope so,” she groaned. “Did I wake you?”

“No. I couldn’t sleep.”

Regina lifted her head. “Why?”

“Zelena,” he replied with a sigh.

“Are you worried about what she said?”

He nodded. “I’m afraid she might be right. That I won’t be able to love my daughter like our other children because of her.”

“I have a similar fear,” she confessed in a small voice. “But I have an even greater fear.”

Robin frowned. “What is it?”

“What if I prefer this child over Henry and Roland?”

“Never.”

She sighed. “You have a lot of confidence in me.”

“Of course.” He kissed her forehead. “I know you. And you love our boys equally. Just like you’ll love our two new children.”

Regina laced her fingers with his. “You are a great father and you will be one to your daughter, no matter what. If the Dark One still wanted her…”

“I don’t know how much that was about love rather than possessing,” he replied softly.

She reached up, cupping his cheek. “Even Dark Ones were capable of love. I felt it. Your decisions may not have been the best, but I knew most were guided by your love for me and Roland.”

He held her closer. “I will always love you, Regina.”

“And I will always love you, too.”

Kissing her forehead, Robin helped her up. “Let’s go back to bed and try to get some sleep.”

“You go ahead. I want to brush my teeth first.” She leaned against the sink as she reached for her toothbrush.

He kissed her cheek before returning to their bed. Climbing in, he prepared her side so all she had to do was slide in. As he waited for her, he tried to banish Zelena’s words from his mind.

Regina clicked off the lights and climbed in next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her breathing even out. Sliding a hand to her stomach, he felt the stirrings of their child’s powers reaching out to his own. Robin vowed to not let Zelena ruin his joy over becoming a father again. She wasn’t going to have any power over his life anymore.

 

In the blink of her eye, New Year’s Eve was upon them. At Mary Margaret’s insistence, Robin spent the night before the wedding with his Merry Men at their camp. Roland stayed with Regina until the morning when David dropped his wife and daughter off, taking the boy to get ready with the other men.

Regina stood in front of her full length mirror as Mary Margaret and Emma entered. She and Robin had agreed on a small wedding party, so they were her only attendants—her matron and maid of honor. Both were already in their dresses, tea-length with A-line skirts and three-quarter sleeves. Regina had wanted them in black but Mary Margaret insisted on a pop of color. So she compromised with red, a color she had to admit flattered both mother and daughter.

Mary Margaret beamed at her as she hugged Regina. “Are you excited?”

“I’m nervous,” Regina admitted. “What if something goes wrong?”

Emma shook her head. “Everything will be fine. Let’s get you into your dress.”

As the two got her gown ready, Regina opened her bathrobe. Her fingers grazed the swelling from her child starting to make himself or herself known. She had discovered it this morning and she had been elated. Then panic over the dress had set in, despite the fact she had asked the seamstress to leave a little room at the waist for this reason.

“Regina?” Mary Margaret stepped closer, watching her with a confused look. She glanced down to Regina’s hand and her confusion gave way to a knowing look. “Are you pregnant?”

“We’re going to announce it at the reception tonight,” Regina said.

Mary Margaret squealed and embraced her as Emma smiled. “Well, bride and mommy-to-be, let’s get you ready for your wedding.”

The dress she had picked out was a strapless fit and flair made of intricate lace. Its neckline put her larger bust on display and she hesitated, crossing her arms in front her chest. “I didn’t think I would be showing off this much when I chose the dress,” she said.

“You look amazing,” Emma said, hugging her from behind. “Don’t think of covering yourself up.”

Mary Margaret tied a red ribbon around her waist, tying a bow in the back as Emma worked on Regina’s hair. She pinned up the bride’s dark curls, letting a few frame her face and brush her shoulder. “Now your jewelry and veil and then we can get you to Robin,” the blonde said.

Henry appeared in the doorway a little while later, wearing his tuxedo. A red cummerbund completed it as well as a white rose boutonniere. He had brushed and gelled his hair back, looking very grown up. “Hi, Moms. Grandma,” he said. “You all look beautiful.”

“Henry,” Regina said, tearing up as her son hugged her. “You look so handsome.”

Emma slung her arm over his shoulders. “Smooth, kid. Smooth.”

“Wait until you see Robin. He cleans up nicely.” Henry pulled away from her.

Mary Margaret dabbed at Regina’s eyes. “Don’t let your makeup run.”

Henry’s cheeks turned pink and he cleared his throat. “Anyway, the limo’s downstairs. Are we ready to go?”

Mary Margaret and Emma looked at Regina, waiting for her. She took a deep breath and nodded, taking Henry’s arms. “We have a wedding to get to.”

 

The limo pulled in front of the Storybrooke Ballroom, an establishment whose existence had baffled Regina since she had casted the curse. No one got married during that time and Regina certainly hadn’t held any functions there. But now she was glad such a venue existed.

She entered the venue with Henry, Emma and Mary Margaret to be greeted by Granny. “Everyone’s inside, waiting. I must say, the dwarves did a good job decorating.”

“I’m surprised they agreed to do it,” Regina replied.

Emma leaned closer. “Mom didn’t give them much of a choice.”

Granny opened the door and peeked inside. “Okay, I’m going to take my seat. You know what you’re doing, right?”

“We had the rehearsal last night,” Regina said, growing irritated. “I think we haven’t forgotten since then.”

“Regina!” Mary Margaret chided.

Granny just chuckled. “I get it. Congratulations, Regina. I know you and Robin will have many years together. Nothing to be nervous about.”

As Granny entered the room, Mary Margaret glanced inside. “Everyone is in position. Shall I give the musicians the okay?”

“Let’s do this. Time for me to get married,” Regina sighed, clutching her bouquet tighter.

Mary Margaret waved to the musicians and the soft music they had been playing changed into something louder and more of a march. Emma followed her mother into the hall, leaving Henry and Regina out in the foyer together.

He held out his arm to her. “I’m really happy for you, Mom. Robin really loves you and I know you two will be happy together.”

“Thank you, Henry.” She tucked her fingers under his chin. “But no matter what, you will always be the greatest love of my life.”

“I love you too, Mom.” He smiled.

The doors opened as the first strains of the bridal march reached their ears. Regina took her son’s arm, clutching him as they started down the aisle. At first, she glanced around and noticed that nearly all of Storybrooke had gathered for her wedding. It both touched and terrified her. But then her eyes focused on Robin, standing at the end of the red runner with Will and Roland. All three were in tuxedos like Henry and Roland held a white pillow with their rings on it. She relaxed at the sight, excitement now coursing through her.

Robin beamed at her as she approached, his eyes watery, and she smiled as well. With each step, her nerves disappeared. He was the man she loved, the man who had taken on and helped defeat the greatest evil for her sake, the man who was her co-parent for their blended family. Marrying him was the most natural thing in the world.

Henry lifted her veil and kissed her cheek. Robin approached and held out his hand. “I promise to be good to her,” he told her son.

“I know.” Henry ignored his hand and threw his arms around Robin. They had a brief hug before the teenager went to stand next to Will and Robin took Regina’s hand.

Friar Tuck smiled as they stood in front of him. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered to witness the marriage of Regina Mills and Robin of Locksley. If anyone here has any reason as to why the two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

Regina tightened her grip on Robin’s hand as she held her breath. No one said anything and after a few moments, Tuck moved on. She let out a sigh of relief and Robin chuckled next to her. “I doubt anyone would dare object,” he whispered.

“Robin, I believe you have some words for Regina?” Tuck asked, giving his friend and leader a teasing look.

Nodding, Robin turned to face Regina. “Ever since I’ve met you, my life has been one adventure after the other. The past year has been a challenging one, I’m not going to lie. While there are some things I would do differently, loving you is not one of them. I was drawn to you each time we met and we have connected on a level I doubt most people get to experience. Together, we have created a new family made of love if not blood. I love every aspect of you—Madame Mayor, the Evil Queen, Mom, and Regina. And I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with the woman who embodies them all.”

“Robin,” Regina began before pausing to compose herself. “For years, I believed I had lost my chance at love. When I had to give Henry up to save him, I was convinced I wasn’t meant to have love at all. And then you and Roland came into my life. Slowly, you both showed me how wrong I was. You’ve supported me, listened to me and didn’t judge me. For the first time, I felt someone was really on my side and that let me realize that maybe I wasn’t as alone as I thought. I hope I’ve done the same with you, especially given all we’ve been through this year, and I will continue to do so. You’re my partner and I want to be yours.”

Robin leaned closer, looking like he was about to kiss her. But Tuck had threatened him within an inch of his life the night before at the rehearsal, telling him to hold any kisses until the end of the ceremony.

However, everything seemed to fly by after that. They pledged to love, honor and cherish each other, to be loyal to each other and to stand by each other no matter what happened—something Regina knew she and Robin had proven they would do ten times over so far. Roland held up the pillow with their rings and soon the silver bands were placed on the appropriate fingers. She stared at hers, resting next to her beautiful engagement ring as Tuck said, “By the power invested in me, I pronounce you outlaw and queen. Now, Robin, you can kiss your bride.”

Giddy, Robin pressed a sweet kiss to her lips as he pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying one hand in his hair. The applause of their wedding guests sounded far away as she enjoyed kissing her husband for the first time in what she prayed was a long marriage.

 

Robin stood off to the side, watching as Regina and Roland danced in the middle of the crowd. Their son’s arms were wrapped around her neck and his feet dangled at her sides as she swayed him gently in time to the music. Her cheek was pressed against his curls, her eyes closed as Roland beamed in her arms.

Henry was dancing with his grandmother as Emma and David shared what Robin believed was their first father-daughter dance. Crossing his arms, he watched the festivities with a smile on his face.

A beer bottle appeared before him. He followed the arm to find Hook next to him. “So you tied the knot,” he said.

“I did,” Robin replied, taking a sip of the beer. “You and Emma planning on following us down it anytime soon?”

Hook nearly choked on his beer, wiping his mouth. “I…I don’t know. We haven’t really discussed marriage, you know. We’ve just been enjoying each other.”

“Then do that. Don’t let anyone pressure you into something you’re not ready for. When it’s right, you’ll both know.” Robin clapped Hook on his back. “But still, brace yourself for some teasing.”

Groaning, Hook took another sip of his beer. “Maybe we can lie low until wedding fever has passed. I can take Emma and the Jolly Roger out to sea for a few months.”

“She’ll want to see her family. You know that,” Robin replied.

Hook sighed. “Aye…”

The music ended and Regina placed Roland down before heading over to Robin. He pulled her close to him, giving her a quick kiss. “Hello, Mrs. Locksley-Mills.”

“Hello, Mr. Locksley-Mills,” she said, beaming at him.

Hook shook his head. “I’m going to go before I lose my lunch. Excuse me.”

As he walked away, Regina rolled her eyes. “Do I want to know what you and Captain One Hand were talking about?”

Before he could answer, Mary Margaret tapped on the microphone a few times. “Umm, hi, everyone. I know usually the best man gives a speech and I’m sure Will or Henry have put together one,” she started. “But I was hoping I could just say a few words as well.

“Once upon a time, there was a kind young woman who saved a bratty princess from a runaway horse. However, life made that woman hard and her heart darkened as she sought revenge for the love that was ripped away from her. She casted a curse that took away everyone’s happy endings, believing it was hers. And in some ways, it was the start of it as she found a new love—her son, Henry.

“When the curse was broken, that woman started to make her way back to the kind person she had once been long ago. It wasn’t an easy road and there were many twists and turns along the way. But she stuck to it, strengthening her relationship with Henry and finding more chances at love with a thief and his son. And once again, I can call her my friend.

“Regina,” Mary Margaret said, turning to the bride, “I wish you, Robin, Henry and Roland only the best as you start your lives as an official family. I love you.”

Emotion overwhelmed his bride and Robin let go of Regina so she could hug Mary Margaret. The two held each other for a few minutes before Mary Margaret let go, nodding at something Regina said. She gave the two of them a watery smile. “I’m fine. I just need to go get a tissue.”

As she walked off, Will and Henry stepped up to the microphone. Will glanced after Mary Margaret’s retreating form. “Well, I guess we have to try to go after that. Wish us luck.”

Those gathered chuckled as Henry nodded in agreement. Robin pulled Regina close again, resting his cheek against her head.

Will had been surprised when Robin had asked him to be one of his best men at the wedding but to Robin, it made the most sense. The man had stuck by him and Regina through it all, never once giving up on them even when it seemed the darkness was going to win. So Robin had wanted him by his side as he became Regina’s husband.

Clearing his throat, Will pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. “When Henry told me that the Best Man usually says a speech, I wrote some of my thoughts down so I didn’t sound like a fool up here,” he explained. “I met Robin in Oz, of all places. I was adrift following the death of my sister and he helped me, giving me something that would’ve helped him solve all his problems.

“When I found myself in the Enchanted Forest, I heard tale of a hoodlum who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. They called him Robin Hood and I knew it was the man I had met in Oz. I sought him out for my own purposes and he let me into his band, calling me friend and brother. When I betrayed him, I didn’t regret my actions but I regretted that they cost me a loyal and dear friend.

“Fate brought us back together here in Storybrooke and he gave me a second chance. And his trust in me was so much, he asked me to see to his Merry Men and to his love, Regina. We had a rocky year so I was surprised when he asked me to be his Best Man, but it has been an honor. So, thank you, Robin, and congratulations,” Will finished.

Robin didn’t realize he had started crying until Regina brushed some tears from his face. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand as Henry stepped up to the microphone.

“I’m going to keep mine short after the other two speeches, so don’t worry.” He paused as everyone chuckled. “I just wanted to publically thank Robin for loving my mother the way she deserves. You and Roland have made our family so much better and stronger. I can’t imagine our lives without you two. So thank you and I love you.”

Regina was out of his arms before Robin could react but he soon was only a few strides behind her. She hugged her son as he engulfed them both in an embrace. He kissed Henry’s head. “I love you too, son,” he whispered.

“Time for the toast!” Mary Margaret’s overly cheery voice said. She approached them, holding two flutes she handed over to Regina and Henry. “Those have sparkling grape juice in them.”

He wondered how she knew not to give Regina champagne but before he could ask, Will was handing him a flute of his own. Robin held onto his family—Roland now joining them with a flute of sparking grape juice as well—as Mary Margaret approached the microphone. “To Robin and Regina, may they have many happy years together.”

Everyone saluted them and drank to their honor. Robin took a sip of his champagne, meeting Regina’s eyes. She gave him a slight nod and he took her hand, leading her to the microphone. “Can I have everyone’s attention for a few more minutes?” he asked.

“On behalf of Regina and myself, I want to thank everyone for coming and celebrating with us. Your presence means everything,” he said. “Now, we have an announcement. Regina and I will be expanding our family. We’re expecting a baby due early in the summer.”

Everyone gasped and then cheered, saluting them again. Roland ran up to them and beamed up at his father. “Did I do a good job? I didn’t tell anyone the secret.”

“You did a great job,” Robin said, picking up his son. He and Regina had decided to tell Roland the day prior, before Robin headed out to join his Merry Men. They had agreed it was right to tell him together, alone, rather than let him find out with everyone else. Both had sworn him to secrecy until they told everyone at the wedding.

Regina kissed his forehead. “We’re so proud of you, Roland.”

Henry came over to join them and Regina wrapped her arm around him again. Robin pulled them in for a family hug, enjoying the moment with his family.

 

Regina hadn’t been this happy to get home since coming back from Camelot. She curled closer to Robin as he carried her over the threshold, her shoes in his hands. He continued right up to their bedroom, lying her on the bed. “Welcome home, Mrs. Locksley-Mills,” he said.

“I don’t think I’ll ever grow tired of hearing that name,” she said, kissing him.

He smiled. “Nor do I.”

Robin pulled away, starting to take off his tuxedo. “So you told Mary Margaret about the baby before the wedding. Why?”

“I told her and Emma but it really wasn’t my decision,” she replied, smiling. “Come take off my dress and I’ll show you.”

He looked at her confused but trusting her enough that he would find out what she meant. Still wearing the tuxedo pants but his t-shirt, he approached her and untied the ribbon around her waist. Next he unzipped her dress, letting it pool at her feet. She turned slowly, revealing the slight bulge.

Regina watched as his eyes widened before softening into an adoring gaze. His fingers brushed over her stomach. “So he or she decided to make their presence known.”

“Yes,” she replied. “Not enough to be obvious when dressed but still hard to miss when helping someone change, like Mary Margaret and Emma were.”

He knelt down, pressing a kiss to her stomach. Regina felt a surge of happiness, like hers was doubled. Almost like she was experiencing someone else’s happiness as well. It was so powerful, tears began to ran down her cheeks and she sniffed a bit as she reached for a tissue.

“Regina? Is something wrong?” Robin looked up at her, concerned.

She wiped her eyes. “It seems that I’m not only eating for two, I’m feeling for two as well.”

“What?” He stood, rubbing her arms.

“I guess…” She paused, trying to work it out herself. “I guess our child’s powers have connected him or her to me in a deeper way. So now I can feel what they feel. And he or she was happy when you kissed my stomach.”

Robin’s eyes lit up. “I made him or her happy?”

“Of course you did. You’re his or her father,” she said, lying her hand on his cheek. She rose up on tiptoes, kissing him.

Their kiss turned more passionate as his fingers tangled in her hair and he guided her onto their bed. It was their wedding night and their boys were spending it with the Charmings at their loft. So they were going to enjoy it while they had their privacy before their house was overrun with children.

She slid her hands under his t-shirt, letting her nails rake across his chest. Taking a nipple between her fingers and teased it. He groaned before trailing kisses along her jaw. As he lips found a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear, she gasped.

Regina pulled off his t-shirt before letting her hands fall to his pants. “You are entirely too dressed for this.”

“I agree,” he said, nipping at her ear. He helped her pull off the pants before she also tossed his boxers aside. Robin hovered over her. “Better?”

Flipping them over, Regina straddled Robin and smiled. “Much, much better.”

“I love seeing you like this,” he said, fingers ghosting along her panties. One dipped inside, brushing against her folds. “I love being at your mercy.”

She smiled, leaning down to kiss him as his finger found her clit. Moaning into the kiss, she brought her hand behind her to undo her bra. Within seconds, his free hand warmed her breast as his thumb played with her nipple.

“Do you want to stay on top, lovely?” he asked, voice husky.

It was tempting, a position they both liked. But she shook her head. “I want you to fuck me into the mattress.”

Robin reacted immediately, flipping them so he was hovering over her. He pulled down her panties, the last piece of cloth between them. She kissed every inch she could reach as he began to rub her clit again.

Her body began to hum with familiar pleasure as he tended to her. She doubted she would ever get used to the attention her paid to her, even when they were old and gray. Letting out a groan, she ran her fingers through his hair. “I want you inside.”

“In good time,” he whispered, kissing her neck. “We have all night, lovely.”

She moaned, letting her head roll back against the pillows. Her breathing grew shallow as heat pooled in her core, ready to consume her altogether. “Robin…”

“It’s okay.” He nipped at her ear before lowering his mouth to a nipple, swirling his tongue around the nub as it pebbled.

Regina writhed under him, her moans growing louder as the heat felt like a coil waiting to spring. One of his fingers entered her, pumping lazily as his thumb pressed down on her clit. She gasped, knowing he was so close to unraveling her but teasing her. Another groan of his name had him chuckling as he moved to her other breast, paying it the same attention as its mate.

One more finger entered her, this time curling right along her spot. She clutched his hair, her hips rolling with the rhythm of his fingers. Her heart seemed to keep it as well before speeding up as she came undone with a shout of his name.

Robin removed his fingers and kissed his way back to her lips. He pressed himself against her side, his harden cock caught between their bodies. She wanted to reach out to him but her limbs felt like jelly.

“What about you?” she finally managed to ask, her voice raspy.

“I told you we have all night.” He kissed her forehead. “We’ll see to me once you’ve rested a bit.”

“And you’ll fuck me into the mattress then?”

He chuckled, his fingers drawing lazy patterns against her skin. “Yes, my love, I will.”

Warm and sated, Regina drifted off in his arms. She woke sometime later as something silky brushed over her still sensitive skin. A soft aroma wafted up, one she recognized as the scene of a rose. Her eyes blinked open and she watched as Robin ran a blood red rose along her body. The edges of the petals were tinged black, reminding her of the bouquet still sitting in her study. She hadn’t been able to get rid of them, telling Robin that they were reminders that even at their worst, they still loved each other.

Raising her head, she met Robin’s eyes, shining from his smile. “I’m afraid I still can’t make the black completely go away.”

“I like it,” she said, moving closer to him. Her fingers wrapped around his still hard cock, slowly moving up and down his shaft. “Shall we continue?”

He moaned, rolling on top of her. “Yes, please,” he said before kissing her.

She opened her legs more, letting him enter her. The rose was forgotten as he found his rhythm. One hand rested against her breast while the other cupped her ass, pulling her closer to him. He trailed kisses along her neck as she began to moan with her returning pleasure.

The couple spent the rest of their wedding night alternating between passionate love-making and short cat naps. As the sun began to rise over Storybrooke, Regina let out another shout of Robin’s name. His tongue continued to lap at her, his tongue driving her to the brink of madness. She smiled, still, remembering the man who could do this to her was her husband. They were bound together and nothing was going to break that.

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. This was a really big and ultimately really long chapter. In fact, it ended up being so long, I cut five pages and they will be going up as an epilogue. I will be posting that tomorrow and I will warn people that it will feature a lot of Zelena since she will be giving birth in the chapter. 
> 
> One reviewer asked me and I’m sure more of you are wondering—no, we won’t see Regina give birth in this story. That has been planned for the first chapter of the sequel, which I hope to have up starting sometime next month. I hope you forgive me for making you wait a bit longer for your OQ baby. 
> 
> So come back tomorrow for the conclusion and the brief set up for the sequel. 
> 
> \--Mac


	22. Epilogue: Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter. As I said in my author’s note in the last chapter, this is predominantly Zelena giving birth. Read at your own discretion. I don’t know how much more I can stress that. If you don’t like Zelena or Peanut, just please don’t read.

### Epilogue: Birth

Being a father of two now meant chaotic mornings, Robin learned. He had taken to getting Roland and Henry ready for school to let Regina sleep when her morning sickness had been at its worst and didn’t stop once it subsided. Robin made the boys breakfast and packed their lunches, hurrying them into coats and out to the bus. With kisses and hugs, he saw them off to school, waving at the bus until it disappeared around the corner.

The morning of January 10th, the boys were particularly energetic with the prospect of the weekend only hours away. Robin barely got Roland to swallow any of his oatmeal and nearly had to drag Henry out to the bus. But they made it on time and he would be the first to admit he breathed out in relief once the bus was out of his sight.

He returned inside to find Regina hurrying down the stairs, phone in one hand and shoes in the other. Robin frowned. “Is something wrong, love?”

“The hospital called. Zelena’s in active labor,” she said, sliding on her shoes. “It’s time.”

Dread and anxiety filled Robin and he took a deep breath. “Okay. I’ll go change and get my shoes on.”

“You can use your magic. Get some practice and cut down the time.”

“It’s okay. I won’t be too long.”

He tried to move past her to get to the stairs but she stopped him. She spoke in a soft tone as she asked: “What’s wrong? You seem off.”

“I’m scared,” he admitted in a whisper. “The baby is really going to be real now. And she can change everything.”

“She will change everything. So will this baby.” Regina rubbed her growing baby bump as she smiled. “And we will face it. Together.”

Robin nodded, kissing her. “Thank you for being so supportive. But I still don’t think we have to rush right out. Labor can take a long time, my dear.”

“Alright, but don’t take too long. Zelena would deliver early just to piss us off, I can feel it.” She followed him upstairs.

Robin pulled out a lightweight long sleeved shirt and sweater to go over it before changing into his jeans. “You don’t’ have to stay you know,” he told her.

“What?” She looked at him, brown eyes wide.

He pulled the lightweight shirt over his head. “You don’t have to stay for the birth if it’ll be too painful. You can just drop me off and I’ll call you when she’s here.”

“I’m your wife and I vowed to stay by your side in good times and bad,” Regina said, kneeling on the bed to take his hands in hers. “Besides, she will be our child. I want to be there.”

Robin nodded, feeling uncomfortable as Regina continued to watch him. She tilted her head. “Robin…do you not want to be there?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “Part of me wants to wait and just go in when the baby is born. The other wants to be there for the whole experience.”

“I’ll do whatever you want, Robin,” she said, squeezing her hands.

He nodded, taking a deep breath as he considered his options. Not going wouldn’t make anything better—there was still years of dealing with Zelena beyond this point. And he knew he would regret not seeing this baby enter the world. “I’m going to go,” he said softly.

“Then I’ll be right there with you, just like I promised.”

He kissed her knuckles. “I am so lucky to have you as my wife.”

“I’m the lucky one,” she said, before giving him a playful shove. “Now finish getting ready. We have to get to the hospital.”

 

Once at the hospital, a nurse ushered them to Zelena’s room. They could hear the groans coming from the woman as she was gripped by a contraction. She was clutching the hand of another nurse as they entered the room, gritting her teeth against the pain before falling back against the pillows. “How much longer?” she asked, panting.

“You’re dilating at a good pace,” Whale replied. “It’ll probably be a few more hours before you can start pushing.”

“Hours?” Zelena yelled. “Can’t you do something to end this torture?”

Dr. Whale shook his head. “You should’ve thought of this nine months ago.”

“Get out!” she bellowed.

The doctor held up his hands and back away. As he left the room, he gave Robin and Regina sympathetic glances. “Good luck,” he said.

Zelena gave them a harsh glare as the nurse left the room. “Come to enjoy show?” she spat out.

“I told you we were going to be here for the birth. So here we are,” Robin said, helping Regina into a chair by Zelena’s bed.

“Get a good look, sister dear,” the witch said cruelly. “This is your future in a few months.”

Zelena was rocked by another contraction, screaming in agony. Robin winced as he sat down next to Regina, who reached out to try and take her sister’s hand. But Zelena pulled hers away, so he took Regina’s hand instead. It amazed him that she wanted to offer comfort to the woman who was actively trying to destroy her life and it made him love her more.

The hours ticked by with Zelena’s contractions growing more frequent and more intense in pain. She became paler as sweat drenched her red curls. In a lull, Regina managed to get close enough to Zelena to pull her sister’s hair back into a ponytail while Robin fetched more ice chips. It was all the woman allowed them to do for her, forcing the two to just sit by and watch her agony.

Perhaps they should’ve waited after all.

As the afternoon wore on, Robin sent Regina to get lunch. “You and the baby must be starved,” he told her.

Zelena groaned. “I don’t know what’s worse—the pain or watching you two be all lovey-dovey with each other.”

Robin gritted his teeth and Regina pulled his hand. “Why don’t you come with me? I don’t like the thought of leaving you alone with her.”

“I know but I don’t want to miss anything,” he said. “You heard Whale, she’s getting closer to delivering.”

Nurse Ratchet entered the room and handed them granola bars. “It’s not much but it should hold you over until this all over. Also, Sheriff Swan called. She said she got your message and picked your sons up from school.”

They thanked her, relieved their message had made it to the sheriff. As they munched their granola, Dr. Whale entered to check on Zelena. “Looks like you’re fully dilated,” he announced. “Let’s have a baby.”

Robin’s grip on Regina’s hand tightened. This was it. His daughter was about to enter the world. “I don’t think I’m ready,” he whispered.

“We are,” she whispered back. “Or at least if we keep telling ourselves that, we will be.”

He gave her a weak smile as several nurses came in to help move Zelena into another room. Nurse Ratchet handed Robin and Regina scrubs. “You’ll need to wear these in the delivery room,” she instructed.

“They aren’t coming!” Zelena protested.

Robin glared at her. “We’re the baby’s parents as well. So yes, we are.”

He and Regina changed into their scrubs and entered the delivery room. Dr. Whale glanced up at them. “Anyone going to hold her hand?”

“I don’t want anyone near me. Especially them.” Zelena gritted her teeth. “I can do this without any help.”

So Robin and Regina hovered in a corner as Zelena pushed, Dr. Whale telling them what was happening. “I see the head. Just a few more pushes.”

Zelena let out another yell, her knuckles white as she held onto the bedrail for dear life. Robin grabbed Regina’s hand in anticipation. It was almost over and then his daughter—their daughter—would be there.

Cries filled the room as Whale held up a blood and plasma covered infant. She howled her displeasure at being thrust into this world and Robin just wanted to hold her, to soothe her.

“Congrats, it’s a girl!” Dr. Whale turned to Robin. “Do you want to cut the cord, Dad?”

Joy filled him and he nodded, moving toward the baby. But Zelena snarled, “No. They are not touching me. You do it.”

Robin shrank back and Regina wrapped him up in a comforting hug. “You’ll cut our child’s cord,” she promised.

The cord cut, a nurse wrapped the baby girl in a pink blanket and a little cap was placed on her head. Whale picked up the child and handed her to Robin. “Congrats, you two.”

Robin stared down at his daughter and tears pricked his eyes. She had a round face, tiny button nose and red lips. Her eyelids blinked open for a few seconds, allowing him to catch a glimpse of her blue eyes. As her little tongue poked out, she reached out a tiny hand and he kissed her little fingers. “Hello, sweetheart,” he said, voice cracking. “I’m your daddy.”

The baby yawned and he chuckled. “Someone’s tired.”

“I don’t know why. I did all the work,” Zelena groused. She sat up in bed, pouting.

For a moment, he had forgotten she was present. Judging by Regina’s frown as she looked away from their daughter, so had she. “Do you need something, Zelena?”

“I need a lot,” she replied. “A bath, a fresh change of clothes and industrial strength pain medication. But for now, I believe we agreed I could name her?”

They sighed and Robin dreaded the reveal. “What is it?”

“Cora,” she replied.

Regina sucked in her next breath and he glanced at her. She had gone pale and he could see she was trembling. He didn’t take his eyes off her as he said: “No.”

“You promised!” Zelena yelled.

“And you can still name her,” Robin yelled back. “Just not that!”

The baby girl began to mew and squirmed in his arms. Regina placed her hand on him. “Lower your voice.”

“Sorry,” he whispered.

Zelena cleared her throat. “Her name is Cora.”

“No. You just chose that to hurt Regina. I won’t let you continue to do that.”

“I’m not changing the name,” she insisted. “Someone should honor Mother.”

Robin’s blood boiled, the only thing keeping him from strangling the woman was the baby in his arms. Of course Regina wasn’t going to honor the woman who controlled her life and killed her first love. Nor would he even suggest it. “Why honor a woman who left you to die?”

The baby in his arms began to cry and Nurse Ratchet appeared beside Regina, holding out her arms. “Why don’t I take her? There are a few more tests we need to run. I promise she’ll be safe.”

“Do you promise to stay with her?” he asked, hesitant to entrust his baby girl to anyone else just yet. But if Regina trusted this woman, he decided he could as well.

“I promise,” she said softly.

After another moment’s hesitation, Robin placed his daughter in her arms. The girl was still fussy but Nurse Ratchet proved to be surprisingly tender, rocking the girl and singing softly to her as she left.

Regina took his hand and all he wanted to do was run away with her, to leave Zelena behind and collect his little girl. Then he could spirit both home (he would even use his magic to do so) and let them stay there forever with their boys.

“Why don’t we step outside?” she suggested.

“No,” Zelena replied. “Not until you assure me you will name her Cora.”

Regina looked away and he shook his head. “I won’t do that. Not after everything I’ve already let you do to Regina.”

“Oh, please,” Zelena rolled her eyes. “Why pretend you actually can do a damn thing to stop me? You can’t. You lost your magic and your arrows are nothing to me.”

She didn’t know, Robin realized. It never dawned on her that Robin still had his magic or that he had been the one to knock her out back when they returned from Camelot. He now had an ace up his sleeve. The question was if he played it now or waited.

“I don’t need magic,” he said, deciding to keep that card hidden. “I have the power now, Zelena. Not you. So if you won’t back down, then I won’t either. Her name will not be that.”

“Then I won’t keep our bargain.”

Robin glared at her. “Fine. You don’t deserve to be in her life anyway.”

“So that’s it then? You’re just going to walk away from me with her? What about your fucking honor?” Zelena spat out.

“You don’t get to play that mind game with me,” he yelled, lunging toward her.

Nurses rushed in, one pushing against Robin. “That’s enough, sir. She did just give birth.”

“Come on, Robin,” Regina said, pulling his hand. “Let’s just go. Zelena’s made her decision and we’ve made ours.”

She led him out of the room and they pulled off their scrubs, tossing them in the bin outside the delivery room. Robin walked a few feet away and kicked the wall, grunting. “I hate what she does to me.”

“I know,” she whispered.

“And I hate what she makes me do to you.”

Regina pressed her forehead to his. “She isn’t making you do anything. And you aren’t making me do anything. I’ve decided to stay with you and to raise that little girl with you. I meant it.”

“This situation is all fucked up and you know it.” He ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm down.

“I do,” she agreed. “You said it best in there. Nothing about this situation is fair. But I do feel we’re making the best of a very, very painful situation.”

Robin nodded. “I know. I know.”

“Let’s walk to the nursery and see if we can name her by the time we get there. How’s that?”

“I guess we can try that,” he said, taking her hand. As they walked away, he glanced at her. “Have you even thought of names?”

She shook her head. “There really wasn’t much time. And when Zelena made her demand…well, I guess I was relieved.”

“I guess I felt he same,” he confessed.

They arrived at the nursery, which was empty save for the crib given to Robin’s daughter. It was marked “Locksley-Mills” and she laid inside, swaddled again in pink blankets. She slept on, unaware of the drama unfolding between the adults in her life.

Robin pressed his hand to the glass, watching her. Barely an hour old and so much had already happened in her life. It wasn’t fair to her.

“I can’t think of anything,” he admitted. “Except about how fucked up this now all is.”

She nodded. “Then let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving.”

Nurse Ratchet met his eyes through the glass and nodded, dragging a chair over. She sat next to his daughter’s crib, watching over her. He took Regina’s hand and smiled at her. “Let’s go feed you and our other child.”

 

They sat in the hospital’s cafeteria, two sandwiches in front of them. Regina drank some water while Robin had lukewarm coffee. She pushed the potato chips around her plate and sighed. “Granny’s, this is not.”

“No, it’s not,” he said, staring at his sandwich.

Regina sighed. “You need to eat.”

“I know. My stomach is in knots though.”

“We can’t let her get to us. It’s not healthy for either of us. Or our family.”

Robin closed his eyes, resting his head in his hands. “That’s a lot easier to say than to do.”

“You’re preaching to the choir,” Regina replied. “But let’s not think of Zelena. There’s a little girl who needs a name.”

“Okay. So where do we start?”

Regina shrugged. “Is there anyone you want to name her after?”

“I don’t think I want to do that. I mean, I know you named Henry after your father and why the Charmings named Neal that, but I think she should have her own name. After all, she’s going to have a terrible legacy as it is being descended from Dark Ones and the Wicked Witch of the West,” he said. “Let’s not add to that.”

“Okay. Anything else?”

He shook his head. “That’s my only stipulation.”

So he and Regina spent the next half-hour or so suggesting names, but none seemed to fit the little girl. Either they were too old-fashioned, too outlandish or just didn’t feel right to them. By the time their food was gone, they were still at square one.

Regina sighed as she placed her tray in the return slot. “Okay, maybe we need to sleep on this. Things might look clearer in the morning.”

“A good suggestion, milady.” He turned to her and conjured up a rose with the flick of his wrist. “For you, for putting up with me and this whole crazy situation.”

Her eyes lit up as she looked at the rose, her lips curving in a smile. “Rose.”

“Yes, it’s a rose.”

“No,” she replied. “Rose Locksley-Mills.”

Robin blinked a few times before smiling. “I like it. But what of a middle name?”

“I think you should choose it.”

He nodded, thinking through several names but he drew a blank. Shaking his head, he sighed. “Maybe she just won’t have one.”

“That’s fine,” Regina replied. “Though it won’t be as frightening to just have one name to yell when she’s in trouble.”

Robin chuckled and she cupped his cheek, running her thumb against his skin. “There, a smile. This is a happy day—you have a daughter.”

“We have a daughter,” he told her, kissing the underside of her wrist. “Shall we go back to her?”

They held onto each other as they returned to the nursery to see their newly named Rose Locksley-Mills. She slept on, having gotten one little hand free from her swaddling. It opened and closed next to her mouth as her tongue peeked out a few times. “She is beautiful,” Regina said. “You certainly make beautiful babies.”

Robin chuckled. “Thank you, love.”

Nurse Ratchet stepped out of the nursery, closing the door behind her. “She’s going to be hungry soon. Do you want to feed her?”

“Can we?” Robin asked, hopeful. “That’s okay?”

She smiled. “Of course it is. It helps bonding between parent and child. Come with me.”

Robin followed her into the nursery and sat down in a rocking chair. He watched as Regina picked up Rose, cradling the girl in her arms. She smiled down at the baby, glowing with pride and her own impending motherhood.

She carried Rose to him, talking to the baby the whole time. “And this is Papa, sweet one,” she cooed. “He’s going to feed you now. And maybe even change your diaper. How does that sound?”

“So is that how it’s going to be? Am I going to be doing all the hard work?” he teased her as he took Rose into his arms.

Regina chuckled. “Perhaps. We’ll have to see.”

“Indeed.” He took the bottle from Nurse Ratchet, urging his little girl to start suckling. After a few tries she did so, eating greedily. Robin chuckled. “That’s my girl.”

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he knew he was being watched. Whether it was his magic or his years spent running from the law as an outlaw, he didn’t know. All he knew was that whoever was watching him was not friendly.

He glanced up and frowned, spotting the redheaded witch looking through the mirror. She wore a black bathrobe and had her arms crossed over her chest, a pained look on her face. “You think she really wants to nurse her?” he asked Regina in a low voice.

Regina looked up and frowned at her sister. For her part, Zelena snarled. Looking back down, his wife shrugged. “I don’t know. She probably just wants to torment us some more.”

“Her milk is probably coming in,” Nurse Ratchet said. “Would you like me to close the blinds?”

“Please,” Regina replied, leaning closer to him and Rose.

Robin focused on his daughter, who continued to suck down her formula, oblivious to the drama unfolding around her. “You’ll always be safe with me,” he told her. “I’ll be your haven.”

She opened her eyes, bright blue and focused on him. He smiled as realization washed over him. “That’s your middle name. Rose Haven.”

“No,” Regina said, softly. “Haven Rose.”

His smiled widened. “Haven Rose Locksley-Mills. I love it.”

Easing the bottle from her mouth, Robin put her to his shoulder to burp her. Once that was taken care of, Regina took Haven and rocked her as she brought her back to the crib.

Robin looked up at Nurse Hatchet. “Can’t I take her home now?”

“I’m afraid you can’t,” she said, sympathetic. “Not until the doctor clears her. But don’t worry. I won’t leave her side. That witch won’t be able to get her.”

“Thank you.” He stood and turned to Regina.

She held out her hand to him. “Shall we go pick up our sons and tell them about their new sister?”

“Is Zelena still out there?” he asked, crossing his arms. “Maybe we should use magic to get to the car.”

“Dr. Juno has me on a strict magical diet, remember?” Regina leaned closer to him and he took her in his arms.

Nurse Ratchet opened the blinds. “It’s all clear. There’s no sign of her. I can have security escort you out, if you want?”

Regina shook her head. “We’ll be fine.”

“But maybe have security on Zelena,” Robin added.

“Done.” The nurse nodded to them. “You better make your escape now. I’ll see you both in the morning.”

Regina grabbed her phone and took a picture of the sleeping baby. She then kissed Haven’s head. “Papa and I will see you in the morning, little one.”

After Nurse Ratchet promised to watch over the baby yet again, Robin and Regina left the hospital. She drove them to pick up their boys, both who were eager to see pictures of their baby sister. As Roland peppered his father with questions about Haven, the family of four entered the mansion and settled down for a good night’s sleep.

 

In the dead of night, patients slept on and the nursery lights were dimmed for Haven as she slept on, the nursery’s sole occupant. A security guard down in the bowels of the hospital watched a monitor dedicated solely to the little girl, orders from the mayor herself. He leaned back in his chair, munching on his dinner when the monitor screen went fuzzy. Concerned, he radioed for someone to check the nursery.

When security got to the floor, there appeared to be nothing wrong with the camera and the baby girl was safe. She was crying but the nurse assured the guard it was just time for her feeding. As Haven sucked on her bottle, the guard in the basement was told everything was fine. No one saw the figure in dark shrouds watching from the shadows, a smile on pale lips as piercing black eyes took in the sleeping baby girl. Her power had called out to it and it answered. It would have to bide its time, still, but soon the girl and her sibling would bring it everything it ever wanted.

And no one was going to be able to stand in its way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : This is it. “The Prince of Darkness” has come to an end, but the Dark Robin Saga goes on. Robin may not be the Dark One anymore, but the repercussions from both his decision and his heritage are long-lasting. Especially with that mysterious figure watching the baby at the end. Looks like Nimue’s warning will prove to have been necessary.
> 
> This ended up being delayed because I changed a few things in order to better one of the plots of the sequel, which namely surrounds the relationship between OQ and Zelena.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who supported this story. It has meant a lot to me and I hope you continue to support the sequel.
> 
> \--Mac


End file.
